Final Destination: Elimination Game
by BTolson23
Summary: Book Two of the World's End Chronicles. Tanzi Sakamoto ran away from her old life, from her fears and her regrets, to set up a new one in the coastal town of Eastbourne. She finds herself a new job, a best friend, and a content life. When Tanzi receives a terrifying vision of an fatal accident, she is forced to fight for her life and the lives of nine others...
1. Prologue - Damage Control

**Prologue**

 **Damage Control**

"Yes, I'm meeting them now," Lisa Valentine spoke into her phone rapidly, a grim expression spread across her otherwise striking face. Her long auburn hair was brushed back but was losing its footing from all the running around Lisa had been doing. "I know… I know! Nowhere else, though? Only London?"

Lisa walked across the underground car park with brisk steps, no time wasted. She reached a pair of elevators sitting in the middle of the car park and called one down. "We're running counter measures, bribing the news outlets, that kind of thing. Covering up something like this, though?" The door slid open and Lisa stepped in, immediately pressing a button for the top floor. She stood straight in the elevator as she listened to the voice on the other end of her phone.

"I saw it. Over a billion views and still climbing. I didn't think the effect would transmit over video but it did. People who are watching that video all see different things. Their deepest fears, their darkest regrets. As a result of this we're getting hundreds of reports of the supernatural, even though the majority of them are nothing but the wind or wild animals." The elevator slowly came to a stop. "I'm just glad to hear that it's only here. Keep an eye on the other HQ's, though. If it happened here it could happen elsewhere. Thanks… Yes, will do. See you later." Lisa hung up and slipped the phone into her jacket pocket, striding out of the elevator into a pristine corridor.

It was absolute chaos. Workers were running back and forth, shouting over each other and handing papers from the offices to the left and right of the corridor. Some were tapping furiously at their keyboards, others were breathlessly speaking into phones. Lisa Valentine's workers were trying their best to get some kind of control of the situation.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Lisa pushed open a pair of clear glass doors into her office. As soon as those doors shut behind her, all the noise and fury of outside were shut out as well. Lisa let out a breath and sat down at her desk, running her hands through her hair as she booted up her computer.

It had been around fourteen hours since the clouds split above London. The phenomena had lasted over an hour before the clouds had slid shut once more, leaving everyone who had personally seen it in shock. Not to mention that every single person saw something different. From the cliché like skeletons and demons, to the occult, like werewolves and witches, to the strange, like naked men or pools of water. It was beyond anything Lisa had to deal with her in her time as the CEO of the London Branch of the Department of Supernatural Investigations.

Lisa logged into her computer and almost as soon as it did a program opened up all by itself. Lisa quickly rolled her shoulders to loosen some of the tension out of her body before the black screen greeted her with only a voice.

" _Valentine._ "

"Good morning," Lisa greeted the faceless voice. Whenever these exchanges with the Board of the DSI occurred, they would never show their faces and they would never let more than one speak during the whole thing. Lisa presumed it was some kind of security measure.

" _The situation?"_

"We've managed to get control of the newspapers and the television outlets. We're lucky it happened in the evening so we had time to make the necessary offers. We've had no choice but to run it as a movie stunt. Projections from helicopters. It sounds unreal but… well, the reality is even less real."

" _And the clock?"_

"It has sped up. The ten year deadline has moved forward. Our man predicts that we've got eight years instead now. That's not counting if something like this happens again and it speeds up further."

There was silence on the other end of the laptop and for a moment Lisa thought the Board had hung up.

" _Besides this incident, we hear there is another potentially serious problem?"_

Lisa sighed. How the hell did they do that? The Oracle had always said she would never deal with the Board directly so there was no way they could know what Lisa was hiding. With no choice, Lisa took another deep breath. "We've had… disappearing bodies since the incident. We've only been able to do a quick investigation of a few of the legible claims but there is certainly truth to the matter. Connor Shepard, Rain Orlando, Mila and Max Abernathy…" Lisa shook her head. "We even had one of the ones from the Epsilon Incident disappear."

" _The musician, yes?_ "

"Bridge, yes. No sign of his body at all. We got his blood stains, we can see where he slumped in what must have been his last moments but… nothing. No body. We recovered Lily Talbot and Sabrina Holland's bodies, though. Both deceased. Ruby Ascot is currently in hospital. She's a strong girl."

" _And Jason Ryan?_ "

There is was again. How did the Board know that kind of information? "He's currently in a safe house. We haven't had time to decide what to do with him yet."

 _"We want eyes on him. Make him join the Department if necessary._ "

Lisa was surprised at this course of action. She started to speak without thinking, "That sounds like-"

" _You presume to speak out against our decision, Valentine? We remind you that we are the ones in control. Jason Ryan is one of the rare few who has an Ability and we need to research it. So you will invite him to the DSI. Get one of your best men to train him, nurture him, make him into something we can use when the Doomsday Clock hits zero."_

"I suppose I could get Solomon… Maybe Cecelia…"

 _"Use Joshua."_

Lisa's eyes narrowed at this. "With all due respect, that's not an option."

 _"We don't care about your respect. Use Joshua, being a similar age he'll be able to get Jason to where he needs to be. Do not make us concerned about your actions, Valentine. Investigate these missing bodies as a priority. That will be all._ "

Before Lisa could even dismiss herself the video clicked shut. Lisa sighed and leaned on her elbows, massaging her temples. "Christ…" A light knock on the door made her look up to see someone she didn't really want to see right now. However, she beckoned him in. The young man pushed open the doors and crossed his arms over that garish red-and-white shirt he always wore with the faces of drama emblazoned on either side. "Joshua," Lisa said, leaning back in her seat.

"Lisa," Joshua replied, his expression as carefree as it usually was. Looking at him Lisa was reminded far too much of his father. There was hardly anything of her in the boy. Perhaps the eyes, part of the nose, a little bit of the hair colour. But that was all. In every other regard Joshua Valentine was nothing like his mother. Cocky, impulsive, emotional. If he was ever to take her place as the CEO of the London branch of the DSI, he had a very long way to go.

"What is it? I don't have time for idle chitchat."

"Nice, as always." Joshua sighed and smiled. "I was going to come here to report how Jason Ryan was doing but if you are going to be like that…"

"Don't play around," Lisa said sternly. "Spit it out."

"…Fine, fine. I suppose the tension is a little thick what with the sky and all." Joshua casually walked to the side of the room and pulled a chair slowly over in front of the desk. It let out a high-pitched scraping noise as he deliberately took his time. Finally he sat down and looked at his mother's impatient face, taking joy in the fact. "His body is in good condition. They've treated the leg, got him in a cast, so that's all well and good. With the state-of-the-art health department we have, he shouldn't run into any problems."

"Has he woken up yet?"

"He did…" Joshua scratched at his nose. Lisa didn't fail to notice the red lines poking out of his sleeve like some animal had clawed at him. "He woke up and went wild. Took out the doctor's eye – like literally, gouged the thing out. It took three of us to get him down but he was ranting and raving. Maylene this, Maylene that."

Lisa closed her eyes. "Christ… I was hoping he'd be a little bit more cooperative."

"Nothing like waking up with a bunch of strange people who were confronting you about investigating a top secret company and all that. He probably thought he was going to get tortured. Anyhow, we've thrown him in the White Room." Seeing her expression, Joshua put his hands out. "Don't worry, don't worry. We bound his arms and legs. Hell, we even put a muzzle on him so he can't bite his tongue and accidentally drown in his own blood. I figure give him a day or two and maybe he'll settle down somewhat."

"He wouldn't have to _settle down_ if you hadn't been clumsy."

"Here we go…" Joshua just laughed and turned his back. "I'm not even going to listen to you, Lisa. I'll remind you that Death had his hand in me falling. You wanted me to wipe down the windows and watch him – I wiped down the windows and I watched him. I can't do too much when Death decides he wants his meal." He grabbed the handle of the door but stopped at Lisa's strict tone.

"Joshua."

Joshua slowly turned to face his mother. "Yes?"

"I've got an objective for you."

"Oh really? What is it this time? Would you like me to be a garbage man? Maybe a plumber? Ooh, I got it, I can go find myself some overalls and head into the sewers and clean it with a toothbrush and my own spit. That seems suited to what you think my abilities are, right?"

"Be serious."

"As you well know, serious and I tend to have disagreements." Joshua grinned. "You've only known me my whole life, you should know that. Well… I say _known_ me…"

Lisa didn't have time for her son's foolish antics so got straight to the point. "You are to take full custody of Jason Ryan. You are to train him to join the DSI. You are to be his teacher, his mentor, his friend. Oh, and don't get the wrong idea. I don't think you can do it but the Board has decided."

" _Excuse me_?" Joshua's eyes widened. "You want me to babysit that crazy guy? I remind you – he ripped out an eyeball! How do you expect me to get that savage out of him?"

"I'd start with getting him to terms of Maylene's death."

"Jesus Christ, Lisa. You don't half give me the shit jobs, you know? Fine, fine, if the Board says so than I guess I haven't a choice. I'm going to give it a week before going back to him, mind. But I am not a miracle man. Chances are the moment I let him out of his binds he's gonna jump me. Hey, maybe that's your plan. Get rid of good ol' Joshua once and for all. Good riddance and all that." Seeing her expression, Joshua just laughed. "Got it. Take care of Jason. Bath him, clothe him, hold his hand as he crosses the road. I'll make him into a wonderful soldier, you mark my words." With that last sarcastic quip, Joshua strolled out of the room, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all.

After taking a moment to regain her temper, Lisa picked up the phone from the handset on her desk and dialled in a few numbers quickly. She put it to her ear and waited a moment. "Doctor? It's Lisa Valentine. How is she doing? Not much evidence of shock?" Lisa nodded, allowing herself a smile. "I'm glad. She's just as strong-willed as I hoped. The situation she was in would have broken a normal person. I'll be coming by later today. Once things have calmed down. Thank you, doctor." Lisa hung up the phone and crossed her arms.

Jason Ryan was one of two survivors of the latest group who had become targets by Death. The other, Ruby Ascot, was the one Lisa had her eye on. This Jason was too much of a wildcard, too haunted by what he did to his ex-girlfriend, Maylene.

The reason she wanted to talk to Ruby personally was to give her a choice. To either join the DSI and become a valuable asset for the company. Or to continue her life elsewhere. The DSI would, if Ruby so desired, supply her with whatever she needed to move to wherever she wanted. Lisa doubted the girl would want to stay in London after everything that had happened, after all.

* * *

 _ **A/N:- Here we go! Final Destination: Elimination Game! Book Two of the World's End Chronicles! Encore was about one girl's selfishness and desire to live... Elimination Game is about one girl's pure of heart and desire to save everyone. It's gonna be a very different state of affairs, I'll tell you that much! Anywho and anyhow, I shall see you in the first chapter on the normal release schedule of Monday and Thursdays, and we shall introduce you to new and old characters like! Adios!**_


	2. Four Years

**Chapter One**

 **Four Years**

The view from the hills south of the coastal town of Eastbourne could only be described as magnificent. From atop these lush green mounds that descended from the white cliffs of Beachy Head, you could get the sight of Eastbourne as a whole. You could see the spires of the churches, the Sussex Downs University to the north, the Eastbourne Pier jutting out into the grey British waters, all mixed within a mass of red tiles that made up the majority of the rooftops through the Victorian town.

Sitting with her back against one of the few trees dotted around the hills, Tanzi Sakamoto was simply staring at the view, a small smile playing on her thin lips. She would often come up here simply to take in the sights. The feel of the ocean breeze ruffling through her straight black hair and the smell of the salt water made her relax and let the tension ooze out of her muscles.

Even though she had lived in Eastbourne for the majority of her life, Tanzi could never get over the strange atmosphere the Victorian architecture gave her. She had grown up in the urban jungle of Tokyo, Japan, living among the tightly clumped buildings and seeing the skyscrapers reaching up to the sky. Coming to England had initially frightened her. It had seemed too open with the rolling fields and farmland. Every year that passed Tanzi would never lose that childlike feeling within her heart.

While the inflection of Japanese had long since disappeared from when she had moved to Eastbourne with her mother, Tanzi retained the look of her parents. Small in stature with pale skin and pitch-black hair, intelligent eyes and a narrow face, she often felt like the odd one out. During secondary school she had managed to survive the many stares and questions of the students – after all, there weren't many foreigners in a town like Eastbourne, especially not Japanese. After school the looks and questions had died down a lot, though Tanzi still felt like she hadn't gotten the hang of the culture.

"Hah… Hah…"

Tanzi turned away from the town splayed out before her at the sound of heavy breathing. Rising from the crest of the hill was a woman around her own age pushing her way up the incline. Tanzi smiled and quickly stood up, turning to offer her hand.

"Christ… Tanzi… You really need to choose a better look-out spot." The woman accepted Tanzi's hand and pulled herself up in front of her friend, her free hand gently clutching her back.

"It's good exercise, Ruby."

"…My back refuses your so-called _exercise_ ," Ruby Ascot replied with a small grimace. Her shoulder-length red hair was thrown every which-way from the wind as if it had a mind of its own, flashing out brightly. Her open olive shirt fluttered as well, revealing the Razor's Edge t-shirt underneath.

If one were to glance at Ruby they would see a happy-go-lucky woman who wanted to see the best of the world. And while - to an extent - that was true, if you deigned to look closer you would see a complicated history upon her face. Her bright smile was true but held a sense of sadness behind it. The lines upon her forehead made her seem older than she actually was and her eyes had seen much grief and misery.

Four years before, Ruby had seen the skies split open and had never forgotten the image floating high above in the sky as her love lay still beside her. England had been abuzz for the first month after that incident but when no follow-up to the mysterious event ever followed it was written down as a movie stunt taken too seriously. Once a year passed it was merely a story to talk about every now and again. After two years it was gone to the annals of strange history. But Ruby never forgot. How could she? That day had been one to remember from sunrise to sundown. So much had happened back then...

"I've brought snacks," Ruby said as she sought to interrupt her own thoughts. She shrugged off her backpack and sat down cross-legged. Tanzi followed suit to sit beside Ruby. Tanzi had met Ruby when she had looked for a position at the Purple Pike, the restaurant where Tanzi had been working. Ruby had been given a chance and proved herself to be a brilliant worker. Being as Tanzi was the only other person around Ruby's age they naturally got on. Tanzi still found it hard to believe how nice and sincere Ruby had been. It was clear that there was something Ruby was hiding but then again who didn't have skeletons in their closets? Tanzi certainly had her fair share.

After half a year the two of them had been having their own financial problems. The Purple Pike was a brilliant place to work but an influx of staff had meant less overtime – which meant less pay. They had been talking about it before Ruby had suddenly made the offer to flat-share. Tanzi didn't need much pushing to accept the offer – after being friends with Ruby for a while she realised that being around someone like that was perfect for her. Tanzi had been known around the Purple Pike as somewhat stoic and shy but Ruby was able to get her to open up.

It had been nearly exactly a year since Ruby had shown up in Eastbourne that she had gotten extremely melancholic one night. Tanzi couldn't figure out what was wrong but Ruby had started drinking the night away; so Tanzi had joined in. It was a night the two of them regretted but a night that helped them grow closer as friends. Tanzi could remember clearly waking up in the morning to see Ruby on the edge of the bed, crying like a small child. She had explained about a woman named Sabrina Holland that Ruby had fell in love with. That night had been a year to the day of her death and Ruby had let the grief get to her and admitted that she used Tanzi to gain some measure of comfort.

For Tanzi, it was the first time she had ever lay with a woman like that. She had her fair share of boyfriends who had found something alluring in her Japanese descent but sleeping with Ruby had been strange. Part of her enjoyed it, Tanzi believed, but overall she felt that it wasn't right for her. So the two of them had agreed that the night had been one to forget about. Ruby regretted offering and Tanzi regretted accepting. Neither of them let it affect their friendship and still lived in the same flat, watching movies on the couch and just generally being in a comfortable position in their lives.

"I've got cucumber and cheese sandwiches," Ruby threw over one cling film package over to Tanzi. "And some sliced egg ones," another package landed in Tanzi's lap. "And various bits and pieces as well." Ruby opened the backpack to show Tanzi the contents.

"Hungry?" Tanzi asked with a small smile.

"More like I got excited cooking," Ruby shrugged. "I'll blame you for that one. If you weren't so terrible at it I would never have got into it."

The two women chatted and laughed as they sat atop the hill overlooking Eastbourne, neither of them knowing what the grim future held for them nor how their lives would be changed irreversibly.

* * *

Trainers skidded against damp grass as the figure turned the corner. Mud spattered up the back of her legs but she paid it no mind. She pushed forward and hit the path again, her trainers beating off the white gravel. The path curved left and right before swooping around to a small bridge over an even smaller river. She passed the bridge in a blur and as soon as she reached the double lampposts just ahead of the bridge she pressed her feet down to skid to a halt. Gravel pushed around the soles of her trainers but she came to a stop.

Paige Calloway swept her long hair out of her sweaty face, glancing down to the watch on her wrist. Five minutes. That was a new record. She breathed in slowly and then out slowly, allowing her heartbeat to slow down a bit. She walked over to the nearest bench that overlooked the pond in Shinewater Park and took a sip of water from the bottle that was latched at her hip.

After suitably recovering, Paige started the trek back to her apartment, looking forward to the hot shower that waited for her. The five-minute sprint had worn her out, her muscles straining as she walked.

Running was one of the only things Paige felt at home doing. As a student at the Sussex Downs College, she was still trying to figure out her place in life. However, most of the lessons bored her and she found herself getting bad scores – not because she _was_ bad at them, but because she simply had no interest in them. Sports and history were the only two subjects that interested her but she felt like neither of them held a future for her. While she enjoyed sports, she wasn't so into it that she wanted to do it for a profession; and while history intrigued her with the many battles humankind had waged over the years she just couldn't imagine herself sitting at her desk with dusty old books trying to uncover the great mysteries of history.

She hated the fact that she hadn't found a goal for herself yet. But what else was there other than sports and history? English made her drowsy, maths hurt her head, science was far too complicated and the other optional courses held no particular interest for her.

Paige didn't even have anyone to talk about these problems with. At college she was considered somewhat odd. Was being quiet so peculiar to people? Few people even attempted to talk to her and those that did found her unappealing to talk with. Paige couldn't help it. She didn't have any interests to talk about. No favourite TV shows or movies, she enjoyed any kind of food and found the weather okay. Her parents had said that maybe it would be good to throw in a white lie every now and again but Paige wondered what the point of lying about her own accomplishments was. All lying did was bite you in the ass.

Though, among it all, Paige had one thing that was unique to her. Something she believed no one else had. Something that made her special. Now that she thought about it, perhaps that was what people found strange about her. The fact that she talked to the wind.

…And the fact that the wind talked back, even if only Paige could hear it.

It wasn't just the wind that Paige heard. It was the trees, the grass, the sea, anything that belonged to mother nature. Paige had always been spoken to like this ever since she was a little girl and as such never thought it was strange. It was only once she started school that the teachers commentated about her imaginary friends. When it continued through Primary School, it became a serious concern.

Paige eventually learned not to talk back to the voices in front of others but sometimes she couldn't help herself. For the longest time she thought maybe she had some kind of mental problem, something wrong with her brain.

Then the skies opened up over London and Paige discovered that the voices _were_ real, not a figment of her imagination. She still couldn't explain it but at least she knew that something decided that she was worth speaking to. The wind would often speak to Paige almost like a child. It would ask how her day had been, whether she had made any new friends or discovered any new interests. Sometimes the voice would ask about boys causing Paige to blush; other times it would ask about her inner feelings and Paige could speak out her true thoughts without any thought of judgement.

It meant the world to have somebody listen to her worries, even if that someone was merely a voice upon nature itself.

 ** _A/N: Paige Calloway is credited to Angie2282, Tanzi Sakamoto is credited to SevenFlags, and Ruby Ascot is credited to gothtealpha in me! I'll tell you what, for those of you who may have read the stories these ones are loosely based on, it is so nice to return to Tanzi and Paige. I always did love those two as characters! Thanks as always to those of you who take the time to read this ol' series of mine!_**


	3. Making Plans

**Chapter Two**

 **Making Plans**

The cloth moved over the sleek blue paint like a lover's caress, curving down the bonnet of the Volkswagen Golf R to rub around the headlights. Water fell down onto the tarmac to slowly drip down a nearby drain. Jay Scythe was kneeling with a bucket of water next to him as he carefully rubbed down his car. The Volkswagen wasn't dirty by any means – Jay cared for it too much for that. But he needed it to look amazing for tomorrow's race. Showing it off before would help him win just as much driving it. If his opponents saw it looking like this it would shake their nerve.

Jay loved to screw around with people, get them thinking that maybe they weren't good enough to beat the resident champion of the street racing scene in Eastbourne. He had been racing ever since his teens, showing everyone that it wouldn't do to look down on him. Jay may have been small in stature but his personality and words certainly made up for it. He kept his hair gelled back – certainly a hit with the ladies – and he nurtured his moustache with care. People said that moustaches just weren't cool anymore but Jay found that to be entirely untrue. Certainly the girl's enjoyed the feeling.

"Hey, asshole!" Jay glanced up, ready to retort back to whoever had the guts to shout at him like that but seeing Ryan Thatcher he just shook his head and continued to move the cloth over his car. Ryan sauntered over and very deliberately stood over Jay, staring down at him. "Hello? Care to show a little respect?"

Jay didn't even respond as he continued to move his hands. Finally Ryan very obstinately leaned his back on the car door. Immediately Jay took aim and threw the cloth straight at Ryan, catching him right in the face. He sputtered and stumbled back, tearing the cloth from his face. "What the hell, man?"

"You know not to touch," Jay warned, dusting off his knees.

"It's gonna be mine to touch soon so I don't see what the problem is," Ryan said looking over the Volkswagen with lust in his eyes.

"In your dreams," Jay crossed his arms to look at Ryan.

"Oh yeah definitely. I see this lovely little thing in my dreams… I dream of holding her… of whispering sweet nothings…" Ryan winked. "…And I dream of you crying like the child you are."

"If you race as well as you gloat then maybe I got something to worry about," Jay clapped Ryan on the back. "Lucky for me I _know_ I got nothing to worry about. You ain't even gonna come second. Hell, you'll be at the back of the line getting our exhaust on your windscreen."

"Big words for a little guy," Ryan grinned as Jay dumped the water into the street to let it spiral down the drain. "Can your feet even reach the pedals?"

"What d'ya think?" Jay raised his eyebrow and stood in front of Ryan as if there wasn't a near two-foot difference. "Bring your shitty car over here and you'll see just what we can do. We don't need to wait 'till tomorrow. I know a great route that heads out into the country. It'll perfect for you since no-one'll see you lose like the chump you are."

"Oh-ho, a challenge? You sure you wanna go down that road?"

Jay raised his eyebrow and opened the passenger door, beckoning Ryan to enter. "I'll even drive you to your car. Give you a glimpse of what it's like to be in this beauty, cause that's all you're ever going to get. A glimpse."

Upon realising that Jay was serious, Ryan quickly laughed it off. "No can do, man. I would absolutely love to show you that you're too young for this world but I have a date with Becca from the Slingshot. Something else you'll have no experience with. Hell, are you even old enough to know what I'm talking about? Y'see, little Jay, the birds and the bees—"

Jay gave Ryan the full middle finger, reaching up so it stood between Ryan's eyes. "Fuck. You. Have fun trying to please Becca. I'm sure it'll go well before she starts calling out my name," Jay leant in close with a whisper. "Guess who got some with her last week, eh? Girl's as loose as a flat tire."

"You say that again!" Ryan shoved Jay forcing him back a few steps but Jay shrugged it off and laughed.

"Protective much?" Jay turned his back. "See you tomorrow. I might take your car for the winnings – only so I can crush it and make it into a table or something." With that last retort, Jay disappeared into his house, his laughter hanging in the wind.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Jay heard a voice speak out, "You shouldn't go."

Jay glanced at the woman leaning against the wall next to the window that looked out onto the pavement – the perfect view for his interaction with Ryan. Maxine Scythe shared her brother's small stature and his pitch black hair but otherwise couldn't be more different. She worked at the Nationwide bank and had a boyfriend of three years. "You always say that,"

"And I'll say it again." Maxine shook her head as followed Jay into the kitchen. "You'll kill yourself one day."

Jay fished in the fridge for a beer and clicked it open, letting it bubble around his fingers before taking a gulp. "Sure."

"I'm serious, Jay."

"You always are, sis." Jay went into the living room and fell down onto the armchair, propping his feet up on one armrest. "Look, I'm the best driver around."

"The best _illegal_ driver around, maybe." Maxine shook her head.

"Then call the cops."

"Shut it. You know I'm not going to."

"Then don't chastise me. We all make our choices based on what we're good at. I'm good at racing. You're good at numbers." Jay shrugged. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stay safe," Maxine shook her head. "If you want to race then fair enough. Can't you get into professional racing or something?"

"I require a little bit more of a thrill than _professional_ racing," Jay sneered the word. The two remained silent for a moment before Maxine spoke up again.

"I wanted to speak to you about something else, though."

"What? Do I need new clothes? Do I need to do more chores? Bring in more money?"

"Don't be like that," Maxine crossed her arms with a frown. "I'm going to be moving in with Elliot."

Jay looked at Maxine with narrowed eyes. "You what?"

"He's asked me to move in. I think that will be a great idea."

"When?"

"End of next month."

Jay took a slow sip from his can but didn't taste a thing.

"…Which means I'm not going to be supporting you anymore," Maxine continued at his silence. "You'll have the house but you're going to have to pay everything yourself… the rent, your food, you know?"

"…And how do you expect me to do that?" Jay asked, his voice cold.

"I know you earn enough in your… activities… to support yourself. If you spent the money you spend on your parties you'd have more than enough. You can always get a job—"

"For fuck's sake, Maxine! A little warning would be nice!" Jay flared up. Maxine took a step back but didn't back down.

"I've been with Elliot for three years. You ought to have known this was coming. You've had all the time to prepare."

"…Christ!" Jay stood up and slammed the beer can on the nearby table, making Maxine jump. "I'm going out."

"Jay..."

"Fuck off!" Jay spat back, opening the front door wide.

"Jay! Don't be a child!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Maxine alone in the house that their parents had left them.

* * *

"Good afternoon," Lacey Filih greeted as the bell chimed to announce a customer's arrival. The elderly man returned the greeting with a nod as he moved to the men's section to browse. She watched him for a moment before continuing to sort the clothes from a donation bag next to her.

The Forever Butterfly charity shop was a local one, owned by the Meredith-Smith couple; Edith was often friendly and enthusiastic, a real hit with the customers. Henry was quieter but a real workhorse. He was the main reason the shop hadn't been swamped in unfinished work.

Lacey found the shop a relaxing place to be after a day of college. Normally a shy girl, the Forever Butterfly was a place she could slowly develop her confidence at her own pace without the pressure of fitting in with other students bearing down on her.

She also found charity work made her feel… accepted, in a way she had never experienced before. It wasn't just the Forever Butterfly; Lacey would often volunteer at homeless shelters or to read at the children's ward. The fact that these people got by even despite their situation really inspired her.

"Have a good day," Lacey said to the man's back as he left the small, homely shop.

"Mmm… It's dead today," came the voice of Edith as she haphazardly made her way down to the till balancing two hot cups of tea on top of a pile of books. She was never one to take the easy route. "Here we are, Laces. One sugar, bit of milk, just how you like it."

"Thank you," Lacey usually hated nicknames but Edith was an exception. The name Laces had come from when Lacey had first come to the shop to ask to volunteer. She had mumbled her name and Edith had thought she was looking for shoes. It took ten minutes of shoe talk before Lacey finally worked up the courage to ask again.

"Some complimentary books. Just come in. Plus they look good to boot. Nice to see someone actually taking care of their books. You okay to sort them?"

"Yes, of course," Lacey replied with that soft smile of hers which would light up her small face. "Anything else I can help with after?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Edith took a sip of her own tea before raising her finger to say her favourite phrase. "One thing at a time. A job well done is better than three half finished."

"S-Sorry…"

"Oh… You're so cute when you apologise," Edith ruffled Lacey's shoulder length blonde hair, making her blush even more. "Just like a kitten; I've half a mind to take you home with me and Henry."

Edith was so popular with the locals exactly because of this kind of attitude. She would be the first to admit that she was fifty percent mad, fifty percent crazy, and a hundred percent free as a bird.

Henry couldn't have been more different. It was his off day today but when he was in he would calmly ask Lacey to do what needed to be done. If there was anything she wasn't sure how to do he would happily explain it to her. Often he felt like the father she never had; Not at all like her real father.

Edith made her way to the back room and Lacey put her mind back to her work, taking sips from her always perfectly made tea. Edith had an art to knowing exactly how her volunteers liked their drink.

At ten to five the door opened and Lacey went to greet the late customer before pausing nervously.

"Hey there," Lucas Woods greeted as he entered. He was wearing his usual combination of grey jumper and jeans, though both items of clothing were well worn. With his scruffy hair and the bits of grime dotted about his arms, it wouldn't take much to guess that he was homeless.

They would be correct. Lacey met Lucas while she worked at one of the three homeless shelters in Eastbourne. He struck up conversation but the first time Lacey had been so nervous she couldn't even get a word out. He just called it cute, which made Lacey go completely red and want to hide under the table.

The second time went a little bit smoother and the two got to talk properly. At least if you consider broken sentences and nervous laughs 'properly'. They had become a couple but Lacey found physical contact particularly hard. Even just holding his hand made her flutter something vicious inside.

It was only two days before that they had kissed for the first time and Lacey hadn't seen him since.

"H-H-Hello…" The word came out in a stutter as Lacey blushed furiously.

"So this is Forever Butterfly…" Lucas looked around, impressed. "You didn't joke around when you said this place was special. It has a certain… feel… to it."

"Yes..."

Lucas glanced over to her and moved over to the glass-topped counter, leaning on it with his elbows to face Lacey. "Come on, look at me." Lacey just buried her chin further into her chest, her hair masking her eyes. "Was my kiss that bad?"

"N-No! It wasn't you!" Lacey exclaimed, a bit more shrilly than she had intended. She cleared her throat and murmured, "I-It was nice…"

"I'm glad to hear it," Lucas smiled and held out his hand to Lacey. He patiently waited as she hesitantly put her own cold palm in his warm one.

"So… I was thinking. We haven't really been on a date yet. Not a proper one anyway." He leaned forward. "I've made arrangements with Becky down at the shelter. She'll pull out one of those old wooden tables out back and bring a tablecloth from home. Get some candles and we can do our best to have a romantic dinner. I mean, it ain't – _isn't_ – going to be caviar and truffles, but I think I can make it something nice. It'd have to be in the morning but—"

"Oh… I…" Lacey bit her lip for a moment. Lucas just smiled.

"Got lessons?"

"I-It's not that… I'd… skip for something like that but… We're going on a trip. To that theme park. It's a class thing that we paid for a while ago. O-Once a year… My friends are going and… I promised them…"

"That's not a problem. I'll ask Becky to postpone it to… what do you reckon, two day? Wednesday? Would that be okay?"

Lacey nodded firmly. "That'd be perfect…"

"Wonderful! Once you finish up here, shall I walk you home?" At Lacey's expression he quickly put his hand up. "Don't worry. I won't let your parents see me again. Last thing I want is to be hosed down by your old man. I'll take you to the gate."

"…Okay…"

"Perfect. When we have that dinner… I do have something important to say to you, though. So look forward to that." Without warning, Lucas darted forward and pecked Lacey on the cheek. "I'll wait outside. People might get worried seeing someone like me loitering." With that Lucas left the shop and Lacey found herself smiling widely, watching his broad back disappear through the doors.

* * *

 _ **A/N:- Jay Scythe is credited to Kokisho and Lacey Filih is credited to kyra1201.**_


	4. Addictions

**Chapter Three**

 **Addictions**

A large stage had been erected up near the edge of West Langley Lake, situated between the triangle of Eastbourne, Polegate, and Westham. It was a simple stage – nothing too fancy – built by a local garage. Two scaffolds extended on either side of the stage while the floor was metal with a rubber coating. Four large spotlights hung on a metal beam above the stage, while a number of smaller lights extended across the edge of the flooring.

A makeshift backstage area had been set up behind the main stage, made up of tarpaulins stretched out to look like a large tent. Inside was full of boxes, technical equipment and a small team of men and women making sure everything was in fine condition for the upcoming performance.

In an offshoot tent four people were sat around a table in silence, psyching themselves up to get on stage. They were the Miracle Skyhawks, a band who were close to breaking out had it not been for the untimely death of their prospective manager and not soon after their lead singer, Kingsley. With that chance lost they could only stay in Eastbourne and grew to local celebrity status. Their concerts had been permitted by the council as long as it was held in the afternoon and didn't promote drinking or partying or any other illicit activities.

"There seems like more than usual today," Murphy said as he leaned back in his seat, the most relaxed of the four. With his luxurious black locks that cascaded down his back and his bad boy persona, Murphy was popular with both girls and boys alike.

"Good… The more crowd the more chance for another promoter to see us…" Jade Skysong's long jet-black hair had been tied into a tight ponytail that reached down to her belt. Three beads had been tied into a strand of hair near the top of the ponytail, a tribute to one of her musical heroes and worldwide icons – the Enigma, Bridge.

"I'm just ready to have fun!" Sticks tapped his drumsticks against the table lightly, grinning like a gleeful puppy. Those circular sunglasses of his were covering his eyes as always and his tall spiked Mohawk always drew the attention of fans as it tended to change colour every week.

"It's not about fun," Jade shot back. "We need to break out of this place. We're drowning down here."

"That doesn't mean we need to lose sight of who we are," Bethany Cross sat with her arms folded, looking at Jade with a disapproving look. "The Miracle Skyhawks were always about having a good time."

"It'll be a good time when we get to play in front of thousands of people who've come from all over the world." Jade responded sharply. Despite being the newest member of the band, Jade wasn't afraid to say her opinions and voice her concerns.

"I appreciate you're aspirations for the band, Jade," Bethany stood up and picked up a black leather jacket from the back of her chair. All four of the band members were wearing a matching black leather ensemble. Sticks had torn off the sleeves of his jacket and Murphy's had a number of autographs spread over it from the musical legends he had met. Bethany zipped her jacket up and looked to Jade. Jade just sighed and pulled on her own slightly large jacket that once belonged to Kingsley. Emblazoned across the backs of these jackets was silver-studded text: 'The Miracle Skyhawks.' "But remember, Jade. You're in college. You don't need to rush."

"I'd quit in a heartbeat if we got the chance to get out. You guys know that," Jade shook her head. "Do you know how frustrating it is, being nearly six years younger than you? I want my voice heard around the world."

"We'll get there," Murphy smiled. "But there's no rush."

"Whether it's one or one thousand, people'll hear what you have to say," Sticks stood up and clapped Jade on the back. "Let's get that voice out there for the people waiting for us."

"Alright, enough chatting. Let's go." Bethany, the self-proclaimed leader of the band, started walking to the steps that lead up on stage. She had picked up her bass guitar and slung it over her back. It was a wonderful guitar that had been with Bethany's family for nearly two generations. Murphy held his own electric guitar, holding it like a lover would their partner.

The four members of The Miracle Skyhawks walked as one up the stairs and through the rubber flaps that lead to the stage.

As soon as Bethany's foot hit the floor and the crowd saw her, they erupted with cheers. It seemed like nearly all of Eastbourne had turned out for this one. As usual it looked like there were a lot more younger people than old, but that was to be expected. Ever since Jade had joined she had brought over a whole new demographic – something Bethany felt was sorely needed. She, Sticks, and Murphy had only been getting older. Jade was the new blood that was very much appreciated.

"EASTBOURNE!" Jade's voice rang out as she grabbed the microphone from the stand at the front of the stage. Her voice echoed over the crowd and only fuelled the cheers. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU!"

This proved effective as the crowd roared back at Jade. Jade grinned – a lioness among her kingdom – and stepped forwards. "That's more like it! I want _London_ to hear you roar!" Another massive cheer shot up and Jade soaked it all in. She may have been only seventeen but a crowd like this made her feel like a superstar. For this performance, she could forget about the fact that they hadn't been able to break out of Eastbourne and just live for the music.

Jade swung around and pointed to Sticks, who had taken his seat at the drums. "Let's hear it for our man, Sticks!" The crowd erupted again.

One shrill voice near the front shouted out over the noise, "STICKS, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU STOOD ME UP!"

Sticks just raised an apologetic hand and shrugged, causing a wave of laughter to roll over the crowd. Sticks was known throughout Eastbourne as getting it on with nearly everyone he met – provided they were hot and overage. Gender didn't matter to him, as Sticks would always be proud to admit. "Next time, love! I promise!" Sticks called out.

"And let's get one for Murphy!"

Murphy raised up a hand and accepted the cheers of the crowd – the female cheers most prominent. He looked like a superstar already and stood like the stage belonged to him. A lot of newspapers had said that he was going to be the next Bridge – though Murphy was always quick to answer than he wasn't the next anyone, he was the first Murphy.

"One more time for Bethany!"

Bethany stepped forward and thrust her fist to the cheers, her smirk prominent on her face. Bethany may have loved this business more than anyone. She had worked her whole life to make a band that would make it and though she wouldn't admit it, losing that chance to break out four years before had hurt her. Losing Kingsley had hurt her even more.

Jade took a deep breath. "Enough of that! Time for talking is over! LET'S GET THIS MUSIC GOING!" With that final roar, the crowd erupted one more time before The Miracle Skyhawks started their always impressive performance.

The clink of the penny made Daniel Gecko nod at the passer-by as it landed in the proffered hat. Daniel sat with his back against one wall, legs spread out in front of him. He was dressed in near-rags – a jumper that was too large for him and had numerous holes and a pair of khakis that looked nearly ten years old. Grime covered his face and his hair was knotted and tangled. A cardboard sign leaned against the wall next to him, reading:- 'PENNY FOR A WAR VETERAN?'

It was proving effective if the weight of the hat was anything to go by. Daniel took a handful of coins and saw a number of shiny pound coins. Just what he wanted.

"Here you go," another man placed a rolled up note in Daniel's hat. "I hope you can get enough to sort yourself out,"

"Thanks…" Daniel replied gruffly.

"You know… My father died in Iraq. Was that where you were?" The man smiled, his respect clear across his face.

Daniel sniggered. "Fuck if I know," With that, he hopped up to his feet and pushed the hat of money under his jacket. "Thanks for your patronage," With an exaggerated bow, Daniel quickly walked away from the man, shrugging his jacket tighter around him.

His arms were starting to shake again, his fingers twitching, sweat dripping down his forehead. Thank God he had managed to get enough to treat it. With the confidence of a man who knew the inner depths of Eastbourne, Daniel turned into a dark alley and descended down some steps. He opened a door and made his way through what looked to be some kind of maintenance room before opening another door and coming out into another alley.

Daniel looked around for a moment before continuing down the back-alley until he came out onto another sidewalk. He walked for a while, limping on his left foot as he went.

Finally he entered into a maintenance yard for the nearby train station. A couple of old husks sat on the rails and piles of lumber had been stacked around, proving suitable cover. Daniel moved through the gate without any hesitation and moved through the maze of old trains and lumber.

He stopped in front of an old body of a train and tapped twice on the door with his knuckle. He could smell that familiar acrid smell from inside and when the door opened, it invaded his nostrils like a punch to the face.

"Gecko?" The man who stood at the door looked as bedraggled as Daniel did, with a full tangled beard and long greasy hair. "I told you not to get here." In his left hand the man held what looked to be an old piece of pipe. "Shall I get the right leg to match the left?"

"Lou… I got the money…" Daniel desperately pulled out the hat and practically threw it down onto the train chassis floor. A couple of coins bounced out and rolled towards Lou's feet. Lou bent down to pick one of the coins up and peered at it with wild eyes.

"Mmm… I suppose this will do." Lou picked up the hat and turned around to place it on a shelf. Daniel caught sight of the fire inside the container. Some kind of glass beaker had been placed on top of it and a faint green smoke was rising up – the source of the acrid smell. It was being filtered through a man-made pipe that let the smoke dissipate into the air outside the train. "Come back tomorrow. I'll have the stuff."

"…Tomorrow?!" Daniel's eyes widened in desperation. "No, no, I need it today – I need it now!"

"Excuse me?" Lou's eyes flashed dangerously. He tapped the pipe against his leg in a threatening gesture.

"Look… You're cooking it, I can see it… I-I-I'll wait, I'll wait just… I need it… Don't screw me, Lou… Please…"

Lou just sneered and pulled the freighter door shut, slamming it in Daniel's face.

"...Hah…" Daniel staggered backwards and held his right arm tightly. It was shaking out of control, pain running up and down. "…Hah… Hah…" A flash of pain hit Daniel in that familiar spot at the back of his skull. He clutched it in pain and felt red run over his eyes. "…Lou… Lou is an asshole… He doesn't treat you right… Do by him and he screws you… Know better… You should know better… Hah… Fuck him… fuck him, fuck him, fuckhimfuckhimfuckhim… FUCK YOU!" Daniel slammed his palms against the door of the train but there was no response as Lou was no doubt counting the money that Daniel had just earned.

Without a second thought and with that red haze in his mind Daniel looked around and found exactly what he was hoping to find. He hoisted the broken piece of track up onto his shoulder with surprising strength and grunted as he slipped it over the handle of the container, jamming it into the floor so the door couldn't be opened. With that down, Daniel obeyed the voices in the back of his head to head over to the other side of the container where the acrid smoke was coming out of the pipe.

The smoke was a concoction of Lou's – a reaction from his homemade drug. The smoke wasn't that bad if caught second-hand; only a light buzzing and a faint headache. But if inhaled into the lungs for an extended period of time, it was lethal. Daniel tore off his jacket and clumped it into a ball in his hands. Sweat was running down his face, dripping to the gravel below him. He stuffed the jacket into the pipe; pushing it in as far as it would go. Just as he wanted the smoke stopped coming out.

"…Hahha… That'll teach you… Lou… Screw me, why don't you… Hah…" Daniel made his way over to the door of the container again and put his ear against the door. It didn't take long until he heard coughing. The coughing grew worse before something heavy slammed against the door.

"Gecko! What… What did you… do…?!" Every word was interrupted by vicious coughs. The door rattled but the blockage held true. "Gecko… Geck—Daniel… Dan… I'll give you the stuff I… I'll give you your money, just let me out… GECKO!"

"Haha… hahaha…" Daniel clutched at his skull as he watched the door shake weakly. Lou had started crying judging by the sobs that were interrupted by thick coughing. Then the noise went silent and there was a thump as something hit the floor. "All mine… Mine… My money… My drugs… mine, mine, mine, mine!"


	5. Morals

**Chapter Four**

 **Morals**

The teacher's mouth moved but Zach Dryer couldn't hear the words that were spoken. He had zoned out about ten minutes into the class, leaning back in his chair and putting on the well trained expression of 'I'm listening, but not really listening.' He spun a pen back and forth between his fingers, thinking that he had gotten quite good in the hour-long lesson. If only he could become a pro in pen-spinning; things wouldn't nearly be as complicated.

When the bell rang, Zach didn't wait around. He hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and joined the throng of classmates leaving into the corridor. It was the last lesson of the day and the students were clearly ready to start their weekends. As Zach walked through the crowd he could hear conversations about going to parties, having a study session, heading down to the lake, going to the beach… He remembered when he used to be like that.

But nearly all of his friends had gone. Well, gone may have been the wrong word. They had changed themselves when Bobby Yates transferred into Sussex Downs College.

 _Bobby Yates_ …

That name still caused a pinch in Zach's heart. Bobby had come in with rumours swirling around him about how he was violent at his last school and nearly killed another student who dared stand up to him. Then he started hosting his infamous parties. It wasn't just underage drinking that Bobby provided, but also soft – and occasionally hard – drugs. He had kicked Zach and his friends off the top and Zach's so-called friends had decided to go back to Bobby.

Zach could never do that. He could never break the rules like that. Drinking? Drugs? Sex? It was just far too much. They were meant to be students! They were meant to be enjoying this part of their life, not screwing up their future.

"Don't get too lost in your thoughts," a voice said as a hand slapped Zach on the back, nearly throwing him to the floor. Zach grinned and spun around to greet the last remaining friend of their group. Neil McKnoll was built like a brick and about as stubborn as one. But he was friendly and would often help out the less fortunate kids in dealing with hard lessons and bullies.

However, when Zach turned to look at Neil he saw that he was sporting a horrid-looking black eye and looked like he may have been missing a tooth as well. "What happened?!"

Neil grinned but Zach knew his friend well enough that the smile didn't reach all the way to his eyes. "Nothing, nothing. Look, you got any plans today?"

"...Not in particular. And don't think I'm just going to brush that off." Zach was confused. There was no one who would dare stand up to Neil. He could become a very scary dude when he so deemed it fit.

"Can you come with me?" Neil asked, completely dodging the question. "I've got something to ask you."

"Sure," Zach didn't want to let Neil's appearance go but it was clear the big guy didn't want to talk about it. Maybe that was what he wanted to talk to Zach about – just somewhere more private than a corridor bustling with other students. It couldn't be his dad? No… Zach threw away that notion immediately. Neil's dad was about half his son's size and was as scrawny as they could come. A lovely guy but not someone who could do this kind of damage.

Neil was unnaturally quiet as he led Zach out of the building, not even keeping up a pretence of a good mood. He moved past the science building and up a small incline which led to the 500 metre race track, which also acted as a place for other sports such as hammer throwing, the long jump and pole vault. Another field west of the racing track held the football court which also doubled up as a tennis court. Finally a field north of the college held the rugby pitch. Sussex Downs College was known for its variance in its sports programs.

Neil ended up at the bleachers which overlooked the track and came to a stop, looking conflicted. Zach didn't say a word. Instead he put his bag down and waited for Neil to start talking.

"Look…" Neil finally said. He took a deep breath. "I know we've been through the wringer. And I know that we've always promised ourselves that we wouldn't fall to Bobby Yates' level."

This set off alarm bells. "Neil…"

"I can't keep this up, Zach!" Neil shook his head, at least having the decency to look ashamed. "My scores aren't amazing. I don't have much of a future after college so this is all I have for now. I can't be at the bottom anymore. We used to be popular. We used to be at the top of the totem pole." Neil took a deep breath. He motioned towards his face. "Bobby and his thugs paid me a visit. Beat me up. _Me_. They held me down and… and…" Neil closed his eyes and took a moment. "I can't let that happen again. I won't let my school-life be ruined. If I get onto Bobby's good side, I can be on the top again."

Zach closed his eyes. So this was it. With Neil gone, that meant he was alone at this school. Jokes and laughter replaced by drugs and anger. "I didn't realise your ego meant that much to you."

"Zach…"

"We promised! We promised that we wouldn't break our morals… You don't have to do this. If Bobby did that to you then you ought to go to the police-"

"The police!?" Neil laughed bitterly. "Look… Things have changed around here. Sussex Downs ain't innocent anymore. Bobby Yates is practically a gang leader. I'm… I'm scared, Zach, of what he'll do if I dared to speak against him. I can't risk that. I can't risk him going after my father… or my sister… I can't do that to them."

"Neil…"

"I've made up my mind! Now… You can come as well. You don't have to be at the bottom anymore."

"I can't do that. My integrity means too much to me." It pained Zach to speak like this to who he thought was his closest friend. "Please, think this through…"

"Fine." Neil took a deep breath. "Sorry, Zach. I… I really appreciate everything you've done for me. But things have changed. You gotta change as well if you want any kind of a future."

"This is college, Neil. This isn't the future. What are you going to do in two years or so? You're not going to hang around Bobby forever. You're gonna find a job and then what will this have achieved? A whole lot of nothing for temporary relief. _Come on_ … don't be stupid—"

"Don't call me stupid!" Something snapped in Neil and he shoved Zach with full force. Zach fell backwards and landed hard on the concrete floor, scraping up his elbows. Neil was breathing hard, no remnants of the happy go-lucky big man. All Zach saw now was a thug. Neil looked to Zach for a moment before turning around and storming away, leaving Zach on the floor.

Zach sighed and dropped to his back, lying spread-out on the floor. He stared up at the blue sky and wondered – when did it become so bad to be good?

* * *

Dressed in a dark purple pleated skirt that reached her ankles, a pair of thick black leather boots and an expensive cotton jacket with golden buttons, Naomi Collado certainly drew the eye in a crowd. It wasn't only her clothes. It was her looks as well – olive skin prominent from her Spanish heritage and glossy black hair that matched her deep blue eyes perfectly. She walked down the corridor with confidence, having gotten used to the looks a long time ago. Naomi had only one person she had to worry about: herself.

Naomi walked through the crowd, perfectly aware of the gazes upon her, until she came to one of the female restrooms. Pushing her way inside, she glanced around to make sure the coast was clear and, confirming this, she leaned against a sink and let out a long breath.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Naomi let herself relax. It took a look of effort to keep her composure at school. With the stares, the comments, and the rumours that always swirled around the unusual, it made her shoulders and her back tense up. She had known a number of people who had one rumour spread about them which ruined their school lives. While Naomi told herself that if that ever happened to her she wouldn't let it affect her in that way, she knew that it wouldn't quite be that simple.

School was a constant game of chess, Naomi had concluded early on. You had to tread carefully and make just the right moves, looking ahead to ensure everything would go smoothly. One wrong move – one wrong decision – and that was that. Your school life was made for you.

After her accident, Naomi had managed to keep the specifics of what had happened a secret. Everyone knew she had been in a crash. They knew she had gone to hospital. But no-one knew the physical toll it had taken on her, not even the teachers. Just that she had to be put back a year because she missed most of the school year.

The door swung open again and three girls waltzed in. Naomi recognised them immediately. Nothing but wannabe skanks. Emily, Izzy, and Samantha. All of them wore hoodies and liked to sneak around the back of college to smoke. There were the kind of girls who couldn't make it up to the top of the school but weren't willing to be their true selves so decided to just mimic the popular ones and pretend to be just like them.

Naomi kept her concentration on the mirror as the three of them walked further into the restroom, talking to themselves. She wouldn't leave straight away – that would just tick them off. Their paranoid selves would think she left because of them.

It was just poor fortune that Izzy, the de facto leader of the trio, connected eyes with Naomi through the mirror.

"What are you looking at?" She demanded, face screwed up in a scowl.

 _Damn…_ "Just taking a breather," Naomi replied carefully.

"Always acting so high and mighty," Izzy snorted. "You think we don't see you walking down the corridors like you own the place?"

"I do not want any trouble," Naomi tried but knew that it wouldn't be enough to appease Izzy. Once they latched on they were as hard to get off as leeches.

"Well, you got trouble…" Izzy walked forward threateningly. Her two goons backed her up. "I don't like you, Colleen—"

"It's Collado."

" _Whatever_. You're nothing but a dumb bitch who was held back for being too dumb for college."

"It was because I was in the hospital."

"So you say but I don't see any proof." Izzy glanced to Samantha and Emily. "Have you two seen anything to back that up?"

"Nuh-uh."

"No way."

"I reckon you just can't get anything in that Mexican brain of yours—"

"I am Spanish." Naomi tried not to roll her eyes. That would only exacerbate them further.

"See!?" Izzy's nostrils flared. She was never the brightest of bulbs at the best of times. "You always have this know-it-all attitude about you! I reckon we ought to knock you down a few pegs. Sam, Em, hold her! I reckon we'll give little miss Mexican a make-up job."

As Emily and Samantha made a move, Naomi stepped forward herself, her expression forcing the two goons to stop. "No. You will not do anything. I am disappointed in you two." Naomi looked at Samantha, a girl who would be pretty had she not covered it up in ugly amounts of make-up. "Samantha, you think this is something that is worth doing? I have seen your drawings in art – the one's you do not like showing to people. You have a talent there. Do you not think it would be more efficient to work on that talent rather than corner girls in the bathroom?"

Samantha went to open her mouth but Naomi had already turned to Emily, "and Emily, I know you have a brilliant voice. I have heard you singing in the music room at lunch when the music club meets on Tuesdays and Fridays."

"So _that's_ where you were," Izzy looked at Emily accusingly.

"You have a real talent," Naomi continued as if Izzy hadn't spoken. "And I really mean that. Not many have a voice like yours."

A faint red blush grew to Emily's cheeks at the compliments. "…Thank you…" It was quiet but Naomi heard it nevertheless.

"Don't _thank_ her! Christ, you two are useless… If you want something done—"

"And Isabella," Naomi prodded a finger against Izzy's chest. "You write amazing stories."

"W-What?"

"Online. I read a lot online, you know, and I have seen the stories you write. You have amazing ideas. You should not cover it up under a pseudonym. You ought to change your username to something more honest. You should not have to hide a talent like that." Naomi shook her head. "All three of you… you waste your time. We are barely children and already you three have amazing gifts. Gifts that you continue to ignore and squander. Give it a year and those talents will dissolve into nothing. I would heavily suggest you change your tone a little bit. You could become something great instead of something pathetic."

For a moment a tense silence passed over the restroom. Finally Izzy looked away and stomped back over to the door. "Em. Sam. Come on. We don't need to waste our time with this." Izzy left the room. Emily and Samantha looked to each other for a moment and then at Naomi. They nodded lightly and followed after their friend.

With the three of them gone Naomi let out a breath and felt that old familiar pain just under her knees. She quickly pushed that feeling away and ran a hand through her hair, giving it a few moments before leaving the restroom herself.

* * *

 _ **A/N:- Naomi Collado (Formerly Naomi Kache) is credited to FDSaviour while Zach Dryer is credited to MentosgoBoom.**_


	6. Morning Preparations

**Chapter Five**

 **Morning Preparations**

Being a bus driver may not have been a glamorous job but it was a job Jeffrey Howarth loved with all of his heart. He had got his license in his late twenties and had driven buses ever since. He had started with coaches on long-haul trips but his body protested to the often more than eight hour drives. He moved on to being a privately contracted driver but that didn't prove nearly as well-paying as Jeffrey had expected. Finally he had settled on a school bus driver, which did provide a surprising income. He had been hired by the Sussex Downs College eventually and for the last thirty-odd years he had picked up students for the school run on a day-to-day basis.

Jeffrey had never once regretted his decision in life. He had never been the smartest cookie in the box nor had he had particular talents in the arts. He enjoyed driving buses and interacting with people, so what more was there? Especially nearing retirement, he had no regrets. Jeffrey did do his best to keep his body healthy, since sitting down in a chair for an extended period every day had its own problem. Even nearing seventy years old, he had a full head of hair – albeit grey – with a clean-shaven face. His eyes were full of kindness and wisdom and his body was thin but still strong.

The birds were still twittering their morning song as Jeffrey leaned back into his chair, a cup of hot coffee in his left hand. He had the phone call this morning that he was needed for an emergency. The college had its annual visit to Thorpe Park up near London – an event that had become famed for a great day out. The students were able to let their hair down and just have a great time. However there was a problem with the paperwork and there were more students than the coaches could hold. It may have only been five extra students but they had paid a fair amount of money to go on this trip and the school really didn't want to have to deal with that kind of fallout. So they had called Jeffrey in on his day off to drive a minibus up there. He wasn't that impressed with being called at six in the morning but he was glad to help out.

They had given him a list of the students and he looked at it as he drunk his coffee. He knew all five names on the list and was glad that there weren't any trouble-makers. Even if some of them didn't take the bus, Jeffrey made it a point to be friendly on college grounds and even knew the students or walked, drove, or used other means to get to college.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught Jeffrey's attention and he spotted the first of the five students. It was Paige Calloway, who always walked with confidence. Jeffrey knew she had a lot of drama at school about how she seemed to talk to herself but in all the conversations he had with her she seemed like a great person. Certainly more mature than her age told.

Putting the coffee down, Jeffrey got out of the minibus and circled the dark blue vehicle, greeting Paige as she approached. "Good morning."

"Hi," Paige greeted, smiling. "Glad we got you, Jeff."

"Thanks. Glad that I've got you as well. I can think of a whole lot worse students to drive nearly two hours. All five of you, at that."

"Nothing like a group of perceived losers," Paige said with a faint bitterness in her voice. Jeffrey frowned slightly as he pulled open the minibus door.

"Being unique doesn't make you losers. Far as I reckon, it's better to be one in a million that a clone of everyone else. But what do I know?" Jeffrey winked as Paige climbed into the minibus. "I'm only fifty years older than you."

"You always were good at knowing what to say, Jeff." Paige sat down at the back of the minibus, getting comfortable. Jeffrey watched her settle and was glad to see her smile return. It was a tough time in Sussex Downs, Jeffrey knew. The last year had introduced a worrying amount of illicit activities among the students and he knew that it put a lot of pressure on the students that didn't want to get involved in that kind of thing.

After a few more minutes, the second of the five students arrived. This one was the Spanish beauty Naomi Collado. Jeffrey knew Naomi would go on to do great things. She was intelligent, beautiful, and driven. Three things that would get her to the top of the world, if she so wished it. Jeffrey found there was something amazing about someone with as much money as her family had and not boast about it. In fact, Naomi disliked talking about money. She had once told Jeffrey that if she had the option, she would move into Eastbourne proper and leave her parents' money behind, but they still insisted she live with them in their country-side manor.

"Good morning, Jeffrey."

Jeffrey echoed the greeting. "Looking forward to today?"

"I will do my best. I… tend to struggle around crowds but I think it is important for students to have a good time and let their hair down. Even I can have fun."

"Good to hear," Jeffrey held the door open as Naomi carefully stepped up into the minibus, her heavy boots clanging on the metal step. She looked to Paige and greeted her with a nod. Paige smiled back but otherwise the two of them remained quiet. Perhaps this drive would also incite new friendships, Jeffrey wondered. Being on a coach was different. It was noisy and often chaotic, making it more comfortable to keep to yourself. But being on a minibus was a more personal affair and tended to make it a bit awkward if everyone was quiet.

"Jeffrey! Am I glad to see you!" The next student to walk on up was Jade Skysong, full of confidence as usual. She raised her hand and Jeffrey gave her a quick high-five.

"How'd the concert go, Jade?"

"Brilliantly. We performed 'Soar Like An Eagle'. Everyone seemed to love it." Jade hopped up onto the minibus before sticking her head back out. "I'll get you tickets for the next one, Jeffrey. Maybe you can bring a partner with you, eh?" She winked with a sneaky smile.

Jeffrey could only laugh. "My time for love is long gone, Jade. I may still take you up on that offer, however."

"Good, good," Jade pulled herself back into the minibus and greeted Paige and Naomi with a friendly hello, sitting in front of them.

Next was the always quiet Lacey Filih, softly greeting Jeffrey and climbing onto the minibus with little fanfare. Jeffrey was glad to see that some of the new generation could be polite. It seemed like so many children were noisy and didn't give people like him the time of the day. They would take cashiers, bus drivers, hell, even teachers for granted.

Lacey sat down at the front of the bus, right behind the driver's seat, barely even glancing at the back of the bus where Paige, Jade, and Naomi were sitting staring out the window.

After these four arrived in relatively close succession, the last student was nowhere to be seen. Jeffrey started glancing at his watch nervously. He had to leave by the hour and there were only three minutes left. It quickly ticked down to two minutes, one minute…

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late!" Jeffrey glanced up from his watch to see Zach Dryer jogging over, out of breath. He paused in front of Jeffrey. "I got distracted, sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't make it a habit, okay?" Jeffrey held the door open. "C'mon, Zach, in you get. We gotta get going."

Zach nodded and climbed into the minibus. He looked at the four girls and grinned. "I feel like a VIP. Only five of us and the other four all girls…"

"Don't get any ideas, Dryer!" Jade Skysong called out with a great big smile on her face. "You couldn't handle any of the four of us."

Zach walked further into the bus and sat down next to Jade. The two of them weren't close friends but they hung out together every now and again. "How would I know if I didn't try?"

Jade punched him on the shoulder – hard. "I dare you to. What do you reckon, you guys? Would Zach be the perfect guy for us?"

Paige smiled with her arms crossed. "Not at all."

Naomi looked to Zach as if seriously considering the question. "I doubt it."

Even Lacey shook her head nervously.

"…Ow." Zach put a hand to his chest. "Four bullets – right to my heart. I think I'm gonna go and jump off a bridge right now if that's how my love life is gonna turn out. Not even a chance with one of you?"

"Not even one," Jade confirmed. She looked over the seats to Jeffrey, who had climbed into the driver's seat. "Let's get going, Jeff! Times a-wasting and we got rides to get to. You ain't lived life 'till you are upside down on a roller-coaster thinking the things gonna derail!"

"Okay, okay." Jeffrey turned the engine on and the radio kicked in. "Put your seatbelt's on and get comfortable. It's gonna be a long drive. Maybe if you're lucky I'll stop by for refreshments on the way."

* * *

"Found the keys?" Ruby called out from her position from the front door. She had pulled on a coat and was enjoying watching Tanzi rushing about trying to look for the keys. A moment before she had let out a successful shout and turned to Ruby.

"Under the bowl…"

"What's that?" Ruby grinned. "I didn't hear you."

"No need to milk it, Ruby. You were right. I was _sure_ I didn't leave them there…" Tanzi shook her head. "Well, no matter. We ought to get going or we'll be late."

The two of them worked at the Purple Pike and when their shifts aligned with each-other, Tanzi would take Ruby up in her small car, a well-driven Suzuki Celerio. Ruby didn't drive and would often walk to work – unless the weather decided to chuck it down or Tanzi was feeling particularly friendly. The two of them wore their purple shirts already, with their name badges stuck through with a pin. Tanzi's hair still hung straight down to her shoulders but Ruby had pulled her bright red hair up into a ponytail, showing off her face and strong jawline.

Outside, Tanzi got into the driver's seat and Ruby followed suit, climbing into the passenger's seat. The engine started with a smooth rumble and Ruby let the window down with a whir, breathing in the fresh salty air that came hand-in-hand with a seaside town. It was nothing like the slightly stale air of London that Ruby had breathed in all her life prior.

Tanzi switched on the radio and immediately a conversation starting speaking over the speakers.

"…Four years since the so-called 'Rift in the Sky'. The officials claim it was a movie stunt, others claim it was a hologram, and others even say it was aliens. Well, who are we to say what it is and what it isn't? All we know is that for nearly eight weeks it was a talking point for the nation. Well, on the anniversary of that day, we're going to talk to a number of people who saw it happen. Keep in mind that that reason it was such a big talking point was that every single person who saw the rift in the sky claimed to have a seen a different thing. We'll get right to it and call in one Fred Point, who saw it while reading in his room…"

Tanzi had listened for a moment before realising that Ruby was looking strange. She seemed to be slightly pale and was clutching her shoulder. Tanzi noticed that she was shivering slightly. She had never seen Ruby like this. She immediately turned down the volume to look at her friend. "Are you okay?"

"…I didn't realise it had been that long already…" Ruby said as if Tanzi wasn't even in the car with her.

"Since when?" Tanzi asked, confused. Ruby blinked and looked to Tanzi. Immediately she smiled but Tanzi didn't fail to see that this was a smile that didn't reach her eyes – which was unusual.

"Nothing. It's alright." Ruby leaned over Tanzi and opened the glove-box, pulling a CD out. "What say we listen to some Queen today, eh? Nothing like a bit of classic rock for a car drive."

"Sure." Tanzi didn't fail to notice that Ruby was changing the subject but didn't push. Ruby was a girl who was honest to a fault. If she was holding something in it was very likely that she would bring it up after work – not wanting Tanzi to worry during work.

As the guitar strummed its way through the car, Tanzi pulled out of the driveway and continued to glance at Ruby, who seemed distracted and distant.


	7. Ten Lives

**Chapter Six**

 **Ten Lives**

Jeffrey tapped along to the music as he waited at the traffic lights. It had barely been ten minutes since they had left and the five students in the back were starting to get comfortable. Zach was conversing with Jade, both of them laughing at naughty jokes with a friendly gleam in their eyes. It was good to see Zach still able to have a good time. Jeffrey had heard the rumours around campus of the trouble he was having regarding Bobby Yates. Paige had managed to strike up a conversation with the timid Lacey and the usually shy girl seemed to enjoy talking about her time at that charity shop she worked at. Naomi sat quietly in the back of the minibus and Jeffrey didn't fail to see her slowly tapping her knee nervously. He imagined she was trying to ignore past memories.

The light flicked on green and Jeffrey pushed gently down on the accelerator pedal. The minibus gave a lurch and started forward, continuing down King's Drive. To the left, one of the various green hills around Eastbourne rose up while to the right stood a series of middle income houses.

He narrowed his eyes as he heard a faint roar come through the open window. It grew louder and louder until he saw the source of the noise swing around the corner ahead of him, forcing him to slow down.

The blue Volkswagen passed by Jeffrey's minibus in a blur, clearly going above the speed limit. The conversation in the minibus grew quiet as they watched two more cars speed past, both of them jockeying for position. After a moment another car sped past, followed by one more. Making sure no other cars were going to speed around the corner, Jeffrey sped up a little bit.

"I thought the police dealt with the street racers," Zach said to no-one in particular as he glanced out the back window to see the group of cars disappear behind them.

"They had," Jeffrey replied gruffly. In truth, he hated seeing that the street racers were back. He had encountered a race once before and had gotten a vicious scrape on the side of his bus that had cost the company a small fortune to repair. Usually they would have been driving in the evening so Jeffrey figured they had decided to go for the morning to change things up a bit – which was an absolutely stupid decision. Many people would be heading out to work at this time.

"Stupid people," Naomi's voice was surprising as she spat the words out. She would usually remain calm-faced around college but her face was twisted in anger as she glared at the window. No… Not just anger. Jeffrey could see there was something else – sadness, perhaps? He never did know exactly what happened to Naomi all those years ago to cause that injury that she refused to talk about to anyone.

"Maybe they'll do us a favour and crash," Zach said with a grin that instantly froze on his face as Paige gave him a sharp glare and Jade punched him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

" _Zach_!" Paige said, motioning towards Naomi with her eyes. "Perhaps think before you speak?" Jeffrey glanced to Naomi in the rear-view mirror but it seemed the girl didn't even hear Zach's ill-timed quip. She was just staring out the window with that strange expression.

"Sorry…" Zach rubbed his hair sheepishly. "Um…" He looked desperately around in an attempt to change the subject. "So, Jade, when are the Miracle Skyhawks going to perform next?"

"End of the week," Jade immediately answered, as eager to change the subject as Zach. "We're going to be practising hard this week. I might miss a couple of lessons here and there but…" She just trailed off and shrugged.

"You ought to plan around college – not through it," Paige said with a slight disapproving tone in her voice.

"Singing is my life, Paige. College is my hobby, not my purpose," Jade said matter-of-factly. "I'd be interested in the music class but Sussex Downs is all pianos this and violins that and choirs over here. There isn't any room for rock."

"Have you thought about any other skills, Jade?" Jeffrey asked from his position at the front of the minibus. He was always eager to join a conversation; it made him seem more like a person and not just a robot who drove people from point A to point B.

"No," Jade shook her head. "I have no room for any other skills."

"What about extra curriculum?" Paige asked and she looked to Lacey. "Lacey goes out and helps the people of Eastbourne. Can't you do something like that?"

Jade had to laugh. "Me? Working charity? Look… I'm a rebel and I always will be. I can't sit down with my please and thank you's and help people out like that. Besides, I'm certainly not Lacey," Jade grinned. "You can practically see the halo over her head."

Directly behind Jeffrey, he couldn't see the girl's response but could be almost certain that she had gone red. Watching the road, he came up to another set of traffic lights that led onto one of the many old bridges that crossed the railway track that cut Eastbourne in two. The bridges were all nearly a hundred years old and the aged tracks were still regularly used today – not for civilian use, though, but for carrying freight throughout the entire South-West of England.

As he came to a stop at the red light, Jeffrey found his gaze focusing on a red Suzuki Celerio – though he couldn't be sure of why he found the car so intriguing. Perhaps it was the fact there were two young ladies in the front, perhaps it was the fact one of them had bright red hair that drew his eye, or perhaps it was the fact he saw a familiar blue Volkswagen speeding up behind them as they started to turn.

Sensing an accident waiting to happen, Jeffrey let his horn blare out. The sudden noise not only made the students behind him jump in surprise but made the red Suzuki break hard. The female driver looked towards the minibus while the red-haired passenger thrust her finger behind them – motioning at the blue Volkswagen that evidently hadn't expected them to brake so hard. For a moment, Jeffrey felt a pit in his stomach – in his hope of preventing a crash, had he just made one? – but that feeling quickly turned to relief as the blue Volkswagen let out a squeal of rubber against tarmac as it swung past the red Suzuki's left side – hitting the curb and bouncing on the pavement.

Then that relief turned into one of coldness that gripped at Jeffrey's chest as the blue Volkswagen smashed bumper-first into the double-pronged sign that jutted out from the ground – a petrol-station sign that indicated the services given. The sign bent but didn't give completely and the Volkswagen used it almost like an unintended ramp. With two wheels on the sign the Volkswagen took to the air towards Jeffrey's minibus.

For an oddly serene moment, it looked as if the Volkswagen could fly. Then gravity took a hold and it plummeted diagonally towards the minibus. Jeffrey could see the terrified expression of the small man within with unexpected clarity…

…and then the front corner of the bumper tore through the glass and metal of the minibus like a hot knife through butter. It was a glancing blow – not enough to stop the Volkswagen's momentum but certainly more than enough for the bumper to smash Jeffrey's face with enough force to shatter the entire front of his skull, knock nearly all of his teeth out, and force an eyeball half out of its socket; and for the final nail in the coffin, the force snapped the top three vertebrae of his spine, forcing his head sideways with a deafening _SNAP._

* * *

Daniel Gecko had been sat shivering under the bridge when he had heard the crash – the shattering of glass, the tearing of metal – and then heard and felt another crash that actually seemed to shake the old railway bridge. A shower of brick-dust fell on top of him as he looked up at the old bricks of the bridge.

There were rings of black around Daniel's eyes, a trophy of yet another sleepless night. He could still hear those pleading screams of the man he had killed. No… not _the man_ … he had a name, he was a human being. "Lou," Daniel muttered to himself as he carefully pulled himself out from under the jacket he had been using as a cover. "Lou, Lou, Lou." He pulled his arms tight around himself and looked around the dark and dreary bridge.

He was scared – not scared of the police finding out he had murdered someone. It was unlikely they could trace it back to him and even if they did then in a way Daniel would be happy. They'd take care of him, feed him, clothe him, keep him warm. No, he was scared because of how _easy_ it had all been. It wasn't the first time Daniel had killed… no, not by a long shot. However, it had been the first time while he was suffering from withdrawal and the worst part of it all was once Lou's frenzied cries had died down… Daniel had stopped feeling the urges, at least for a while.

It was as if Lou's homemade drugs weren't what Daniel was hooked on – but rather killing – taking a man's life.

"LOU!" Daniel cried out through gritted teeth, shaking his head. He repeated the name almost ritualistically as he slowly walked back and forth from under the bridge. He could faintly hear some shouting from above; maybe screaming, maybe sobbing, but he was more focused on trying to clear his head, on trying to concentrate.

Down here by the heavy oak tracks of the railway, Daniel found it the closest place he could call home, if there were truly such a word. Certainly it was a place he could be sure he wouldn't be bothered. The other homeless wouldn't dare sleep under the railway bridge. It wasn't that it was noisy but rather that it was dangerous. The big freight trains would nearly scrape the sides of the bridge and it wouldn't be the first time a human body had been snuffed out like a fly and found days later by an unfortunate soul walking their dog.

Daniel didn't care for danger. He had dug through the packed mud to create a little bit of an incline where he could sit inside and that was all he needed. It protected him from the rain and frankly that was enough. When he needed to eat, he could go to the shelters. If he needed a fix, he could find the appropriate person. With a start, Daniel suddenly realised that he was going to have to find a new dealer, one that was alive and well and not dead. "Lou," Daniel shook his head and made his way out from under the bridge where a fresh hail of dust fell on top of him.

He looked up.

He saw the bottom of some kind of blue car, still humming with energy. It was nearly half-hanging off the bridge and had crashed through the low wall that was meant to protect traffic from going off the side.

Daniel deduced that it must have been that crash he heard. Silly people in their metal cars. It was so much safer and so much nicer to walk. Who needed those steel beasts of death? Death… "Lou!" Daniel snapped his teeth with a satisfying noise. He couldn't think about that. Perhaps he ought to head up onto the bridge and see what happened? No, no, people would look at him, laugh at him, people would-

He didn't even see the car fall. All he felt was a massive amount of pain and then nothing at all.

* * *

Jay groaned in pain as he sat upside down in his overturned Volkswagen. He could feel the blood rushing to his head and the tight grip of his seat-belt. He wasn't too sure of what had just happened. He had been winning, he knew that much. He was ahead of the pack and was doing well. Then he was about to swerve around that red car but then they stopped... He hit that sign, went through the air, crashing into that minibus. Jay could remember hitting the road and skidding in a full circle before crashing front first into the low bridge wall.

He had thought he had come to a stop but he must have fallen. Doing a quick mental check Jay figured that he was doing okay, considering. He could feel a cut on his forehead, could see the blood droplets dripping against the shattered glass underneath him. His left wrist ached a bit but didn't seem to be broken.

With a little trouble he managed to brace one hand against the top of the car, trying to push through the shattered glass as best as he could. With his other hand he popped his seat-belt out and managed to awkwardly roll onto his belly, the glass crunching underneath him. The engine had completely cut off and it was strangely silent as Jay crawled out through the broken front window. As he got out into the open he slowly stood up and held a hand to his bleeding head.

"Ha…" He looked at his blue Volkswagen and felt a pang of pain in his heart. The car was his baby, his lover and now it was like this, but maybe it was still recoverable? Jay slowly circled his Volkswagen, assessing the damage. The blue exterior was certainly crumpled and scraped but it seemed mostly intact. He had been thinking of maybe getting a new colour so perhaps this was a kind of blessing in disguise?

When he got to the other side of the Volkswagen it took Jay a moment to realise what he was looking at. A bright splash of red against the mud, an amputated hand sticking out from under the roof, looking almost comedic. Jay found his lips turned up in a smile. He wasn't sure why he found that sight funny – perhaps it was the shock of the crash?

The finger twitched.

The smile was instantly wiped off as Jay jolted backwards, all humour lost on him. A hand – a hand! That meant he hit someone, that meant he killed someone, that meant he would be arrested! He couldn't, he couldn't go to prison, he couldn't do that to his sister, he'd be a target, he'd be beaten. His mind wrapping in on itself Jay's heel hit the heavy oak beam of the train track. He fell backwards and felt an intense pain in his ankle followed by a sharp pain on the back of his head as he hit the track.

Lying back-first on the track, Jay found tears coming to his eyes. He wasn't sure why – was it the pain or was it the fact that he was going to go to prison? He wouldn't be able to run that would just make the punishment worse. No… No, he'd have to argue that it was an accident – it _was_ an accident, after all.

Jay could feel his heart-beat in his chest, growing louder and louder. It almost felt like it was shaking the tracks underneath him…

Jay's eyes widened in realisation.

He turned to look down the track and saw the great steel brick of a freight train chugging its way toward him. Jay felt a warmth down his trouser leg as the tears came unbidden down his cheeks, mixing with a trail of snot running down from his nose. He didn't want it like this! This wasn't… This wasn't what it was supposed to be like! _I'm not ready! No, no, not like this, I'm not—_

The train hit, splitting Jay's belly like a rotten grape, splashing bright red all over the track.

* * *

Inside the minibus, Lacey was in a state of shock. She had watched the Volkswagen tear its way through the front and kill Jeffrey. It was strange to her, thinking that someone she had known was dead right in front of her. She could feel a strange pulsing in her legs but otherwise could hear a small commotion going on behind her and smell the acrid black smoke that had started coming out from the engine – it must have been caught by the Volkswagen.

"Naomi! Naomi, breathe slowly for me!"

At the familiar voice, Lacey turned in her seat to look at the back of the bus, where Paige was crouching in front of Naomi. The usually stoic girl was wide-eyed and completely pale. Her breaths were coming out quick and sharp – almost choking her.

"I-I-I…" Naomi's lips quivered as she stared at Paige. Then her eyes moved down to the front of the minibus, looking past Lacey at the wreck in front of her – at the dead body of the bus driver. She took in a breath and her breathing got quicker. Paige quickly moved so she was face-to-face with Naomi, preventing her from looking at the damage.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jade's voice cut clear through the minibus. She was shaking and pale, looking at the front of the bus. It was clear she had never experienced something like this before. "What-What do we do?"

From beside Jade, Zach stood up to point at the front of the minibus. "The engine's on fire!" He said, his voice shaking slightly. Despite the fact he must have been horrified at what had just happened, Zach was trying his best to keep a calm expression on his face.

Lacey turned to look at the front of the bus to see that Zach was correct. The black smoke had grown thicker and she could see faint flickers of orange and yellow from inside the smog. Seeing this, Lacey immediately came to her senses and went to pull herself from her seat in an effort to move. Instead a heavy pain shot through her legs and Lacey let out an involuntarily scream, drawing the attention of her fellow students. She looked down to her legs and found tears coming to her eyes. "I can't…" Lacey said, her voice high with pain and fear. "I can't move my legs"

Paige looked to Lacey and immediately stood up straight. "We need to get off!" Paige looked to Jade firmly. "Jade, help Lacey – but be careful! We don't know what kind of danger there is," She whipped her head of brown hair to look at Zach. "Zach, I need you to help me with Naomi." Lacey squirmed around in her seat to look at Paige as she spoke, seeking some kind of comfort. But Paige had turned to look at Naomi again. "C'mon girl, you gotta move for us? Can you do that?"

Naomi's fingers were tight on her legs – her knuckles completely white. She only squeezed harder at Paige's words, forcing the girl to frown.

"Stop that – you'll only hurt yourself." Paige went to grab Naomi's hand to force it away from squeezing but Naomi suddenly reacted, pushing Paige away.

"Get off!" Naomi stood up, breathing hard, her chest rising and falling. She looked around with wild eyes and pushed her way past Jade to make it to the front of the minibus, frantically grabbing the handle of the door. For a brief moment Lacey forgot the pain in her legs as she watched Naomi completely lose all composure. "Come on! Come on! FUCKING MOVE!" Hearing Naomi's voice like that scared Lacey even more. If this was doing this to someone like Naomi…

When the door suddenly opened, Naomi hadn't been expecting it and she nearly went head over heels had a firm pair of hands not steadied her. "Move away," a woman with a head of bright red-hair commanded with a voice that brooked no argument as she helped Naomi down out of the bus. Naomi needed no encouragement as she limped away from the minibus. As soon as Naomi was gone, the strange woman got into the bus proper. She looked to Jade, who seemed to still be shocked at Naomi's outburst.

"Go on," The woman said firmly. "I'll help her. Go with the other girl."

"O-Okay," Jade nodded and hopped out of the minibus, leaving the strange woman to gesture at Zach to do the same. As Zach left the minibus, the red-haired woman crouched next to Lacey and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to help you, okay?"

Lacey just nodded shakily. She watched Paige step over and look down at the woman with a firm expression. "How can I help?"

The woman seemed to look at Paige for a moment as if surprised a student had offered to help but nevertheless nodded. "I'm going to need you to push the driver's seat forward while I hold onto her," the red-haired woman said before looking to the quivering Lacey. "What's your name?"

"L-Lacey," Lacey squeaked. The pain in her legs was only increasing.

"I'm Ruby, okay? Now, Lacey, this is going to hurt – but we don't have a choice. That fire is going to cause problems soon and we cannot be here when it happens." The woman named Ruby wrapped one arm around Lacey's chest while using the other to keep her shoulders steady. Ruby looked at Paige. "Ready? On the count of three, okay?"

"O-Okay," Lacey said, closing her eyes. She hated pain – even the smallest pinprick – and didn't want to think on how much this was going to hurt.

"One…" Ruby said and Lacey let her body loosen up, ready to tense on the count of three – only Paige pushed forward on the seat before the count of three and Lacey let out a primal scream as the driver's seat pushed away from her legs. The tears splashed against her lap as Ruby clutched onto her to stop her from thrashing around.

"It's okay, it's okay, Lacey." Ruby tried to soothe Lacey and Lacey was biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, sobbing. This was too much – too much! Why did this have to happen, why today, why now?!

"Oh my…" Paige's voice was extremely worried. "We've got a problem."

A new voice came to Lacey's ears but she didn't see who it belonged to. "Ruby, the engine…"

"I know," Ruby responded to the feminine voice. "Go on, go to the other kids. They'll need support."

"I-"

"Tanzi, go!" Ruby insisted before suddenly cursing. "Shit…"

"W-What is it?" Lacey asked timidly. She was too scared to open her eyes and look at the damage of her legs. The acrid smoke stung at her nose and invaded her eyes even while they were shut.

"It's nothing," Ruby assured, though Lacey wasn't convinced. She opened her eyes.

Part of the frame from underneath the driver's seat had come loose and had impaled Lacey's leg just above her ankle, effectively pinning her to the seat. Lacey immediately felt her heart jump in her chest and started to panic.

"We just need to…" The red-haired Ruby started to speak but Paige suddenly spoke, surprisingly calm.

"We can't. We need to get out."

"We're not leaving anyone behind." Ruby voice was firm but Lacey was too busy staring down at her leg to look up at her would-be saviour. "Try pulling it."

"It's not going to budge-"

"PULL IT!" Ruby roared with ferociousness that made Paige stand back. She was overcome by a fit of coughing as the smoke got into her lungs. "Please…"

Two warm hands came to both of Lacey's cheeks and Lacey glanced up to find herself looking into the eyes of Paige. Those eyes were filled with something… was it regret? "I'm sorry, Lacey…" Paige apologised and Lacey instantly knew what was happening.

"P-Paige… D-Don't leave me…" Lacey cried but Paige quickly let go of her cheeks and practically shoved Ruby, dragging her out of the minibus. Lacey painfully twisted in her seat, ignoring the feeling in her leg. "PAIGE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She had never shouted like that in her life. "PAIGE!" With her back to the front of the minibus, Lacey didn't even see the flames as the engine erupted with a bone-rattling BOOM!

* * *

Panting with exertion and fear, Zach stood next to Naomi and Jade, watching the two strange woman helping Paige with Lacey. He had watched the woman with black hair come over and then watched as Paige dove out of the minibus with Ruby in tow.

When the minibus erupted in on itself as the engine exploded, Zach watched the fireball burst up into the air in a mixture of white, orange, and yellow. His gaze enraptured by the combination of colours he failed to notice the hood of the minibus soaring through the air. It was only when he felt a surprisingly sharp pain in his stomach that he looked down.

When he fell back and saw that his legs and waist were still standing, Zach almost found himself laughing as he felt the blackness overtake him. He had a moment to see his intestines spilling out of the ragged hole of his split stomach before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

* * *

Seeing Zach cut in half was almost like a nightmare – unreal. Naomi felt the blood splash against her face and her already shaky frame took a step backwards. Her mind was still reeling from the car crash and the memories that shot through her.

Barely a second after the explosion and Zach's death, the bridge gave an almighty shake that knocked Naomi off balance. She fell to her rear in shock and saw that Jade, Paige, and the two strangers had also tumbled to the floor. A great spider-web of cracks had originated over the tarmac from the explosion and the old bridge didn't take long before it capsized in on itself. Naomi saw the others sliding first before she felt herself falling.

She frantically turned to her belly and tried to grip the edge of tarmac that wasn't moving but her nails only caught the sharp edges and tore right off, causing Naomi to cry out in pain as she slid down into the rift the bridge had made as it deposited the humans standing upon it onto the rails below. Naomi felt herself twist in the air and caught sight of the bottom of that blue Volkswagen before her head bounced against the side of the steel underside with a _crack_.

* * *

Jade felt groggy as she opened her eyes. She must have lost consciousness for only a moment. The explosion had shattered the old bridge and had knocked them all flying. She saw a strange shape in front of her as she opened her eyes and Jade experimentally reached out, a slow throbbing in her stomach increasing in tempo.

When she realised that it was a jagged piece of pipe that must have been inside the bridge that had impaled her through the stomach, Jade felt sick though her stomach refused to send the vomit like it should. Jade desperately gripped the pipe and made the mistake of trying to move. This only sent waves of fresh pain through her body and she screamed out loud. She watched the blood spread out over her Miracle Skyhawk's t-shirt and Jade found herself thinking of her band, thinking of her dreams and that pain of never achieving her dreams hurt more than anything else.

With one final gasp, Jade tried to draw in a breath but found her lungs refusing to draw in that precious air. Like a fish out of water Jade gulped and gulped but nothing happened. She shook and writhed and then grew still, the pipe jutting out of her like an austere flag of death.

* * *

With her back crying out in protest, Ruby pushed herself to her feet. She had landed hard on her back and could feel the old pain sparking up. She looked around desperately for the students and saw Naomi splayed out beside the upturned Volkswagen, now covered in concrete and tarmac rubble. Jade was motionless, her scared expression frozen on her face with the pipe jutting out of her stomach. Ruby felt sick as she walked forward, catching sight of Tanzi on her knees, breathing heavily but looking otherwise unharmed. Ruby looked desperately around for the other girl – the one Lacey had called Paige.

A strange croaking noise directed Ruby to her. Paige was pinned under a large slab of heavy tarmac that pushed down on her chest and forced the breath out of her. Ruby saw Paige's eyes widen as they made eye contact and she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something.

"Hang on!" Ruby cried out, bounding over and gripping the tarmac with her fingers. "I'll get you-" Ruby grunted as she pulled hard, her injured spine screaming at her to stop. "…Out!" The tarmac moved only slightly but otherwise did nothing other than cut Ruby's fingertips. Paige's eyes turned bloodshot as she tried fruitlessly to push from underneath. "No, no, no!" Ruby cried out, her muscles failing her. "COME ON!"

Another pair of hands gripped the tarmac and Ruby saw with relief that Tanzi had managed to make herself walk over. The strength of the three women proved enough as they lifted the tarmac off and threw it to the side. Paige immediately sucked in the precious air, clutching her chest in pain. Finally she got to her feet and clapped Ruby on the shoulder. "Th-Thank you…" As she swayed, Ruby and Tanzi quickly grabbed an arm each.

During the commotion of saving Paige, the three survivors hadn't realised that the tracks were shaking and it was only when they heard the blaring of the freight train's horns did they realise too late and waited for the end.

All but Ruby.

With all the remaining strength she could muster, Ruby shoved both Paige and Tanzi, sending them stumbling away from the tracks. Ruby locked eyes with Tanzi and smiled widely. Tanzi looked horrified but Ruby was just happy they were safe. Then Ruby closed her eyes and allowed herself to see her first and only love – watching Sabrina Holland until the very end.

* * *

Seeing the train tear through the woman as if she were nothing horrified Paige. But she had been smiling… how can you do that, how can you smile in the face of death? With help from the woman Ruby had called Tanzi, the two of them stood up in time to see the train crash into the wreckage of the bridge. There was a great clunking sound as the force derailed the wheels of the front carriage of the heavy train.

The carriages behind the front whipped around and Paige gripped Tanzi's hand tightly as the freight carriage smashed into the both of them, crushing them against the wall of the railway trench.

* * *

When Tanzi came to, she found her shoulders being squeezed tightly by Ruby. She wasn't sure what was happening but Tanzi found her heart was beating rapidly and found tears were dripping down her cheeks. Ruby was saying something – no, _shouting_ something – but Tanzi couldn't make out the words.

She was trying to wrap her head around what she had just experienced… no, it wasn't just her… the others, she had been them, she had seen what happened… the deaths… Tanzi suddenly shook and hugged herself tightly, disregarding the fact they were stopped at a red light. Nine times she had died… nine times she had felt that darkness, felt that coldness, felt-

"TANZI!" With a start Tanzi suddenly heard Ruby's voice, cutting through her thoughts. "Please," Ruby breathed heavily. For Ruby, she had seen a version of this expression before and she would never forget that look in her eyes. "Tanzi, please tell me… tell me you didn't see anything. Please…"

"I-I…" Tanzi felt her stomach knot itself tightly. "I _died_ … Ruby, I just… I just died…"


	8. Ruby's Declaration

**Chapter Seven**

 **Ruby's Declaration**

"I-I saw a crash… a…" Tanzi put her hand to her head, thoroughly disoriented. Her eyes were wide in shock and, Ruby saw in dismay, horror. "On that bridge up ahead. There… There were racers and one of them crashed… it… it caused a chain reaction… people died…" Tanzi turned to Ruby. "I… _experienced_ it, Ruby. Each time, I-I…"

"I understand." Ruby ran a hand through her hair. A small part of her was screaming as loud as it could but Ruby forced this deep into her chest. This wasn't like last time. She wasn't ignorant of the facts and no-one was withholding information from her. "When did it happen? Tanzi!"

Tanzi was still trying to get her thoughts together. She could still feel those feelings in her mind – the nine distinct minds of the people she had seen, no, had felt, die. Tanzi could still feel the twisted mind of the man under the bridge, could sense the euphoria of the street racer as he drove, could taste the blood in that male student's mouth…

"We don't have time for this!" Ruby seemed uncharacteristically distraught, staring a hole into Tanzi's eyes. "Please, Tanzi, tell me how it happened!"

Her friend's voice was nothing but a buzzing in her ears as Tanzi focused in on a minibus across the road, recognising it instantly. "That bus… that was…" Tanzi pointed as she spoke. "It caused the bridge to collapse when it exploded…"

"How did it explode, Tanzi?"

Tanzi looked to Ruby. For a moment she was back in the driver's seat of the minibus, drumming her fingers in beat with the music, listening to the student's chatter. Then she could remember looking across the road, seeing Tanzi's own Celerio and then seeing the… "The Volkswagen!" Tanzi exclaimed all of a sudden in realization then shook her head as if clearing spider webs. "But we were moving and I used the—I mean, he, the driver, he used the horn to warn us. But we're not moving this time and—"

"Tanzi!?" Ruby's voice was high with panic.

Tanzi didn't realise what Ruby was yelling about until she saw that the Celerio was moving forward. Tanzi found that she had pushed down on the accelerator pedal without realising it and had started turning, just like in her vision.

Then the two of them heard the deep honking of the minibus' horn and Ruby twisted in her seat to see the Volkswagen roaring up towards them. "Brake, Tanzi!"

However, instead of braking, Tanzi found herself taken by an unexpected urge. She could remember sitting upside down in that Volkswagen when it had gone off the bridge. That feeling of absolute fear when the train had bore down on her – on him; Tanzi knew that she could not let that happen.

So she turned the wheel and the car tilted to the left where the racer was planning on undertaking them.

The bonnet of the Celerio slammed hard into the boot of the Volkswagen, acting almost like a pitting manoeuvre. The Volkswagen lost control, skidding with a squeal of rubber on tarmac. The driver slammed on the brakes but couldn't stop himself from spinning in a complete circle before coming to a complete stop.

"Jesus Christ, Tanzi! Are you okay!?" Ruby immediately looked over to Tanzi.

Tanzi nodded hesitantly, completely pale. She couldn't believe she had just done something like that. She had just acted on instinct but… but now that driver wouldn't hit that sight, wouldn't hit that minibus. Tanzi looked over to the minibus across the road and saw the male driver look concerned as he passed over the intersection. Then he drove off and Tanzi found herself feeling oddly relieved. What she had saw wouldn't happen now – couldn't happen now.

Ruby looked at Tanzi for a long moment before she heard a very loud shout coming from the direction of the Volkswagen. She turned and saw that the door had swung open and a very angry looking little man stepped out and started towards their car. "Stay here, Tanzi, take a moment, okay?" Ruby stepped out of the car herself just in time for Jay Scythe to get right in her face.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing!?" He shouted, doing his best to stand his full height but only managed to reach Ruby's sternum. "Who the _hell_ taught you to drive, you bitch! If I didn't know any better, it looked like you swerved into me but that would be fucking crazy now, wouldn't it!?" Jay's nostrils flared as he yelled at her. "You better hope I don't call the police for this shit. Do you know how much this is going to cost me!? You better believe I'm going to get you to pay for it!"

As Jay paused to take a breath, Ruby crossed her arms, looking down at the little man. "You're full of hot air. One, I wasn't driving. Two, you were clearly driving illegally. Three; you're not going to call the police if you know what's good for you."

This seemed to fluster Jay enough to calm him down somewhat. "E-Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"You're a street racer," Ruby pointed to the lack of license plates on Jay's vehicle. "Look. You call the police I think they're going to have some questions about that."

"Y-You…"

"And let's be real. There are enough eye-witnesses around here to report exactly how erratically you were driving and-" Ruby motioned to the road and as if on cue five more cars drove past, the driver's barley even glancing at Jay's crash. In fact, Ruby could have sworn she saw one of them laughing gladly. "Oh look, there are your friends. So I think _I'm_ going to call the police. What do you reckon? Can I take your name, Napoleon?"

"Don't—" Jay flared up again.

"Stewart little?"

"You—"

"Mad Hatter?"

"It's Jay Scythe, for Christ's sake!" Jay breathed heavily after his outburst and saw Ruby's smug expression. "Shit."

Ruby had already reached into her pocket to get out her mobile. "Jay Scythe, eh? And what's that, a Volkswagen? Heavily modified… I think I have all I need to—"

Red-faced and now extremely worried, Jay sprinted back to his car. Moments later he reversed from his sprawled position on the road and drove off as fast as he could. Triumphantly Ruby put her mobile back into her pocket.

"We… We _should_ call the police, right? I mean, I just crashed into him and we… we ought to report him…" Tanzi asked from behind Ruby. She had gotten out of the car but was still looking shaky on her feet. It looked like the vision had taken more out of her than Ruby initially thought. However it did seem like Tanzi's attention had managed to focus again.

"No," Ruby shook her head. "We need to go back home."

"But… what about work?" Tanzi asked weakly. Those feelings she could remember from whatever she had just seen were still in her heart. She knew that it wasn't just a daydream – it couldn't be. She had never had nor ever heard of a daydream that was so realistic.

"We'll call in sick. This is more important." Ruby ran her hands through her hair, letting the red ponytail trail through her fingers. "We need to talk about what just happened to you… and what is going to happen."

"…What… is going to happen?" Tanzi looked lost.

"Not now. Let's get back home. We should have a little time to work with before it starts."

* * *

The journey home had been a strange one. Ruby had gone quiet and seemed lost in thought as Tanzi drove them back home – the damage to the front of the Celerio was only superficial. They had rung work to tell them that they weren't coming in – which resulted in a disappointed exchange with their manager. Luckily for the two of them, they had worked near perfect hours since they had started so the situation wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Tanzi pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine, glancing to Ruby. She just got out of the car and made her way into the flat. Alone in the car, Tanzi found her thoughts starting to grow. Just what had she seen in that… what did Ruby call it, a vision? She had never experienced death in her life before but the ones she had seen… they had felt so real, so _visceral._ She could still smell the acrid smoke that had come out of the minibus, still hear the roaring of the train before it hit Ruby, still feel the chill on her skin as the train had crashed into her and the girl…

Shaking her head quickly before the thoughts overwhelmed her Tanzi got out of the car and entered the flat. She walked through the hallway to see Ruby standing in the kitchen, holding a glass of water. She seemed completely lost in thought, staring down at the swirling water as she gently moved her hand.

"…Ruby?"

Ruby looked up to Tanzi slowly. "I've told you about Sabrina Holland before, haven't I?"

"Yes. You… You spoke to me about her a year after her death after we…" Tanzi crossed her arms. "You cared for her very much."

"I loved her," Ruby said without needing to think about it. She leaned back on the counter, placing the glass down on the side. "She had her flaws… she made her mistakes… but I loved her. She killed herself to save me, you know?"

"She…" Tanzi wasn't too sure what to say to that. "…You never mentioned how she died or… or why."

"I don't think there's an easy way to say it so I suppose I'll just… say it. That vision you had… it was a vision of the future, at least that's the way I've come to think of it. In that future you saw a number of people die… including yourself. We prevented that future and so… Death… will come to gain those lives that were stolen from him. He doesn't seem to like being cheated."

"I didn't just see them die, Ruby, I _did_ die. Each time." Tanzi didn't mean to sound so firm but Ruby didn't seem offended. However, she wasn't too sure how to take Ruby's words but looking into Ruby's eyes she saw firm resolution and knew with certainty that Ruby believed what she was saying without a doubt. "…So you had a _vision_ before?"

"Not me," Ruby shook her head, the red bright in the sun cast from the kitchen window. "Sabrina. But… in order to protect me, Sabrina withheld vital information. Tanzi… do you still remember everything that happened in the vision? The order of the deaths?"

Tanzi nodded. There was no way she was going to forget, not for as long as she lived.

"We're going to need to write down that order. That's the _list._ It's the order that accidents will happen in an attempt to kill those that we saved. There were eight of us on the first list… well, nine, if you count Lily… though she was an anomaly… I never did understand that. There's such much I still don't know." Ruby frowned. "But of those eight, I'm the only survivor. I mean, Bridge and Jason were unaccounted for… but how could they have survived, when the cost of living was so high?"

"…And what is that?" Tanzi asked.

"The life of the one you love," Ruby said with a slight tremble in her voice. "Sabrina… was torn. She had a bleak past and a fragile mind. I believe she intended to kill me initially but… something I said or something I did changed her mind. Instead, she used me to… to stab her…" Ruby drew in a slow, deep breath. "Because of that… I guess Death felt that the life of a loved one is a worthy sacrifice."

"…And is that the only way?"

"…That's the way Sabrina knew." Ruby ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes. "I know so little… When the DSI contacted me and offered me a position… I refused. I wanted to live my life… I wanted to somehow be normal. But how can it be, when everything was just so _fucked_? I mean, in the short span of a day I saw too much death… I saw Sabrina murder a girl… I saw the skies tear open and I saw _terror_ , Tanzi. I mean…" Ruby's voice finally broke and she started shaking slowly, her eyes still closed. "…Sabrina kissed me at the end. That feeling… that warmth turning to cold… Seeing the colour in her eyes fade… feeling… feeling…"

A silence filled the kitchen. It was a silence filled with grief and regret. Tanzi could only stand in the doorway, watching Ruby shake. She had never seen her like this, not even on that night a year after Sabrina's death.

Finally Ruby opened her eyes and Tanzi saw that it was filled with determination. "I will _not_ let it happen again, Tanzi! I will not let human lives be… be ignored and sacrificed. Sabrina felt that not telling me what was going on, about her smaller visions, about the list, she felt that she was protecting me but she was _wrong_. No matter what, we cannot play with human lives. I think I was the only one who felt that. I firmly believe that everyone died because we failed to connect at the beginning. Eddy… Jason… Corey… Meagan… Trenton… Bridge… Lily…" Ruby squeezed her fingers tightly into a fist. "…Sabrina. I've made sure to remember their names. I wanted to remember them. I never thought it would happen again but now that it has I have a chance to… to redeem what happened. Tanzi, we are going to find everyone that you saw die. We are going to tell them what is going on. I don't care if they don't believe us, we'll make them."

Ruby drew in a single, sharp breath.

"I will _not_ let a single person die!"


	9. Interlude - TRSI

**Interlude**

 **TRSI**

"Pass?" The black-clad security asked as Joshua Valentine walked up to the glass doors of the low building. In small white letters on the breast pocket of the security guard was written the words 'DSI'. Joshua sighed and with a brief roll of his eyes fished under his red-and-white shirt to pull out a laminated paper pass. The security guard looked at it before nodding and standing aside. "Good to go, Mr. Valentine."

"Thanks," Joshua nodded and walked past the security guard, letting the doors slide open as he walked inside the small, humble reception area. Upon seeing the receptionist on duty Joshua grinned. "Doris! How is my favourite woman on this Earth doing?"

Doris glanced up from her paperwork, her wire-rimmed glasses and thick frames making her eyes almost double their size. A head of grey yet still thick hair was tied up into a neat bun and she wore a simple pale yellow shirt with a badge saying: 'CRAWSON'. Upon seeing Joshua, the old woman smiled. "Joshua! You do so know how to make me blush."

"What can I say?" Joshua slid up to the desk and leaned on it with one elbow. "Women love me."

"Oh?" Doris raised one thin eyebrow. "I better call Jane and tell her that… while I'm at it I'll call Sapphire, Eliza, Lucy and… what was the other one called? Tristi? Trini?"

" _Trinian_ … and point made," Joshua shrugged. "Besides, none of them had your wonderful charm."

"Hahaha," Doris adjusted her glasses. "So, how can I help you today, Joshua? Your mother finally given you a home here?"

"She wishes," Joshua shook his head. "No, I've come to visit the White Room."

"Ah," Doris nodded with a knowing look and stood up. Joshua didn't know how old Doris truly was – it seemed like she had been working here forever and a day – but she still had a posture like a twenty year old. She strode over to Joshua and motioned with her arms.

"Still?"

"Security measures, Joshua, you know how it is. I still remember when you were little and you smuggled in a chocolate bar. You know I found it one week later, a melted puddle under one of the desks?"

"A vital lesson learned that day," Joshua said as he opened his arms into a t-shape and spread his legs a shoulder width apart. Doris started patting him down as he talked. "If I'm going to smuggle something in, I better get rid of the evidence. I still can't believe I didn't eat it."

"Your mother certainly wasn't happy," Doris stood back. "Okay, one pen, one notebook, and one ten-year-old shirt, all accounted for."

"This is a relic, thank you very much," Joshua pulled on his red-and-white shirt. "It means a lot to me."

Doris' smile grew soft. "I know." For a moment there was silence between the two before Doris turned. "Follow me, Joshua."

"Aye, aye."

Doris led Joshua through a back-door which led into an office that had about twenty open-air cubicles. A couple of them were occupied – though Joshua knew this was all a front.

To civilians, this small building was just an office building for a high-costing company. To the DSI, it was the TRSI building; Treatment & Recovery of the Supernaturally Influenced. It was often pronounced 'Tracey' so if they were talking about it and someone happened to overhear, it would just sound like they were talking about a person. Though anyone talking about the TRSI would be swiftly punished by Lisa Valentine. The DSI did not talk about themselves outside of controlled situations and that was that.

At the back of the office was a flat white wall just like any of the other walls in the building. Doris stepped over to a light-switch and toggled it up, up, down, down, and up once more. After a click there was a faint whirring sound. A door-sized segment of the wall opened up and slid smoothly to the side, leading into an elevator.

Doris stepped inside and pressed the second button from the bottom – labelled L6. Joshua quickly followed before the doors slid shut again and the elevator started moving.

"So, am I liable to get bitten, punched, or otherwise harmed?"

"I don't believe so, no. The young man seems to have regained some semblance of normalcy," Doris reported.

"Oh good," Joshua shook his head. "'Some semblance' is really reassuring."

With a faint buzz the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Doris started forward again with Joshua close behind.

The corridor that extended out was long and lined with metal doors. Behind the doors were the sounds of faint whimpering, crying, murmurs, and some strange gibberish. Joshua glanced at a couple of the doors as they passed, frowning at the noises. They continued down the long corridor until Doris stopped outside one of the doors. The nameplate pinned to the door read 'J. RYAN' and had 'PRIORITY TARGET' written underneath.

"I'll be outside if you need me," Doris said, stepping back and standing with her hands crossed behind her back.

"Thanks," Joshua nodded. There was a saying about the TRSI building that circulated through the DSI. 'if you are going to visit, you must remember these three rules: Stay polite, don't keep anything unnecessary on your persons, and by all that is good and holy do not incite Doris Crawson.' Joshua had never personally understood what this meant but he had heard one story about a prisoner who had taken down eight of the biggest and burliest operatives the DSI had on hand. They had managed to get him into a cell but he still refused to cooperate. However, one visit from Doris had changed his tune completely – he had told the DSI everything they wanted to know – and everything they DIDN'T want to know. By the time he was finished talking, they had known his first girlfriend, his favourite food, and a great many other unnecessary things. So, more than anyone else, Joshua was glad to have Doris keeping an eye on him.

Upon opening the door, Joshua immediately saw Jason Ryan sitting on the floor, his injured leg stretched out in front of him. In the week that had passed since Joshua had last seen him, Jason certainly looked better. His face seemed calmer though his eyes still showed that strange mix of anger and fear. A strait-jacket had been wrapped around his chest, keeping his arms pinned and still.

"Good morning," Joshua said as he stepped into the room, pulling out his notebook and pen.

"Hello," Jason said slowly, evidently not expecting Joshua's arrival. He didn't seem to recognise Joshua though that may be because he wasn't dressed as a window washer.

"My name is Joshua Valentine."

"Jason Ryan. I'd shake your hand but… well…" Jason shrugged.

"Before I start I just want to ask how you're feeling." Joshua leaned against the wall as he talked. "Last time we saw you, you were a little bit… well… aggressive. Unhinged, even. You attacked some of our men – injured our doctor. Where is your mind at now?"

Jason breathed out a long sigh. "If I'm being honest… I may have control of myself now but I'm still not in a good place. I'm guessing this is some kind of prison for the DSI?"

"A treatment centre."

"Ah… same thing, I suppose," Jason looked to Joshua. "Do you want me to be completely honest?"

"That would make things easier."

"I still see Maylene," Jason said matter-of-factly.

Joshua cocked his head slightly. "Oh?"

"Yes. She is sitting in that corner, watching us. I think in the week I've had to think about it, it's strange, isn't it? Whenever I talk she listens and looks in my direction as if she was really real. That Hawk fellow mentioned her as well… that she was a ghost…" Jason sighed. "It sounds crazy but… well… I've been kidnapped by an organization called the Department of Supernatural Investigation. What are you, like an offshoot of the government? The MI5?"

"I'm not at liberty to answer that one."

"…Christ… What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Jason closed his eyes. "What about my parents? Do they know what's going on?"

"As far as they are concerned, you've taken an extended holiday over here. We're using your phone to keep in contact with them."

"You what?" Jason's eyes flared for a moment.

"Shimmer down there sunshine. It was either that or tell them you were dead or in prison. I doubt you want that. Besides, they seem really concerned for you."

"…Are they doing well?"

"They are."

"Good."

"I want to talk about Eugene Hawk and Harold Kelly to start off with."

"I can't really talk much about them."

"They visited you, yes? What did they want to talk about?"

"They wanted to talk about a girl called Sabrina Holland. Seemed that Eugene fellow had some kind of grudge. Wanted my help in stopping her. I told them that I couldn't help. After they dropped the DSI's name… well, I wanted to search it and them."

"Well, Eugene Hawk and Harold Kelly haven't worked for the DSI for quite some time, I'm afraid to say. Eugene was lying to you but I wouldn't be too shattered about it. In polite terms, the man's a snake. In not so polite terms, he's an absolute dick. Him and that little trilby hat of his."

"…Hah. Of course. So what, are you looking for them? Is that why you wanted to talk to me?"

"We _are_ looking for them but that's not why I'm talking to you today. Jason… Were you telling Hawk and Kelly the truth? That you don't know a Sabrina Holland?"

"…I don't."

"She never contacted you?"

"Why would she?"

"…So you don't know a thing? About the List?"

"The list? What, like a shopping list?"

"…Jesus… selfish people are the worst… It's just damn luck that you're still alive," Joshua said more to himself than anyone else. He looked to Jason. "Right… Jason… This is going to sound a little bit crazy but I suppose you're used to crazy by now. Sabrina Holland was what we call a 'visionary'. Someone who foresees the future. Now visionaries tend to see accidents that kill a series of people. Sabrina had one of these visions – at the Epsilon Concert Hall. Now, the result of a fire alarm going off meant you and eight other people got out of there, thus thwarting Death's plan. Now Death doesn't like being cheated and so whenever a visionary saves people, Death comes to pick up the debt.

"You may have seen it on the news or not, but Eddy Cool, Trenton Ferris, Corey Walker… All survivors from the Epsilon Concert Hall, all dead. The others are dead now too, including Sabrina. Now, you and one Ruby Ascot are the only survivors. Usually, Death doesn't tend to give up on his targets but there are ways to prevent being hunted by this. From what we can understand, Ruby has successfully done that – we've been tracking her and she hasn't had a strange accident or come close to death since. So, as far as we can tell, you're not in danger anymore."

"…I didn't realise I was in danger…" Jason looked to Joshua. "I just figured that shelf falling off the balcony was your fault."

"Please… I'm not as sloppy as that. Death just used the opportunity to try and kill you. You are lucky Lisa was there."

"Your mother?"

"How'd you guess?" Joshua said dryly. "Yes, but she is also my boss, so I'm not going to call her that."

"So… Death tried to kill me… but that's been prevented now… so I'm not in danger, yes?"

"Yes."

"So I'm free to go?"

"Well…" Joshua smiled. "Not so much. See, I'm here today mostly for one reason. And that is to give you an invite."

"…What for?"

"For the DSI. Or more specifically, for the DSI's Combat Division."

"…I'm not made for combat."

"That's bull. You're built like a tank. Look… it isn't my choice but the Board's choice. And what the Board of Director's want, they get."

"Sounds like conscription."

"Well, you can say no but I wouldn't recommend it. The board wouldn't be pleased. But… Jason…" Joshua looked seriously at the man. "Working for the DSI… it will give you a chance to make a real difference. In the Combat Division, you will be heading out all over the world – many different countries, many different sights – you will learn invaluable skills. It's not only that though… working for the DSI means you get top-tier medical care. We can help you with Maylene. We can't get rid of her easily – ghosts are stubborn like that – but we can make you familiar with her presence and maybe even use her. Ghosts are useful for spying, you know, if you can get them to work for you. It also means your family will be well-treated and when the Doomsday Clock goes down, they'll be on the VIP list for protection."

"Excuse me, the Doomsday Clock? Is that as bad as it sounds?"

"Heh… You could say that. How can I put it eloquently… when the Doomsday Clock hits zero… the shit hits the fan. Big time. As far as I hear it told, the skies will split open and the world will be ravaged. Hell, the same day of your accident London decided it wanted to do just that. Only for a moment, but still… The Doomsday clock has sped up and it is counting down."

"Sounds like a whole bunch of cult-like fanaticism. Are you going to say the Apocalypse is coming next? Shall we descend into our bunkers and live on beans and purified water?"

"…The DSI also has an education program which will answer your questions, Jason. But, look at it this way… You're constantly seeing the ghost of the woman you murdered… is it so strange to believe in other such things? The DSI has existed for millennia… do you think they just started this organisation for shits and giggles? Nah… We protect and we serve and we do our goddamn best to keep the world in control. All those horror stories you hear as a child… all the movies and the stories and the serial killers and the Jason's and the Freddy's… You think they're all made up? All fiction? Please… you overestimate human imagination. Every story has a basis in reality. The only reason the population believes they are stories are because of us, the DSI, the Department of Supernatural Investigation. Without us… Fuck, without us there wouldn't be a planet to walk on. So, Jason, what do you reckon? Do you want to just say no and walk away, live with your family 'till the Doomsday Clock hits zero and your life gets royally screwed over? Or do you say yes… and guarantee protection of your family… protection of yourself. To learn and thrive and when the clock strikes zero you will be ready. 'Cause that's the thing about countdowns, Jason, they'll always hit zero, we just have to be ready when it does. Yes or no, Jason? That's the question of the day."


	10. Taking Notes

**Chapter Eight**

 **Taking Notes**

"Is there anything else?"

"No, Ruby… I think that's it." Tanzi rubbed her temples. "If I'm being honest, I think my brain is going to give up on me if I'm not careful." She looked up at Ruby who was standing, scribbling in a worn notebook.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tanzi nodded firmly.

"…Good…" Ruby wrote one final word and looked down to Tanzi. "And you haven't had any kind of vision?"

"You said I'd know it if I got one, so no, I haven't," Tanzi replied. "Besides, didn't you say that nearly a week passed before anything happened in London?"

"Yes, but I don't know if that's the _rule_ or if that was just coincidence." Ruby finally sat down opposite Tanzi, looking tired but also somewhat triumphant. "So, just to recap – I want to make sure we got this down. The driver of the minibus was the first person. Next was someone you suspect to be homeless. Then our dear friend Jay Scythe. Now, you heard all the names of the students during your vision, which is a blessing if I've ever heard of one. So it was… Lacey… then Zach, Naomi, and Jade?" Ruby rubbed the insides of her eyes, around the bridge of her nose. "Then… Then me." Saying this, Ruby squeezed her eyes shut. "That… That really doesn't feel good. It makes it feel like everything Sabrina did for me… It makes it feel like it was useless."

"Don't say that," Tanzi said. "If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here to guide me like you are."

"…You're right." Ruby stretched out her shoulders before continuing. "And then the girl called Paige and finally yourself. Now, what were the personalities like?"

"The one that stands out is that Paige girl. She seemed to take a leadership role. She also seemed to know how to make the hard decisions. In the vision, when Lacey was trapped, you refused to leave her but Paige knew she had to get out before the minibus erupted in flames."

"…You didn't mention that…" Ruby said, frowning. "I refused to leave her?"

"Yes. You care very much about human life, Ruby. I didn't need a vision to know that. I mean, that's why you sacrificed yourself to save Paige and I, right?"

"I guess I would have been thinking that… Shit… this is so weird."

" _You_ think it's weird? This is completely new to me, Ruby."

"I know, but… in a way, it's completely new to me as well. I never got to discuss the vision with Sabrina. She didn't want to share the facts. Being able to talk with you and converse about what the people were like… I think it will really help us going in to save everyone. So other than Paige, anyone else stand out?"

"While he didn't show anything particular… I think Zach may be a real help."

"How so?"

"He didn't really panic throughout the whole thing. He definitely retained his composure. Naomi, on the other hand… She started off seemingly in shock but she lost it, big time."

"Okay…" Ruby consulted her list. "So I think we've got everything we need to start with."

"Have we? Don't we need to find them first?"

Ruby grinned. "You underestimate me, Tanzi. The minibus had the words 'Sussex Downs' written on the side. And there can't be that many students named Jade, Zach, Paige, Naomi and Lacey, can there? Plus, it should be relatively simple to find out who was driving the bus. We know Jay Scythes name and he's not going anywhere without this…" With a flick of her hand, Ruby pulled out a thin leather wallet.

"You… stole his wallet?!"

"Eh… I needed a way to find him. Besides, he got right in my face – he was practically begging for me to take it. And look at this," Ruby pulled out a thin black card. "This is for the Nationwide Bank. I reckon with a little bit of smooth talking I may be able to get us an address."

"…You're resourceful, you know that?"

"I know," Ruby smiled. "The hard part is the homeless man. We can't just go under the bridge to his home. It would be far too dangerous – you said he didn't exactly feel like the friendliest guy in the room."

"…We could look around shelters," Tanzi said thoughtfully. "The blankets in his… home… looked relatively clean. I know the shelter's give out things like that. I think there are only a few in town."

"Well, there we go. That covers everything we need." Ruby said confidently. "I think we should—" Ruby's voice trailed off as she noticed Tanzi's expression. It looked like she was staring at something long in the distance, as if looking straight through the wall of the house and anything else in her way.

* * *

 _The slow chug-chug of a ceiling fan swirled around a dark grey room, rattling as it moved. There were no discernible objects in this room other than the fan itself, just black blotches against the grey background. Perhaps it was a table; perhaps it was a chair, perhaps something else entirely. A door opens and a figure steps inside, tall and proud yet growing weak. She could see it in the figure's posture, in the flickering flame that once burned bright in the eyes. This figure – whether man or woman she could not tell – seemed to bounce between confident and scared._

 _Then the figure was gone, the room was gone, the fan was gone. She found herself looking at a screen – a computer screen? A TV screen? She couldn't be sure. A blurred image rested on the screen – that of a woman. Young, beautiful, a million-dollar smile. But She could see past this image – She could see the pain of this woman, could see that there was some kind of history. Fake. That was the word that came to mind. False. Phoney. Nothing more than a sham. But… something else… something smaller… at the very recesses of this blurred image… hope?_

 _The screen disappeared and now She found herself high up in the sky, looking down upon a building, whose shape seemed to flicker and move. Some parts remained constant; others disappeared as if the wind swept it away. One moment a road snaked north past the building, then south, then was gone entirely before appearing once again. She could tell that it was a place of learning but also a place of pain. A place of happiness but a place of anger. A place that would decide your future – good or bad. Conflicting emotions, that was what this place represented._

* * *

Tanzi suddenly drew in air in a panic, realising that she hadn't taken a breath in nearly a minute. She clutched at her chest, panting, sucking in the air as best as she could.

"Woah, woah, hey, slow… breath slow…" Ruby quickly moved over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "What just happened?"

"…Hah… Hah…" Tanzi's breath grew normal again as she rubbed the sweat from her forehead. "It must have… have been the vision you said I'd have…"

"I never saw Sabrina react like that, though." Ruby gently rubbed Tanzi's shoulder in a comforting manner as she spoke. "She never told me about her visions but she always retained her concentration. What did you see?"

Tanzi described her vision though it was almost like a dream. She found the facts twisting and turning in her mind and she had to focus to ensure she got them correct. As she spoke, Ruby hurriedly wrote it down in that notepad, obviously afraid that Tanzi would forget the vision's details.

"That's it… that's all I can remember…" Tanzi said, holding a hand on her forehead. "If I saw anything else… I can't remember it."

"We know the first person on the list is the bus driver. We know that he was driving a bus for the Sussex Downs University. So using that, I reckon we can narrow down what those three segments mean."

"The third segment must have been the college," Tanzi said, thinking. "The feelings I felt… the emotions, they matched up to what school is like. That feeling of not knowing where you're heading for the future. Friendships, enemies… that matches the conflicting nature without a doubt."

"So that confirms that we'll likely find him at the college," Ruby nodded. "And the first one had a fan prominent?"

"A ceiling fan, yes. I couldn't understand the room but the figure seemed worn out but trying to keep hold of their pride. Maybe it represents the driver?"

"That seems like a safe bet. You described him as old in the original vision. I'd expect an old man would fight to keep a hold of his younger ideals." Ruby continued to scribble in the notepad. She was writing down the ideas they were talking about, wanting to write down as much information as she could possibly could. The big failure last time with Sabrina was the lack of communication and the lack of information. That, and the fact Sabrina was unwilling to put her or Ruby into danger.

"But the second segment…" Tanzi shrugged. "I didn't understand that. It was a woman's face and I felt those emotions of hiding from oneself, but otherwise… I have no clue who this woman could be or why it matters to the bus driver. Perhaps a loved one, a girlfriend… hell, it could be a daughter or something else completely."

"Hmm… I think that with what we know from the first two segments, we have enough to get going with." Ruby took in a breath. "We need to act quickly if we want to save that driver's life. But… We also need to prepare for the homeless man, who was next."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I will head to Sussex Downs college, and you will head for the homeless shelters."

"But—"

"We need to find the homeless man before his time comes up, otherwise we won't have time to find him before Death does. For the moment, Tanzi, there are only two of us. I don't want to separate but in order to save everyone we _have_ to."

Tanzi shook her head. "I'm not happy about that. It'll be dangerous if you go alone to find the bus driver. What if something happens to you?"

"It _will_ be dangerous," Ruby sighed, flipping the notepad shut. "But it will only get more dangerous as time goes on." Ruby frowned and looked to Tanzi. "Look… If I'm being honest, Tanzi… I feel like if I slow down I'm going to… lose control. With Sabrina… I nearly _died_. For a while I couldn't feel my legs… I was so scared that everything was over. Ever since Epsilon I felt useless. All I could do was speak a couple of hopeful lines. I never actually did anything… I never saved anyone… I was just… there, watching, trying to keep my smile on my face." Ruby turned around, crossing her arms. "…I refuse to just sit back this time, Tanzi. I'll keep smiling, certainly… but I will also go out there and put my life at risk in order to save human lives. The bus driver… the homeless man… Jay, the students, _you_ … I will not abandon it just because things are a little bit dangerous. I will put _my_ life on the line to ensure everyone makes it out of this unharmed."

Ruby took a deep breath, turning back around to look at Tanzi. "So… I will head to Sussex Downs college and I will find this bus driver and I will be careful. Nothing will happen to me. Tanzi, you need to go to the homeless shelters and see if you can't find out any leads on this homeless man. But we'll keep in contact with each other, okay? I'll phone you when I get to the school and you phone me if you find any clues."

Tanzi nodded, still not entirely happy about splitting up with Ruby but understanding that with just two of them, it was inevitable. "Okay. Keep safe, Ruby."

"Of course," Ruby smiled wide, lighting up her face. "You too."


	11. First on the List

**Chapter Nine**

 **First on the List**

There were three homeless shelters across Eastbourne, each owned by a different charity. One was to the West where there were mostly residences spread out. Another was to the East, closer to the shore. The third – and the one Tanzi decided was a good first choice to search for the homeless man – stood near the railway line. She figured that if he had a shelter underneath the bridge by the tracks, then perhaps he visited this shelter for food and other such things.

The shelter was a modest affair. Nothing more than a squat grey building in a line of other such buildings, accessed by a thin road that was only big enough for one car to fit through. Over-filled wheelie bins stood outside the various buildings and cardboard boxes were piled against the stone walls. It certainly wasn't the fanciest place in Eastbourne, that much was certain.

Sending a quick text to Ruby, Tanzi looked at the door as she waited for a response. This whole thing was still very strange to her. The visions and the death she had experienced… it felt almost like she was hanging on by a thread. And without Ruby here to offer her support it was certainly tougher than she had expected. But Tanzi wasn't any stranger to tough situations – after all, that was the whole reason she had moved to Eastbourne in the first place.

Her phone buzzed as Ruby responded with a confirmation. Tanzi drew in a breath and opened the door into the shelter.

She was immediately hit with the noise of people chatting and speaking to each other throughout the surprisingly large room. It was nearly a hall, with tables spread out over the wooden panelled floor. Sitting at these tables were men and woman – and some children – eating from bowls and looking like they were having the time of their lives.

"Hi there!" An enthusiastic lady greeted her at the door. The lady looked up and down Tanzi, obviously realising that she wasn't here for a hot meal. "Can I help?"

"...Yes. I'm looking someone… uh, a family friend." Tanzi still couldn't take her eyes off the friendly scene in front of her. Somehow, she had expected a homeless shelter to be a miserable affair but that wasn't the fact at all. The server behind a window handed out bowls of presumably soup or broth to anyone that lined up. Then they sat down and joined in on various conversations. It actually seemed like they were one big family. Although there were a few people dotted here and there, sitting alone and eating slowly from their bowls.

"Oh?" The lady obviously seemed bemused at this fact.

Tanzi suddenly spied a familiar figure in the back corner of the room, his back hunched over. With the black hair and thin frame, Tanzi had no doubt that it was the homeless man she had seen in her vision. A sudden flash of the car crushing him span through her mind but she quickly shook that image away. "There he is."

The lady glanced to the man and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Daniel? He's not really a talker, that one. How did you know him again?"

"My father knew him," Tanzi quickly spun a tale off the top of her head. "He's always regretted not being able to help Daniel and recently wanted to contact him again. Only… my father is somewhat of a… awkward man in that regard. I told him to come here himself but he was too scared Daniel might judge him. So I've come to deliver the message myself," Tanzi shrugged, not feeling happy about lying but knowing that this could be important.

"I see, I see…" The lady nodded with a soft smile. "I understand. I hope Daniel will be happy to hear from his friend. Just… he sometimes gets in a bit of a crabby mood. Don't pay it any mind."

"I won't, thank you. Am I okay to…" Tanzi trailed off, motioning towards the homeless man she now knew was called Daniel.

"Of course."

"Thank you," Tanzi started towards the corner slowly, quickly pulling out her phone to text Ruby. Half of her wanted to just turn around and wait outside but it was a bit too late for that now. The lady would just think her suspicious. Besides, if she could talk to this Daniel now maybe it would help them later.

* * *

Ruby stood outside the very modern looking building that made up one of the few buildings on the Sussex Downs campus. The top was rimmed with glass windows while the bottom was made of classic red brick. She was panting slightly, having nearly jogged all the way to the college. Ruby had still not got around to getting her driving license.

She knew there was a countdown before the bus driver's time came and Ruby was determined to reach him before anything happened. She was worried about Tanzi but she was confident that nothing would happen. After all, Death was focused on the bus driver at the moment, not Tanzi or the homeless man.

Ruby stepped into the entrance of the reception building and made her way over to the desk opposite the main glass doors. She smiled at the receptionist as he looked up from the computer. "Hi there."

"Good afternoon," the receptionist named Kyle (as the nameplate said – a rather fancy one at that, Ruby thought) greeted Ruby. "How may I help?"

"I'm actually looking for somebody." Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "You see, this morning I was involved in a little bit of a car accident. Nothing serious, thankfully. Just a bump. But, well, the man who hit me is denying that he ever did which, well, really stinks. However, I saw a minibus with Sussex Downs written on the side. So I figured I'd give it a chance and ask if you knew of the bus driver? He would have seen it, I have no doubt."

Kyle the receptionist pursed his lips in thought. "A minibus did go out this morning to help out with a class visit but I am afraid I cannot give out staff information. The best I can do is set up a meeting with the head teacher and then we can see where that will lead."

"Perfect!" Ruby smiled. "Should I just wait here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" The receptionist smiled apologetically. "His schedule is filled up for the next two days. I can set up a meeting for Wednesday."

"That's too late!" Ruby said unintentionally loud. She coughed lightly. "I mean… this is kind of a delicate situation. If I can't prove that this man hit my car, then I'm going to have to somehow find the money to pay for the damages."

"I'm sorry. Wednesday is the soonest it could happen. Otherwise, I cannot help."

Ruby just nodded slowly. "Okay, okay… thank you. Don't worry about the meeting. I'll figure out something else. Thank you for your help."

"Have a good day," the receptionist called out as Ruby left the reception building.

On either side of the doors were a pair of benches and Ruby sat down heavily letting out a breath. How could she find the bus driver? For all she knew, they could have gone home and this was all just a goose chase.

"…I hear you are looking for a bus driver."

Ruby looked up to see a student walk up to her with long brown hair hanging freely to her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes looked to Ruby with a strange intelligence to it. "How'd you hear that?" Ruby asked. Considering this student had just walked _up_ to the reception building, there was no way she could have overheard the conversation.

"Jeffrey Howarth. That's who you are looking for." The girl said, offering her hand. "And I'm Paige Calloway."

"…Paige?" Ruby repeated. Could it be, the girl from Tanzi's vision? The girl who had shown leadership qualities and the girl who Ruby had sacrificed her life to save.

"You sound familiar with me," Paige said, raising her eyebrow.

"It's… nothing," Ruby quickly stood up and shook Paige's hand. "I'm Ruby. This Jeffrey Howarth drove a minibus this morning?"

"He did indeed," Paige said with a knowing smile.

"…I know I'm a stranger and all but I kind of _need_ to find Jeffrey. I don't suppose you'd know where to find him?"

"Follow me," Paige said, sticking her hands in the front pocket of her hooded sweatshirt, walking around the side of the building. Ruby quickly followed, still feeling a strange feeling about this Paige Calloway. Ruby watched her hair swish back and forth, wondering again how Paige knew she was looking for Jeffrey. At least she seemed to know where he was and wasn't beating around the bush asking questions.

Ruby's phone buzzed and she quickly looked to see a text saying Tanzi was about to head into one of the shelters. Ruby texted back a confirmation before slipping the phone back into her pocket. Paige had led them past the reception building into a smaller car park. She turned to Ruby. "This is staff parking. That car is Jeffrey's, meaning he is still here. I would heavily bet he's in the staff room. To get there quickly head through that door, up the stairs to your left and the door immediately in front of you."

"…Thank you." Ruby said. Paige was no nonsense about the information.

"Don't. You're going to have to answer my questions once you do whatever it is you're in a rush to do." Paige said.

"…Of course." Ruby started towards the door but stopped when she noticed Paige was following her. "What are you doing?"

"You're going to need a back-up plan if someone catches you." Paige smiled and snaked her arm through Ruby's own. "As far anyone is concerned, you're my older sister. Come on, let's go."

Jeffrey Howarth was the only person in the staff room, sitting on the old computer set up in the corner of the room. It was probably as old as he was. Jeffrey cracked out a joint in his arm as he waited for a response and leaned back in his chair, trying to ignore the _chug chug_ of the old ceiling fan hovering above the staff room.

It was strange for him to try this online dating thing but his niece said that it would be the perfect thing for him. Jeffrey had his doubts. It had been twenty years since he had lost Deirdre, and online dating felt like something young people did. Breaching seventy, Jeffrey was old-fashioned and believing more in talking to people face-to-face. But he had gone with his niece's suggestion and looking into this online dating thing and was pleasantly surprised to find that there were a lot of people just like him.

Though strangely enough, it wasn't the people his age that interested him. Perhaps it was because they reminded him too much of Deirdre, or perhaps that minor taboo of seeing someone younger excited him, but Jeffrey had found a lady named Isadora who was thirty-four. At first it had started with harmless conversation. She actually seemed interested in what it was like dating at his age and Jeffrey was more than happy to talk.

The more he talked with Isadora that more he realised that she had just a complicated life as he had. She had admitted that the picture of the dating site was an old one of her and that she looked different nowadays, although she had never fully elaborated in what way. Jeffrey had found out she was in an accident of some kind and thus presumed she had some kind of injury but he wasn't going to press. He was just happy to talk and share his feelings, something he hadn't been able to do since Deirdre and something he never thought he would be able to do again considering his age.

Jeffrey glanced to his coffee cup and frowned at the lack of coffee inside. With a _bing_ the response from Isadora came back.

 _Isadora33:- I can't see you yet, Jeffrey. It is not time._

Jeffrey frowned for a moment before slowly typing in a reply.

 _JHowarth:- I understand. I just want you to know that when you are ready, I am ready. We all have our scars – physical and mental alike. I think you are very brave and I would love to be able to speak to you face to face._

Satisfied with this answer, Jeffrey stood and moved across the room with his coffee cup in hand, heading straight under the rickety ceiling fan. He was doing this in the staff room at the school because he didn't have a computer at home. He had never got around to getting one and figured that if the school had one, why should he need one? He could also go to the library, though that was too public. At least with the staff room he knew when the staff would come and go to a certain degree.

He put his cup under the coffee machine and pulled the switch, watching the brown liquid swirl around and around. He got lost in the movement for a moment, just watching the liquid turn around itself. Could he keep doing this with Isadora? Was this nothing more than an old man looking to the past instead of the future? But what was the future? Jeffrey was astutely aware that he didn't have long left on this Earth. Was this thing with Isadora just a way to feel young again?

"Ah!" Jeffrey sucked in a breath as the hot coffee spilled over the side of the cup onto his hand. He drew back in pain, cursing himself under his breath. Can't even make a cup of coffee without burning yourself anymore… Jeffrey heard the _bing_ of the computer and turned around.

He moved towards the computer when the chugging of the fan suddenly became a sharp _crack-crack_ sound. Jeffrey glanced upwards the see the whole fan wobbling back and forth on its structures. His brain seemed to work very slowly. He knew he ought to move but his body didn't seem to want to respond.

"WATCH OUT!"

Something heavy collided into Jeffrey's side, sending him tumbling painfully to the ground and sending the cup smashing against the floor. At the same time there was a heavy _CRASH_ as the fan detached itself from its joints and smashed against the floor, one of the blades sinking into the old wood, inches from his leg. Jeffrey turned to the side to see a woman with bright red hair panting, looking strangely triumphant. Jeffrey wasn't quite sure what to make of this but knew that the woman had just saved his life.

"Just in time…" She breathed out, look strangely relieved.

"Here," At the second voice Jeffrey turned to see Paige Calloway offering her hand. What she was doing here was anybodies guess.

"Thanks," Jeffrey accepted the hand and pulled himself up with a grunt. His body ached and his back felt like it might bruise. He looked to Paige and the red-haired woman, who had stood up. "Would you like to tell me just what is going on?"

The red-haired woman took a deep breath and slowly leaned against the desk. "It's… complicated. But I'll do my best to explain. Though you may want to sit down..."


	12. Soldier

**Chapter Ten**

 **Soldier**

Paige and Jeffrey both listened with stoic faces as Ruby did her best to explain the situation. They had moved the broken fan against the wall and had been worried for a while that someone may have heard the crash but nobody showed up. It was after hours, after all, and most teachers had gone home.

"…And saving you has moved you to the end of that list. You're not safe, not by any means, but at least we prevented your death for now." Ruby finished with a worried expression. She tried to read the two faces in front of her, trying to gauge a reaction. Paige seemed interested but also seemed to have some kind of disbelief in her eyes. Jeffrey's arms had folded over his chest and he was staring at Ruby intently.

After a long pause Jeffrey slowly stood up and walked over to the window, glancing out over the college grounds, clasping his long fingers behind his back. "Four years ago I would have instantly thought you crazy, Ruby. I would have said you were talking nonsense and I would have asked you to leave instantly. But… I remember what happened in London. I remember the terror I felt when I saw the skies split open. It wasn't _normal_. People seemed to either ignore or forget about it but I never did… I'll always remember what I saw in those skies." Jeffrey turned around to face Ruby. "I think you believe that what you are saying is the truth. And… well, I have nothing to prove that it _is_ the truth. But I also have nothing proving that it isn't. All I know is what just happened. That fan did fall and you were here to prevent it hitting me. I can't see any way you would have known it was going to happen. So… For now… I tentatively believe in what you are saying. At the very least I am open to it."

"Thank you," Ruby nodded, pleased. "It is the best way for us to get through this, if we all work together." She looked to Paige. "And what do you think?"

"…Honestly?" Paige shook her head. "I think it's downright crazy."

"…I see…" Ruby frowned. She had expected Jeffrey to deny her, but not Paige.

"…But, I speak to voices in the sky. I'm _used_ to crazy. Crazy is the way of life for me." Paige cracked her knuckles outwards, smiling at Ruby. "So I'm in. I want to help any way I can."

"Great. That's really brilliant," Ruby let out a relieved sigh. "I need to find four more students, the ones that were on your minibus this morning." She looked to Jeffrey.

"I know who they are but I wouldn't know where to find them… I'm a bus driver, not a teacher. Maybe I can talk to the faculty?" Jeffrey frowned. "Although I don't know what reason I can give them."

"That's not necessary." Paige said. "I'll be able to talk to them tomorrow. They'll all be here for lessons so it should be easy."

"Is it possible to find them tonight?" Ruby asked.

Paige shook her head. "I don't think so."

"…Well, nothing we can do about that then." Ruby sighed, annoyed that she had to wait until tomorrow to get the other students but knowing she had no other choice. She flicked out her phone to text Tanzi and realised that she had missed a text. "One second…" Ruby scanned over the message. Tanzi had found the homeless man, it seemed. She said she was going to go up to him and see if she can get him to stay until Ruby could get there. "Damn," Ruby cursed. "I need to get to Tanzi."

"Wrong, _we_ need to get to her." Paige looked to Jeffrey. "You got a car, right?"

"I do," Jeffrey said slowly before nodding to himself. "Okay. I've already said I'm willing to go along with this for now. Tell me where to go and I'll drive us there."

* * *

Tanzi had sat across from Daniel for nearly five minutes. He hadn't noticed her – or if he had, he was actively ignoring her; just eating from his bowl slowly, his eyes downcast at the table. Tanzi was extremely nervous. The man looked rough. The features on his weathered face were sharp, his eyes surrounded by dark rings as if he hadn't slept in a long time, and his arms and fingers tended to twitch every now and again. But she had to talk to him. She had to make sure he stayed here until Ruby got here to help.

She cleared her throat.

Daniel immediately glanced up at her. "What do you want!?" His voice was aggressive and clearly filled with anger.

"H-Hi… I'm Tanzi… My father is a friend of yours-"

"I have no friends. Piss off."

"…Ah… He was feeling—"

"I said piss off," Daniel spat on the ground. "Or do you not understand English. Fuckin' Japs… Never knew when to quit. So _fuck off_!"

Tanzi drew back in surprise, taken aback by the man's aggressiveness. Just what could make a man act like this? But no… she couldn't let his attitude change her mind. She had to make sure Daniel was here when Ruby arrived. "H-How long have you been like this?"

Daniel's eyebrow twitched as he stared at Tanzi. "Like this? Like what? Like the wreck that I am? Long enough, Missy, long enough to know right from wrong and wrong from right and long enough to know where people are pokin' their noses where they don't belong. You know what? Screw this and screw you and screw this whole damn thing!" Daniel slammed his fist on the table, drawing concerned gazes from across the room. His voice had risen as he spoke. "What do you care about me, huh!? You don't know me! I don't know you! What the actual _fuck_ do you care?! Acting concerned, acting high and mighty, like you're on top of the world, like you're above me! _Above me!?_ Ain't no-one above me, no, no, no, I'm above me, that's what it is, that's how it is! I make my decisions and I _live_ with them! My choices are my choices and ain't nothing going to change that!" Daniel's face was red as he pushed away from the table, clutching his arm. "I need more… more, more… I need it... I need it…"

"Please, sit down…" Tanzi slowly stood up. A thought occurred to her. "You are right. I don't know about you. Would you like to tell me about yourself?" Daniel's eyes narrowed and he looked in suspicion as he rubbed his arm. "I'll listen. Please?"

"No-one's asked about me before." Daniel murmured, reluctantly sitting down. "They look at me and they-they see an addict… They see a man lost on his luck and they assume that they're better…" Daniel shook his head, his voice grown soft now, almost too low for Tanzi to hear. "They walk past me and they throw money at my feet. I don't want their money! I… I…" Daniel picked up his spoon and gently rubbed it against the table, almost looking like a sheepish child. "…I just want a life…" He looked up to Tanzi, tears in his eyes now, glittering in the light of the shelter. His emotions were changing as quick and sudden as a thought. "…I used to be a hero! I used to… I used to be a man who held respect! I… I've done so much… done so much…" The spoon dropped with a clatter against the table and Daniel held his scarred hands in front of him, the digits shaking. "…Blood on my hands… so much blood… and why? What for? 'Cause I was told to? What if I said no… I could never say no… I wasn't _allowed_ to say no…"

Daniel's voice slowly turned into a mumble and Tanzi couldn't even hear his words anymore. It was clear this man was scarred beyond repair. His mind was in shambles and Tanzi could only feel pity. Pity with a sense of familiarity. In some ways, he reminded her of her mother. On the days Tanzi's mother could remember her past, she spoke of it in nonsense words and false facts. Seeing Daniel like this tore a familiar hole in Tanzi's heart – one she had tried to escape when she moved away from home and came here to Eastbourne.

As Tanzi watched Daniel murmur to himself, she suddenly felt her chest constrict.

* * *

 _Green and brown mixed together and spread out in a great, vast plain. Dotted around this plain were splashes of vibrant red – speaking of pain and regret. A figure stood in the middle of this plane of oily darkness, his figure straight and proud. She could see stripes and pins on his breast, could make out a well-cared for uniform. She could tell by looking: this man was a soldier, this man was a hero. He was proud in what he did yet also regretted decisions he made. The man's eyes would slowly flit towards the patches of red, as if he knew exactly why they were there, as if there was a story for each one that he was directly responsible for._

 _Slowly the brown, green, and red melted away, to be replaced with a swirling grey. The man slowly became dishevelled, his blurred appearance becoming even more disorientating. He sunk to his knees as if the whole weight of the world was on his shoulders. His body grew thin, grew decrepit. She could tell that once he had everything and now he had nothing. She could see the regrets pushing him to the floor, could see the crimson on his hands. Something slowly spread out from the man's feet – something clear in the otherwise blurry surroundings. It was a train track; She could clearly make out the old wooden timbers spreading out and splitting in other directions._

 _When She looked back to the man, he was curled up in a foetal position on the floor, his arms covered in small holes. There was no sign of the proud man that once fought for his country. Now there was only a pathetic shell of a human being, unwilling to take any of the tracks that spread out in front of him. Every one led to a new life but he was unwilling – or unable – to take them._

* * *

Tanzi suddenly shivered and stared straight into the angry face of Daniel. "You're not even listening to me… You… you _asked_ me! You _fuckin'_ asked me and you don't even listen! Makin' a fool of Daniel, making a fool of me!" Daniel stood back up in a fury. "No! No, no, no! Not happenin', no more!" He spun and started rapidly walking away from the table.

Tanzi also quickly stood up. "Wait! Daniel!" She started after him but the man glanced over his shoulder and hurried out into the road. Tanzi pushed open the door, ignoring the glances of the lady who had greeted her. "Daniel!" Daniel stood in the middle of the small road, clutching his shoulder. "Stop! I know what you've been through—"

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" Daniel roared, spittle flying out of his mouth. "You're a girl who speaks nonsense. You don't know me and you don't know my life! No one does! Not even Daniel! …I don't have a life! I don't have one, I don't , I won't, I can't, I will not be ridiculed!" He started off at a quick pace again.

"Daniel!"

"Don't follow me! Get the fuck away from me!" He increased his pace. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"You're in danger, Daniel! Please, you need to listen to me—"

"Danger!? Danger!? I'm not in danger, girl, you're in danger… you don't know me, you don't know what I'm capable of doing!" He spoke as he walked, not even looking to Tanzi. "I'm a killer, and I'll kill you if you're not careful! I don't even need to be ordered to so go away, go away, go away… go away!"

"I can't leave you!"

"GO!" Daniel roared out again, his voice echoing over the walls. He started jogging now, emerging onto the main road. He pushed past other people walking, ignoring their cries of irritation. Tanzi quickly followed but Daniel broke out into a run, repeatedly crying out, "Go, go, go, go!"

He crossed over a four-way intersection, earning a number of horns blaring out. But the cars stopped in time and Daniel made it all the way across, Tanzi close on his heels. That vision had shook her and her instinct had taken over. She had to catch Daniel, she had to stop him. She couldn't let him die.

Daniel turned left and sprinted down a long back-road, which led behind a warehouse. He turned left again down a small dead-end road, ending in overgrown bushes and a broken fence. Behind this broken fence was the large trench where the railway spread through the town. Upon reaching this dead-end he breathed hard and turned around, only to see Tanzi standing in front of him. At his expression, Tanzi quickly raised her hands up to show she wasn't dangerous.

"Please, Daniel… You're in danger. Look, this is going to be unbelievable, but I've had visions—"

"Visions!? You don't know anything about visions! You don't see the bodies! You don't see the men, the woman, the children!" Daniel's face twisted as he stood back. "…The children… I'm a MURDERER! I… I let the needles take my conscience… I let-I let- I let them control me… but nothing, nothing can control me… I'm… I'm…" Daniel took another step back into the grass, his heel pushing into the mud. "What am I?" He looked to Tanzi, evidently expecting an answer.

Tanzi knew she was on fragile glass here. One wrong word and Daniel could lose control. She took in a deep breath before speaking. "You're a soldier, Daniel. You're a proud soldier who served his country."

"Proud!? Proud!?" Daniel took another step back.

"Yes, proud!" Tanzi said firmly. "You may have done things you regret… but because of your actions we can be here like this. You made a difference!"

Daniel shook his head. "No differences made… no ground gained… what I've done… I can't be forgiven for it."

"… _I forgive you_ ," Tanzi said, her voice ringing out in Daniel's ears. She took a step forward, raising her hand. "…What happened then… was then. Now is _now_. Daniel, please, you have your demons, I know… but we all have our demons. We just have to learn to live with them."

"How!? How!?" Daniel demanded.

"…I ran away from mine," Tanzi admitted. It was the first time she had spoken like this. She hadn't even spoken to Ruby about it. She took another step forward. "My father ran away from my family when I was young. I… I hate him for it. I despise him. I had to take care of my brother because my mother… she couldn't remember she even had children. I had to take care of both of them. My brother…" Tanzi gulped but kept her eyes firmly on Daniel. "I lost him as well. An accident, nothing that could be done. But I blamed myself… I blamed my father… I blamed my mother… I blamed everyone I could possibly have blamed. But that didn't bring my brother back. My mother's mind deteriorated, Daniel… She couldn't even remember her own name. She looked at me like I was just another nurse at the hospital!" Tanzi clenched the fist down her side. "So I ran… I ran to here. And you know what, Daniel? I met someone absolutely amazing. A friend that… that brought out the best in me." Tanzi took another step forward and was now close enough that Daniel could grasp her hand if he so pleased. "Her name is Ruby… and she will help you, Daniel. She knows what's going on better than I do. But Ruby… she changed my life. Daniel… If we can, we'd like to change yours too."

"…R-Really… You think… You think I can be changed?"

"I _know_ you can."

Daniel's shoulders shook. "But… the urges… not just the drugs… the other, the other urges…"

"We can help."

"You promise?"

"I do. I promise we will help you Daniel."

Daniel looked to Tanzi and smiled. It lit up his face. No more did he seem like the crazed man he was before. Now he looked almost like the soldier Tanzi had seen in her vision. Proud and respected. He raised his hand to clasp Tanzi's…

Then the ground broke underneath Daniel's heel and his body slipped backwards.

"NO!" Tanzi cried out, diving forward, her knees scraping in the mud. But it was too late. Daniel was already falling, twisting in the air. He let out a sharp, high-pitched cry – which was cut short as he hit the ground, his head bouncing off a metal girder and sending a spray of bright red across the wooden train tracks.


	13. Bittersweet

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Bittersweet**

The strange trio of Ruby, Paige and Jeffrey stood outside of Jeffrey's nearly thirty-year-old car, looking at the few doors lining the small road. A chill wind was running down between the buildings, causing all three to shiver.

"It should be one of these doors," Ruby said as she walked forward, leading the other two. "Yes, here." She came in front of door that had a plaque naming the charity in charge of the shelter. She entered, holding the door open for her two new compatriots.

The room seemed quiet as they entered. A few people were dotted around here and there, talking in strange suspicious tones. A woman who looked like she may have worked in the shelter was standing by what Ruby presumed to be a kitchen window, speaking to the server in the same low whispers as the other people in the room.

They walked through the open floor, attracting the attention of the two people talking. One was an older woman with a friendly face while the other seemed to be a girl near the age of Paige. In fact, it seemed Paige recognised her by the way she stepped forward with a surprised, "Lacey?"

The girl nervously looked at Paige but evidently recognised her. "P-Paige?"

"Fancy bumping into you here," Paige said. "It's actually quite a good thing we did. But before that…" Paige motioned to Ruby, who took up the words.

"Have either of you two seen a lady with black hair and Asian descent? She should have been here not too long ago," Ruby said. She looked worried, constantly peering around the room as if Tanzi was hiding around a corner or under a table.

"Yes, a woman matching that description was here earlier…" the older woman answered, offering her hand to Ruby. "My name is Becky. Was that lady your friend?"

"Yes." Ruby quickly thought of the likely excuse Tanzi would have given. "She was… visiting a family friend."

"She said," Becky said with a soft smile. "Daniel doesn't often get visitors. You must be the woman's father and Daniel's friend?" She looked to Jeffrey, who was standing neatly behind Paige, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes, that would be me." Jeffrey was quick to go with the flow, not missing a beat. "My daughter texted me that she had gotten a hold of poor Daniel. She said she would be waiting here for us."

Becky's smile slowly turned into a frown. "I'm sorry to say this but it seemed like your daughter and Daniel got into an argument…"

"What!?" Ruby stepped forward with surprising agitation, taking Becky off-guard. "What do you mean?"

"Daniel is usual a quiet man. Keeps to himself. However he raised his voice and spoke the most I've ever heard him speak," Becky crossed her arms over her chest. "He stormed out of here I'm afraid. Your daughter followed after him. She seemed intent to help Daniel… I just hope they are okay…"

" _Shit_!" Ruby cursed, drawing a disapproving glance from Becky but she barely paid it any mind. "Now what?"

"We will have to wait for Tanzi to come back here," Jeffrey said calmly. He looked to Becky. "Would it be okay if we wait here for the time being?"

"Of course, please. Take a table."

"Thank you," Jeffrey nodded politely towards Becky. He put a gentle hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Come. Sit and calm yourself."

"…Okay." Ruby nodded, defeated. She and Jeffrey headed over to the table while Paige turned to Lacey.

"Keeping busy as usual, huh?" Paige asked Lacey with a smile. The girl just nervously nodded. "How's the Butterfly?"

"It's good," Lacey said, obviously more comfortable talking about her work than herself. "We've been getting more customers than usual so it's keeping us on our toes but… I think I like it that way." Lacey smiled. "The more I can help the better."

"That's the spirit," Paige nodded. She and Lacey weren't exactly friends so much as acquaintances. They had talked to each other before and shared lessons but they had never quite got around to hanging out. Despite this, Paige knew that Lacey was a decent person. Perhaps one of the only people at the college not to give her looks and just for that simple thing Paige appreciated Lacey a lot. Besides, working at a charity shop, volunteering at soup kitchens… There was no way Lacey could be anything _but_ a good person. "Listen, Lacey… I need a favour."

"If I can offer anything I'll be glad to help," Lacey said, rubbing her hands together. "But I'm not sure if I can…"

"Don't sell yourself short." Paige motioned over to the table where Ruby and Jeffrey were sitting. "I actually kind of need you to meet someone. I know, strange, but… humour me?"

Lacey looked to Jeffrey as if suddenly realising who it was. "Why is our bus driver here?"

"…Bit of a long story." Paige let out a chuckle. "Ties into the lady over there though. Can I steal you for a moment?"

Lacey thought about it and looked to Becky. Becky just nodded. "It's okay Lacey. It's getting quiet and we'll be closing soon anyway. Take the time you need."

"Thank you." Lacey quickly swapped places with Becky and nervously followed Paige to the table. Ruby looked up and immediately smiled at Lacey and offered her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Lacey, right?" Lacey nodded, awkwardly shaking Ruby's hand before sliding down on the bench. "My name is Ruby." Despite her concerns about Tanzi and the man she now knew to be called Daniel, Ruby was pleased to meet another one on the list. "Not many people your age volunteer at shelters and the like. It's really decent of you to do so."

"Th-Thank you," Lacey looked at a particular spot on the table, finding it hard to make eye contact with this girl with the bright red hair. "P-Paige said I ought to meet you… Can I ask why? A-Are you a new teacher or… or something?"

"No, nothing quite so simple," Ruby's voice grew lower as she glanced around. There was no-one else in close proximity to the four's table though. "I'm going to explain something to you and it's going to sound a little bit… odd."

"Crazy," Paige put in. Ruby glanced to her.

"Well, yes, crazy is a word for it as well, I suppose." Ruby leaned forward but before she could say anything else they heard the front door open. She turned and was immediately delighted to see Tanzi standing in the doorway. The delight turned into worry upon seeing Tanzi's dejected face. Ruby immediately stood up and made her way over to Tanzi. "What's wrong? What happened?" Ruby looked left and right, searching for Daniel. "Where is—"

"He's dead," Tanzi said in a flat tone. Her bottom lip quivered as she looked somewhere around Ruby's neck, unable to make eye contact. "I-I couldn't… I didn't… I _tried_ but… but…" Her arms started shaking and her words caught up in her throat.

Ruby felt like something was constricting around her own neck. She stared down at Tanzi, the words ping-ponging around her skull. _He's dead. He's dead… dead, dead, dead._ It felt like the triumph she felt upon saving Jeffrey and coming into contact with Paige and Lacey was thrown away. A dread feeling crept up her stomach. _This is it… This is the start… how naïve… Saving everyone, Ruby? What a stupid thing to say. You idiot. What right do you have to say you can save them when everyone died before? That's that, isn't it? It doesn't matter what you do it's just going to happen all over again and this time, this time—_

Ruby quickly shook her head, throwing the thoughts away. How could she be so selfish when her best friend was standing right in front of her on the verge of breaking down? What she needed was support, not dejection.

"Tanzi…" Ruby started but felt unsure of the words to say. How could you comfort someone who had just experienced a _real_ death, not just one in a vision. Instead Ruby reached forward and pulled Tanzi into a deep hug. "I'm so sorry, Tanzi…"

"I-I… screwed it up, Ruby…" Tanzi sniffed, burying her head into Ruby's shoulder. "You wanted to save everyone and I…"

"It's okay," Ruby whispered.

"It's _not_ okay!" Tanzi exclaimed, pulling away from Ruby. "These clues that you said I was going to have… They…" Tanzi's face twisted in grief. "They let me _know_ the person. I can _feel_ things… about their past, about their present and Daniel… He was… He was broken and I was nearly there. I nearly had his hand and he just… he just fell and that was that and…" Tanzi's hands were shaking uncontrollably as she spoke, recalling the ghastly scene. "I didn't know whether to call the police or… I just came back here… I need help, Ruby, this… I don't know how to deal with this… I can't… I just can't…"

"The police wouldn't be able to help anyway," Ruby assured. She gently put her arm around Tanzi's shoulder and led her towards the table where Jeffrey, Paige, and Lacey were sitting. "All we can do now is move on. All we can do is take the next step. The important thing is that you tried. That is all we can do, each time."

"I'm not happy with that, Ruby… I'm not content with that."

"Neither am I," Ruby said with a sigh. "Neither am I. But we have to keep going forward. We don't have the time to mourn his death. We can't look back else we'll be trapped by grief and regret."

* * *

Lacey sat wide-eyed upon hearing the story that Ruby told, with interjections from Paige every now and again. Tanzi sat silent in her seat, Daniel's death still fresh on her mind. Upon finishing, Ruby sat back to let Lacey process it all.

Lacey looked to Paige and then to Jeffrey, both relatively familiar faces. Her skin had grown even more pale at the story. "Y-You… believe them?" She asked Jeffrey, the most senior of the group. Surely if someone his age was going along with this story then it was more than just fiction, right?

"For a small while I wasn't too sure," Jeffrey said, his long fingers interlaced with each other. "But with everything that has happened today… with poor Daniel…" He made sure his voice was low. Throughout the whole conversation Becky was looking at them strangely from the booth but otherwise hadn't made a move towards them so their words were unheard. "I am inclined to believe them."

"And you, Paige?" Lacey asked. It almost looked like she was looking for a negative answer, something that she could latch onto so she didn't have to believe this story.

"I do," Paige said confidently. "And I believe getting everyone together is key. Once everyone on the List is together then I reckon the next step will be simpler." Paige looked to Ruby with a minor glance to Tanzi. "We need a plan, Ruby."

"I agree," Ruby nodded, thinking. "According to Tanzi's vision, Jay Scythe is next. So finding him is a priority. However he will be safe until Tanzi has another vision referencing him." Ruby frowned slightly. "So unless she does have one, I think it is best to wait until tomorrow morning. Tanzi needs some rest… I think we all could do with a night to sleep on everything that is going on, actually."

"So we all just go to this Jay and convince him with numbers?" Jeffrey didn't seem convinced. "The young man is a delinquent, no? I doubt he'll listen to a bunch of women and an old man."

"I'll make him listen," Ruby said firmly. "Besides, I still have his wallet. I can use that as a bargaining chip if necessary. Other than Jay, we still need to find Zach, Naomi, and Jade." Ruby looked to Paige and then to Lacey. "I believe the two of you will be the best to get their attention." Ruby then turned to Jeffrey. "If you wait somewhere at your college and if Lacey and Paige lead the three of them, you can explain to them the situation. I think they'll trust you considering your… seniority."

"Are you saying I'm old?" Jeffrey said with a soft smile signifying his joking manner. Ruby just chuckled as well and Jeffrey nodded. "I think that sounds like a good idea. Zachary, Naomi, and Jade are all decent students as well so we shouldn't have too much trouble with them."

"I wouldn't be too certain about that." Paige said. "Jade is often focused on her band, Naomi tends to be a little bit distrustful of others, and Zach is kind of an idiot. A great guy but an idiot." Paige tapped her finger on her lip. "Well, Zach is the easy one. All Lacey will need to do is ask him out. Slip him a message or something. The guy is always looking for a girl."

"M-Me!?" Lacey practically squeaked, her face going bright red. "W-W-What about you?"

"I was actually thinking…" Paige looked to Ruby. "I would like to go with you and Tanzi to Jay."

"An extra hand would be appreciated… The man's a tough cookie… Jeffrey, Lacey, would you two be okay with that?"

Anxiously biting her lip, Lacey slowly shook her head, "U-Um, I-I-I have plans for… for the morning. I can't really p-postpone it… Sorry…."

Seeing that Lacey seemed conflicted, Paige let out a breath and crossed her arms, sounding surprisingly disappointed. "Okay, I guess I'll take a rain check on going with you two. I'll get a hold of Zach first – he'll be easy and hopefully I can get Naomi as well."

"Then it is settled." Ruby nodded and looked to the still withdrawn Tanzi. "Tomorrow morning, Tanzi and I will go after Jay. Jeffrey and Paige, you will see what you can do about the other three students. Lacey, you'll need to keep in contact with us, okay? I don't know what your plans are but we need to make sure that you're safe, okay? You're next after Jay."

Lacey just nodded, still feeling bad about having to refuse to help with Zach, Naomi, and Jade. Ruby seemed to look at her for a moment before looking at the others. "I promise you guys… I will do my best to make sure what happened to Daniel won't happen to the others."

At the mention of Daniel's name, Tanzi shivered. Could it be as simple as those words? Or were so many more of them destined to die? Everyone around this table, perhaps? Tanzi was extremely frightened of the fact that she had seen all four of these faces around the table devoid of life. She could remember that feeling of absolute terror when Lacey had been trapped behind the seat. She could still feel that brief moment of impact before the Volkswagen hit Jeffrey; the feeling of Ruby accepting her fate and could feel Paige's hand grasping her own as the train derailed… Tanzi clasped her shaking hands together and forced herself to believe Ruby's words.


	14. Interlude - Quebec

**Interlude**

 **Quebec**

"Are you ready for this?" Joshua asked seriously, holding a stopwatch in his hand. He looked to Jason, who wore the DSI's combat uniform. The main bulk of the uniform was completely black, made of a custom Kevlar invented by their scientists that prevented serious injury from gunshots. A full black mask wrapped around Jason's head, complete with a pair of silver goggles and a hood that was pulled over to his forehead. He carried a heavy rucksack on his back, filled with the supplies he would be carrying if this was a real scenario.

Jason flexed his fingers and nodded to Joshua. It was too stifling in the mask to reply. In fact one of the first lessons Jason learned in his six months of training was not to talk unless you _had_ to talk. The DSI's Combat Division would only use body language otherwise.

"Good," Joshua looked to the side of the track, where four people were standing, clad in the same uniform as Jason. There were two males and two females, each with their own identifying characteristics and code-names. Rhino lived up to his moniker, standing at nearly seven foot tall and twice as wide as any of the team. Wasp was the smallest, standing up to Rhino's elbow. She had stitched custom yellow stripes across her arms to represent her namesake and her goggles were tinted yellow as well. Berlin was the only one who wore a pin at his breast pocket, designed to look like a reticule. Riccio finished up the quartet, her curly black hair cascading out of her hood. "Keeping watch?"

Berlin tapped a finger to each eye and nodded.

"Nice." Joshua looked back to Jason. "Quebec, on you marks… and GO!" Joshua clicked on the stop watch and at the same time Jason – code-named Quebec – shot forward.

The first obstacle came quick but the low wall was hardly difficult for Jason. Using his right hand he pushed himself up and vaulted over the brick wall, hardly losing a step as he continued forward. The trees rushed past as he sprinted, pushing off the hard mud to reach the second obstacle, a series of five stepping stones ordered haphazardly. Jason hopped them with relative ease, landing on the other side with barely a scuffle.

As he ran, the four soldiers followed at the same pace – Rhino and Wasp to one side and Berlin and Riccio to the other. The next obstacle was one Jason had had trouble with before – the 'Rubble' section. A series of low walls that he had to vault and low bars he had to duck under. He vaulted the first wall, forcing himself to slow down so he could duck under the first bar. The first time he had done this he had gone fall speed into the bar and nearly knocked himself unconscious. Making it under the bar he continued over the second pair and third pair with little problem, save for a slight stumble on the third wall. Nevertheless he continued, picking up his pace as he curved around the dirt track.

For a moment the track seemed to end in a dead-end, a large dirt hill rising out of the mud. But a small white hole indicated otherwise. Jason adjusted his speed and moved into a crouch, heading into the tunnel that was nearly too small for him. His shoulders brushed against the sides as he crawled through, keeping his eyesight focused on the pinhole of white ahead that indicated the exit.

Bursting out into the open air again, Jason immediately spotted the concrete walls rising up ahead with big red arrows painted on them. He followed the arrows directions, zig-zagging around the walls. He took it a little bit slower than usual so as not to get too dizzy. Coming out on the other side Jason saw the ground suddenly disappear into a large trench. He didn't stop running as a large green frame was erected in front of the trench with a trio of ropes attached. He tried not to think about what could happen if he fell as he leaped up to grab a rope and swing across the trench. He glanced downwards and caught sight of Rhino and Wasp at the bottom of the trench, waiting just in case he fell or the rope snapped.

But luck was with Jason today. He swung across and landed smoothly, pushing into a run to jump a smaller ditch ahead. A mock-up of a ravaged building appeared next, nothing more than a wall with a series of windows. This eighth obstacle trained keeping out of sight and Jason fell to his belly and used his arms and legs to crawl through the mud under the window frames. He popped back up to his feet and headed for the ninth obstacle.

The course had gone as well as Jason had hoped but as he saw the wooden frame rising out of the mud he felt a faint flutter in his stomach. The balancing bridge stood around ten meters into the air, ending in a couple of single poles jutting out to jump to at the end. Jason started climbing the ramp upwards, keeping one foot in front of the other as he balanced. As he ascended, he could feel the balancing frame shaking and waving. The flutter became panic as Jason looked down, seeing the frame bend underneath him.

 _Crack!_

The pole hoisting up the beam he was on suddenly snapped in two and Jason nearly lost his balance as it swayed left towards a heavy tree rising up out of the bushes. However before he completely lost his balance Rhino was there, using his near inhuman strength to push against the pole, stopping it from falling. At the same time Riccio and Wasp appeared, ready to catch Jason in case he fell…

But Jason wasn't having any of that. His six months of hell was nearly over and damned if he was gonna let Death have his way today. Feeling the muscles in his leg cramp slightly, Jason pushed and leaped off the broken beam, hitting the tree with both arms. It didn't stop his momentum completely but he was able to slow himself down as his gloves pulled pieces of bark from the tree. His feet hit the floor and Jason was off again, catching an approving nod from Berlin. It wasn't the way the Balancing Bridge was supposed to be taken but when Death is constantly trying to screw you over…

Jason barely had time to think about it as the tenth obstacle came into view. It was another ruined window frame, but this time Jason had to vault through it instead of sneaking underneath. He jumped – pulling his legs up and hunching his shoulders down, making it through the window with space to spare. Landing with a stumble, Jason quickly corrected himself to make it to the penultimate obstacle: the Apex Ladder, a stairway of logs that rose up into the air and descended back down, to train balancing and confidence at a height.

Jason took it at a medium pace, knowing that if he went too fast his boots would likely slip and he'd be introduced to an uncomfortable – and probably fatal – fall down. He reached the top and nearly cursed as his boot slipped on a patch of moss. He wasn't careful enough! Immediately he threw both legs forward and landed with a painful impact on his rear, deciding to just slide down the other side instead of risking getting his leg trapped. It was a bumpy ride down but a controlled one, his rucksack uncomfortably bouncing into the base of his neck. What a screw up… Joshua wouldn't be happy.

Not allowing himself to dwell on the error, Jason pushed towards the final obstacle, the 'Terrace'. His legs and back were protesting at the constant movement but Jason was determined. Back when he was in his hometown of Beloeil, Quebec, Canada – in what seeming like a lifetime ago – Jason had gone to the gym a fair amount so his body was in okay shape. The gym had helped him keep his mind off of what had happened with Maylene, after all. Then Epsilon had happened and screwed him up all over again. The last six months of effort had honed his body, though, and had given him a lean appearance, the loose body fat all but gone. Sure, the hardcore diet wasn't great nor was the eight-mile runs in the morning but it was certainly proving the effort now.

The 'Terrace' was a series of large drops heading down back to where Joshua was waiting. Jason remembered a mistake when he first practised this obstacle at the gym. He had leaped off of the top terrace and went far too far, missing the two steps and would likely have broken his neck had Rhino not used his own body as a cushion. Learning from that mistake, Jason came to a near stop and dropped safely down the terraces. It may not have been fast but it would prevent any embarrassing accidents.

Reaching the bottom safely, Jason took the last segment at a sprint, a part of his mind wanting to carve off a few seconds. The six months had given him somewhat of a competitive streak and he also knew what his four cohorts had done in this same course. Rhino was the slowest of the four, coming in at nearly twelve minutes. Though, to be fair, five of those minutes was him getting stuck in the tunnel and nearly tearing the skin from his shoulders as he came out. Riccio came next in at a respectable five minutes. Berlin came in a close second at four minutes and Wasp made it in three minutes and thirty seconds, a record among the DSI Combat Division. Jason was confident that he had beaten Rhino but otherwise was unsure if he had breached Riccio's. He wanted to beat her and beating Berlin would also be a nice bragging right.

"DONE!" Joshua yelled out as Jason shot past. Hearing Joshua's voice Jason skidded to a halt, his boots pushing the mud aside and nearly making him fall over. He turned to see Joshua's proud grin. "Congratulations, Quebec."

Jason put his thumbs up as he panted, his breath hot against his mask. The four soldiers came up behind him. Rhino gave him a heavy thud on the shoulder that nearly knocked him head over heels, Wasp gave him a friendly hug and Berlin patted his shoulder, evidently proud. Riccio, as always, remained to herself. She was never one for non-hostile physical contact.

"Okay, okay, so here's your time." Joshua looked to his stopwatch. "And remember, you passing this trial is on my discretion. Your time is only a bit of trivia, so to speak. I know you had a near-miss with the Balancing Bridge so good job protecting him, guys," Joshua nodded to the soldiers.

That was the entire reason Rhino, Wasp, Riccio and Berlin were with Jason twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. They were his 'personal protection', as Joshua put it. When Jason had been told he could hardly believe it. What was he to deserve four of the best soldiers the DSI had to offer?

Certainly, Jason and Joshua had discovered the hard way that Death wasn't done with Jason. Joshua had told Jason all about Ruby and Sabrina and the construction site and for a while they had believed Jason was saved as well. That had changed when he was nearly decapitated by a loose helicopter blade that Joshua had managed to pull Jason away from at the last second. Lisa Valentine had decided that they couldn't keep Jason cooped up but they also couldn't lose sight of him. So she had assigned the four soldiers to Jason.

In the six months Jason always had them by his side – even at night. They would sleep in shifts so at any one time two of them were awake in case of emergency. The one time Lisa had come down in the six months to check on his progress, Jason had asked her why there was this much effort to keep him alive. Lisa had simply said that he was too valuable, whatever that meant. She had also said that he would learn more if he passed his physical training so Jason supposed he had that to look forward to.

"Right…" Joshua said. "It goes without saying that you beat Rhino's time." Joshua said, grinning as Rhino waved his hand, obviously expecting this turn of events. "…And you'll be happy to hear, you also beat Riccio's time of five minutes."

Jason was glad Riccio couldn't see the smile under his mask, otherwise she was sure to give him a sharp punch. She crossed her arms in apparent irritation. Jason had a sudden desire to want to know what her expression was like under that mask.

"…So the question is, did you beat Berlin's time?" Joshua said, glancing to Berlin, who simply stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back. Joshua let the tension rise for a moment and Jason started to get antsy. How great would it be if he could claim to have beaten Berlin's time? The man was the First Tier of the DSI's Combat Division, meaning he was the best of the best. It meant he was proficient at not only combat, but surveillance, intelligence, and other such activities. Riccio was Second Tier and Wasp and Rhino were both Third Tier. The Combat Division was made up of Five Tiers. There were no ranks like Corporal and Sergeant, Jason had been surprised to learn. The Combat Division were made of teams and these teams worked together. In dispute, the higher tiers did get the final say but that was only after everything had been talked through.

"You came in at…" Joshua seemed to enjoy extending the tension and watching Jason squirm. "Four minutes and fourty-seven seconds. No such luck on Berlin's time, Quebec. But still a great time." Joshua's smile turned a little bit more serious – at least for him. "So the question is now whether you passed? You had a couple of stumbles but nothing too bad… I won't count the balancing bridge as that was something outside our control. You had two screw-ups though, Quebec. The first of which being the 'Rope Swing'. You didn't even pause to look at the tops of the ropes, did you?"

Jason shook his head honestly.

"Because if you did, you would have noticed that two of the three ropes were frayed and would have sent you into the comfortable arms of Rhino. It was pure luck you chose the right rope. The second screw-up was on the 'Apex Ladder'. You need to make sure you keep an eye on where your feet are. But… You recovered well. Instead of trying to regain balance with your legs and risk a fracture or a broken bone, you slid down. So good recovery." Joshua looked to Jason and seemed to stare at him for a moment. "Quebec… Or should I say Jason Ryan." Joshua's grin grew wide. "Congratulations on passing the physical training! You have officially made it into the DSI's Combat Division and will join Berlin's team permanently."

Considering they were still in uniform, the team still remained quiet but their joy was obvious. Rhino actually clasped Jason under the arms and lifted him as if he were a small child. Riccio kept her distance but her body posture seemed to indicate she was at least happy Jason had passed. As they quietly celebrated, Jason caught a movement in the corner of his eye and looked to see none other than Maylene standing by a large tree. Jason realised with a jolt that this was the first time he had seen her since the training had started. She was wearing an expression of pride and mouthed something that by all rights Jason shouldn't have heard but the words came clear as day to his mind.

" _Congratulations, Jason._ "


	15. Goals of the Future

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Goals of the Future**

The old Volkswagen Polo pulled into the usual parking space in the student parking area of Sussex Downs, right under a tree in the far corner. Most students couldn't be bothered to walk all that way so most of time the space was completely free. Zach pulled the handbrake on and turned off the engine, taking a moment to stare through the window at the decaying tree, the bark grey and the leaves yellow.

Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, Zach found it hard to move. The trip to Thorpe Park couldn't have been more depressing. No matter how hard he had tried to have fun, the situation with Neil weighed down on him. He could put up a smile, could put up a few jokes but at the end of the day… he couldn't just enjoy himself. It used to be that he would hang out with his group of friends and ride the craziest rides and eat candyfloss until they were physically sick. It seemed like those days were long gone now.

"Stop sounding like an old man," Zach said to himself with a frown, finally opening the door and climbing out, grabbing his rucksack from the passenger seat. Shutting the door and making sure it was locked, Zach hung the worn blue bag on his shoulder and started towards the college's entrance. The air was cool outside and Zach could relax himself somewhat as he walked. _Put on a smile and make your way through it,_ Zach told himself. He hated that feeling, though. Hated having to act his way through college. Hated having to pretend he was still strong.

He bypassed the reception building to head towards the Science building, where his Tutor was based; Otherwise he would never have stepped foot in the building. Science was certainly not Zach's forte. Not much of anything seemed to be his forte, Zach couldn't help but think as he walked into the hallway. He was still relatively early. A number of students milled around but certainly not the mad rush that the morning would bring soon enough. A line of lockers extended down the side of the hallway. They weren't compulsory but Zach preferred to use a locker instead of hefting his bag about everywhere. Textbooks got _heavy_.

As he opened his locker he heard a small commotion down the hallway. He held the bag in the locker with one hand as he investigated with a gaze, instantly seeing the one person he really didn't want to see.

Bobby Yates stood at another locker further down the corridor, standing over a smaller student Zach recognised as a boy named Phil, known for being a computer whiz. Bobby had a fierce expression on his face, looking for all the world like the thug he was. With a shaved head that made him look much older than he was and that one silver tooth that glinted in his mouth, Bobby made his presence known. A small group of his cronies stood behind him, egging on whatever was going on. With a stab of pain Zach recognised the large form of Neil, already looking like one of the gang.

Zach quickly looked back to his locker. _Don't get involved. It's not your business._ He took a few deep breaths and finally got his bag inside the locker before he heard a bang. Glancing over again he saw that Bobby had Phil up against the wall, both hands against the smaller boys shoulder. Bobby was saying something that Zach couldn't hear, but he knew that it couldn't be anything good judging by Phil's terrified expression. Knowing Bobby, he probably felt insulted that Phil deigned to look at him.

Bobby suddenly motioned to Neil and Neil stepped up, holding Phil by the scruff of his collar. Phil stiffened like a kitten as Bobby slowly rolled up his sleeves. Zach bit his lip and told himself to look away, but he just couldn't. This wasn't how college was supposed to be… this wasn't meant to be like some kind of American high school bully situation. But Bobby… He had changed all that. He had brought Sussex Downs a reputation of violence.

With a crack of the knuckles, Bobby stood in front of the frozen Phil with a posture as if he was going to hit the boy. And of course the other students milling around were ignoring what was going on and there were no teachers to be seen, even though they wouldn't – and couldn't – have done anything even if they wanted to.

"Idiot…" Zach said to himself before shutting his locker and starting to walk towards Bobby Yates and his cronies. "Get off him!" Zach said with fake confidence as he made his way up to the bigger Bobby Yates. The bully glanced to Zach and his mouth widened in a smile, showing off that silver tooth.

"Dryer! I was going to come looking for you!"

"Let him go," Zach said, looking past Bobby to Neil. Neil seemed conflicted for a moment but didn't let go of Phil's collar. Almost immediately Bobby grabbed Zach's shoulder with a harsh grip and squeezed.

"Don't ignore me, Dryer," Bobby rasped in a voice that had been mutilated by cigarettes and god knew what else. "That would be your mistake."

"You're the one making a mistake, Bobby." Zach said, hoping his frantic heartbeat couldn't be heard. It was too late to back out know. Thankfully while Bobby was indeed larger than Zach, Zach was no pushover in the size department and was able to stare Bobby in those small blue eyes of his. "Thinking you rule this place."

"I don't _think_ I rule this place. I _do_ rule," Bobby said. "What're you gonna do, has-been? Huh?" With a motion of his finger Bobby beckoned over his goons. "Go on, Neil. Let the little one go. I don't care about that anymore. I have new business." Neil nodded and let go, letting Phil scamper off down the corridor. Zach was glad to see the boy go, but wasn't so glad to see the five students now surrounding him. He could feel his muscles tensing under his skin.

"Five on one… Hardly fair," Zach said, forcing a smile. "Though I suppose you've always needed help."

"Careful, Dryer," Bobby threatened. "You should know better than to make fun of me."

 _…You're right, I should know better…_ Zach subtlety looked at Bobby and his goons and could see they were getting ready to pounce, like Hyenas on a fresh kill. Zach expected they would get him down on the ground and kick the crap out of him. _...Screw it. In for a penny, in for a pound…_ With his mind made up, Zach struck first.

His fist struck Bobby true on the nose, knocking the bully back. Immediately the others raced forward and grabbed Zach, pulling him backwards. No matter how much Zach struggled he couldn't get out of their grasp. A couple threw in a few cheap shots to the stomach but otherwise they stayed off him as Bobby slowly got back up to his feet. One hand covered his nose and a small trickle of blood dripped down his smiling lips, staining his teeth a fierce red. Wordlessly, he motioned with his finger again. The goons looked at each other but followed the direction, letting Zach go and walking back behind Bobby.

"…Enjoy your day, Dryer…" Bobby said with wide, crazed eyes. "I'll see you at the end of the day." With that, he turned his back. He and three of his goons started to walk off, leaving only Neil behind to look at Zach with pity.

"That was stupid…" Neil said.

"Huh…" Zach adjusted his shirt. "Just standing up for myself. Something you wouldn't know anything about, coward." Zach shook his head. "Just fuck off and go run after his tail. It's all you're good for."

Neil seemed about to open his mouth to say something but closed it again and walked off with one last glance at Zach. As soon as he and the rest disappeared from view, Zach let out an exhausted sigh and leant back-first against the lockers. "Christ…" He whispered out through clenched teeth. He slowly slid down the locker until he was sitting on the ground, knees drawn up. "…Idiot… Stupid… Now you've only gone and pissed the biggest hard-ass in town off. Standing up for yourself… Stupid decision, stupid, stupid."

"I personally think that was rather brave."

At the feminine voice, Zach looked up to see Naomi Collado looking down at him with those mystifying dark eyes of hers. "I'm afraid you'd be thinking wrong," Zach replied after a moment of wondering why the heck Naomi was talking to him. Their interactions were few and far between, most recently on the minibus, coming from different walks of college life. Especially since Naomi was known to be somewhat of a lone wolf. Though, now that Zach came to think of it, all of them that were on the minibus were lone wolves of a kind. The timid Lacey who was often too nervous to strike up conversation, the resolute Paige who had rumours swirling about her, the rebel Jade whose music career came before her college one, then he and Naomi…

"You seem rattled," Naomi said after watching Zach for a moment. "And not because of Robert Yates."

"Don't let him hear you say his name like that," Zach said with a small chuckle as he pulled himself up to his feet. "I'm not rattled… just deep in thought."

"You do not seem the kind to keep deep in thought," Naomi said.

"Do I make that kind of impression?" Zach raised an eyebrow. "Damn. Guess I'll forever look like an idiot, eh?"

"I did not mean it like that."

"I know, don't worry, it's just the way I am," Zach smiled. "We've never spoken properly, have we?"

"We have never had cause to."

"So this is a cause?" Zach gestured to himself. "It took me looking pathetic on the floor to strike up a conversation with you? Man, if I knew girls were into that I'd have started doing that years ago."

"Why do you do that?" Naomi asked, moving to stand with her back against the lockers so she was side-by-side with Zach.

"Do what?"

"Make these jokes and brush things off as if they are nothing. It does not seem like you."

"With all due respect, I don't think you know what makes me, me." Zach replied.

"I think it is a coping mechanism…"

"What are you, my psychologist?" Zach grinned. "Look, Naomi, I appreciate you… I dunno, talking to me out of pity or whatever but I don't need it. I had a moment of weakness, that's that. I expect Bobby Yates is going to beat the tar out of me, but that's life, I suppose. It's a dog-eat-dog world and Bobby is one heck of a dog."

"I was not talking to you out of pity," Naomi seemed irritated as she narrowed her eyes at Zach. "As I said before, I thought you were brave. Perhaps that was a false assessment."

"…Sorry, I didn't mean to brush it off…" Zach shook his head. "As much as I've fantasised talking to girls like you, I actually suck at it."

The corners of Naomi's mouth curled up at this. "Girls like me?" She echoed.

"You know… _smart_ ones." Zach waved around the students milling about. "A lot of these girls are just jumping on the bandwagon. I don't blame them really. You either join the crowd or get isolated as a freak. Being unique in a school like this really doesn't do you any favours. Not that you seem bothered by what people think of you."

"People can think what they want to think," Naomi said. "But at the end of the day, this is college. This is still school. This is our last year here. Next year, none of this will matter. Robert Yates will be nothing more than a memory. He can claim his so-called ' _rule_ ' of the school all he likes. I believe this is a place for teenagers to develop their personalities and find out just what they want to do in life. I believe that schools are about progress, not fitting in with the crowd. At the end of the day, if you act like everyone else, then you are just copying others. Being unique is nothing more than following your own goals and striving for them." As Naomi finished talking, she noticed Zach was unusually quiet. "What is it?"

"I think that's an amazing way to look at education. I respect that."

"So what do you want to do with your life, Zachary?"

"Woah, woah, please, call me Zach. Last thing I want is to see my mother when I look at you," Zach grinned before looking at the opposite wall. "Honestly… I don't know. I don't really have anything I'm good at."

"Perhaps that thinking is the wrong way of thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem stuck on the thinking that you have to be good at something in order for it to be a future. But you are not going to get good at something by _wishing_ to be good at something. You have to go out there and try things out. You cannot just sit down and hope and wish for things to be good at."

"…I suppose… What about you, what do you want to do in life?"

"I want to explore," Naomi said instantly. "I want to explore what nature has to offer. None of this ancient city stuff, though. I want to explore untouched lands. Great forests, expanses of deserts, mountain peaks… I want to see it all. I want to be able to stand at the edge of a volcano and feel the heat on my cheeks… I want to be able to stand upon thin ice and see the water swirling underneath…"

"That is not something I'd expect you to want to do." Zach rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought you'd want to be a doctor or a lawyer or something."

"Why would you expect that?"

"Because… well, don't mind me saying this but you look the part. You're wearing expensive clothes and you speak with the manners of a Victorian housewife."

"So that defines my future? In that case, then perhaps what _you_ are good at is flipping burgers and stacking shelves."

"…Ouch." Zach winced. "I think I deserved that one."

"Who we are and what we look like and two very separate things," Naomi said with a tone that brooked no argument. "You can change your appearance to represent who you are to a certain extent but there are some things you cannot change on the outside that you can only change on the inside."

"And the way you speak?"

Naomi looked to Zach. "I believe I read a great too many olden day books when I was a child."

"Hah! And here I was expecting some other answer of wisdom. Naomi, you are absolutely amazing. Just when I think I know what you are about to say you go and twist it completely." Zach shook his head in delight. "Just amazing, really."

A clearing of the throat distracted the two of them, causing them to look up at Paige Calloway standing over them with her arms crossed and a small smile playing on her lips. Both Naomi and Zach were friendly with Paige though neither really _hung_ out with her. No-one really hung out with Paige Calloway.

"I hate to interrupt," Paige said as Zach and Naomi nonchalantly took a step back from each-other. "But we have a little bit of an situation. You two remember that crash we saw yesterday morning?"

"The one that guy drove away from?" Zach looked confused. "Is there some kind of issue?"

"Of sorts," Paige smiled. "The police have asked for the students on the minibus to record statements for them. They're upstairs in one of the unused classrooms." Paige didn't pay no mind to the fact she was lying out of her teeth. If she came out and spoke about Death and the List to these two normal students then they would just laugh at her, especially considering she was the girl who spoke to the sky. It would be easier to get them to Jeffrey this way and once up there they'll be more inclined to listen.

Naomi and Zach looked to each-other but while Paige was many things she wasn't known to be a liar. If it were anyone else, Zach would have suspected Bobby Yates had put them up to it but Paige was probably one of the only people in school who wouldn't bend before the school thug.

"Right now?" Naomi asked, glancing up at the clock on the wall. "We have classes."

"Hate to say it but the police are generally more important than classes. Besides, I doubt it will take that long," Paige shrugged. "And while I'm at it, have either of you two seen Jade Skysong today?"

"Haven't seen her," Zach said. "I know she's got a performance later in the week. I expect she's probably practicing for that."

"Shame… I guess she'll have to miss it for now. Right, come on, follow me. We've no time to waste." Paige grinned again. "They don't really have the patience to wait for us mere students."


	16. A Song In The Shadows

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **A Song In The Shadows**

Jade woke naturally, without the blare of the alarm clock to disrupt her sleep. True, she was technically meant to be at college but, well, there were more important things to do; like getting a good night's sleep for one.

She had been up until nearly 3 AM, singing low melodic tunes to herself under the moonlight up at Pillbox Hill. It was a favourite haunt of Jade's, a place she could forget about her worries and her aspirations. Up on that hill, it was just her and her voice. When she was alone like that, Jade would never sing the heavy rock songs the Miracle Skyhawk's were known for. Instead, she sung slow songs, making up the words as she went along but the lyrics always ended up about finding lost love or other such romantic notions. Jade was a sucker for traditional romance.

Pillbox Hill was far enough away from town that Jade didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone, save the occasional woodland creature or lone hiker. It wasn't too strange to see some of the more eccentric characters of Eastbourne sitting on the hill, just listening silently to Jade's melody as if it were some kind of private concert for them. These were the people who would usually drink at bars and cause trouble, shouting, fighting, and getting thrown in a cell for the night. The power of Jade's voice made them docile and that was a feeling Jade treasured. That feeling of being able to actually _change_ people with her voice.

Pulling herself reluctantly out from under her covers, Jade wandered out of her room and into the small bathroom opposite, stopping groggily to look at her dishevelled hair in the mirror. She ran her fingers half-heartedly through the mess of black hair before shrugging and giving it up as a lost cause.

As Jade reached for her toothbrush – notably labelled 'JADE' by her sister; the other toothbrush in the glass was affectionately labelled 'NOT FOR JADE!' – the familiar tune of the doorbell reached her ears. "Katie! Answer the door!" Jade yelled out towards the door before remembering that her sister as probably at work. With an annoyed sigh she threw the toothbrush into the sink and made her way downstairs as the bell was rung again and again.

"Okay, okay," Jade groaned as she pulled open the door. "Give a girl some time."

"I'd give a girl some time if a girl wasn't late," came the disgruntled reply of Bethany Cross. She was standing with her hands on her hips, a disapproving frown on her face. Standing behind Bethany behind either shoulder were both Murphy and Sticks. Sticks was grinning ear-to-ear while Murphy had his usual carefree expression on his face. At three of them were dressed in their Skyhawk jackets.

"Late? For what?" Jade asked, leaning on the doorway.

"For what, she says!" Bethany said, exasperated. "For rehearsal? You know, for the concert at Shinewater Park?"

"Oh yeah… That…" Jade let out a carefree yawn and turned around, leaving the door wide open; Apparently inviting the three band members inside.

Bethany followed her inside. "I swear, girl, you'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on."

"Do try your best not to sound like my mother," Jade replied as she re-entered the bathroom and picked up her toothbrush again.

"Well, _somebody_ needs to keep an eye on you!" Bethany said, watching Jade put the toothpaste on the brush.

"Do we really need such strict times for rehearsal?" Jade asked, sticking the brush into her mouth and rubbing it back and forth rapidly.

"Yes for that one," Sticks said with an amused glint in his eyes. "Miss Parks is out of town for the day. She called the cops last time we practiced."

"Besides, since when was a whole day _strict times_?" Bethany asked.

"Well, if it's the whole day then we're fine, right?" Jade said after washing her mouth out noisily. She turned and passed Bethany to make her way back to her room.

"It's four o'clock!"

"Eh…" Jade shrugged. "We don't need rehearsal. We just need bigger crowds."

"Please…" Bethany put a hand to her forehead. "Do not start that again."

"Why not?" Jade said, pulling off the shirt she had slept in – revealing her bare chest that immediately made Murphy look away out of politeness, though Sticks wasn't afraid to look.

"And would you _not_ just… expose yourself like that in front of us!?" Bethany was growing even more angry with Jade now.

"Don't be a prude," Jade replied nonchalantly, rummaging in one of her drawers. "Sticks doesn't have a chance with me, Murphy's too old, and last I heard you had a boyfriend and you're not gay. So we're good."

"Ouch…" Murphy put a hand to his heart, still looking away. "A bullet to my heart, Jade. Though, you _are_ too young for me. I don't date college girls – personal rule after '06."

"What do you mean I don't have a chance?" Sticks asked, aghast.

"Shut it, Sticks!" Bethany shot down the drummer quickly as Jade clipped on a bra. "Jade, you need to show a bit more… I don't know, _care_ for this band."

"Care?" This struck Jade the wrong way as she turned around. "I'm probably the one who cares most about the Skyhawks! You guys seem just content to sit around and perform for this town! I _care_ about performing for more than a bunch of fisherman and teenagers!"

"To be fair, our future promoter passed away…" Murphy put in.

" _Four years ago!_ " Jade said with wide eyes. "It's not like we're some rookie group. We can play. We're good. Hell, we're amazing! You see the reaction we get here in a town on the fuck-end of nowhere! Now imagine if we were in Wembley with that massive crowd spread out before us! Imagine the sound! The cheers! The support!"

"I do imagine that," Bethany replied, standing forward. "I just know when to separate dreams from reality. And Jade, don't you _dare_ imply that we don't care about this band! We're the founders! And you're right, we're not a rookie group, _you're_ the rookie, filling in shoes you can't possibly fill!"

"Whoa," Murphy warned but Bethany and Jade were having none of it as the two girls got face to face.

"So you still see me as just a replacement!?" Jade roared, her voice filled with anger. "Well guess what, I'm the _replacement_ that saved you people! You were floundering and without me you would have drowned! I'm the one keeping the Miracle Skyhawks alive, Bethany!"

"Don't be so self-centered!" Bethany replied, equally angry. "Sticks, Murphy, and I put in just the same amount of effort as you!"

"I'm the voice of the Skyhawks! Literally! Without me you'd be, what? A percussion band? Or what, are you gonna get Sticks to sing? He's the best out of all three of you and he still sucks!"

"Hey, now, that's not fair. It's just a unique take on it, is all…" Sticks muttered.

"When am I going to actually _be_ a part of this band, not just a stand-in?"

"When you prove yourself!"

"And I haven't?"

"Not with that hot-head of yours! Not if you act like a child! Not if _you_ don't treat _us_ like teammates!" Bethany leaned forward before. "And hey! We made it without you before, Jade! We can make it without you again if need be!"

"Is that a threat!?"

"ENOUGH!" Murphy's raw voice surprised Jade and Bethany enough to send them flying apart like two children caught fighting. He looked out from under his sunglasses at the two of them. "You go too far, Bethany. You too, Jade. We're a team. We can't be fighting like this." He looked to Jade. "If you want to succeed, you need to be a team player."

"That's what I was—" Bethany started but Murphy interrupted her.

"And you need to understand Jade's aspirations. It has been four years since Eddy Cool died. And you've refused to accept any promoter's conversations."

"You what!?" Jade's eyes widened at this fact.

"Not now!" Murphy said firmly, shutting Jade down. He turned back to Bethany. "So go cool your head and meet us at Sticks', okay? We are going to practice and AFTER we practice, we'll have a good talk about the future of the Skyhawks, okay? And I DON'T want to hear anything about anyone leaving!"

"Fine." Bethany turned on her heel and with that left the room. Murphy turned to Jade.

"And you?"

"I understand." Jade said, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Good. I'll meet you outside after you're ready." With that, Murphy followed Bethany out of Jade's room.

"Phew…" Sticks rubbed his stiff Mohawk with one hand and grinned at Jade. "You guys scare me sometimes, you know?"

"…I just want to get out of here, Sticks…" Jade said, sitting on her bed. "Is that so crazy?"

"It isn't crazy," Sticks said, sitting down next to Jade and putting a friendly arm around her shoulders. "It's really quite sensible. Eastbourne's great for a little while. But then you get fed up of the old-fashioned buildings and you know, the sea really gets noisy sometimes. But look, Jade… You got to understand how Bethany thinks and you got to understand… you really aren't going to fill Kingsley's boots."

"Sticks!"

"Listen! You won't fill his boots because you are a completely different person, Jade. Kingsley Newport is Kingsley Newport, and Jade Skysong is Jade Skysong, understand?" Sticks leaned forward towards Jade, a deadly serious expression on his face. "Though… I do have one very important question for you, Jade…"

"What is it?"

"…Do I _really_ have no chance with you?"

"Not a chance!" Jade grinned, suddenly bursting out laughing as she pushed Sticks off the bed. "You won't add me to your list!"

"Oh come on! I've nearly hit two hundred! Once Miss Parks gets back I'll only be two away!"

"Go away, Sticks!" Jade threw a trainer at Sticks, who dodged it nimbly. He made for the doorway but stopped as Jade called out: "Sticks."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." With a small salute, he left the room, leaving Jade deep in thought.

* * *

Jade arrived at Stick's garage feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders. The large metal doors were open and the three older band members were standing around, tuning their instruments. Murphy leaned against a wall, Sticks sat at his drums, and Bethany seemed to be fiddling with her bass though not actually doing anything with it. As Jade approached, each of them looked up. Jade took a deep breath and approached Bethany.

She had dressed in her full band gear, complete with Skyhawk jacket and braided hair. As Jade approached Bethany, she slowly pulled off her jacket and, after looking at it for one long moment, handed it out towards Bethany.

"Jade…" Seeing the jacket, Bethany's face grew conflicted. "Are you sure…? We can talk about this… properly. Without the arguments. Without me acting like I did."

"I'm sure," Jade said firmly, sensing Murphy and Stick's gazes upon her back though she didn't take her own eyes away from Bethany. "I'm sure that I'm no Kingsley." Jade let go of the jacket, allowing Bethany to take hold of it. "That jacket doesn't belong to me. It never did and it never will… but the Skyhawks? You guys are my family," Jade looked to Bethany. "I'm just a kid with big dreams who doesn't know how to be patient. I'm rude and I get angry and I tend to be lazy and I _know_ that it's irritating. I know that I rub people the wrong way. I think wearing that jacket… wearing Kingsley's jacket… it put a nametag on me. Like I had to be like him, like I had to act like him, sing like him… I can't and I won't.

"I just heard the words I needed to hear," Jade glanced appreciatively at Sticks. "Kingsley Newport is Kingsley Newport. Jade Skysong is Jade Skysong. Bethany… I'm sorry if I'm wrong but the reason you act like you do, the reason why you didn't talk with the promoters… it's because it reminds you of him, right?"

Bethany didn't respond but her expression said it all.

"You put that jacket on me and you gave me his songs and I sung 'em. I enjoyed them. They're great lyrics. But I think when Kingsley died… you refused to realise that the Skyhawks had to change. We can't live in that shadow of his death. I never knew Kingsley but I saw him on stage and I know what his lyrics meant. I believe he wouldn't have wanted the Skyhawks to just… coast on by like this. I know you have the final say, Bethany, but I think the Skyhawks need to change… need to evolve. If possible… I would like to sing my own songs. I know they're not traditional work but… well, the Skyhawks were never traditional, were they?"

"A change like that would be startling to the fans…" Bethany mused, definitely entertaining the idea. "We wouldn't know how they'd take it. Your songs are good, Jade, don't get me wrong… but whether they'll work for the Skyhawks… I think we do this the old fashioned way. Let's put this to a vote." Bethany nodded her head, holding the jacket close. "Jade, I assume you'll vote for change?"

"Yes," Jade said firmly.

"Okay… Sticks?"

"I think we're called the Miracle Skyhawks for a reason," Sticks said. "I reckon we go with it and make ourselves a miracle."

"And Murphy?"

"Kingsley was a great friend but I think Jade's right. I think we have been using his shadow as a safety net. Perhaps it's time to spread our wings?" Murphy pushed up his glasses to wink at Jade. "Our old singer led us to new heights before with his own songs. Perhaps it's time to let our new singer give it a go."

"Well… There we are. I know my vote doesn't matter now but… you're right." Bethany held up the jacket in front of her. "Kingsley would want the band to rise to all new heights and we can't do that with the same old songs. It's time to change." Bethany looked to Jade. "We're a team. A family. Murphy, order a takeout. Sticks – go down the street and get drinks. We're gonna have a long night ahead of us."


	17. The Thrill

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **The Thrill**

"Good morning, this is the Nationwide Bank. How can I help you?"

"Hi there… Sorry, this might be kind of a weird call but I found this card in the wallet of my boyfriend. We partied hard last night but I kind of want to get him home. I don't suppose you'd be able to help me at all?"

"Can I ask the name of your friend?"

"Jay Scythe."

"…I thought so…" There was a heavy sigh on the other end phone. "Could you please hold for me?"

With that answer, Ruby saw Tanzi's look. She just shrugged and heard movement on the other side of the phone. A faint voice that sounded like someone shouting to someone else. Then the squeak of wheels and the sound of the phone being picked up.

"This is Maxine Scythe, Jay's sister."

"…Sister? Has this kind of thing happened before?" Ruby was finding it hard to talk in a tone completely different than her usual one but she wanted to do her best to make it seem like she had just been partying all night long. "I mean… He told me he was single."

"Trust me, love, that guy is full of it. If you're looking for a long-term relationship, Jay isn't the one for you."

"…I see…" Ruby faked a crack in her voice and swallowed. "…That bastard… I definitely want to get him back to his house now. Can you help me out?"

"Sure thing. This isn't the first time I've had a girl call me in the morning – it certainly won't be the last." Maxine seemed to sigh on the other side of the phone. "Okay, you'll want to take him to Upland Road. You know the High Street?"

"Yes?"

"You want to go West on the High Street. From St. Mary's Church, you want to take the _third_ left, after the four-way intersection. One you get on Upland, it's—" Maxine's voice suddenly stopped and Ruby could hear a quick conversation, which sounded a little aggressive. There was the noise of moving around again and the first voice came back on the line. "I'm sorry… We cannot hold personal calls. Thank you for your time," after a moment the voice quickly came back. "Though tell Jay to screw himself, okay?"

The phone hung up and Ruby looked to Tanzi. "Perfect. It may not be an exact location, but we need to get to Upland Road. I got the directions from her before she was kicked off. Let's head out."

"I think this is it," Ruby said as she and Tanzi walked down the tree-lined street of Upland Road. The rows of houses extended far down, each of them looking quite expensive with driveways, garages, and gardens. All the houses on the road were red brick and looked well-cleaned. Perhaps there was some kind of neighbourhood gardener or cleaner?

"So, we'd be looking for a closed garage or a tarpaulin, right?" Tanzi asked as they continued to walk. With only a street name to go by, it was going to take a little bit of effort to find Jay. At least they knew what his car looked like.

"Yup," Ruby replied before coming to a quick halt, nearly causing Tanzi to trip. "Unless he is an absolute idiot…" She motioned to a driveway two buildings down where the blue Volkswagen stood, with two legs jutting out from under the smashed bonnet. Various tools were spread around and occasionally a hand would dart out to grab one.

"Hey," Ruby called out, walking onto the driveway.

"Sorry. I'm kind of busy," came the unmistakable voice of Jay Scythe, filled with a combination of cockiness and self-assurance.

"Busy fixing your illegal street car?!"

"…Fuck…" They could barely hear the word before Jay came out from under the Volkswagen. "What in the name of hell do you want? 'Cause you _do_ want something, correct? Otherwise the police would have come already. What is it, then? Money? Because I got it. How much?"

"We just want a moment of your time."

"That all?" Jay snorted and went back under the car. "Then talk and bugger off."

"He's not going to believe us," Tanzi said doubtfully.

"We have to try," Ruby replied, before approaching the Volkswagen. "Jay, you're in danger. Fatal danger."

"Uh-huh," came the reply from under the car.

"You and I and Tanzi here are part of a select group of people – a list, if you will – who are going to die. One person _has_ died already and you are next."

"Uh-huh."

"And we want to prevent that from happening. We're getting the group together in an attempt to stop this list and get out alive."

"Uh-huh…"

"Are you even listening to me!? This is serious."

Jay appeared out from under his Volkswagen again and looked up at the irritated Ruby, an amused expression on his face. "You just sound crazy, Red. If that's all you wanted me to hear then I've heard it. We're done. Politely get the hell away from me."

"Your life is in danger!" Tanzi exclaimed, her face red with anger. Jay was acting like a child and wasn't taking them seriously at all.

"Love, my life is in danger every time I take to the roads. It's called a thrill. I love being on the edge and you know what? Death can kiss my ass. He hasn't got me yet and he never will."

"You _would_ have died yesterday if we didn't stop you!" Tanzi retorted.

"Who the hell knows that? Can you tell the future? I would have been fine!"

"She _can_ tell the future – at least glimpse it." Ruby tried to remain patient with Jay. "That's why we ran you off the road. Otherwise you would have hit that downed sign and caused a chain of events that would have killed nine people."

"And where's your proof, sunshine?!" Jay confronted Tanzi and got in her face. "Prove to me you can see the future and then maybe we'll get somewhere." Tanzi didn't respond, her eyes glassy and staring completely through Jay. "Geez, what kind'a drugs you get her on?"

"No…" Ruby said, concerned. She put her hands on Tanzi's shoulders and tried to see something in her eyes. "…She's having a vision. You want proof? Here it is."

 _He stood – a child – in a crowd of shadows. All pointing – all laughing soundless laughs, their mouths twisting in ugly shapes. Despite their laughs, He stood as straight as He could as He puffed out His chest. He wouldn't let their laughs define who He was. Then two shadows stood prominent – taller, grander than the rest. A sense of familiarity… someone close to Him. Parents, perhaps? They were laughing the hardest, taunting the cruellest… They never wanted Him, all they wanted was her… He was a mistake._

 _He was older, stronger, more firm in His convictions. He stood next to a bright blue Volkswagen and it was clearly defined, from the headlights to the spoiler. He was proud of the car, not only proud… but He loved the car. It was a friend who wouldn't laugh, a friend He could rely on, who would never disappoint him. A true friend. His partner._

 _The Volkswagen was moving, a blur of blue in the shadows. This feeling, exhilarating, making Him grin ear to ear. This was how life should be lived – at high speeds and defying death. And it wasn't just a thrill… it was something He was excellent at. Nothing made him feel as happy, as satisfied, as this. But another feeling far down in the deepest part of Him sought to break free… The faster he went the more the blur increased and the more the thrill rose. Closer and closer, His heart jumping in his chest but his smile never disappearing. This was it – this is what life was all about – and He was content._

Tanzi gasped and found herself face to face with Ruby. It took a moment for her brain to adjust itself back to reality but she could still feel that thrill on her shoulders.

"What did you see?" Ruby asked gently but Tanzi looked past her and towards Jay, whose face was twisted in amusement.

"Why this?" Tanzi asked quietly, retaining that feeling from her vision.

"Excuse me? Why what?"

"They may have laughed at you… taunted you… ridiculed you…" Tanzi shook her head slowly. "You shouldered the burden and you could have done what you liked."

Jay's eyes narrowed at Tanzi's words. "What?"

"You race for the thrill, I understand that. I _feel_ that. The faster you go the happier you are but… It's not that you are good at it." Tanzi stepped past the silent Ruby to get in front of Jay. "You _want_ to die… you just can't do it by yourself. You want it to happen because you made a mistake. You want it to happen without you doing it deliberately. But you don't know what it's like… when I saw you before in the first vision… in the accident… you were scared, you didn't want to face it. You don't need this, Jay. You don't need to race. You don't need to _die_ for this."

For the first time it seemed like Jay was lost for words. He didn't seem quite like the angry man that he was before but somebody else. Someone who was conflicted with his status.

"Maxine… your sister…" Tanzi continued, her voice strange. "You always felt like you were second to her. She was the one your parents wanted. You were just an accident – a night neither of them wanted to remember. They thought you stunted, they thought you pathetic… Not like Maxine. She was the smart one and now she's a banker. You never had that. You weren't smart or athletic and they disagreed with the racing." Tanzi's eyes widened as if realising something. "That's why you do this. That's why you think you want to die. You believed your parents words when you were a child. You believe that you shouldn't be here. Maxine—"

"Quiet!" Jay suddenly snapped. His eyes were red and he stepped back, shaking – though with rage or sadness, Tanzi couldn't quite tell. "You-You don't know me! You c-can't know me!"

"Is that proof enough?" Ruby asked carefully.

Jay looked to her, his nostrils flaring. He opened his mouth as if to yell at her but suddenly shook his head. Quickly he opened the driver's door of the Volkswagen and climbed inside, shutting and locking the doors. Ruby moved to the window.

"You can't run from this, Jay! Please, we've shown you the proof that we're not talking out of our asses. Come with us."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jay turned the engine on and it roared to life. "You guys are freaks, true and simple. You don't know what my future holds – I do! And it isn't death, I don't care what your little vision freak thinks! I don't care about Maxine, I don't care!" Jay breathed hard, repeating, "I don't care," as if trying to persuade himself of the fact.

Tanzi took Ruby's place by the window and put her hand on the open window frame. "Jay… I understand you now. I can help you work through this. I don't want any more bloodshed. Let me help you." Jay looked to her, biting his bottom lip, as if considering her proposal. "You _don't_ want to die. I've seen what you did when it happened and I _know_ that's not what you truly want. Please."

Jabbing the button on the side of the door, the window rolled up, cutting Tanzi's voice off. Jay shook his head and quickly pulled out of the driveway, turning and driving off, leaving the two women behind.

"Tanzi, are you okay?" Ruby immediately asked after the Volkswagen disappeared down the road. The girl was pale and shaky on her feet.

"I-I think so…" Tanzi nodded and grabbed Ruby's proffered arm to support herself. "These visions they… I'm not prepared for them. This is only the third one but I feel like… like those things I feel stay… For a while there I almost felt like I-I _was_ Jay… that I shared his thoughts…" Tanzi looked to Ruby with wide eyes. "Just what _are_ these visions, Ruby?"

"I…" Ruby shook her head. "I don't know." It was the honest answer. Sabrina never showed any signs like this and back at the construction site Meagan Thompson had described the vision as if it were a series of images. It was clear that Tanzi's visions were different. It frustrated Ruby that she didn't have any idea. She absolutely hated not knowing, wishing she could help Tanzi. Pushing these feelings aside, Ruby started quickly walking down the sidewalk, still holding Tanzi. "We need to get to the car and try to find him. We _need_ to save him."


	18. A Chance

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **A Chance**

In his hurry to leave, Jay had left the work he had been doing on the front of his Volkswagen unfinished and as such the front bumper was still partially hanging off; the marks Ruby and Tanzi saw leaving Upland Road, scratched into the tarmac, provided a surprisingly efficient trail to follow. He had turned off onto East Dean Road, leaving Eastbourne behind. The trail then turned onto South Downs Road, perhaps in an attempt to stay away from the main road and any unwanted eyes. After all, if the police pulled him over, they would discover that the car was illegal and that he didn't even have his license on him – as Ruby still had his wallet.

There was no tarmac to speak of on South Downs Road; You could hardly even call it a road. Nothing more than a thin country trail laid out with gravel, barely big enough for Tanzi's car. Certainly the poor vehicle wasn't made to handle the sharp bumps and spitting gravel, making for a very uncomfortable ride.

"He's smarter than he looks," Ruby said as a piece of gravel spat against her window, rebounding off with a _tink_. "We can't follow the trail of his bumper on this kind of road."

"But it's only one road," Tanzi replied nervously, not liking the way her car was on the road. "So we follow this and hope we find him."

"He wouldn't go far," Ruby said reassuringly. "He's got connections in town. His sister, his home – I didn't see any bags in his car. I reckon he will go back there. Perhaps he is circling?"

"I'd say we ought to wait for him at his home… but I suppose now that I've had that vision we can't afford to chance him coming back." Tanzi frowned and looked to the left and right. A great field of long grass swayed in the wind on either side – fields split with only trees and bushes. East Dean Road had moved them onto a large hill and they could see Eastbourne in the distance to the West.

"What's that?" Ruby peered over a small incline in the road to see a small trail of black smoke. As they rose over this incline, they could see that the smoke was coming out of the split bonnet of a blue Volkswagen. "There! Tanzi, it's him!"

Tanzi nodded, coming to a stop at the end of the road. As they had driven down South Downs Road, the fields on either side had been protected by lines of barbed wire. However at the end of the road it was clear that Jay had driven straight into the barbed wire, knocking down posts and taking the wire with him.

Ruby quickly climbed out of the car and ran over crushed long grass to reach the Volkswagen. "Jay!" She called out as she circled the Volkswagen. Seeing the front of the car Ruby gasped, taken aback.

The barbed wire had wrapped itself around the bonnet of the Volkswagen, catching in the wheels, around the wing mirrors and had gotten inside of the Volkswagen. Jay was pinned to his seat, three strands of barbed wire strapped across him. One dug into his left arm, another around his waist, and a third around his neck, drawing thin beads of blood. As Ruby approached, Jay's eyes spun in their sockets to look at her. He seemed unwilling or unable to move.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she moved to the driver's side of the Volkswagen, carefully opening the door so as not to disrupt the barbed wire. The engine was still running – the cause of the black smoke. It looked like one of the barbed wire posts had jammed itself in the front grill.

"That's a really stupid question," Jay sneered but didn't seem to put his usual effort into being rude. "No, I'm not okay," he said, using his right arm to gesture at the barbed wire. "Help me out here, okay?"

"I got it, I'll have to find the end of one and work from there," Ruby said as she tracked the wire around Jay's neck. It snaked down his chest to his foot. The end had looped itself around his foot and the accelerator pedal, sticking itself into the skin of his ankle.

"What are you waiting for?" Jay asked, his breathing getting faster. It seemed like the shock of the crash was wearing off. He couldn't look down else the barbed wire at his neck would dig in.

"I'm going to have to pull this out – it's gotten into your ankle..." Ruby said. She straightened up to look at Jay. "This is going to hurt, okay?"

"As if it doesn't hurt already…" Jay grit his teeth. "Just do whatever you have to do."

"Tanzi," Ruby looked to her friend, who was standing unsure of what to do. "Do we have any kind of gloves in the car?"

Tanzi just shook her head. "Sorry, I don't…"

"Then I'm just going to have to be careful," Ruby said. "Tanzi, hold Jay's shoulders. Push him down into the seat."

"What?!" Jay seemed defiant at this idea.

"If we don't hold you down then the pain is liable to make you involuntarily move – and that barbed wire around your arm and neck are gonna dig in tighter. Okay?"

"Jesus… Fine, do it." Jay let Tanzi lean forward and put her hands on either shoulder, pushing him back in the chair. He winced slightly at the pressure but held his tongue.

Ruby wrapped her hands carefully around the barbed wire, avoiding the actual barbs. With a grip she was comfortable with, Ruby tightened her hands around the wire. "I'm going to pull it out on the count of three, okay?"

"Bullshit, you're going to pull it on t—" Jay suddenly bit his tongue as Ruby pulled at the barbed wire. It resisted her more than she expected but a good inch pulled itself out of Jay's ankle. "MOTHER CHRIST ON A FUCK!" Jay roared, only prevented from moving forward by Tanzi's surprisingly strong pressure. His leg twitched but Ruby used one hand to keep the foot from moving.

Blood leaked down from his ankle, coating Ruby's hand but she still gripped the barbed wire again. "One more time and I think we'll have it, okay? I'm going to pull hard – Tanzi, ready?"

"Yes…"

"Okay… And-" Ruby squeezed her hands and pulled as hard as she could, wanting to get the barbed wire out as quick as possible. She knew it wasn't the best option but she was heavily worried that the engine would catch fire or something like that. That was how Death worked – putting time limits on people's deaths.

However, she misjudged the pressure of her grip combined with the coating of slick blood on her palms. They moved up and the barbs caught into her palms, causing her to let out a gasp of pain. At the same time she managed to pull out a little bit more of the wire, causing Jay to jolt out in pain again. Tanzi still held his shoulders but Ruby instinctively pulled her injured hands towards her chest, letting go of Jay's foot, which pushed down on the accelerator pedal. She only realised her mistake too late. "No!"

The still active engine roared and the wheels spun, pulling on the caught wire. Jay had only a moment to look at Tanzi in front of him with wide eyes before the barbed wire was pulled by the wheel, tearing through his throat with ragged movements. Blood burst outwards, coating Tanzi in a layer of Jay's blood as his body writhed and twitched. He seemed to gurgle something but they couldn't make out his words.

Then the horrible sound of metal grating on bone echoed out and the wire became taut, pulled as tight as it could go. Jay's head slowly tipped to left, barely hanging on. His throat had been completely torn apart as if he had been ravaged by some kind of vicious animal.

The engine sputtered and seemed to cut itself off, plunging the field into an ominous silence. Tanzi stumbled backwards in shock, completely covered in Jay's blood. Ruby was staring at Jay, her injured hands forgotten about, one thought running through her mind.

 _This was my fault…_

No! Ruby shook her head. She shouldn't think like that, shouldn't give up after something like this. There were more important things. With this thought, Ruby quickly approached Tanzi and grabbed her arm. "Tanzi…"

"This is too much," Tanzi said shakily, stepping away from the Volkswagen. "This… We can't do this, Ruby, we can't!"

"Tanzi, please… The best thing to do for now is just calm-"

"Ruby! Stop this!" Tanzi didn't mean to be so sharp to her friend but Ruby immediately closed her mouth. "We're just… just people, normal people, this… these visions, the deaths… this isn't something we can deal with – we're not-not _trained_ to deal with this… we should call someone… the police or… or some other… there must be someone to call, right?"

"We can't call the police," Ruby said quietly.

"Why not!?"

"Because we don't have time to be wrapped up in their questioning. So we explain to them about Death and we explain to them about the List and you think they'll believe us? They won't… how could they?" Ruby closed her eyes for a moment. "There is… someone I could call who may be able to help us."

"There is?" Tanzi looked to Ruby. "We couldn't have called after D-Daniel?"

"No," Ruby shook her head. "I met these people four years ago after… after Sabrina died. They are the DSI, the Department of Supernatural Investigation. But Tanzi… something like this… this is small-time."

"Small-time?" Tanzi echoed weakly.

"This world of ours… I don't know what but there is so much more going on." Ruby slowly moved back over to their car as she talked. "I spoke with a woman named Lisa Valentine four years ago… but, well, she spoke to me. She wanted me to be a part of the DSI. I told her I didn't want to. That I wanted to live and be myself and have a future. Thinking about things like Death it… honestly, it hurts my head. How the hell can I comprehend even more? She mentioned things like Ghosts and Abilities and…" Ruby just shook her head. "That's over my head but I did ask why didn't they help us?

"If they were this… Supernatural investigation team, then shouldn't our situation have been important to them? If I'm being honest with you, I got angry with her. If they had stepped in, then perhaps people would still be alive and Sabrina wouldn't have had to do what she did. But Lisa… She told me that the lives of nine people, unfortunately, don't trump the lives of millions. She said that the DSI is worldwide and that they have to look at the wider picture," Ruby sighed. "Lisa said that they used to deal with _minor_ issues like ours, but recently something has forced them to only focus on the important issues."

Tanzi wasn't sure what to make of this. Instead she just opened the boot of her car and pulled out a rain-jacket that she kept in there for emergencies. Pulling it hid most of the blood on her clothes. "What is this world coming to?" Tanzi asked, almost to herself. She slowly got into the car and leaned back in her seat. Ruby got into the passenger seat quietly.

"I will call them for you, Tanzi… But I wouldn't get your hopes up. And… the reason I didn't call them before is that this number will only work once, so I was told. The SDI are big on being secretive so… I guess Lisa was feeling generous. Maybe she felt sorry for me, I don't know."

"If… If they consider _this_ minor then… then maybe it's best for you to save that number if that's your only way to contact them." Tanzi shook her head. "I'm starting… to understand what it was like for you, Ruby. To try and save these people but… but Death being one step ahead…"

"It's not the end yet." Ruby said firmly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt absolutely devastated. She had wanted to save them all – all the survivors. Now Daniel and Jay were dead and that dream seemed to be just that – a dream; nothing more than wishful thinking. "We saved Jeffrey and he was first on the List. We have to get back to them… Hopefully he, Paige, and Lacey had luck with contacting the students." Ruby looked to Tanzi. "We'll go home first. Get cleaned up. I'm sorry, Tanzi."

"You don't have to apologise," Tanzi said as she started pulling the car away from the scene of death before them. Perhaps it would be written off as an accident – a street racer who drove too fast and tried to go off-road.

"I know I don't but… only a few days ago you were happy. Now… Now this… This death…"

"It's not your fault, Ruby. I don't know whose fault it is but all you've done is help me. Without your knowledge on this I doubt I would have acted on my first vision and then no-one would be alive. Because of you we have a chance and… and a chance is perhaps the best thing we can hope for now."


	19. Comfort

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Comfort**

The unused classroom was silent when Jeffrey finished speaking. He was sat across a square table with Paige sitting to his left. Opposite them sat Naomi and Zach and both of them weren't entirely sure how to take in the information Jeffrey had just explained to them.

When the two of them had arrived in the classroom and saw Jeffrey sitting there they had been confused at why there wasn't a policeman. Paige was quick to explain that she may have slightly lied to them and Jeffrey had managed to persuade them to sit down and just listen. He had explained to them everything Ruby and Tanzi had told him and Paige, about the List and about the death waiting for them if they didn't do anything about it.

When it was clear that neither Jeffrey or Paige were going to say anything more, Zach spoke up, "This is a… particularly weird kind of joke," He frowned and looked at the serious expression on the old bus driver's face. "Though I have a feeling it isn't one." He leaned back in his chair and latched his fingers around the back of his head. " _Jesus_ …" Zach let out a long breath. "What the hell am I supposed to say to all this? If it were just you, Paige, I'd call you frickin' crazy to go along with you talking to that voice but… Jeffrey, you too? You wouldn't believe something like this without good reason, would you?"

Jeffrey deliberately didn't respond. He wanted the two students in front of him to work it out in their own minds. He didn't want any of his words to influence their decision – after all, it was a decision that would put their very lives on the line.

Zach looked to Naomi. "What do you think, Naomi?"

Naomi seemed deep in thought and her eyes were looking between Paige and Jeffrey, looking far past them. At Zach's words she regained her focus and slowly spread her hands out on the table in front of them. "It _does_ sound fantastical…" She started, her speech immaculate as ever. "It is undeniable that the skies opened up above London and I have always found it hard to believe that it was some kind of publicity stunt for a movie. How can it be possible that everyone saw different things, after all? But to think that we are on some kind of list… that we are in danger…" Naomi shivered. "I know what danger feels like and I do not feel it." Naomi looked to Paige and tried to discern anything from her nonchalant expression. "Though I do not believe you would talk about death threats on a whim. You get ridiculed enough for talking to that voice you say you hear… I doubt you would risk something like this."

As Naomi grew silent she glanced to Zach. Zach just shrugged. "I'm inclined to think you're all nuts but at the very least I believe that _you_ believe in it. If there is some kind of threat to our lives… Christ, that sounds weird to say, but if there is… then I think talking to this Ruby and Tanzi would be a good first step."

"I agree," Naomi nodded. "I think it would be foolish to dismiss the notion but it would be equally foolish to buy into it, hook, line, and sinker. You said the two of them were out trying to find somebody else on this list… when can we expect them back?"

"Ruby will phone once she has successfully got in contact with Jay Scythe," Jeffrey explained and cast a sideways glance at Paige. "Though it has been a little while. They said they would be leaving first thing in the morning."

"They might just be having trouble in finding the guy," Paige reassured.

At that moment, a faint vibrating noise could be heard from Jeffrey's breast pocket. "Speak of the devil…" He murmured as he pulled his dated phone out and flipped it open to put it against his ear. "Jeffrey speaking."

The three students watched the older man as his expression changed slightly. A downcast of the eyebrows, a slight frown. Whatever was being spoken on the other end of the phone wasn't good news, that was clear.

"I see… I am terribly sorry," Jeffrey finally said. "Are the two of you okay?" He waited for a response before nodding slowly. "We will meet you out in the car park. I have Zach and Naomi waiting to meet you… yes. I understand. Keep well. If you can, take a moment to take your bearings. Something like that isn't easily ignored. We'll see you soon, okay? Take care, Ruby."

* * *

For all his excuses that he wasn't good at this kind of thing, Lucas had done a pretty good job at arranging a wonderful dinner for he and Lacey. Becky had supplied them a backroom, a table, and a set of chairs. Sure, there were boxes pushed to the walls but it was spacious enough to not feel claustrophobic.

Lucas himself had worked hard to get everything else sorted. He had been hiring himself out as a gardener and general handyman for the older folks of Eastbourne and had gained a reputation for being reliable and hard-working.

One of the very few perks of not having a home nor a real job meant all money could go towards what he wanted. So he had found a recipe for a succulent sounding fish dinner at the library - fried it up, mixed up the sauce and boiled up some vegetables. It wasn't fancy but it certainly looked and smelled nice.

So everything had been going pretty well; only Lucas was quick to realise that once he and Lacey had sat down that Lacey didn't seem all herself. She was quiet at the best of times but this wasn't her normal shyness. It was like her mind was elsewhere and Lucas' own thoughts were spinning, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Is this…" Lucas started, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry, this isn't good enough, is it?"

"Hm?" Lacey looked towards Lucas, startled.

"This is a pipe-dream, isn't it? Someone like you and someone like me," Lucas sighed, feeling defeat roll over his shoulders. "It was never going to work out, was it?"

"N-No, no!" Lacey exclaimed, shaking her head rigorously. "That isn't… this is great! The effort you've put in, it means a lot to me!"

Lucas sighed. "You don't have to console me. Tell it to me honest."

"I mean it!" Lacey bit her lip in concern. "It's just something else." Her voice trailed into nothing more than a murmur.

Realising that perhaps her mood wasn't his fault after all, Lucas was eager to help. "I'm willing to listen, if you need to talk about something."

Lacey's eyes lit up slightly. It seemed that now Lucas had given her permission, it wouldn't feel like a burden to tell him.

"I-I recently met some people…" Lacey started and from that point it was like the floodgates had opened. She spoke to Lucas about Ruby and Tanzi, about Death and the List, about the death of Daniel. When she reached this part of the story, Lucas drew in a breath.

"That guy was an asshole but I'm not sure he deserved to die. Becky's a bit broken up about it. She never talked to him but she saw him frequently." Lucas rubbed his cheek a moment before leaning forward. "…So, do you believe it all?"

"I'm not sure," Lacey said. "But Ruby was speaking like she knew what she was talking about. They already have Jeffrey – a school bus driver – and Paige convinced. She's a student in the same college as me. They were going to try and get in contact with the other students involved today. If it's some kind of joke then it seems like they're going too far. I dunno… I got a feeling that it might all be true and th-that scares me."

"You gotta listen to that feeling, Lacey," Lucas said firmly. "That's instinct – and instinct has saved lives for millions of years. I see why you're so withdrawn. This isn't the time for a dinner like this, is it?"

"I want it to be," Lacey admitted truthfully. "But I feel like I-I let them down… they asked me to help but I wanted to be here, with you."

Lucas smiled softly as he looked at Lacey's expression. "We can always do this another time. I'm sure Becky won't mind."

"That's not fair. I feel happy with you, Lucas. I don't want… want whatever is going on to affect that."

"Well, whether we like it or not it has affected it," Lucas shrugged. "You want to go to them, don't you? To help them and to perhaps find out for certain whether this is real or not?"

Lacey nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Lucas… I'm not doing a very good job at being a g-girlfriend…"

"Oh?" Lucas raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing at his lips. "Are we officially a couple now?" Lacey's face instantly went red at Lucas' words, as if she hadn't realised what she had just said. "I mean, after the kiss I assumed we were an item but neither of us said it out loud. Ha! You look so cute like that." Lucas reached forward and gently grabbed Lacey's hands from the table. She glanced up at him in surprise. "I wanted to do all this for a reason. I told you I had something very important to tell you, didn't I?" Lucas leaned forward over the table, gently squeezing Lacey's hand. "My life has been a very hectic one but I've always grown up believing that when you say something, you mean it, no matter what. If you don't mean it then there is no point to saying it."

"L-Lucas…"

"Shh…" Lucas whispered. Everything seemed to grow quiet around the room with only the faint buzz of the old electric light proving a relief from total silence. Lucas seemed to enjoy making Lacey wait and after a moment she squirmed, her eyes searching Lucas' own for the words. Finally Lucas couldn't hold it in any longer. "I love you, Lacey."

A strange feeling hit Lacey then – something she had never felt before. It was almost like relief, like sitting with a book on a hot summer's day or huddled in bed with a cup of hot chocolate in a downpour… It was a very unique feeling… a very _comfortable_ feeling. She looked to Lucas and found herself struck with the sudden image of being able to spend her whole life with this boy – no, this man – who despite his circumstances had never once complained.

For the first time in her life, Lacey found that she knew exactly what she wanted to say and she said it without hesitation or a stutter. "I love you too, Lucas."

The two of them leaned forward over the table and kissed. It was a light kiss and didn't linger but Lacey found it was one hundred times better than their previous kiss. That kiss was one of impulse on Lucas' part. This kiss was very much deliberate.

"I want to help you," Lucas said after a moment. "With whatever this is, with Ruby and Tanzi and this so-called list. If your life is danger in any way then I want to be there. I've never been more certain of anything in my life, Lacey. I want to be with you and I want to protect you and I will stop at nothing to ensure your safety." Lucas slowly stood up from the chair and grabbed the now cold half-eaten meals. "We should head to your college and meet up with them. Times like this call for working as a team."

As he turned around, Lacey could only stare at the back of his shirt and feel as safe as she ever had. She had no doubt that Lucas would protect her and deep inside her heart she was glad to have someone familiar to help her with this whole crazed situation.


	20. Eavesdropping

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Eavesdropping**

Looking at the chaos the students had left his classroom in, Jeremiah Jebediah let out a small smirk. Tables were off kilter, chairs un-tucked, and a number of forgotten pens laying on the tables or the floors along with the occasional piece of paper. Jeremiah knew the cleaners would sort it out in the evening but nevertheless slowly made his way around the room, correcting the positions of the tables with perfect preciseness. He tucked in the chairs, threw away the junk pieces of paper, and collected the pens to put in a drawer on his desk. Satisfied with the state of the room, Jeremiah pulled up his pure white jacket hanging on the back of his chair and slipped it on over his pure blue shirt and reached under the desk to where his pure white Stetson hat lay; a perfect replica of the old-school cowboy hats of American fame.

Jeremiah was perhaps one of the most popular teachers around Sussex Downs and that was mostly due to his personality and his character. Jeremiah firmly believed that school wasn't only a place to learn but a place to have fun and relax. He didn't mind students talking during his lessons as long as they listened when he talked and got the work done for the day. As a History teacher, he much preferred practical lessons rather that boring old textbooks or videos.

His classic cowboy image came from his childhood, where he had watched John Wayne and other such stars with his eyes glued to the TV screen. It was easier to watch the heroes on TV than live with the monster that was his father, after all. As he grew up, Jeremiah's interests expanded from the Wild West to other aspects of history – ranging from Aztecs to Nazi's. The way humanity evolved and divided into different cultures absolutely fascinated Jeremiah.

Shutting the classroom door behind him, Jeremiah paced down the corridor, humming lightly to himself. As he reached the stairs he heard a murmur which made him stop. He tilted his head in the direction of the noise and could just about make out voices though he couldn't hear what they were saying. Tightening his grip on his folder, Jeremiah made his way towards the classroom door where the voices were coming from. He recognised the classroom as one that was hardly ever used due to the fact the heating had broken almost two years ago and the college was too cheap to get it fixed.

Assuming that it was some students deciding to have an after-school meeting, Jeremiah was happily prepared to warn them to go home before the cleaners got here. He didn't mind the students staying after hours – if the school was open, why not? Better in school than out on the streets, that much was certain. Besides, the only people who would stay behind at school were the kind of people interested in their future and Jeremiah was completely in favour of that. He put his hand against the handle when he heard a word which made his heart skip a beat.

"…after Tanzi's vision, we went to find him. But he didn't want to hear what we had to say and drove off. We followed him and… well, we were too late. We tried to save him but..." The feminine voice trailed off and Jeremiah narrowed his eyes. He wished this door was one of the new ones that had windows but that was no wishful thinking. The voice sounded like an adult so was this some kind of teacher-student meeting? But that word… _vision_ … what were the chances?

"So this is real? This is actually a thing?" This was a younger male voice. Definitely a student, Jeremiah guessed. "And what, all of us are next?"

"Not if I can help it."

"It sounds to me like you can't," the voice seemed angry. "This Jay… that homeless guy… Sounds to me like you haven't been doing a particularly good job."

"Zach, please, think about it," an elderly male voice said that Jeremiah actually recognised though he couldn't quite place who it belonged to. "They saved me because I was willing to listen. Both Daniel and Jay weren't exactly the type of characters who were willing to work together."

"That's why I brought you up to here in the morning and why I had you come back after lessons so you could speak to Ruby and Tanzi yourself." A different voice now. How many were there?

"I am still not happy about you lying to us, Paige. I thought you were honest."

"I am honest… for the most part. But if we _are_ being honest, what were the chances you guys would just be like: 'Yeah, Paige, we totally believe all this nonsense about Death and the List and will happily listen to you!'" There was a pause. "Exactly. So you've heard from Ruby. What do you two reckon?"

"Hang on," yet another male voice – of similar age to the one called Zach, if Jeremiah could guess. "You've yet to explain exactly _what_ the plan is? I mean… You say that once you skip someone on this so-called List then they go to the back of the line. Wouldn't the line come back around front again?"

"Yes," the first female voice replied. "But-"

"So if that happens do you expect us to just keep doing this again and again and again, till eventually death claims us? 'Cause that is no way to live. How do we stop this for good?"

Another pause and an intake of breath. "I only know of one way, Lucas, but that way is not an option."

"And who are you to say it is not an option? Isn't this the same option that saved you back when you were in London?"

"Yes, but—"

"So what is it? You can't just keep these things from us. We're the ones who are affected as well, not just you. You want us to work as a team? Then you need to come clean with everything."

"You're not affected though," the younger female voice said, Paige, if Jeremiah heard correctly. If it was _the_ Paige Calloway of Sussex Downs infamy, then this just got even most interesting than it already was. Known around school was speaking to the sky, Jeremiah happened to know just a little bit more than most.

"Bullshit!" This boy had a temper. "I'm here for Lacey and that makes me part of the team. Just because I'm not _on_ this List doesn't mean I don't have a stake in this. So, Ruby, tell us, what is this solution and why is it _not_ a solution?"

"Fine… But trust me, you won't want to hear about it." The one called Ruby took a deep breath. "As far as I understand it, someone has to kill their loved one." Silence filled the room before Ruby continued. "I don't know if it has to be someone you love like a girlfriend or boyfriend or whether family fits the bill. Either way—"

"Christ almighty, you _killed_ someone to save your own life?!" The boy's voice grew loud; aghast. "What kind of selfish-"

"It wasn't my choice! I hardly even knew it!" Ruby shot back, her own voice angry now. "Don't you dare assume you know what went down! I survived Death the first time and I know that what got me through it last time is not an option! I told you but you wouldn't listen! I will find another way – but if that takes a long time then so be it. If it means we have to live years saving each other then so be it! At the very least we will be alive and that is a damn sight better than those I knew four years ago, then Jay and Daniel!"

"Guys, guys, simmer down," Paige's voice called out. "Let us get our emotions out of this and I will put this on the table because this is a serious situation. I'll say it now – perhaps 'sacrificing a loved one' is the only way to save us all. If that is the case then I'll be honest: Who would be willing?"

"Paige, don't be foolish. We're not even considering-"

"We _should_ consider it! Because what if it _is_ the only way, Ruby? Look… I'm not saying Lucas here just ups and stabs Lacey in the heart, okay? I'm thinking do any of you have any family members on life support? Or - if it works for pets you really love - any pets that are reaching their peak? We have to think about the possibilities, guys, do you understand? Let me lay out a scenario for you: If you have, say, a father dying of cancer. He's reaching the state where he can't bathe himself or relieve himself or even eat properly. He isn't afraid of death but he hates thinking his family will have to take care of him and he hates the fact that he will lose who he is. Let's say for this metaphor's sake that we explain to him about Death, about the List, and how his death could save a number of lives. If the child was willing to do it and the father was willing to die, then what would be the problem?"

"…That's really, really disturbing," Zach said, his voice mortified. The stiff silence in the room made it clear that everyone else thought the same thing.

"I'm just putting emotions aside and putting everything down on the table. I'm not saying we should, okay? I just think that we should be thinking of everything we possibly can. After all, it's not like any other solution is going to come walking through that door."

Always one for a bit of dramatic timing and having heard more than enough to prove what he needed, Jeremiah took this moment to knock three times on the door. As soon as the sound rang out the whole classroom went silent.

Jeremiah waited patiently at the door before he heard footsteps. Then the door opened and he found himself looking into the face of someone he recognised. Jeremiah cocked his head slightly. "Jeffrey?" Being part of the older generation, Jeremiah had eaten many times with Jeffrey over the years. Jeffrey looked equally as surprised to see him though his look quickly turned apologetic.

"Jeremiah… I'm sorry. I know I didn't ask permission but… well, we've had a bit of an issue with the police. When I was taking the extra students for the trip we witnessed a crash and the police wanted statements. We thought it prudent to get as much information as we could by talking together before giving the statements."

"Hmm…" Jeremiah smiled again, looking clearly into Jeffrey's knowledgeable eyes. "As cover stories go, I like it."

"Excuse me?"

"No, no, excuse me," Jeremiah gently pushed the door and Jeffrey moved to the side, a little bit too flabbergasted to stop the teacher. Jeremiah stepped clearly in the room, hooked one thumb on his belt and looked around the room in interest.

Two tables had been pushed together and seven people were sitting around it, all now looking at Jeremiah with surprise. Three of them Jeremiah recognised as students of relative renown. There was Paige Calloway, of course, along with Zach Dryer and Naomi Collado. Zach was just generally well known while Naomi was known because of her attitude. He recognised Lacey only because she was a student of his history classes. Sitting next to her was a boy about Lacey's age who Jeremiah didn't recognise. Perhaps some other student? He certainly didn't seem it with the way he looked.

The two who most interested Jeremiah were the two women sitting at the end of the table. One had bright red hair and if Jeremiah could venture a guess he would say was Ruby. The other, looking shaken, pale, and generally unwell, barely even looked at Jeremiah.

"Greetings," Jeremiah tipped his hat towards Ruby. "My name is Jeremiah Jebediah and I am a teacher for this here school. Ms. Calloway just mentioned answers not walking through doors. Well, I would like to disprove this theory; your answers have indeed just walked through the door." Jeremiah found himself smiling even more at Ruby's confused expression. "But perhaps we should take this to somewhere more private and I have the perfect place. A friend of mine owns an office. If we head there then we can get answers about the List, about Death, and about what you can do to stop it."


	21. Splitting Up

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Splitting Up**

After Jeremiah's proclamation, the seven survivors were taken aback and remained silent in shock. The only person who said something was Lucas, whose eyes had narrowed down to slits. "What a load of bull."

Jeremiah blinked from under the brim of his hat. "…Excuse me?"

Lucas stood up suddenly, his chair scraping against the floor. He paced towards Jeremiah and got up in front of the older man's face showing no fear nor respect. "What do you want, huh? 'Cause what are the chances you really know what we're talking about? You just happen to knock on the door like that? How long have you been eavesdropping on our conversation?" Lucas' eyes stared daggers at the teacher as he fired off the rapid-fire questions. "You tryin' to somehow blackmail us? Well, we're not doing anything illegal so you can jog right on!"

Seeing Lucas' expression, Jeremiah Jebediah couldn't help but be reminded of a certain young boy who had dreams of being a cowboy. He chuckled and put his hands on his hips. "Those are all the right questions, son." As soon as he said the word he realised his mistake. Something in the boy seemed to crack and he shoved Jeremiah hard, knocking him down onto his rear. Jeremiah's hat went skidding across the floor as he used his hands painfully to stop himself from going head-first into the floor.

Lucas would have likely pounced had it not been for the quick feet of Paige and Zach, both of whom had leaped up from their chairs and grappled Lucas' arm. Ruby and Jeffrey had both stood while Naomi looked on, wary. Lacey looked extremely pale and her eyes darted back-and-forth from Lucas to Jeremiah. Tanzi watched, still not entirely one with the situation.

The events from earlier were still fresh on her mind. Jay's blood seemed bright red on her chest even though it had been thoroughly washed away. She could feel herself losing control of her composure and it was taking all of her strength not to just break down into a blubbering mess. Thank God for Ruby and her support, else this would have been all too much for her. Yet she felt like she needed to be stronger, needed to be able to stand on her own two feet.

"Lucas! Calm down!" Paige said through gritted teeth and she and Zach pulled the boy back. His chest was heaving and his face was red with anger.

"Get… Off!" Lucas wrenched his arms free, sending Zach stumbling and forcing Paige to step back to avoid being thrown to the floor. He stood for a moment, breathing in and out like a wild animal, before he managed to finally stand straight and look down at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah carefully made his way back to his feet, picked up his hat and dusted it off before placing it back onto his head. He looked to Lucas with an extremely knowing look. "I see…" Jeremiah said quietly. "I figured you weren't a student." Jeremiah put out a hand which Lucas looked down at warily. "I apologise… Lucas, was it? I didn't think before I spoke. I often forget my way of speaking sometimes gets misconstrued."

After a silent moment Lucas had the grace to look sheepish and quickly shook Jeremiah's hand. "I-I'm sorry…" He muttered. With his back to everyone else, Jeremiah was the only one who saw the wetness in the corners of Lucas' eyes. "I just need to take a moment…" With that he quickly walked past Jeremiah and through the door, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Ex-Excuse me…" Lacey said in that timid voice of hers as she stood from her own seat and quickly walked past Jeremiah to follow Lucas out the door.

"…That did not go as I would have liked…" Jeremiah said with a frown. He looked back to the table where Zach had sat back down, holding his aching shoulder. Paige still stood but was now leaning against the wall.

"Lucas did have a point," Ruby said after Jeremiah pulled himself a seat from the table and sat down in front of the survivors. "How do we know you're the real thing?"

"Unfortunately I don't have I.D. or anything like that," Jeremiah said. "All you have is my word but my word is golden. For a long time now I have been… investigating… events such as yours. I am a part of a small community who research and try to solve the mystery of the List." Jeremiah looked to each of the survivors in turn. "I don't know how much you guys know but Death and his List is something happening worldwide. It isn't just England and it has been happened for thousands of years."

"Thousands?" Ruby questioned in shock. "I knew it was happening elsewhere but for thousands of years? And you have proof?"

"Proof enough. That was why I wanted to take you to see my companion. I wanted to show you the proof with your own eyes and there is evidence enough at his morgue."

"His morgue?" Zach raised an eyebrow. "I don't know whether to laugh or not."

"I'm serious, Mister Dryer. You think _I'm_ a character?" Jeremiah chuckled.

"I think I'm actually going nuts." Zach ran a hand over his head with a sigh. "After everything I've heard today now a teacher is coming in and is also saying it's all true."

"So which of you is the one who sees the visions?" Jeremiah looked to Ruby and then glanced to Tanzi. "At a guess I would say it is your friend here, who is being rather quiet."

"We've had a rather trying day," Ruby sighed.

"I heard that much. But Tanzi," Jeremiah looked directly at Tanzi now. "You must not think of what has happened but rather on what you can do now. You may not have saved two men but you did save Jeffrey here, correct?"

Jeffrey nodded. "That is the main reason why I am helping them."

"You've gotten the group together. That in itself is an important aspect of survival," Jeremiah continued.

"Not everyone," Tanzi spoke, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. "We have one more."

"It is Jade Skysong, Mr Jebediah," Naomi said, leaning forward on the table.

"I've finished work today, Miss Collado. Call me Jeremiah. But that hothead, huh? Do you know where to find her?"

"She is holding a concert later this week. So we can assume she is practising." Ruby looked to Paige. "Apparently people try and listen to them when they practice at their drummer's house, is that right, Paige?"

"Yes," Paige nodded. "But Sticks has a state-of-the-art studio in his garage. You can't really make out what is going on within unless they happen to have the doors open but that is very rare."

"We were planning on splitting into two groups," Ruby continued. "One to find Jade and explain to her the situation and the other to keep an eye on Lacey, as she is the next on the list."

"And how do you expect to keep an eye on her?" Jeremiah asked. "You cannot stay in this school overnight. Speaking of which, you better find a new place to group together." Jeremiah looked to Ruby and Tanzi. "The two of you are technically trespassing. Not that I'm going to say anything but if another teacher hears you then there'll be trouble."

With a click the door behind Jeremiah opened and Lucas and Lacey walked back into the room. Lucas' eyes were slightly red but otherwise he was wearing a soft smile. He nodded to Jeremiah in apology as he and Lacey sat back at the table.

"Ruby was just telling me that some of the group will be keeping an eye on you," Jeremiah said as a way to get Lacey and Lucas into the conversation. "Do you know what the plan would be overnight?"

"W-We thought maybe we'd be able to stay at the shelter…" Lacey said. "L-Lucas knows the owner and it sounded like a safe place…"

"A shelter? A homeless shelter?" Jeremiah asked.

"Y-Y-Yes…"

"Then that means there'll be other people and that would be no good," Jeremiah said. "We can't draw other people into this situation. Ruby, did anyone from outside the List get involved during your first time around?"

Ruby shook her head. "No… There wasn't really a chance for anyone from the outside to get involved."

"Then you won't know this aspect of the List. If somebody from the outside saves somebody on the List then they get added on." Jeremiah looked to Lucas. "Do you understand this? That means if you try to save Lacey here then you will be added on."

"I don't care about that. If it saves her life then I'm willing to pay that price," Lucas said firmly. Jeremiah just nodded.

"I figured as much. But you don't want to drag somebody in accidentally. So you can't stay overnight at a shelter. You'll need somewhere that you are familiar with, somewhere that is isolated, and somewhere that is sturdy. These three things will reduce the chance of an unwanted death immensely. Do any of you know of anywhere like that?"

The group looked to each other, unsure. Finally one voice spoke out. "I believe my home would fit those requirements." Naomi spoke out. She looked to Lacey. "If you do not mind, you could stay there. My parents are out on holiday in Spain and will not be back for a few weeks."

"I-I'd have to tell my own parents but-but I think that would be fine…" Lacey nodded nervously.

Naomi looked to Lucas. "I expect you will want to stay with Lacey, correct?"

"Definitely."

"Then that, at least, is settled. Lacey, Lucas, and I will head back to my house and stay there until tomorrow." After a moment Naomi nodded, seemingly to herself. "We could even use it as a place to hold these meetings from now on."

"If you don't mind us intruding… that would be perfect," Ruby said.

"Then that is that."

"Hang on, you'll need someone else there in case something happens," Zach suddenly spoke up. "Just the three of you would be too dangerous."

"We need people to go to Jade as well, though," Ruby said. "As well as go with Jeremiah to meet this friend of his. If we can find out more about the List then that could help us save lives. Zach, I was thinking you, Jeffrey, and Paige could go get Jade while Tanzi and I go with Jeremiah."

"I should go with Jeremiah alone." Tanzi's voice was surprisingly strong and it took Ruby aback.

"…Tanzi?"

"I want to know about these visions. I _need_ to know. And… This may sound strange but I think I need to do it alone. You've been an amazing help, Ruby, but I think having the two with the most knowledge go together would be disadvantageous. You said it yourself, we need to work as a team. Surely your abilities would be better put to use by going after Jade? You'd be able to explain the situation straight away."

"It would be hard to drag Jade away on a pretence," Paige mused. "I think Tanzi is right. I think you should come with me and Jeffrey to get Jade. That way Zach can go with Naomi, Lacey, and Lucas. He is next on the List after all, so it would be more efficient to have them all together so if Lacey's turn comes and go then they'll be ready with Zach."

"Hmm…" Ruby looked displeased but looked to Tanzi. "Are you sure you are okay on your own?"

"I am… Ruby… I need to find out more about this and I'm afraid I just don't have the energy to have another Jay on our hands. If I understand more about my visions then perhaps it will make me strong enough to actually save people. At the end of the day, you were the one who saved Jeffrey. I failed Daniel."

Letting out a long breath, Ruby finally nodded. "Okay. Then we have the plan. Naomi, you will take Zach, Lacey, and Lucas to your house. Paige, Jeffrey and I will find Jade and get her on the team. Tanzi, you will go with Jeremiah and get more information. Now – and this is important – we have to keep in contact with each other. We need to regularly check-in. So everyone: keep your mobiles on and charged. I don't want someone to die because we screwed up in the smallest way."

With the makeshift meeting complete, Naomi stood up and said her goodbyes. As she got into the hallway she quickly pulled aside Zach, who was following behind. "You wanted to come with us to avoid Bobby Yates, correct?" Her voice was so low that only she and Zach could hear it.

"…Got it in one. I really wouldn't rather be kicked the crap out of right now. I know I'm delaying the inevitable but… hey, delaying it is better, right?" Zach cast a glance as Lucas and Lacey came through the door. "But I would also be better coming with you, right? Let's go. Do you drive?"

"No. But I figured since you insisted on coming you would drive."

"…Fair enough, fair enough. 'Least I could do."

The four of them walked away, leaving Paige, Jeffrey, and Tanzi in the corridor.

The only two left in the room now were Jeremiah and Ruby.

"Jeremiah… Can I ask you a question?" Ruby asked, blocking the door with her body. Jeremiah looked bemused.

"Of course you can. How can I help?"

"Are you with the DSI?"

A flash of surprise ran across Jeremiah's face that Ruby didn't fail to miss. Jeremiah let out a quick chuckle. "I'm surprised you know of those three letters. But no, I am not with the DSI."

"So you _do_ know of them." Ruby nodded to herself. "Were you ever a part of the DSI?"

"No."

Ruby watched Jeremiah's face carefully. "And do you know of two men named Eugene Hawk and Harold Kelly?"

"I do not."

Ruby stared at Jeremiah's eyes for a long moment before finally nodding. "Okay. One last thing, Jeremiah. If you let _anything_ happen to Tanzi…" Ruby crossed her arms over her chest. "I _will_ make you wish you'd never walked through this door, got it?"

"Gotcha."

"And what I say, goes. You can't just come in here and think you're some kind of leader. You can't just come up with plans and expect us to follow them. You're a wildcard and I don't like that. So tread carefully, Jeremiah."


	22. Meeting the Mortician

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Meeting the Mortician**

"Keep in contact, got it?" Ruby said from the passenger seat of Jeffrey's faded brown car. Tanzi nodded firmly.

"You too. Good luck with Jade."

"Thanks," Ruby cast a wary gaze over to Jeremiah who stood with his thumbs in his belt loops. "I hope we can get some answers from Jeremiah and his friend. See you later." With one last nod, Ruby settled in her seat. Jeffrey reversed out of his parking space and gave a quick wave to Tanzi. Paige sat in the backseat and nodded and then the three were gone.

Tanzi and Jeremiah had already seen Zach off in his Volkswagen with Naomi in the passenger seat and Lacey and Lucas squeezed in the backseats. Now away from them all, Tanzi felt oddly lonely. She quickly sucked in her feelings and turned to Jeremiah. "We'll take my car, if that's alright?"

"Not necessary," Jeremiah said.

"With all due respect I still don't trust you. I don't really want you driving," Tanzi said firmly.

"No, you misunderstand," Jeremiah pointed over the car park to the tall grey buildings in the distance. "I told you, my friend has a morgue. That morgue is under the General Hospital. This car park is free and I don't have any loose change on me. We may as well walk. It is a good day, after all."

Tanzi didn't really like the way this man spoke. He seemed too confident, too well-meaning. She couldn't tell whether he was just a good man or whether he was playing an act. Either way she watched him carefully as he led the way across the car-park, his white suit immaculate in the sunlight.

"So have you been living in Eastbourne all your life?" Jeremiah asked.

"No," Tanzi replied. Deciding that she wanted to get on his good side in case he did turn out to be somebody other than he seemed, Tanzi wanted to be honest. "I was born in Japan and moved to England when I was a little child. I only moved to Eastbourne later on in my life."

"I thought the name Tanzi sounded foreign," Jeremiah mused. "But even so it doesn't quite sound Japanese."

"It's not," Tanzi admitted. "My father named me that."

"And he was not Japanese?"

Tanzi looked at Jeremiah's back. She couldn't tell whether he was prying into her history or whether he was being generally inquisitive. "No. He was English."

"Does it mean anything in particular?"

"He never stuck around to tell us," Tanzi said as a way of response.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What about you, Jeremiah? Have you lived here all your life?"

"Not quite. I used to live in Texas over in America. I only moved to England around twenty years ago. I've been teaching for fifteen of those."

"Well, that at least explains your appearance," Tanzi said dryly.

Jeremiah glanced over his shoulder with that cheery smile of his. "Exactly. I grew up on Cowboys and the Wild Wild West. It was a way for me to disappear from the ugly real world." He turned away again and came to a stop at the road splitting the college grounds from the hospital grounds. "Let's just say I can relate to father issues."

The two crossed the road into a back car-park. Jeremiah led Tanzi behind the buildings into a much less-used road. There were no vehicles on this back road, only large rubbish bins and a lot of leaves that had fallen from the trees. After a moment Jeremiah turned on his heel.

"Here we are. Follow me." Jeremiah motioned towards an unmarked grey door. He paced over to it and pulled a key out from his breast pocket. With a bit of a wriggle he twisted the key, placed it back in his pocket, and opened the door wide. It led to a set of concrete steps leading down. "You first. I gotta lock up. Security measures. William is through the door at the bottom."

Tanzi didn't move for a second. She didn't like the fact that this was an unmarked door. But it was on hospital grounds so it couldn't be too suspicious, right? So far there had been no evidence that Jeremiah was anyone but who he said he was. Taking a breath, Tanzi took a step forward.

"Oh, wait," Jeremiah quickly put his hand in front of Tanzi. "A word of warning. William can be a bit… peculiar… at times. He is a smart man but perhaps lacks certain social graces. Be patient with him, okay? He does hold the answers you need."

Tanzi nodded, her throat dry. She couldn't bring herself to respond. Instead she started down the stairs, hoping she looked more confident than she felt.

As she got to the bottom, Tanzi heard the sound of somebody whistling some kind of nonsensical tune. She placed her hand on the push-door at the bottom and took a deep breath. Was it too late to back out now? Of course it was. Ruby was counting on her to get vital information that could save the lives of all of them. What was it Ruby had said after the first vision? She made sure to remember the names of those she failed. Tanzi only had a few names to remember… Daniel… Jay… she didn't want any more to be on that list. So instead she wanted to remember the names of those that she saved. Lacey… Paige… Zach… Naomi… Jeffrey… Jade… and of course, Ruby. Tanzi couldn't be weak, she couldn't fail. She had to find a solution. She had to save the lives of those that relied on her.

With her mind made up, Tanzi pushed open the door and stepped into the chill air of the morgue. Directly ahead of her she found the source of the whistling. A man was standing with her back to her, whistling away as he scrubbed down a silver table. He seemed completely oblivious to her presence as he systemically moved the cloth in circles, sending rivers of what looking like blood sloshing down the drains underneath the table.

The man was quite tall and broad-shouldered and completely bald. She could see his dark ebony skin of the back of his head, gleaming in the one sole light above him. He wore a white coat that hung loosely over his shoulders. What struck Tanzi was the presence of this man. There was a very particular atmosphere in this room.

"Are you going to stand there like a lost sheep, girl?"

His voice took her by surprise and Tanzi let out a small sound – a twist between a gasp and an apology which sputtered out. It was a deep, slow voice that seemed almost musical.

"Hm?" The man stopped the movement of his cleaning and cocked his head. "Do you plan on sneaking like a mouse? Speak up, girl."

"Ah… Uh…"

"Words make the world go 'round. Explain yourself quick."

Tanzi glanced back to the stairway but there was no sign of Jeremiah. She gulped. "Jeremiah wanted me to come and visit you."

"Jeremiah?" That slow voice echoed around the cold sterile room. "And why would he want you to visit me?"

"I'm a visionary!" Tanzi found herself raising her voice in the tension. She quickly gulped and shook nervously. It still felt strange saying that she was a visionary. It was a foreign word – a foreign idea.

"…A visionary…"

The man slowly turned and Tanzi couldn't help but gasp out loud. The man's eyes were completely black as if he had none at all. No pupil, no iris, no whites of the eyes, just continuous blackness. Three small scars extended through each eye as if he had been clawed at by some animal. Tanzi's eyes quickly flitted down to the man's chest and saw that he wore a black shirt under the white coat that was open at the collar. She could see many small scars criss-crossing his hairless chest. Finally she settled on the lack of a right arm where the sleeve of the white coat had been pinned down.

Whatever was wrong with his eyes it seemed like the man could still see clearly. He smiled – a strange smile, as his teeth were either sharpened or grown into points – and the smile didn't reach his strange black eyes.

"This is the first time I have had the pleasure to come face to face with a visionary. I have seen many in pictures, I have talked to some over the phone, but I have never met. This is a wonderful day indeed." The man extended his left hand and Tanzi could see even more tiny scars poking out from the sleeve of his coat. "My name is William Bludworth, the fifth of my name. Welcome to my morgue. I appreciate it may not be the most glamorous of locations but it is, for better or for worse, my home. What is your name, girl?"

Tanzi forced herself not to stare into those hypnotizing black eyes of William. "Tanzi Sakamoto."

"…Tanzi Sakamoto…" William echoed in that deep voice. "You have experienced a vision, you have prevented death, you are part of a List, correct?"

"Yes." All worries that Jeremiah was lying was gone now. Tanzi could easily tell that this William Bludworth character definitely knew something.

"Then I fear for your lives and the lives of those involved." William beckoned Tanzi to follow as he walked through a doorway. Tanzi followed into a bleak office looking area. He pulled a thin wooden seat from the desk and placed it in front of Tanzi. "Please, sit."

Tanzi obeyed, sitting down on the delicate chair.

"I imagine you have many questions but I will warn you, I do not have all the answers, no matter what Jeremiah may say. He is a man who enjoys embellishment."

Tanzi had been thinking all through the walk to the hospital on the questions she would ask Jeremiah's friend. Now she was here her mind only settled on one – and perhaps it was the most important one. "How can we stop Death?"

"Ha!" William's bark of laughter was unexpected and took Tanzi off guard. "Stop Death, girl? To stop Death is to stop the natural human order of things. We all die and rot in the ground, after all. Stopping Death is impossible. What you mean to ask, girl, is can you stop the List? To that I say – perhaps."

"…Perhaps?" Tanzi blinked. Was that all? Did she come here just to hear _perhaps_?

"I have heard many tales of how to stop the List. My father used to think new life could break the List but that was proven false. Another is to kill the one you love and while that has its merits it is far too unseemly. A life for a life. In order to save your companions then each of them would have to kill somebody they love and I don't believe that is likely to happen." William turned around and stared at the wall. "The List has been active throughout history, for many hundreds of years and my family has been researching the List for just as many years. The furthest back we could track it is to the ancient Egyptians.

"It is said that Shishak Kaka was the first Visionary. Nothing more than a boy – a slave. This boy searched for answers. Just as you do, just as many have done before you. It is said that the boy sailed the Nile with his trusted companions to seek Osiris himself. Shishak wanted to stop Death but it is written that Osiris merely laughed at the boy and killed the ones he held dear and attempted to kill the boy himself. The boy's blood fell upon the ground of the dead and turned into the spirits of the damned and taunted Osiris. Distracted by these spirits of those that had died Shishak plunged a hand-crafted dagger into the God's heart – spilling the Nectar of the Gods and thus opening the doors to hell."

William's slow voice stopped and he turned to Tanzi. "I tell you this small story because it is a story passed from father to father to father of the Bludworth family. It is not a story of victory. When Shishak killed the god of the underworld, then people could not die and those that had rose from their graves, nothing more than mindless beasts. This grew heavy on Shishak's heart and he earned the rage of the Gods. He was punished but as he could not die he merely lived in eternal pain. It was then that Horus himself descended to the Earth and told Shishak that if he became the gatekeeper of the Underworld, then the dead could die and the scales would balance. Haunted by what the world was like without death Shishak agreed. You see, in his hunt for answers Shishak ended up torturing his people."

William smiled with those sharp teeth again. "I know not how much of this story is true – if any of it is. But perhaps Shishak never should have acted on his Vision. Perhaps Shishak should have let the natural order of fate play out and met Osiris in the Underworld."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't have tried to save the lives of those I saw die?" Tanzi asked, disbelieving. "That I shouldn't try and find answers like this Shishak did."

"I'm just saying that there is a lot we don't understand of this world of ours. Perhaps, Tanzi Sakamoto, you were _meant_ to die. Perhaps the people you saved were _meant_ to die. It may be as simple as Death is trying to claim what is rightfully his. Your very souls. Why else would he pursue you so much?"

"I-I'm not satisfied with that!" Tanzi stood so she could look deep into the black eyes of William. "Surely we should fight for survival."

William grinned a shark-like grin. "I completely agree with you. I personally think Shishak had the right idea." William turned again and walked towards the blank wall. He reached with his left hand to a latch hidden in the shadows of the corner. With a click he pulled on the latch and pulled open a hidden door in the wall. William beckoned to Tanzi once again. "Come," he said as he walked into this new room.

Half amazed and half disbelieving, Tanzi followed the man through the hidden doorway and looked around the large room. Filing cabinets lined the left and right walls, reaching the ceiling. Each cabinet had a small white label attached to it with small scribbles in a swirly handwriting Tanzi could barely read. The wall directly ahead of them was covered in hundreds of images – photos, drawings, maps – all connected with strings of varying different colours. Finally a table stood in the middle of the room, surprisingly bare.

"There are other groups out there that deal in the supernatural," William said as he moved to the wall, "and because of this, they have lost the focus on Death. I said it before: the world is a strange and mysterious place. When the skies opened up above London I could scarce believe my eyes. But whatever that was I do not believe it was to do with the List. I think that was something more. So while these other groups investigate what they perceive as 'bigger threats', only we, the Bludworth family, investigate Death and his List. We want to stop unnatural deaths and especially discover the source of and stop the List."

Tanzi looked over the images and found it hard to take in all this information. "This is… amazing…"

"It is. All on paper and in our minds. None of our information is on any computer or network. That way we can't be tracked by those who I mentioned, the groups that seek to ignore Death and his List."

"Do you mean the DSI?" Tanzi asked, looking to William. He seemed a little bit surprised that Tanzi knew the name.

"You know of the Department of Supernatural Investigation?"

"Not really… My friend, she knows of them. She mentioned what you just said, that they thought the List was 'small'."

William nodded. "Exactly. If we Bludworth's kept our information on digital networks then the DSI would shut us down just like that. Hence these physical archives." William tapped on the wall though this was more to himself than to Tanzi. "I am glad Jeremiah caught sight of you. I do not believe in coincidences; rather, I believe in fate. Tanzi Sakamoto, I believe it was fate that you came to me. I want you to help me – Help me save your companions and help me and my family stop the List for good."

"How?" Tanzi asked.

"There is a man… He is called an Oracle by the DSI. He has answers that we need. If possible I would like you to head to his home up at Belle Tout Lighthouse."

"…What kind of answers can he—" Tanzi started to ask the question but suddenly sucked in a breath. The wall seemed to blur in a combination of colours before fading completing out.

* * *

 _She sat in a chair, feeling small but never lonely. Was being quiet so wrong? She glanced around the room and could see blurred figures sitting in other chairs. They raised Her right; She knew that much. What more could She want? But the world was so loud and expected Her to be loud as well. It scared Her the way other people would speak with no thought, would act with no warning._

 _The chairs and the figures faded away and She felt drops upon Her head. She looked up to see grey clouds roiling above her. The drops hurt every time they hit Her naked skin. They grew heavier and heavier and She felt her knees buckling. So many people with so many thoughts… So much fear and expectation and failure… The drops started to draw blood and She saw the crimson swirl down into a deep black hole…_

 _Then the crimson disappeared and the drops stopped hurting. She stared ahead of Her and saw that beacon of light, of hope. The boy who the world has turned against yet who remained strong. His face was clear. That strong jaw, those light eyes, that slightly lop-sided smile. He walked to Her and took Her in his arms. Never had She felt safer than in the arms of the one she loved…_

* * *

"Hah…" Tanzi let out a gasp and took a step backwards. She looked wildly around, momentarily confused as to where she was.

"Was that truly a Vision?" William asked, looking at Tanzi in wonder. "Tell me, how did it feel?"

"I-I-I…" Tanzi shook her head and felt the walls bearing down on her. "W-Where's L-Lucas…?"

William blinked slowly. "I do not know of-"

"Ah…" Tanzi suddenly clutched at her head as a sharp ringing extended from what felt like the depths of her brain.

* * *

 _He stood in the middle of an empty Hallway, looking around with a frown. Why was it so hard to be so damn good? He slowly walked down the corridor towards a clear door in the distance but the closer He got the further the door extended outwards. He started running but the faster He went the further the door got. He continued running, His breath catching in His throat. He reached out with His hand, His fingers reaching for the doors…_

 _The door disappeared and He found himself surrounded by figures. Figures He recognised as His friends – friends turned enemy. And there – laughing – demonic. The one that ruined everything, the one that took everything from Him. He swung His fists at this demon but the laughing face dissolved into mist. Why was it like this? Why was it that no matter how hard He fought, no matter how hard He tried, it felt useless?_

 _The floor opened up and He felt himself falling. He closed his eyes and looked deep into the blackness. Perhaps this was His fate, to fall with the others. It would be so easy to just give in… Why fight an impossible fight, why fight when you know you're going to lose? No… No, He had to fight, He had to fight with what He believed in… what else was there? He reached up towards the hole but it was too late… it got smaller and smaller the further and further He fell…_

* * *

Tanzi let out a strangled cry as she stumbled forward, her legs giving way. William put out his hand to steady her but Tanzi slapped his hand away and backed up. "Get off, get away!" She turned and hit her hip painfully in the corner of the table. "Ah, fuck!" She twisted away and slammed her back against one of the filing cabinets. "This is fucked up, this is not right! I can't believe in all this…" Tanzi's eyes suddenly focused and she looked at William. "Hah… God…" Her breaths came out hard as she took a step forward.

Tanzi managed to pull out her phone and tried to push the buttons but her hands felt numb. "Hah… Ruby… Ruby, both of them…" She realised she was speaking out loud but Tanzi didn't care. Her brain felt like it was in a vice and she needed to contact Ruby. "…I-I… Ruby…" Tanzi felt the phone slip from her hand before she saw it. It clacked against the floor and Tanzi felt the floor twist upside down. She put her hands out to steady herself but her legs seemed to twist and fall away.

Tanzi caught sight of William Bludworth moving forward before a sharp pain filled the side of her head and she fell to the cold office floor, her eyes moving about wildly. She could see something red quickly spreading across the tiles before the ringing came back and overcame her, striking her into darkness.

* * *

 **A/N:- Y'know, as I wrote Elimination Game I wasn't sure whether I wanted to introduced William Bludworth or not. In the end I decided that at the end of the day this is a Fanfiction, so having ties to one of the more intriguing characters of the FD Universe can't hurt. William Bludworth (the fourth, of course) turned out to one of my favourite 'new' characters of this trilogy. Of course, back in the original Elimination Game the movie William Bludworth was running about but not so this time.**

 **Anywho, as you'll no doubt notice, we're creeping into the more Supernatural territory. That 'Supernatural' tag ain't just for show!**

 **As always, thanks for reading, excuse the random thoughts and 'till next time!**


	23. The Collado Mansion

**Chapter Twenty**

 **The Collado Mansion**

"Christ on a cross… You live in a place like this?" Zach let his words spill out as he drove his little Volkswagen through the iron-wrought gate that lead into the driveway. Even from this far away they could tell that Naomi's home wasn't just a house. It was a mansion – a true Victorian era mansion that befit the Eastbourne architecture. Light grey bricks, dark stained windows, black spires jutting out into the sky; it was amazing to think that Naomi lived there. Just counting the windows from the front there had to be more than fifteen rooms there alone. Zach could count five floors up and that was even counting the various windows that poked out of the various towers.

"It is my home," Naomi said modestly as she peered up the driveway. "If you follow the road to the right you will come across a parking garage. We can place your car there."

Under Naomi's direction, Zach managed to make it to the parking garage without crashing his Volkswagen – which was an impressive feat as every little thing about the Collado mansion seemed to draw his attention; from the ten-foot tall hedge maze they passed to the brilliantly bright gardens that looked extremely well-tended. Naomi's family must have own Acres upon Acres of land.

The car finally trundled to a stop inside the parking garage which was big enough for four cars though Zach was displeased to learn her parents had taken the other two cars away. Even down in this dull light Zach's Volkswagen seemed like a peasant in a King's bedroom.

"Please, follow me," Naomi said as she got out of the car. She opened the door to let Lacey out, who seemed to be visibly shaking at the pressure. It seemed like even one brick cost more than her own home. When there was no movement from Lucas, Naomi frowned and peered at the passenger seat.

The boy was wearing a particularly strange expression on his face. It seemed to be a mixture of anger, want, and sadness.

"Lucas?"

The boy jumped suddenly as if shocked and quickly climbed out of the car. "Yes, I'm following," he said quickly though his eyes still seemed unfocused. He followed after Lacey and Naomi in a sort of haze. Zach quickly locked up the Polo and jogged to catch up to the trio.

Naomi led them up some stairs which opened out into yet another stunning sight – a stone pathway that lined the edge of a gleaming blue pond. Green plants dotted the pond and they could see fish pleasantly swimming through the waters and toads croaking on the sidelines. They could see past this pond led to what looked like a copse of trees, knitted tightly together to form a green wall.

Walking down the stoneway, Naomi explained, "This manor was built in between hills so the masters at that time could receive a wonderful breeze during summer days. While it was a good idea on paper, it does make the winters and autumns quite a chore. My grandfather installed an anti-flooding system about forty years ago but the snows still block up the pipes when winter comes around."

"H-How long has it been in your family?" Lacey asked timidly.

"As much as our library tells it, since before Eastbourne was even a town. My family have always owned it."

"A library… in a house…?" Lucas seemed like he couldn't believe his eyes as they started up some squat stone stairs.

"We also have a number of guest bedrooms, a home-made theatre, a state-of-the-art kitchen, a—" Upon seeing Lucas' incredulous expression Naomi quickly closed her mouth. "I am sorry. I do not mean to be insensitive."

"If you have it, flaunt it…" Lucas said with a slow shake of his head. "I always dreamed of living in a real home but I had always imagined something small, comfortable… this is… this is just too damn big…. How can you stand living here alone?"

"It had be hard at times, I will admit," Naomi said.

They moved down a gravel path which headed for the black double doors the led into the main foyer of the mansion. Naomi opened the door and let her three companions in.

Lucas could only shake his head in disbelief as he stared at the grand stairs that curled both left and right to an upper landing. Professionally painted portraits hung on the walls, all of male elderly men.

"These are the fathers of the family," Naomi informed them. She motioned to one portrait of a smallish man with a thin moustache. "This is my father… and his father before him… and his before him, all the way to Eduardo Collado, the first to take the name."

Almost too distracted by the surroundings, Zach did manage to notice a set of golden doors that seemed strangely out of place to the left base of the stairs. "What is that? Is that an _elevator_?" Naomi flinched but it seemed like no one noticed it. She was worried something like this might happen. She tried to motion to Zach to stop with her eyes but the poor boy was clueless. His approached the door and noticed a ramp leading up to the golden-plated doors and then his eyes drifted to a large silver button. "This almost seems like…"

"I was wheelchair bound… after my… accident…" Naomi managed to say through gritted teeth, one hand unconsciously going to her waist. "My father installed this using some of the inheritance left to him by his father, my grandfather. We never… never got rid of it…" Zach regretted his foolish words as Naomi's face was clearly filled with pain – whether from old pains flaring up or mental pain from remembering back to such a time. "Come, let me give you a tour of the downstairs."

Naomi wasn't kidding when she had started listing what accommodations the manor had. They poked their heads into the aforementioned theatre room, where twenty of the most comfortable looking seats you could imagine had been placed in front of a large professional looking screen; the indoor pool had been an addition from Naomi's grandmother, she told them; the workshop was filled with tools of every shape and size – from the smallest lug-nut to a massive saw that looked like it would need two people to use it; the library occupied nearly one quarter of the whole first floor and was covered head to two in books – leather-bound, paper-bound, even some rolled up paper that looked strangely like scrolls. Lacey seemed to have a particular in this room and even picked a book a random just to look at the title: ' _The Life and Times of Christiano Collado; a tale of two sons, two murders, and one promise.'_

"One of my grandmother's was a writer," Naomi informed Lacey as she glanced over her shoulder. "Hand-wrote many of these books. Just don't venture over there-" Naomi gestured to the corner of the room where a red velvet rope shut off a small collection of books. "My grandmother always looked for love and it… shows… in those books."

"Sounds like a bit of light reading for the night," Zach said with a grin, his eyes drifting over to the corner, wondering just what was written on those pieces of paper.

Lucas' head just craned around the library, his eyes darting from book to book in amazement. He had never seen so many books in his life, let alone in one room.

Naomi continued the tour; to a games room with twenty years' worth of consoles; a collection room created by her great-uncle, or was it aunt? Naomi found it hard to keep track of the vast history of the manor. The collection was filled carpet to ceiling with weapons ranging from Japanese katana's to sleek handguns.

Zach slowly put out a finger to the open blade of the katana and almost instantly pulled back with a sharp howl.

"Careful," Naomi said dryly. "Any blades in this room are perfectly sharpened and any firearms are still fully capable of shooting, even if we don't keep the ammo here."

"…But you have ammo?" Lucas asked in wide-eyed wonder as if he were a child at a sweet shop. He carefully slid his finger past the crevices of an ornate looking rifle.

"In the basement, yes. My great-uncle… aunt… whichever was banned from bringing life ammo to the collection ever since poor little Andrew Eric was shot in the foot." Naomi showed them the kitchen and paused, suddenly thinking to 2herself. "Come to think it, I have not offered you any food. You must be hungry, I am terribly sorry." Naomi suddenly looked sheepish as she trailed a hand across the spotless counter. "I… uh… will have to order something I, ah, can't really cook for myself and the cook we hired is on an extended holiday. Love-life stuff, I hear… So… what do you guys feel like?"

Lucas look around and was suddenly struck with a strange urge. "This may be odd… but… can I cook something for us?"

Naomi was surprised but nodded. "Certainly. You'll find all kinds of things in the fridges and the cupboards. It'll be nice to see it get some you."

"Lacey, want to help me out?" Lucas asked with a smile.

Lacey nodded and smiled back. "Y-Yes."

"Perfect!"

"While they are cooking, then, Zach, would you come upstairs with me and help them make their beds?

"Uhh… I mean… I guess… But I warn you, my bedmaking skills start and begin with: Are the pillows on the bed?"

"Well then this is the perfect time to learn to fold sheets. Come," Naomi started to stride off but quickly turned back to Lacey and Lucas. "I know that we should not be in danger unless Tanzi calls but please, be careful."

"I'll keep an eagle eye on Lacey, don't worry," Lucas gave a mock salute and watched Naomi and Zach leave. The moment the door shut behind door his shoulders suddenly slumped and he let a strenuous breath. Lacey immediately looked over at him, concerned.

"L-Lucas? Are-Are you…"

"Jesus Christ, Lacey, this… this is just so…" Lucas fruitlessly beckoned around him. "This couldn't be more different than how I live. I mean, I've slept on the streets more often than not! But this place… this manor… it's… it's like they're just throwing money away. Honestly this is overwhelming…"

Not quite sure what to say, Lacey held onto Lucas' arm. They stayed silent for a little while before Lucas finally shook his head. "Okay, okay, I'm not going to moan. I'm going to take advantage. In preparing for the dinner I made you before, I learned a little bit about cooking. Let's see what we can do."

* * *

"So… We tuck in this corner…"

"Wrong."

"So _this_ corn—"

"Wrong…" Naomi smiled at Zach as he fruitlessly tried to put the sheet on the bed. "You really don't have much in the way of practical skills, do you?"

"Hey! I'll have you know I can kick a football quite well!" Zach protested.

"Well, who makes your bed at home?"

At this, Zach blushed slightly. "My mum does…"

"Do not be embarrassed," Naomi said quickly. "I live with my parents. It isn't so strange for people our age."

"I suppose… Aha, got it!" Proud of his small success, Zach managed to get the rest of the sheet on the bed. Naomi had given Lacey and Lucas the same room and Zach has his own room as well. The bedrooms were huge – all of them with double canopy beds and wide windows looking down on the grounds below. "So what's it like?"

"What is what like?" Naomi asked as such smoothed down a duvet on Lucas' bed.

"Living in a place like this. You have everything you need your fingertips. I'm surprised you didn't get home schooled."

"I did not want to be," Naomi informed Zach. "My parents respected my wishes. To me, it feels really sad to be taught alone without any peers."

"I can see that, I suppose."

"I like this house, I do. But it does tend to get… a bit on the lonely side more often than not."

"Are your parents out lots?"

Naomi nodded. "I care for the house as best I can but I am jealous of their adventures."

"Have they ever taken you out?"

"…No. Not since my… accident." Naomi glanced away and Zach watched her light brown skin carefully. It was quite clear that Naomi had no urge to talk about what happened to her. While Zach though Naomi quite beautiful any way she looked extra pretty as the evening sun glowed down on her face, lighting up her complex features.

A sharp ringing suddenly broke Zach's concentration and Naomi's hand quickly shot to her mobile. "I put a specific ringtone for Tanzi and Ruby," Naomi said as she put the phone to ear and answered. "This is Naomi."

"Naomi, it is Jeremiah Jebediah!" The man sounded out of breath. "Tanzi had a vision – well, really, it's quite like it is two visions. She's barely moving but she said that it was both of them."

"Both of them?" Naomi cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"We think that Death is going to try and claim Zachary and Lacey at the same time!" Suddenly Jeremiah's voice grew quieter as he pulled away from the phone. "… _the police…"_ His voice was barely audible. " _…hide h.. I'll…"_ Jeremiah's voice suddenly grew louder. "I have to go. I've already contacted Ruby but she is busy. Look, I don't know when it is going to happen but you have to keep your eye on the two of them, okay, because Death is going to go after them sooner or later and I fear it is the former."


	24. Whispers In The Wind

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Whispers in the Wind**

"This place is a lot busier than I had expected," Jeffrey frowned as he drove slowly around the field that was being used as a makeshift car-park. His eyes peered back and forth as he looked for an open space.

"I told you Jade's band was popular," Paige said from her position from the back of Jeffrey's car. "I'd bet that pretty much half the town is here even though this is just practice."

"And they haven't broken out yet?" Ruby asked, feeling a strange giddiness in her chest. She had realised upon entering the car-park and hearing that faint thump of music in the air that she hadn't gone to any kind of live concert since Epsilon, four long years ago. Looking at the bright colours and personalities that they drove past Ruby found herself seeing herself. She used to go to all sorts of rock concerts and just let go. She couldn't stop the smile from creeping on her face even despite the grave situation they were in. It was familiar territory and Ruby found that she had missed it greatly.

"Way I hear it they had an opportunity three or four years back," Paige shrugged. "Something about someone dying, I think. Some fansites also claim there is also friction within the band – mostly centring around Jade and her attitude."

"There's always reports like that. The amount of magazines that covered Bridge's early days…"

"Were they true?"

Ruby frowned somewhat. "…Always. Perhaps he isn't the best example in the world. In fact, he's probably the _worst_ example in the world." Distracted for a moment, Ruby peered back to Paige. "So, are you a rock fan or music fan?"

"Not particularly," Paige admitted. "I just like to keep track of events that go on around town. I don't know… knowledge is power and all that, I suppose."

"This is no good," Jeffrey said with a defeated look on his worn face. "I'm going to have to find somewhere on the road to park. You two get out and find Jade – we can't afford to waste any more time."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, understanding Jeffrey's decision.

"Yes. Besides, you two blend in a whole lot better than me," Jeffrey allowed himself a smile. "Go, I'll try to catch up with you."

"Will you be able to find us easily though?" Ruby asked. Jeffrey just glanced pointedly at Ruby's bright red hair.

"I think I'll be able to. Even among all these people you still stick out." With that, Jeffrey pulled the car to the side. "Alright, off you hop. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, stay safe," Ruby nodded as she climbed out the car with Paige following after her. The two of them watched Jeffrey's car disappear out of the field and turned towards the sound of faint music up the hill. "Right, let's get climbing."

A worn path led the way up the hill and Ruby and Paige joined the small trickle of people heading up to watch the Miracle Skyhawk's public practice session. As they climbed, Paige suddenly tugged on Ruby's arm and motioned to the treeline of a small copse of trees. "Hey, can I grab a moment, Ruby? I know we're on a little bit of a time limit but… well, it's kind of important."

Bemused, Ruby nodded. "Sure. I'm guessing it's something we don't want others to over hear."

"Not particularly," Paige smiled. Then she headed over to the trees, with Ruby close behind. She crunched through the bushes and long grass for a moment before stopping and facing Ruby.

"So what's up?"

" _Hang on_ ," Paige said with a strange tone, looking somewhere above Ruby's shoulder. Ruby raised an eyebrow as Paige shook her head. "Sorry… Look, you've heard the others – and myself – mention talking to the wind, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I wanted to let you know the she wants to help us."

"… _She_ …?"

"I have no idea if she is a she, but she certainly sounds like—" Paige paused. "No, she is definitely a she."

After everything Ruby had heard when she had spoken to Lisa Valentine all that time ago, as well as experienced at the base of the construction site, she didn't doubt Paige when she said that she talked to the sky. Instead, she just accepted it as fact. It was a whole lot easier to understand that way. "How can… _she_ … help us?"

Paige didn't speak for a moment, evidently listening to something Ruby couldn't hear. A rustle of wind brushed Ruby's red hair as the trees creaked and moaned. "She claims that she has heard somebody else speak to the sky, though she has never responded." Paige frowned. "You never told me that. _I know_ … but I would have thought you'd have mentioned it." Paige shook her head. "Apparently there is a man with the answers we're looking for."

"Yeah, the friend of Jeremiah's, right?" Ruby said.

Paige shook her head again. "No… She claims there is somebody else. Who? Don't know his name… typical… in the Lighthouse? Apparently there is a man in the lighthouse who often speaks out to the sky."

"What does he say?"

Paige listened and frowned again. "She refuses to say. She says words upon the wind should be private unless carried with a purpose."

Ruby suddenly had a thought. "Paige, can you ask her if she can hear most everything that goes on around Eastbourne? If she's the wind then surely she could keep track of everyone and help us out that way?"

Paige shook her head. "No. She says that she shouldn't have mentioned the man and that she should keep quiet. _Why_? Of course you won't say… Hello? He… And she's gone…" Paige shrugged. "Well, I suppose that's something. A man in a lighthouse. The only lighthouse around here is the Belle Tout Lighthouse. I guess we got ourselves a goal once we get Jade on our side."

Ruby was about to reply when her phone vibrated harshly in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out, pressed the 'answer' button and put it against her ear. "Tanzi? What's going on?"

Paige watched Ruby's expression in interest. It started off worried, grew surprised, quickly changed to anger, then slight relief, then back to worry. "Jeremiah… I warned you, didn't I? If _anything_ happens to her… You get to Naomi's home as soon as you possibly can. Once we get Jade we're coming straight there. Bring this friend of yours as well. I don't care if he doesn't come out of his morgue! Drag him if you have to! Right… Phone Naomi, tell her of the situation. Keep updated on her progress, got it!" Ruby hung up the phone and ran a hand through her red hair with a long sigh.

"What's happened?" Paige asked carefully.

"It's Tanzi. She's had her vision… well, she had two visions ay practically the same time. This can only mean Lacey and Zach are both going to be consecutive… Christ, I should have seen this coming! Tanzi said they had died practically at the same time…"

"If that's true… Then that means the situation will be the same for Tanzi and I…"

"Naomi and Jade as well. Christ… it's just one thing after another damn thing! Right! Let's get Jade." With that, Ruby stormed back up the hill. Paige watched with careful eyes when the whisper on the wind crept through the trees and into her ear.

 _…Why didn't you tell her what I said…?_

"I didn't deem it necessary," Paige said quietly.

 _…Do you believe my help is not needed…?_

"I just believe that Ruby doesn't need to be distracted. We'll get the truth when we visit Belle Tout either way. Sometimes it is best to keep information away from those who may act rashly on it." With that, Paige quickly followed Ruby up the hill.

* * *

Letting the warm water rush past her shoulders, Lacey found it hard to let her body relax. Her blonde hair hung down her back as the water trailed down her body to drip to the bottom of the luxurious shower, spinning and swirling down the plug-hole. The shower was situated in the corner of the room with a circular glass wall, lined with golden-coloured metal. The shower-head Lacey held in her hand was made of the same gold material, with a long silver cord that came from the control panel in the wall.

The dinner had been one of tension and silence. It certainly didn't help that Naomi's dining table was huge, easily big enough to seat up to twelve people. She had relayed the news that Tanzi had a vision and that Zach and Lacey were likely to happen immediately one after the other. Lacey had immediately withdrawn from the kitchen out of fear, leaving Lucas to half-heartedly finish the meal. The others didn't seem to mind the half-cooked vegetables with their burnt sausages; there minds on the upcoming possibilities.

After the meal Lacey had felt that she needed a shower. Her muscles had been tense all through the day and the constant nervousness of the situation had made her sweat. Zach and Lucas had both been against the idea but Naomi quieted them down with a simple sentence, "How can we hope to defeat Death if we let him stop us in our daily activities?" So Lacey was allowed to take her shower and Lucas sat on the other side of the door. Much to Lacey's embarrassment, he had been firm to leave the door unlocked but she at least felt safer with Lucas by the door than either Zach or Naomi, both of whom, while fellow students, were still strangers.

Being in the shower Lacey realised that this was the first time she had been truly alone with her thoughts. She still found it extremely hard to come to terms with the fact that she was next on a list of death. She was afraid that every step she took would be her last. What if she tripped on the landing and fell down the stairs, breaking her neck? What if she slipped on the kitchen tiles and bashed her head on the cabinet? What if… what if…

When Lacey's mind started down that road she couldn't help but think of what would happen to the people in her life if she suddenly passed away. Her parents would be distraught – her mother would likely cry herself to sleep and her father would probably find solace in drink. She could imagine Edith and Henry at the Forever Butterfly sadly sharing a glass of wine at the loss of the quiet girl they had considered a good friend. Then there was Lucas… someone who Lacey hadn't really known in the great scheme of things but had fallen in love with almost instantly.

He could make her feel so good, feel so happy, could drive away her timidness and her stuttering's and allow herself to be confident. She knew he loved her as well and could only imagine what he would be like if she was to die. Would he be angry and lash out at everyone? Would he be sad and go into a shell of despair?

Lacey shivered despite the warm water and shook her head, letting the thoughts and the droplets of water spatter against the wall. It wouldn't do to think like, to let those thoughts take over. She reached for the body-wash on the corner shelf and poured some on her hands, placing the bottle back on the shelf – missing the fact it was slightly askew and slipping slightly on the suds underneath. Lacey moved her hands around her body, massaging the body-wash in.

She heard the small sound of movement and instinctively reached out to grab the bottle as it slid from the shelf. She grabbed it with one soaped-up hand and the bottle slipped out of her grasp, bouncing against the wall and landing on the floor. Lacey frowned and leaned down to reach for it, not even thinking twice about leaning over the hoop of the shower-head's cord.

When her foot slipped, Lacey barely had down to cry out before the cord snapped around her neck – hard. She immediately panicked and pushed her hands off the ground; the heel of her right hand accidentally pushed into the bottle and shot out too much body-wash, sending bubbles frothing around the bottom of the shower.

Lacey's arms slipped and she fell down again, her face inches from the porcelain floor before the cord stopped her, restricting around her throat. In her panic Lacey turned over, tightening the cord and trapping the shower-head painfully between her back and the tiled wall. She reached her hands behind her but the cord had managed to tighten to the point she couldn't move forward. Her mouth opened and closed with barely a noise – her small sputters of pain drowned by the water of the shower.

As she found her breath building up in her lungs Lacey scrabbled her fingers to her neck in complete panic. Her fingers only slipped off the smooth metal and she could feel her head growing strangely warm. There was an odd red fuzziness in the corners of her vision. Tears sprung from Lacey's pain-filled eyes as she beat her feet against the floor of the shower in frantic desperation. Every time her foot slipped on the soapy floor and all she succeeded in doing was sending the bottle skittering around.

She wanted to shout, wanted to scream for Lucas but she couldn't; she could open her mouth but nothing else. Water cascaded on her as she struggled, feeling herself growing weaker and weaker, the warmth and the red engulfing her. In her pain-filled haze she let go of the cord around her neck and reached out fruitlessly for the door. She could barely see anything anymore as her lungs felt fit to burst and the crimson overtook her vision…

 _…Lucas…_

 _Save me…!_

 _Lu… cas…_


	25. Shattered Glass

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **Shattered Glass**

Lucas sat with his back against the bathroom wall, listening to the water spraying down inside. He had to focus on anything other than the sound to take his mind off the fact that Lacey was in there… His eyes made his way to one of the portraits lining the hallway – it seemed that the Collado Manor was filled with nothing but portraits – depicting a frumpy looking woman holding a tiny thing that could have been a dog under all that fur.

Lucas was still finding it hard to adjusted being in a place like this. It was so far out of his life that it felt almost alien. The carpeted floors upstairs, the polished wooden floors downstairs, the wallpaper that probably cost more than he had ever earned gardening for the old folks. Hell, the property surrounding the Manor seemed to take up half of Eastbourne.

Lucas had only ever known one home – and that home was the streets. The shelters did try but it just wasn't the same. Lucas had never slept under a roof to call his own, never sat around a table with a family, happily chatting about the day. Ever since he had entered the Collado Manor Lucas was self-conscious about his clothes, his hair, and felt like he could feel every single speck of dirt upon his skin. No-one else seemed to notice or care but Lucas felt like he was treading on foreign territory.

Looking away from the picture frame, Lucas tapped the back of his head against the wall, listening to the sounds of running water. He and Zach had been in agreement about Lacey taking a shower after the phone call Naomi had received but in the end Naomi had been correct – they couldn't let Death control their actions; and so far it seemed everything was going fine.

A sudden change in the sound of the water made Lucas' ears perk up. He glanced to the door and listened, straining his ears. He could hear the water like usual but there was something else… like some kind of rattling… right on the edge of his hearing. "Lacey?" Lucas called out, a strange feeling in his stomach making him feel uncomfortable. There was no response. Perhaps she just couldn't hear over the shower. "Lacey?" Lucas repeated, louder. He stood up and put his ear against the door.

He could hear it clearer now – definitely some kind of rattling, accompanied by a strange thudding sound. "Lacey!?" Still nothing. His chest tightened and Lucas let himself call out her name one more time. Still nothing. "I'm coming in!" He called out and pushed open the door, hoping against hope that his feeling was nothing more than paranoia.

Lucas' mind found it hard to adjust to the fact that Lacey was sat down in the shower, weakly moving, holding her hands to her throat. Then he quickly threw away his confusion and rushed forward in a panic. "Lacey!" He pulled open the shower door and looked at the situation with wide eyes.

The shower cord had managed to tangle around Lacey's neck and the floor of the shower was coated in something slick. With the water rushing over his head Lucas quickly put his hands around Lacey's throat, grabbing the cord. Lacey was still weakly moving but her eyes were blood red. It seemed like she couldn't see anything in front of her; her mouth opening and closing lightly. Lucas tried pulling at the cord around her neck. It was too tight – her back trapping the shower head against the wall; he couldn't even get his fingers underneath.

Looking around wildly, he decided to pull at the other end of the cord where it went into the panel that controlled the water. He grit his teeth and pulled as hard as he could, leveraging his feet on the side of the shower. "Come on, come on!" His muscles tensed as he looked desperately at Lacey. Her feet were quivering, her face an awful shade of grey, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "COME ON!"

All of a sudden the cord snapped and Lucas found himself falling head over heels backwards. The back of his head banged on the hard tile floor but he quickly shook it off and scrambled forward, sliding his hands under the still tight cord. He was able to ease the metal where it pressed against her skin and pulled the cord off.

Almost immediately Lacey started coughing violently and leaned forward, her nails clawing into Lucas' arms. Lucas ignored the pain and hugged her tightly, throwing the cord to the side. Water rushed out of the broken panel, drenching the two of them, but Lucas didn't care. "You're okay, you're okay," Lucas gently pulled Lacey away from the hug and faced her now moving eyes. They were still bloodshot but the colour was already coming back to her face. "You're okay, Lacey… I got you… I got you."

* * *

With a light whistle, Zach looked around the impressive library on the third floor of the Collado manor. There were rows upon rows of books of every size and colour imaginable. The shelves reached up to the roof, making many alleys of books. He and Naomi stood in the middle of the room which was made out to be a reading area. Four comfy armchairs with their own lights sat in a circle around a table. To the left and right ran two different main pathways that led into different subject matters. But perhaps the most impressive part of the library stood at the back of the room where a long narrow window stood tall, giving a wonderful view of the gardens.

Zach headed over to this window to look out before turning back to Naomi. "Jesus, Naomi… I knew you came from a well-off family… but this library must contain hundreds of years of knowledge."

"My family have always been avid readers," Naomi said, leaning against one of the chairs. The sun was starting to go down now and left an orange glow through the window, stretching their shadows across the pale green carpeted floor. "But these are not only the books they collected. Whenever they invited visitors, they would ask for books. I expect you would be able to find a book for whatever preference."

"Is there a system to it?" Zach asked as he peered as some large golden letters emblazoned upon a black leather-bound book.

"Not really," Naomi shrugged. "This library is more about discovering new interests rather than finding specifics. But you come to naturally figure out where certain books are and can form your own system, in a way. If you take a book it does not matter where you put it, as long as it is on a shelf."

Zach nodded as he gently slid a long ladder back-and-forth on its rails. There were many of these ladders, to help to get those books that sat all the way to the top of the shelves. It let out a creak as it moved. "It's amazing… really, it is." Zach moved back over to the window. "It makes me think that I should have read more books when I was a kid." He looked at the top shelf of the bookshelf directly next to the window and cocked his head. "What are those ones? They look important."

Naomi followed Zach's gaze and saw the entire row of crimson books. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Ah… Those are… photo albums. My mother's."

"Photos?" Zach suddenly grinned a devilish grin. "I can't miss this chance." He slid the ladder across to the shelf and started to ascend; the wood shaking with every step.

"Do not go up there, Zach," Naomi frowned but Zach was having none of it. He reached up and glanced down to Naomi.

"Come on, photos are always interesting. I'd like to see what you were like when you were younger."

Naomi bit her lip though Zach had turned away before he saw. She didn't want Zach to look at any early photos but he had already taken one crimson-bound book out of the shelf. However, before he could open the book the doors of the library suddenly burst open. Both he and Naomi quickly looked to see Lucas standing in the doorway, looking bedraggled. The boy's eyes immediately saw Zach up high and he ran forward. "Get down, Zach!"

"Wha-?"

"I just managed to save Lacey – we've skipped her! You're next!" Lucas stopped next to Naomi, panting. "It was… It was a close one… It was…" He shook his head, panting.

"Where is she now?" Naomi asked quickly.

"Up in the bedroom. She needed rest… She'll be okay for now, I had to come down and warn you so get down, Zach!"

"Got it," Zach nodded, adjusting his weight to put the book back on the shelf. However the ladder let out another long creak and suddenly shifted its weight. "Wh-Whoa!" Zach's foot slipped and he teetered backwards.

"Zach!" Naomi started forward but Zach managed to grab the top of the ladder.

"Don't worry, I'm fi—" Zach's voice was cut off as the ladder suddenly snapped free of its fittings at the top of the bookshelf. Time seemed to slow for a moment as Zach and the ladder tilted sideways – directly towards the straight narrow window of the library. Zach seemed to sense the danger and decided to let go off the ladder – dropping straight down. He landed hard on his ankle and fell to one knee with a cry of pain. The ladder swung down sideways and crashed into the window.

The glass shattered with a loud _crash_ and the ladder went straight through, tumbling down to the garden below. Zach quickly raised his hands to protect himself from the falling glass. One shard cut into his arm, drawing blood, and he yelled out again. The ladder landed with a _thud_ below and the glass settled, leaving Zach to look a little bit dazed, a little bit bloody, but otherwise okay.

"Ah… Mother of…" Zach slowly pushed himself to his feet, looking at both Naomi and Lucas, both of whom hadn't had a chance to react to the sudden accident. Zach forced a grin and clutched at his arm. "…Don't worry, I'm fine. I guess—" Zach's ankle suddenly buckled and he teetered backwards in shock towards the now broken window. He desperately grabbed at the wall to catch hold but only ended up digging loose shards of glass into the palms of his hands. He cried out in pain and let go instinctively – and lost all leverage.

Lucas was still stuck in shock – too exhausted mentally from discovering Lacey only a few minutes before. Naomi, however, managed to regain her senses. The moment Zach caught the wall she rushed forward. As Zach lost his grip and fell backwards into open area, Naomi managed to lunge forward and grab the front of his collar. She used one arm to brace herself on the wall and hooked her leg against the bottom broken window frame.

There was a tearing sound as the glass ripped through the fabric of her skirt as Naomi and Zach both moved backwards together – but Naomi used surprising strength to push back on the wall and practically threw both herself and Zach back into the room. They tumbled to the floor together, landing painfully on their backs.

Both sat up and Naomi looked to Zach urgently. "Are you okay? Your hands?"

"Never-mind that!" Zach pushed up to his knees – ignoring the blood dripping from his palms – and started to push the hem of Naomi's skirt up to look at her legs.

"DON'T!" Naomi's shout and the way she said it surprised Zach enough for him to draw back as if hit. Naomi quickly moved backwards and stood up with her back against the bookshelf, tugging her skirt down.

"That glass went into your legs—"

"I'm fine!" Naomi shot back before finally controlling her speech. "I am… I am fine. It only caught my skirt."

Naomi stared at Zach as if pleading with him not to continue with that line of conversation. Zach looked at her strangely before shrugging and glancing down to his palms. He winced at the open wounds. "Shit… I guess this is a small price to pay for you saving my life but mother of mercy does this hurt." He grit his teeth in pain. "I'll go wash these off. Do you have a first aid kit around this manor at all?"

"I'll get it for you," Naomi said. "Go, wash that off." Zach quickly limped off to clean up his wounds while Naomi double-checked her skirt. Satisfied, she took a brief glance around the library and went to follow Zach – but as she passed Lucas, he quickly grabbed her arm. "What is it?" She asked.

"I saw…" Lucas started, looking at Naomi strangely.

"You saw nothing!" Naomi hissed, her voice full of venom. "You breathe a single _word_ to anyone…"

"Why hide—"

"I will need your help treating Zach – and Lacey as well, while we are at it. Go up to Lacey, I will be there shortly with Zach." She motioned to the glass shards and the broken window. "We'll clean this up later… I need to phone the others as well… let us go, come on." With that interruption, Naomi strode out of the room, leaving Lucas to watch her, trying to figure out just what it was he saw – and just why it was that she was hiding it. Shrugging to himself, he quickly followed after Naomi, wanting to ensure that Lacey was okay.


	26. The Final Survivor

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **The Final Survivor**

When Tanzi opened her eyes she found herself in the middle of what looked like some kind of supply cupboard. She shivered in the chill of the room and she shakily pushed herself to her feet. She felt slightly dizzy and brought her hand to her head, surprised to trail her fingers across a long plaster across the side of her forehead. Wincing at the touch she approached the closed wooden door, wondering why she had ended up in the cupboard after falling…

 _Ruby!_ With a start, Tanzi patted in her pockets for her mobile but found it was gone. A spark of panic lit up in her mind. She remembered getting her phone out but did she manage to contact Ruby? How long had it been? Were Zach and Lacey safe? Tanzi reached out for the door when she heard an unfamiliar voice in the room. It was male, she guessed, though particularly high and spoken very deliberately.

"Do you have a preliminary report, Bludworth?"

"It seems clear to me, Furrow. The wire tore his throat to shreds and he essentially drowned on his own blood."

"No other exterior wounds?"

"I've found evidence of old drug use. Evidence in the lungs that this guy was a smoker. But no, nothing strange. Nothing suspicious. Seems clear to me, Inspector, an accident and nothing more."

"Please do not assume to tell me how to do my job, Bludworth." That voice was cold and unfeeling, devoid of any emotion. Tanzi kneeled down on the tiled floor and put her eye against the keyhole.

Directly ahead she could see William Bludworth standing behind his silver table; the table which now held an unmoving male body. Tanzi's eyes drifted to the body's face and a sharp jolt of recognition ran through her chest.

It was Jay Scythe! There was no mistaking that small frame, the faint goatee, and the vicious mangle of flesh around his neck. The wound had been thoroughly cleaned and looked strangely like make-up with no blood gushing out of the wound, though Tanzi could still feel the warm liquid against her face.

She quickly looked away from the body to see a very tall man with a very thin frame standing with his hands clasped behind his back at the head of the table. He was dressed very neatly in a grey suit complete with black tie and had nearly white hair slicked back over his skull.

"The victim's sister will be arriving shortly," the man said as he glanced at a golden watch on his wrist. "I would suggest you give her some space. Please wait in your office."

Tanzi caught William's expression as he glared at this man. His dislike was apparent. Nevertheless he pulled the white sheet up and over Jay Scythe's face and turned to walk into his office. The man slowly circled the table, looking down at Jay's body with analytical eyes, even though Jay was completely covered with the white sheet. He came to a stop just as the click of the door could be heard. He turned on his heel and watched the stairway.

A woman dressed in a grey coat walked slowly towards the man, looking concerned. She cast her eyes over the cold morgue and her eyes lingered on the white sheet for a moment. She seemed to close her eyes before looking back over to the man.

"Miss Scythe. Thank you for coming."

"Maxine, please." The lady, Maxine, said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tanzi's heart jumped slightly. This must have been the sister Ruby had spoken to over the phone.

"Detective Inspector Nathan Furrow," The man said in that cold tone of his. "We believe this body to be that of your brother, Jason Scythe."

Maxine winced slightly but otherwise her expression remained the same.

"I would like you to identify the body, if possible."

"…That's fine…" Maxine said; her voice quiet.

"There is some exterior damage. It may be… shocking."

"Just show me."

With a nod, Nathan Furrow pulled the white sheet down to Jay's chest. Maxine let out a small gasp and squeezed her arms tighter around herself for a moment. Nathan remained silent as Maxine looked down at the pale face of her brother.

"I…" Maxine's voice broke for a moment before she swallowed and turned away. "I always knew that racing would kill him. I take it this is how _that_ happened?"

"He was found in his vehicle, yes. Whether or not he had been racing is unconfirmed. You confirm that this is your brother?"

"Y-Yes… Yes it is."

"I am sorry for your loss," Nathan Furrow said, sounding not sorry at all. "Miss Scythe, do you need a moment alone with your brother?"

"No… I-I can't see him like that. Not now. I can't…" Maxine shook her head. "This was an accident, yes? Do you need anything of me?"

"If possible, I would like to speak with you back at the station, to ask you some questions about the movements of your brother."

Maxine looked to the Inspector. "Is that necessary? Are you… Are you saying that this _isn't_ an accident."

"We have evidence that proves there were at least two more persons in his vehicle with him at the time of his death."

"What!?" Maxine's eyes widened.

"That surprises you?"

"Jay never let anyone in his car… That stupid Volkswagen was practically the love of his life…" Maxine closed her eyes suddenly. "Okay. I will answer your questions. If this… this _wasn't_ an accident…" Maxine looked back to Jay's face with a grim expression. She swallowed her words. "Maybe… Maybe I do need a moment…"

"I understand," Nathan Furrow nodded and slowly ascended the stairs, leaving Maxine Scythe to silently stand over her brother in solemn grief. Tanzi could only watch and feel an ugly feeling rise up in her stomach – the same feeling she had when Daniel Gecko had fallen to his death. Part of her wanted to leave the storage cupboard and confront Maxine; tell her the truth, tell her that her brother died unnaturally… But if what Nathan Furrow had said was true then it was completely possible the she and Ruby would soon be in the police's crosshairs.

* * *

While The Miracle Skyhawk's had performed on stage for their practice, it certainly wasn't like their concerts. They sung some signature songs but mostly played around with the crowd, performed a few covers, and just set out to have a great time. Sticks challenged himself to a ten-minute drum solo which practically broke his arms. Murphy had gone down to the front row of the unorganised crowd to sing with the fans. Jade and Bethany had perhaps the most fun of everyone, their arguments long behind them. Jade improvised lyrics to Bethany's random tunes with nonsensical songs that the fans absolutely ate up.

They had finally finished as the evening grew cold and chilly and the wind started to blow strong. Jade had thanked the crowd for the turnout and left the stage with the Skyhawk's in tow. Sticks massaged his arms, Murphy let out a smile, and Bethany laughed out loud.

"My God… I haven't had that much fun in such a long time, guys," Bethany said as they walked through the series of tents set up behind the stage. They would stay here until the actual concert at the end of the week.

"It was frickin' crazy," Sticks agreed, grabbing a bottle of water proffered to him by one of the staff members and poured it all over his hot face. "Phew…"

"What do you reckon, Jade? Feeling better?" Murphy asked, pushing his sunglasses up onto his forehead.

"Hell yeah," Jade nodded firmly. "Thank you, guys… I think that was the first time we _truly_ felt like a band. Together. Synergised… and that wasn't even the concert."

"The fans won't know what will hit them," Bethany said as they reached the tent that contained their personal effects. "Your songs'll blow it out of the park."

"I hope so…" Jade said breathlessly. The four band members stood around each other for a moment before the weight of the evening seemed to suddenly crash onto their shoulders. Bethany fell to sit on a bench, Murphy slumped against the main pole of the tent, Sticks fell to his back on the cold grass and Jade sat down cross-legged.

Nobody said a word as the energy seeped from their bones. They had been moving all night, singing and playing and having a great time. Now it had caught up with them and the four just breathed heavily, feeling extremely content.

"Guys?" A man poked his head into the tent tentatively. It was one of their security that Murphy had hired out.

"Yes?" Murphy looked to the man in interest.

"We have a couple of women out here… They claim to have something important to tell you. One of them says she knows you from college?" The security nodded to Jade. "A… Paige Calloway?"

" _Paige_?" Jade said disbelievingly. What the heck would someone like Paige Calloway come to her at one of her concerts for? Jade and Paige knew each other certainly but never really hung out at all. Jade was too busy with the band and Paige's reputation kept them apart for the majority of their time at college. Paige had never showed much interest in Jade's concerts and certainly never claimed she was a fan. Intrigued, Jade nodded to the security guard. "Let them in. She's certainly not a crazed fan. You said a couple?"

"The other one said her name is Ruby but said that you wouldn't know who she is."

"Hmm… A couple of girls?" Sticks' face lit up. "Go for it, Jade, let 'em in."

"Bethany, Murphy, you guys all right for it?"

"I'm too exhausted to care," Bethany said from the bench. She was now lying down with her back on the hard wood. Murphy just nodded.

"Always pleased to meet new people," He said, lowering his sunglasses. That was the thing about Murphy – he never really like to let people he didn't know see his eyes. Nobody knew why but that was just the way he liked it so they had never questioned it.

The security nodded and held the flap open. Paige came in first looking completely casual, as if she was just popping in for a planned drink. Following behind her looking rather unsure and nervous was a bright red-haired woman that Jade could only presume to be Ruby.

"Paige… What are you doing here?" Jade asked as a way of greeting.

"Hey Jade. Sorry to run in on you like this. I know you've had a busy evening. Unfortunately, it's kind of serious."

"Serious?" Jade raised an eyebrow. "What's going on, Paige?"

"It's best if I let my friend here explain it. This is Ruby."

"Hey…" Ruby greeted. If she was honest, a small part of her was feeling very giddy at the prospect of meeting an actual band back-stage. And these people seemed like the real thing as well – not unsocial at all unlike a certain Bridge. However, she had to swallow that excitement and focus on the seriousness of the situation. "I'm not too sure how to start all this so I'll just say it. Jade, your life is in real danger."

"Excuse me?" Jade smiled as if thinking Ruby's words were some kind of joke. One look at the red-headed woman proved that she was being serious. "What do you mean, real danger? Are you with the police or something?"

"No, nothing like that," Ruby sighed. "Can we talk in private?"

"…Anything you got to say to me you can say in front of these guys."

"I don't think this would count. It's very sensitive…" Ruby looked to Murphy, Sticks, and Bethany. She really didn't want to involve anyone more than she had to. Lucas was one more than necessary and involving other non-survivors would become an issue. More chances for people to die… more blood on her hands.

"Either you talk or I invite security back in to take you away, friend of Paige's notwithstanding. Speaking of which, it's unlike you to have a friend like this, Paige, especially someone this old."

"Old?" Ruby replied, aghast.

"What are you, thirty? With hair like that? Trying to keep your youth going?"

"Why you little—"

"Guys!" Paige quickly got in between Jade and Ruby. "Please… Are you sure you don't mind your band knowing what we're going to tell you?"

"We'll be quiet. Like mice. Don't mind us," Sticks said from his position on the grass. He had sat up now and was looking with great interest at Ruby, making a very obvious show of looking her body up and down. "Besides, Jade, you haven't introduced us properly. Bit rude, don't you think?"

"That's a good point," Jade sat back down on the grass. "Come on, sit down." Paige sat down without argument while Ruby was a bit wary and remained standing. "Whatever," Jade rolled her eyes before motioning to the other band members. "Not many people get the chance to meet us like this so be glad that it's been one exhausting evening. The spindly guy over there is Sticks. The one with the glasses is Murphy. And she's Bethany." Jade glanced to Ruby, "And I'm Jade Skysong."

"Please to meet you, love," Sticks said as he hopped to his feet. "What do you reckon me and you go out for a drink sometime?"

"Why, you hiding something from the rest of your band?" Ruby raised an eyebrow at Sticks' forwardness.

"Hiding…"

"You secretly a girl?"

"One hundred percent pure man, 'least, that's what the ladies tell me."

"Then I'm one hundred percent not interested," Ruby declined and looked back to Jade, finally deciding to sit down on a bench opposite Bethany.

Ruby glanced to Paige for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I'll start with this, Jade. Everything I say is absolutely serious. I'm not pulling your leg and I'm not kidding around. This is a very sensitive scenario… and I meant what I said when you were in real danger. It's a life or death situation."

* * *

 _ **A/N:- Well, that's the end of the unofficial third act. It turned out longer than I expected but that's alright. Got to introduce some important characters to the over-arching plot and that's always interesting. Two more acts are to come and I am excited for what's in store for our survivors are for you, the readers, 'cause things are going to get iiiiiinteresting! See ya next time and as always, thanks for reading!**_


	27. Interlude - Confession

**Interlude**

 **Confession**

As Jason Ryan's boot hit the dry earth of the driveway, he found a sudden urge to turn around and head back to the plane.

"Getting cold feet?" Joshua Valentine said from beside Jason. He was wearing a brown coat and a black scarf over his usual red-and-white shirt. His breath came out in a cold mist as he spoke. "We can head back if you like. Just remember… This is your only chance."

"I know," Jason said, looking at the familiar pale green panels of his childhood home. The house didn't really look any different from when he was last here, leaving to head to England for the Epsilon concert. However Jason himself felt completely different.

When he had left he had been slowly recovering from the events of Maylene, back when he believed she had killed herself. He had been nothing more than a child; ignorant of the world. Thin, somewhat bedraggled and not willing to talk to anyone.

Now as he stood on that same lawn, Jason's body had grown leaner with more muscle mass. His face was clean-shaven and his hair grown longer, now touching his shoulders and swept over his head. He had nearly died any number of times and had joined the DSI. Jason didn't feel like himself and that scared him.

"C'mon, it's cold out here!" Wasp complained from behind them. Jason glanced back to his team who as always were following in his shadow. They were dressed in civilian clothes though still managed to stick out like a sore thumb. Rhino towered over everyone, Wasp had her yellow goggles over her eyes, Riccio's was wearing a hood that shadowed her face and Berlin stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I don't feel anything," Rhino said, his voice a soft rumble.

"I wonder why…" Wasp rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side – though her elbow just bounced off of the big man's muscle.

"Jason," Joshua said. "Make your choice. Either we head to that door or we turn around. If we turn around you will be dead to them."

"Give me a second," Jason said as he closed his eyes.

"You can't just stand on the fence—"

"Give me a second!" Jason insisted, surprised at his own voice. He had found that over the two years he had now been with the DSI his personality had gotten a little bit rougher, a little tougher. He supposed that hanging around soldiers did that to him – not to mention Rhino tended to have quite a foul mouth.

"Come on, Joshua, this is a big decision," Wasp walked up to Joshua and grabbed his arm. "Give him space."

Joshua reluctantly stood back to allow Jason to remain standing alone. He cast his eyes over the windows and could see the TV flickering through the living room window. He supposed his father was in there. At this time of day his mother would likely be in the kitchen preparing dinner. Was it fair? It had been almost three years… could he just walk back into their lives like this? Jason wanted to think that they would be happy to see him but what if they weren't?

" _You'll regret it if you don't._ "

Jason quietly turned to the side where Maylene was sitting on the curb, nonchalantly looking at her fingernails. The past two years had managed to bring about a change in the relationship between Jason and his ex-girlfriend's ghost. She didn't seem as angry at him now that he admitted what he had done. She still wasn't willing to talk all that much but she was a constant presence and Jason had to admit that he liked that. It was still absolutely strange to him that ghosts and so much more were real but he had come to accept the facts, especially after the special training course Joshua had put him through.

"I'm going," Jason finally said. He had admitted to himself what he had done. He had admitted it to Maylene and Joshua and the team. His parents deserved to know the truth. With his mind set in stone, Jason walked across the driveway and stood in front of the door. He had thought Joshua would follow him but instead he stayed back with the other four – though whether that was because Rhino and Wasp had a hold of his arms or not Jason was unsure.

Jason raised his hand and hesitantly pressed the bronze doorbell. He heard the familiar ringing on the inside of the house and heard the scuffle of footsteps. After a moment the door opened and Jason came face to face with his mother, Andrea Ryan. It took him by surprise that there were now grey streaks running through her hair and her skin looked like it was sagging slightly. Could three years have that much difference?

Andrea stood on the doorway for a long while, her mouth slightly open. Jason couldn't say anything and only stood on the doorstep, wondering if he seemed a stranger to his mother.

" _J-Jason…_ " Andrea finally gasped and stood out into the cold air. "Is… Is that really you?"

"Mother…" Jason said and found his voice catching in his throat. Tears sprung in the corners of Andrea's eyes as she looked Jason up and down.

"My God… William, William, come quick! Jason's here! Our son is back!" Andrea reached down and grabbed Jason's hands just as his father strode into view. The tall man was also showing his age but still had a strong posture. However as soon as he saw Jason his shoulders seemed to slump down.

"Jace?" His father's voice cracked.

Hearing that old name that William always called him when he was a child, Jason suddenly lost his composure and reached forward to embrace his mother tightly just as the tears dripped down his cheeks. He was unable to say anything and could only clutch Andrea to his chest. William stepped forward and the Ryan family remained for a long while in the doorway in a silent embrace.

Watching from the driveway, Joshua turned on his step. "Keep watch on the house but don't enter. He needs this."

"Where are you going?" Berlin asked.

"I'm going to get a drink," Joshua said and strode off, not allowing any of the four to see the own wetness on his cheeks.

* * *

The living room was just like Jason remembered. Small but comfortable with a sofa that seemed to sink to the floor and an armchair that his father would always sit in. The dated TV still sat in the corner of the room and the cupboard against the wall still held all kinds of knick-knacks. Jason supposed that he shouldn't have expected anything too different – three years wasn't too long in the great scheme of things – but it still surprised him just how similar it all was.

Now nursing a cup of warm coffee, Jason had pulled up one of the wooden dining room chairs to sit on so he could face both his mother and his father. They had exchanged small talk. Jason asked how they were doing, if anything eventful had happened, whether or not they were keeping active. They had asked about Jason's own three years and Jason had talked about the Epsilon concert hall but didn't mention anything about the DSI or the events that stood behind the fire at the hall. As far as his parents were concerned, he had merely decided to stay in England for an extended holiday.

When Jason had been confined within the White Room, the DSI had kept in contact with his parents using made-up excuses on his phone. Jason had put a stop to that immediately when he was finally given free reign. He hadn't the nerve to phone them and had instead left a text from another phone claiming that his original phone had gotten stolen and he hadn't enough money to get another one. Jason regretted that decision now; he should have kept in contact with them. But with everything that was going on – the DSI's training regime, joining the Combat Division, constantly being threatened by death – he didn't want to keep in contact and then suddenly disappear if Death claimed him.

But he wasn't here to talk about the DSI (Certainly, Lisa would likely have him killed if he mentioned it to anyone) nor was he back in his hometown of Amos, Quebec, Canada to explain about Death's attempts on his life. No, he was back to speak to his parents about the weight on his shoulders. About the truth they deserved to know.

Both Andrea and William Ryan recognised that Jason was mulling something over and the two of them watched their son intently. Jason saw them looking and realised that he couldn't put it off any longer.

"I'm afraid to say that I'm not back home just to visit," Jason started. He watched his parents expressions and saw William nodding slightly as if he had guessed something. "I came back to… to confess something to you."

"Confess?" Andrea's brows furrowed in concern. "Have you done something… wrong… back in London?"

"No. Before that. Before I left."

"…Maylene?" William was always a smart man and he guessed what Jason was hinting towards in an instant. The way he said her name was very careful. Andrea and William had both weathered the full brunt of Jason's grief.

"Yes." Jason felt his lips go dry but nevertheless he forced himself to speak. "She… It was not a suicide."

The words hung over the room.

"What do you mean?" Andrea was the first to speak, looking at William and then back to Jason, confused. "Of course it was, Jason. The police decided there was enough evidence…" Her voice trailed off pitifully.

"I…" Jason's words caught on his throat.

"Jace?" William leaned forward. "What happened with Maylene?"

Holding his hands out in front of him, Jason stared at his fingers as if they still were covered in blood. Then he looked ahead – past William and Andrea – to see Maylene sitting cross-legged on the floor. She smiled slightly and nodded in his direction. Perhaps this was the reason she was so calm and sedated; did Jason's acceptance of his guilt change her opinion of him? Squeezing his fists shut, Jason looked back to his parents.

"I killed Maylene," he said.

Andrea let out a small gasp and started to shake. William quickly moved from his chair onto the sofa to put an arm around his wife. He looked to Jason. "Jace, this isn't just you blaming yourself because of her suicide?"

"No." Now the words were out of his throat Jason felt the rest of the words flooding out. "I blamed myself about being the cause of her suicide for so long that my broken mind used that as an excuse and made it a reality. As far as anyone would be concerned, Maylene killed herself after an argument with me, hanging herself with a sheet in the bedroom. It was believable… Maylene had been drinking for a while and even her friends said she seemed unlike herself.

"She didn't hang herself. I… I had used the sheet to strangle her myself. She-She had cheated on me… multiple times… when she went out for her parties without me… I found out and I killed her for it." Jason was surprised to find warm tears splashing against his hands. He had looked down to his knees; unable to look at his parents after his confession. "I discovered that taking a human life isn't something you can just… just do." Jason said slowly. "It was an act of passion but afterwards… afterwards something inside me broke. For the longest time I didn't even remember putting her up on the ceiling or leaving and coming back… I didn't remember writing the suicide note… I _believed_ that she had killed herself."

The silence made Jason want to curl up into a ball but he forced his neck to move so he could look at his parents. Both of them wore shocked expressions – a mix of horror, disappointment, and sadness. Jason couldn't blame them. Those hard months after Maylene's death they had done their best to pull him out of his grief. They had even managed to get the tickets for the Epsilon concert, God knows how.

Finally, "Jace…" William croaked. Andrea started sobbing and tucked her head into her husband's shoulder. "You realise that I will have to call the police?" William slowly stood up to look at his son in utter disappointment. "We helped you, Jason. Through your grief, through your pain… We _fought_ for you." William's voice cracked. "You were a suspect but we defended you. We told them that our son was a nice boy, a polite boy, a boy who loved Maylene. We told them that he would never do such a thing, that no matter how much you looked you would never find the evidence because there was none. Never once… Never once did we think you did it, Jace. Never once did we think it because you were _our_ son. We raised you right. We raised you to be a decent human being. Now… Now after three years you come back to our doorstep and you throw all of that out the window? You tell us you _killed_ her? You _killed_ a human being?"

The disappointment and disgust dug daggers into Jason's heart but he took the brunt of his father's words.

"Do you want to hear the truth, Jace?" William walked closer to look down at Jason in the chair. "I didn't recognise you when I saw you in that doorway. But I didn't care. You're our son, why should it matter if you've changed? But I look at you…" William gestured up and down with a hand. "You're different. You're haunted. You're not our son, not anymore."

"Dad…" Jason croaked.

"Don't!" William's voice was sharp and Jason straightened up, shocked. Andrea was sobbing uncontrollably now and William's eyes were wet. "You don't have a right to speak! Not to me nor your mother! What you have done… What you have confessed to…" William shook his head. "What do you want me to say, Jace? Do you want me to forgive you? Do you want me to say that bygones are bygones? They're not! You just confessed to murder! Jesus Christ, Jace, what were you thinking!?"

"I-I-"

"I don't want your excuses!" William turned away. "You were our son once. And for that I'm going to tell you to leave. Leave and never come back. In five minutes I am going to call the police and give them all the information they need. Don't you dare step foot in our home again." With his back turned, William put a hand on his face. Jason could only stare at his father's back in silence.

After a moment, Jason stood slowly. His father's back was heaving in quiet sobs while his mother had buried her face in her hands. It was clear as day that he was not welcome anymore. "I know that I should not be forgiven for what I have done," Jason said quietly, "but I do intend to make up for my mistakes. It may take years… decades… it may cost me my life." Jason sighed slowly. "You told the truth. You raised me right… and I'm sorry."

With that Jason turned and left the living room, crossing the landing, and left the house completely. As soon as his feet hit the grass Jason saw his four team members standing across the road. Joshua was nowhere to be seen. A part of him wanted to fall to his knees and cry like a child but Jason knew that he could not do that anymore. He was part of something bigger, part of something more. He had confessed his sins and despite it all, despite the feelings in his heart, he felt like it had been the right decision.

" _It was."_

Jason glanced to the right to see Maylene standing next to him. "I meant what I said, that I will try and make it up to you, no matter how long it takes."

" _I know_."

"And Maylene…" Jason closed his eyes. "We need to sit down and talk one of these days."

" _About what?_ "

"About everything. About what it is like to…"

" _To be a ghost?_ "

Jason looked at her. It was so strange to look at her. He had grown up believing ghosts were translucent or pale but Maylene looked just as she did all that time ago. The only thing that betrayed that she was not alive were the lack of light in her eyes and the fact that she did not cast a shadow. "…Exactly."

" _At the end of the day, Jason, you killed me. You murdered me. You will carry that guilt with you until the day you die, whenever that day is. You are a criminal, a murderer… but at the very least, I do believe you are a good person… Or have the potential to be. So yes, we will talk…. One day. Not yet. Not now."_


	28. Table Plans

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Table Plans**

Upon catching sight of the Collado Mansion as they drove up the road, Jeremiah Jebediah's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a whistle. "Now _this_ is a house!" He chuckled to himself and glanced to Tanzi who was sitting quietly in the passenger seat. "What d'ya reckon?"

"It's nice," Tanzi said quietly. She didn't really want to talk to Jeremiah for the moment. All she could think about was what William Bludworth had told her and what that Detective had implied. Tanzi could feel everything tightening around her and she felt like she had lost all her energy. Every vision she had took more out of her each time and the deaths of Jay and Daniel were still on the top of her mind. She couldn't help but feel worried about Zach and Lacey, though she would have thought somebody would have tried to contact her; there certainly weren't any missed messages on her phone when Jeremiah had given it back to her.

"You know…" Jeremiah started uncomfortably. Tanzi shifted in her seat to look at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't persuade William to come along. I know your friends will want to meet him."

"I suppose it can't be helped," Tanzi sighed. "Ruby won't be happy but hopefully the information we got will tide her over. I'm sure William will see us at a later point?"

"I'm sure," Jeremiah nodded, smiling again. "He is very interested in you guys."

"How did you meet him anyway?" Tanzi asked as they passed through the automatic gates of the Collado Mansion.

"Eh, that's a long story," Jeremiah evaded the question smoothly. "Certainly too long for this driveway. Let's just say he and I had a neutral acquaintance."

Tanzi nodded. She understood that it was probably too personal a question. Jeremiah pulled in front of the house on the road after realising that he actually didn't know where to park. Coming to a stop, he looked to Tanzi. "Don't worry," Jeremiah said with that smile. "We'd have heard something if Ms. Filih or Mr. Dryer were hurt."

"I know… I know." Tanzi opened the door of the car and got out, shivering in the chill evening air. She was worried that she would walk in and find out that the two were dead or that no-one would answer the door. Surely it was possible that both Lucas and Naomi could somehow have been killed as well? Tanzi tried to shake those thoughts out of her mind and walked up to the large grand-looking door of the impressive manor.

"Christ on a cross, this place must have cost a fortune," Jeremiah said as he peered up the ornate walls. "I gotta admit I'm kind of jealous."

"I don't like it," Tanzi admitted.

"Oh?"

"It's too large. I think I'd get lonely if I lived in a place like this."

"Then just get a big family," Jeremiah said as if it were the most obvious solution in the world. "Invite over friends. When you're this rich you could have a party every day of the year and still have room for more."

Tanzi could only shake her head and pressed the bronze doorbell of the mansion. She heard a deep ringing inside. As the seconds ticked by Tanzi started to get more and more nervous. Should it take this long to answer the door?

"Don't worry, she's probably all the way upstairs," Jeremiah said, trying to comfort Tanzi, but his words just swept over her shoulders. Could something have really happened? If they were dead and Ruby came back… she would be devastated. Perhaps not hearing anything was worse because what if no-one could make it to the phone? What if—

Then the door opened and Naomi stood at the door, dressed in in a long black skirt and purple turtle-neck sweater that looked like it cost more than Tanzi's home. "Hello."

"Is everyone okay?" Tanzi asked in a way of a greeting.

"They are. They were close calls but everyone is fine. A little injured, but fine." Naomi stood aside and gestured into the foyer. "Please come in. Make yourself home." Jeremiah and Tanzi stepped into the hall, their footsteps echoing in the large room and Naomi closed the door behind them. She started towards the staircase. "I will take you to them. Follow me."

"Is Ruby back yet?" Tanzi asked as they ascended.

"No. But do not worry. Concerts, even practice ones, will likely finish late," Naomi guessed as they moved up another floor. "Did you find out what you needed to find out?"

"I think so…" Tanzi said. "We certainly have a goal now."

"We will have to have a discussion once everyone is here," Naomi said as she led the two off the stairs and through a corridor. "Here we are."

Naomi led them into what looked like a spare bedroom. There were three beds inside and two of them were occupied. Zach sat in one, his face covered in tiny red cuts and his hands bandaged tightly. He was reading some kind of magazine but quickly grinned as Naomi, Tanzi and Jeremiah entered. The other bed was occupied by Lacey and it looked as if she were sleeping. Tanzi could see a thick red mark around her neck.

"What happened?" Tanzi asked quietly to Lucas, who sat at Lacey's bedside looking worn it. It seemed like his body wanted to sleep but he was putting it off.

"Got caught in the shower," Lucas said. "I got to her just in time but… but it was a close one…"

"Did you save her?" Jeremiah queried.

"Yes. What's it to you?" Lucas asked defensively.

Jeremiah sighed. "It means you'll be on the List now, Lucas."

"I'm fine with that. I saved her life, that's what matters."

"What position will he be in on the List?" Zach asked, having walked over from the bed. Tanzi noticed he was limping slightly.

"From our research it is likely that he will be after Lacey once the List rolls around again," Jeremiah said.

"So I've got time. Good." Lucas nodded and then looked to Tanzi. "Did you get what you needed?"

"I think so." Tanzi nodded. "All that is left is Ruby, Paige, and Jeffrey."

"…And hopefully Jade," Zach put in.

"Yes, of course," Tanzi nodded. "Then we can finally all be together and figure out just what it is we're going to do."

* * *

When Ruby arrived with Jeffrey and Paige, the look on her face told Tanzi all she needed to know. She hadn't managed to get Jade to come with her. She did give Jade her number and had managed to get Jade's number so at least they would be able to get in contact with her in case anything had happened. Ruby had also warned the rest of the Miracle Skyhawk's to keep an eye on Jade just in case. They didn't seem to take her seriously but at least they had listened to the whole story.

Now the group were all sitting in the dining room around the massive dining table. Ruby, Tanzi, Jeremiah and Paige sat on one side while Jeffrey, Lacey, Lucas and Zach sat on the other. Naomi sat at the end of the table so they were all sitting close so they could talk. Lacey's voice was barely a whisper and she still seemed a little woozy from her accident so she merely sat next to Lucas, their hands tightly clenched. Something unspoken had gone on between them and to both of them it felt like they were closer than ever.

"First things first," Ruby said after everyone had sat down and gotten comfortable. She turned to Jeremiah. "Where's this friend of yours!? I told you to bring him."

"William isn't the most social of creatures, I'm afraid," Jeremiah said, fiddling with his hat. "I did try, Ruby."

"We can visit him later, though," Tanzi said.

"Definitely," Jeremiah confirmed. "I really am sorry, Ruby."

"I guess there's no way around it," Ruby said begrudgingly. "So, Tanzi, what did you learn?"

Tanzi looked around the survivors and took a deep breath. "Jeremiah's friend is a man named William Bludworth. Apparently his family have research Death for a millennia. From what he told me, the List, Death, all of it has been around for hundreds upon hundreds of years…" Tanzi repeated the story William had told her about the so called first visionary named Shishak Kaka. After she had finished the story she took a good look at the people around her. They all seemed in slight awe at the story, as if it were so unique that it _had_ to be real. "William said that perhaps we were _meant_ to die back on that road and that Death may be trying to claim what is rightfully his."

"That's bullshit!" Lucas' anger flared up again. "No one is meant to die! We fight to live!"

"That's what I said," Tanzi agreed. "And William agreed to. He showed me his research room… hundreds of documents and photos, all printed, all organized. The amount of information he has is amazing. And he told me of a man that has the answers we need. Someone who the Department of Supernatural Investigations calls an 'Oracle' whatever _that_ is supposed to mean. He lives up at the Belle Tout Lighthouse."

Ruby and Paige exchanged a look. "I guess it's telling the truth after all," Ruby said to Paige.

"Always has," Paige smiled. "She's never done me wrong."

"The Belle Tout Lighthouse…" Jeffrey put a finger on his chin. "That's up on the Whiterock Cliffs is it not?"

"The Whiterock cliffs?" Naomi looked slightly concerned at this news.

"Sounds like there is a story about those cliffs, what is it?" Ruby asked.

"The Whiterock Cliffs are known for suicides," Zach said. "Apparently over thirty people jumped off those cliffs in the last two years."

"I wonder if that is a coincidence?" Tanzi asked.

"So we need to go to this Lighthouse then," Ruby said. "I hope this William is telling the truth. If this can actually get us the answers we need to stop all this…"

"He certainly believes it," Jeremiah said. "And when William believes something you can be damn-sure guaranteed that there is something truthful to it."

"We can't all go. It would be too dangerous," Ruby said. "I think it would be safe to say that Tanzi and I need to go."

"I can't," Tanzi suddenly said.

"What?" Ruby was surprised.

"I-I…" Tanzi took a deep breath. "I need to take a little bit of a break, Ruby, the two visions I had at that morgue… I'm not sure I have the energy anymore."

"Tanzi, we need you—"

"I'll keep in contact with you, Ruby. I'll even stay here. I just can't go out on another one of these trips, not now, not yet." Tanzi looked into Ruby's eyes and hoped that Ruby couldn't tell that she was making up the story on the spot. In reality, Tanzi had a desire to nip the police issue with Nathan Furrow in the bud.

Finally, Ruby nodded. "Okay. If Tanzi is not coming, then I'll need someone with a vehicle."

"I cannot come," Jeffrey said slowly. "I need to… do tomorrow."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"There is someone I need to speak to on the internet. I will have to go back to the school to get on the computer."

"You can't go alone, Jeffrey. That's too dangerous," Tanzi said.

"I'll go with him, if you like," Jeremiah said. "I can keep an eye on him. I am not on the list and Jeffrey is at the start of the list so we should be fine."

"Is it important, Jeffrey?" Ruby asked.

"It is, I am afraid." Jeffrey said.

"Well, that leaves it to me I suppose," Zach said with a grin. "I'll take you up there."

"And I'm going to come with," Paige said.

"Lacey can't go and I'll stay with her," Lucas said. "So we can't."

"So Naomi, do you want to come with us?" Ruby asked.

Naomi shook her head slowly. "I am afraid not. I want to monitor Lacey's condition as well. Besides…" Naomi took a small breath. "I am next, am I not? I would prefer to be somewhere familiar for when it happens. Being up high on some cliffs does not sound like a good idea."

"Then that's settled." Ruby took a breath. "Paige, Zach, and I will head out tomorrow morning. Naomi, is it okay for those of us who want to to stay here?"

"Of course," Naomi said. "There are more than enough beds."

"Is everyone okay for staying?" Ruby asked the group. Everyone nodded or murmured agreements. With the plan to head to Belle Tout Lighthouse set for the morning, everyone got up for the table and made their way to their respective beds, relieved to finally be able to rest their weary bodies and minds.


	29. A Pleasant Morning

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **A Pleasant Morning**

Waking up in one of the various bedrooms of the Collado Manor, Tanzi felt like she was staying in an expensive hotel. Each bedroom that Naomi had provided them had a small bathroom complete with spare toiletries and a shower.

After such a good night's sleep, Tanzi finally felt refreshed and energised, ready to make some real progress in stopping the List. If the Belle Tout Lighthouse really provided an answer to stopping it then perhaps this day would be the final day. Tanzi didn't really want to hope even though it had only been a few days since her first vision it felt like weeks had been taken off her life.

Getting washed and dressed, Tanzi headed out of the bedroom and downstairs towards the enticing smell of what seemed strangely like bacon. Her suspicions were indeed correct as she walked into the kitchen, where Jeremiah was wearing an apron over his white suit and expertly balancing a number of frying pans and saucepans where he was sizzling bacon, scrambling eggs, frying toast, and heating beans.

Jeffrey, Paige, Zach, Naomi and Ruby all sat around a table, chatting happily. It seemed that everyone had managed to get a good nights sleep as well. Upon seeing Tanzi, Jeremiah raised a hand in greeting. "Mornin'!" He called out cheerily. "Take a seat and I'll get you some proper breakfast to fill you up."

Tanzi couldn't help but smile slightly at Jeremiah's cheers. It seemed so strange to see someone like him dancing around the kitchen like he owned the place, especially dressed in that suit of his complete with cowboy hat still on his head.

"How did you sleep?" Ruby asked as Tanzi pulled up a seat next to her.

"Pretty well, actually," Tanzi said as Jeremiah suddenly placed a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Freshly squeezed," Jeremiah winked. "I know a place which does the best oranges. Went out this morning."

"Thanks," Tanzi took a sip of the orange juice and was surprised at just how nice it was. She realised with a start that she hadn't really eaten anything since Daniel and found a hunger suddenly gnawing at her stomach. In an effort to distract herself she turned to Naomi. "Thank you again for the accommodation, Naomi."

"It is okay," Naomi smiled. "Honestly, it is refreshing to have people running around here. I am glad to have the company."

"I'm tempted to steal a couple of pillows before I head back home after all of this," Zach said through a mouthful of eggs. "I've never slept so well."

"Feel free," Naomi chuckled.

"Wait, what? Really?"

"Of course. We are not going to miss a few pillows. They will be put to better use with you than gathering dust, I would wager."

"Here," Jeremiah placed a warm plate of generously-served breakfast in front of her. "You looked hungry so I put a little extra."

Tanzi managed to get one, "Thank you," out before she took the fork proffered to her and took a wonderful bite of soft and creamy eggs. She had to stop herself from simply scoffing everything on the plate down, especially as everything was so nice.

"Nice to see my work appreciated," Jeremiah said with a grin.

"Never thought you'd be a cook, sir," Zach said.

"Woah, Mr. Dryer. I am not a teacher for the moment. Call me Jeremiah."

"Then call me Zach, not Mr. Dryer. I'm not a student here, am I?"

"Touché, Zach it is." Jeremiah looked to the kitchen doorway. "Any sign of Lacey or Lucas?"

"They wanted the morning to themselves," Paige reported. "After last night I think both of them were worn out."

"What happened last night?" Zach said with furtive interest.

"I meant you and Lacey's accidents," Paige said with a shake of her head. "Get your mind out the gutter, Zach."

"Sorry, sorry," Zach apologised, red-faced.

"I'll get these cleaned up then," Jeremiah said and turned off the heat of the stoves. "Anyone want any extra?"

Everyone – even Tanzi, who was midway through her plate – accepted Jeremiah's offer and descended into pleasant morning conversation.

* * *

"Right, if everything goes well then we'll make some real progress today," Ruby said as she, Paige, and Zach stood outside his Volkswagen Polo. The others had come outside to see them off, including both Lacey and Lucas, who were tightly holding hands. Lacey hadn't said a word to anyone since the previous evening other than to Lucas but they understood why; she was still sporting the red mark around her neck.

"I hope so," Tanzi sighed. "Hopefully before the next vision hits. I don't know how many more near misses we can get."

"As long as we work together and remain diligent we should be able to prevent disaster," Naomi said firmly. "That is how we saved Lacey and Zach."

"As always, keep in touch, okay?" Ruby said, looking at Tanzi directly.

"No problem. Even if I collapse this time I'll be around the others. Someone will get in contact with you if it happens."

"Good," Ruby took a deep breath. "Right, Zach, Paige, let's go. I want to get this done as early as possible and end this before anything more happens."

"Got it," Zach nodded and climbed into the driver's seat. "You know, on any other occasion I would be absolutely giddy driving around two beautiful women," He smiled. "Well, I still am, to be fair."

"Still don't stand a chance, Zach," Paige said as she sat in the back of the car.

"I'm not saying I have a chance," Zach said. "I'm just saying that it's pretty damn awesome, that's all."

"Alright, see you later," Ruby clapped Tanzi on the shoulder. "Hopefully we'll have some good news for you." With that Ruby got into the passenger seat and Zach gave a little wave as he pulled out of the parking space and drove away, leaving the others to watch them go.

"We'll be going as well," Jeffrey said. "But I will be back later. I just need to do this."

Even though she didn't understand what Jeffrey wanted to do, Tanzi understood. Jeffrey had been nothing but helpful since Ruby had saved him and he still had a personal life outside of all of this. She knew that he wasn't in any immediate danger and having Jeremiah with him made it all the more safer. "We'll call you if anything happens, Jeffrey."

"Hopefully nothing does," Jeffrey sighed and looked to Jeremiah. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Jeremiah nodded. "To the college?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get going." Jeremiah gave a wave before climbing into his own car that he had parked in the underground parking area that Naomi had shown him earlier. Jeffrey looked to Naomi before he left.

"Thank you for your hospitality. It is not often I get the chance to stay somewhere so… comfortable," Jeffrey smiled. "A nice treat for an old bus driver."

"Do not mention it," Naomi replied.

"Then keep safe. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

"I'll be careful."

"Good," with that Jeffrey turned and followed Jeremiah into his car, leaving Tanzi, Lucas, Lacey and Naomi alone.

* * *

Tanzi sat in the library, absently watching Naomi sweep up the glass shards from the large broken window. An opened book lay forgotten on the table, the pages lightly moving in the morning breeze. She could see dark clouds roiling far out over the horizon and couldn't help but think they represented the encroaching Death awaiting the survivors. Tanzi wanted to believe that Ruby would get what they needed from the Lighthouse but part of her knew it wouldn't be that simple.

Not to mention she had to nip this situation with that detective in the bud before it became something terrible. She intended to head out to the Eastbourne station to request to talk with Nathan Furrow herself. Tanzi figured that if she initiated the conversation then she wouldn't seem guilty, especially as she _wasn't_ guilty. If Nathan heard her side of the story and connected it with the evidence then it would free her and Ruby from his gaze. She just had to figure out how to explain this to the others.

Tanzi couldn't just up and leave them, especially not if she was prone to have a vision. No, she had to persuade the others to go out to the station with her.

"Well, you certainly seem deep in thought," Naomi's voice struck Tanzi from her thoughts and Tanzi looked up.

"Yes…"

"Do you mind if I ask what you are thinking about?"

Tanzi looked at Naomi, as always surprised at just how mature this young woman was. Sometimes it seemed as if Naomi were older than she and Ruby even though she was a college student. When you looked at Zach, Paige, or even Lacey, Naomi just didn't seem to fit into that same age group. "This is… going to sound strange, as I didn't bring it up yesterday." Naomi just listened without interruption, intrigued now. "I need to go to the police station in town."

"Oh?" Naomi seemed a little surprised at this and placed the bag of glass she was holding on the floor, pulling a chair to sit in front of Tanzi. "Why?"

Tanzi sighed. "When I was visiting the Morgue, I saw an interaction with the detective there. He implied that Jay's death may not have been an accident. I believe that he may suspect Ruby and I – certainly myself – for those deaths. I was there when both Daniel and Jay died, after all."

"But this detective would not have any physical evidence that you caused those deaths," Naomi said matter-of-factly.

"No… But he would have evidence that I was there. I just don't want this to turn into something more serious. If the police _do_ suspect that I had something to do with those deaths then it would turn out far more complicated than we need it to. I want to nip it in the bud."

"Do you intend to tell this detective the truth?"

"I do. I don't know if he'll believe me but… I have to try, right?"

Naomi actually nodded. "I agree. Look at it this way, Tanzi. You and Ruby have explained the situation to all of us who stayed here last night and we all accepted it."

"But that is because you were involved…"

"Lucas was not involved but he believed Lacey when she explained it to him."

"That's because Lucas is in love with Lacey. It's not the same as telling the police."

"Tanzi," Naomi started with a firm tone. "You must remember that the world is not the same as it was five years ago, even if it seems so. The skies opened above London and people have not forgotten. They may have put it to the back of the mind but I certainly believe that people are more open to believing in the strange. If you explain to this detective about the List and about Death then I believe they will at least listen. Some stories sound too strange to be falsehood. I do have to ask, though. Why did you not tell Ruby? You two are close, correct?"

"We are," Tanzi confirmed. "I just didn't want to worry her any more than necessary. Ruby is putting so much on her shoulders. I may be the one having the visions but Ruby is the one leading the charge. Without her… I honestly believe that the majority of us wouldn't be here right now. She's concentrating on Death and the List and solving it all. I can't put this on her shoulders as well. I got to be able to bear some of these burdens myself."

"That is very admirable," Naomi smiled. "Both you and Ruby are wonderful people, I just want to let you know that. You are doing your best to save the lives of complete strangers." Naomi reached forward and placed her hand on Tanzi's arm. "I have not said this but after what happened yesterday… thank you. Without you and Ruby getting involved with us then…" Naomi trailed off as she noticed Tanzi's expression. "Tanzi?"

Naomi's words seemed like nothing more than a dull throb to Tanzi as she sat frozen in her chair. The moment Naomi had touched her, electricity seemed to shoot up her spine and Tanzi's mind started spinning and her vision became unfocused as that awfully familiar feeling ran through her body.

* * *

 _She sat in a car, the features surprisingly clear to Her. She was sat in the backseat with the seatbelt wrapped tightly around her chest. She could see Her parents in front, talking to each other. Her father drove the car, his hands gripping the steering wheel firmly. Her mother was sitting in the passenger seat and her expression seemed like she was angry, though She couldn't understand why. Their voices were raised and She didn't like it, not one bit. Over the course of the last few days, She had witnessed a number of arguments and it scared Her. Her parents never used to argue… was it Her fault?_

 _The cars flitted past on the motorway and She was starting to feel a little bit sick. Her parents hadn't stopped and their voices were getting louder. After a while She felt like She finally had to speak up: "I feel sick, father. Can we stop soon?" Her father turned his head and looked at Her. He said something but She couldn't hear the words. "Okay," She heard the voice leave Her own lips. "I'll try to hold it in…"_

 _The journey continued though She couldn't remember where She was going. It was somewhere important, She felt. The argument was still going and more often than not Her father was looking at Her mother. She could feel that horrible feeling in her stomach and spoke up again, "Father, I feel—" Her father twisted in his seat and suddenly raised his voice at Her for the first time in Her life. She felt scared and cowered back in her seat. Then Her mother screamed something and grabbed Her father's arms. The car lurched and spun, twisting to the side. She looked out of the window and saw something large bearing down on them. One moment passed and it hit the side of the car with brutal ferocity._

* * *

Tanzi suddenly screamed loudly and fell back in her seat, falling to the floor, knocking the table-lamp off the table with a crash. Naomi quickly stood up in surprise, rushing over to Tanzi.

"Was that a vision, are you—" Naomi reached down to grab Tanzi's arm to help her up but Tanzi suddenly pulled away and pushed herself backwards.

"Get away from me, get away!" Her voice was shrill and sounded like a scared child.

"Tanzi-"

Tanzi shook her head and pushed herself up to her feet… at least, she attempted to. The moment Tanzi put weight on her legs she fell forward and would have hit the floor had Naomi not managed to grab her in time. Once again Tanzi pulled away as if shocked. "Get off me!" She fell back, her eyes darting back and forth in a panic.

"Please, Tanzi."

"That's not my name! Stop calling me that!" Tanzi cried out and put her back against one of the tall shelves in the library. "Oh God, oh God, I can't feel them… I can't feel them!" She patted her legs desperately. "I can't feel my legs!"

Naomi felt a dread feeling grow up in her stomach and she had to swallow dryly. She gently kneeled in front of Tanzi, dreading to hear the answer to her question. "What… What is your name?"

Tanzi looked to her, her eyes wide with all-too familiar fear to Naomi. "My-My name?"

"Yes. You said your name was not Tanzi."

"I-It's not! Where are my parents? What happened? Why can't I feel my legs!?"

"Your parents are fine," Naomi said carefully. "But your name, what is your name?"

"It's Naomi… N-Naomi Collado… Wh-Who are you!? Where am I!?"


	30. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Unexpected Visitors**

Staring at Tanzi, Naomi wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. The moment Tanzi had uttered those words Naomi realised that she was staring at a mirror image of herself all those months ago when she had woken up a scared child inside the hospital room. The fear in Tanzi's eyes, the doubt, the anger… It was a mirror image of Naomi's own memories… and Tanzi had said she couldn't feel her leg; that proved that this wasn't some kind of twisted joke but rather some kind of terrible twist of fate.

"Your name is Tanzi Sakamoto," Naomi said carefully as she looked down at the vulnerable Tanzi backed up against the bookshelf.

"It's not! Why are you lying to me!?" Her inflection was just like that of a scared and vulnerable child and Naomi knew that that was exactly what Tanzi was feeling. She had only grown into her current persona after recovering in the hospital and after the surgery.

But at the end of the day, there was one vital difference that Naomi knew between herself and Tanzi. Naomi reached down and placed her hand across Tanzi's leg. Tanzi immediately drew back before staring at Naomi's hand in shock.

"See? You _can_ feel your legs."

"No, I-I can't… I can't stand I-I…" Tanzi seemed confused as she shook her head back and forth.

Naomi squeezed harder and Tanzi grimaced in pain. "You are feeling your legs, Tanzi, because you are not injured."

"My name is-is not…" Tanzi shook her head viciously back and forth. "Naomi… It, it is… Where are my parents!? I want them here, I want them here!"

Naomi could feel the rare feeling of anger blossoming up in her chest and she had to force herself to remain calm. Seeing Tanzi like this – even if it were some kind of result of a vision – frustrated her. It had been nearly a year since she had finished her recovery and had managed to get back to college. It had been a long hard road to recover and she had thought she had managed it. Now Tanzi was dredging it all back up again, whether deliberately or not.

"I-I-I'll call the police!" Tanzi suddenly said, her eyes filled with defiance. "I-My parents, they know people, I'll put you away so you'll never see the light of day again. If you don't take me to see my parents… I, I…"

"Enough!" Naomi finally lost her temper and dug her nails tightly into the joint of Tanzi's knee. Tanzi let out a gasp but Naomi only squeezed harder. "Stop this, now! Tanzi, come back now!"

"N-No, my name—"

"Is Tanzi Sakamoto! You can feel my grasp, you can feel your legs. So stand up right now and stop this!"

"Stop it, stop it!" Tanzi's face grew hot as she recoiled from Naomi. "I don't feel… I can't, I don't… Let me go!"

"STAND UP!" Naomi raised her voice and reached forward, grabbing Tanzi around the collar of her shirt. She suddenly lifted Tanzi up, sliding her back up the bookshelf until Tanzi's feet were barely touching the ground. Naomi let go and stepped back, watching Tanzi with quick breaths.

"Ah-Ah, no, no…" Tanzi fell forward like a puppet without strings, her legs slipping out from underneath her. She managed to use her hands to stop herself from hitting the hard floor with her face. "Just let me see my parents, take me to my parents! I don't want to be here!"

"You are not Naomi Collado, Tanzi!"

"I know who I am!"

"You do not!" Naomi stood straight and felt the anger flow hot in her head. "Naomi Collado lost something important in that crash, something you can never replicate! You are not and never were Naomi Collado! You need to snap out of this, Tanzi, please!"

"I don't understand…"

Naomi let out a frustrated snarl and unable to control her feelings any longer grabbed the hem of her ankle-length skirt, tearing it off in one fell swoop. She was wearing dark stockings underneath that ended just past the knee, neatly tied around the metal artificial legs that extended down from Naomi's knees. The craftsmanship of the artificial limbs was immaculate and disappeared into her shoes expertly. "I lost my legs to that crash! I lost my hopes and my future! I had to change my ideals and pursue a new dream and you _dare_ to say that you are _me_!? Tanzi! Stand up and rid yourself of this foolish notion!"

Tanzi stared, open-mouthed, at Naomi's metal legs for a long moment. Then her eyes seemed to refocus and Tanzi blinked slowly. Her face grew pale and she shakily put her hands flat against the floor. Slowly she lifted herself to unsteady feet. She teetered for a moment but finally regained her balance. Tanzi looked at Naomi, her face twisted in sorrow. "N-Naomi… I am… I am so sorry… I… That's never happened to me with the other visions."

Naomi let out a long relieved sigh and gently crouched down to pick up her skirt, expertly wrapping it back around her hips and zipping up the long zip on the side. "It is okay. You were not in control."

Tanzi stared at her hands with wide eyes. "I've never…" She looked back up to Naomi. "My…" She quickly shook her head. "Your memories… You legs… Naomi…" Tanzi was lost for words and could only stare at Naomi in new understanding.

"Please do not tell anyone else about this," Naomi said quietly, turning away from Tanzi. "I know it is nothing to be ashamed about but… these legs of mine… they represent my weakness. I suspect you know full well of what I could have been." Tanzi's silence confirmed Naomi's suspicion. "Were there any clues you could discern from your vision?"

Tanzi shook her head. "In my previous visions the locations tended to change and I could make a guess at what it meant but with you I was in the car all through it."

"So stay away from cars? I think I can do that," Naomi turned around and managed to smile at Tanzi. "Come, let us find Lucas and Lacey and explain to them that you had your vision. Then we must call Ruby-"

"Not yet," Tanzi suddenly said.

"She will want an update."

"I know, but… nothing has happened yet… I just had a bit of an experience but… nothing serious, right? She's gone to that lighthouse and I don't want her to turn around before she gets the answers. Of course, if anything were to happen… when we save you then we'll phone her. But for now… or now let's leave it be… please?"

"If you are sure," Naomi consented. "We will not tell her the specifics but we do need to tell her that you had a vision, just so she is kept up to date."

* * *

Naomi sat on a bench at the front of the mansion, staring out down the long driveway. The situation with Tanzi had driven her back to the thoughts she didn't want to think about out. She massaged her knee with one hand and let out a sigh. She had lost control again and she had shouted at Tanzi and revealed the fact that she had prosthetic legs. The only people who knew about that were her parents and the surgeons who had treated her. Ever since the surgery she had worn long trousers and skirts to cover the prosthetics.

"You know, it is not a weakness."

Naomi looked up to find Tanzi walking over. "What's not a weakness?"

"Your legs," Tanzi said gently as she sat down next to Naomi.

"Tanzi… I understand what you are trying to do but I do not want to talk about it," Naomi said.

"You're wrong," Tanzi said matter-of-factly. "You do want to talk about it but you don't want it to seem like your putting your burdens on someone else's shoulders. Look, Naomi, I saw all of your feelings… I know what's going through that head of yours. So please… we're alone. Talk to me. I know you need to let it out."

Naomi looked to Tanzi for a long moment before finally speaking. "I… I do not want to be seen as 'the girl with no legs'. I do not want to let this injury define who I am. When people look at me, I want them to see Naomi Collado, the real me. I do not want them to talk to me out of pity. Every friendship I make, every person I talk to, I want to talk them without that cloud over my head." Naomi had spoken fast and took breath. "…Wow… I have never told anyone that before."

"I'm glad you told me."

"You already knew."

"But you still told me out loud and that means a lot," Tanzi smiled. "Look… I know you consider your legs a weakness but I think you should consider them a strength. It is proof that you were strong enough to survive."

Naomi shook her head. "I wasn't strong enough, Tanzi. I was lucky, that's all. I was lucky that I only lost my legs. I could have easily died…" Naomi suddenly let out a chuckle, surprising Tanzi. "I find it amazing that I avoided death in that crash only for death to be looming over me now. I just cannot get a break…"

"You tell the others," Tanzi said carefully.

"You know I can't."

"Then you should at least tell Zach."

"And why would I tell…" Naomi suddenly realised something and quickly looked away from Tanzi. "Oh…"

"He's certainly head over heels for you, that's for sure. He may play the womaniser but his attention is solely on you. When you had that conversation with his at the school you realised that you liked him. I don't think you should let this opportunity slip through your fingers."

"That is not important right now."

"Of course it is." Tanzi reached over and placed a hand over Naomi's knee. Naomi stiffened but didn't remove the hand. "Think of Lucas and what he has done for Lacey. He saved her life. Zach could do that for you – I know it and you know it. You believe you can't take that chance but why not? It is as you said, death looms over you. Now more than ever is the time to take a chance."

Naomi remained silent, mulling over Tanzi's words. She stared back down the driveway and tried to find the words but realised that it was useless. Tanzi had been in her mind and knew her deepest feelings. Anything Naomi said Tanzi would know the truth.

A faint rumbling suddenly came up from the driveway that grew louder and louder.

"Is that an engine?" Tanzi stood and peered down the driveway. Naomi followed suit.

"Not an engine… multiple engines." As the two woman watched the driveway they saw four cars drive up towards them. The cars were all fitted with darkened windows, spoilers, and various additions that Tanzi recognised easily as the kind of modification Jay Scythe had had.

"I think those are street racers," Tanzi said almost unable to believe it.

"Why would they come here?"

"Jay… Jay was a street racer."

The front car came to a stop in front of the women and the three other cars stopped in a semi-circle around the front of the mansion. Both the passenger door and drivers door opened and two figures came out. The driver was a man with a buzz-cut of blonde hair and piercings in each ear. He walked around the car and offered a hand to the passenger – a woman wearing low-cut denim shorts and a loose shirt that left nothing to the imagination. She noisily snapped gum in her mouth as she took the man's arm.

"This is private property," Naomi said as the two approached. She watched warily as other men came out of their cars though there we no other passengers.

"I don't care about you, girl. Run along," The man dismissed Naomi's words and looked to Tanzi. "This the girl, Marc?"

One of the other drivers stepped forward and looked Tanzi up and down. "That's the girl, Ryan! She was one of the two who was talking to Jay and then followed him."

The man who Marc had called Ryan looked at Tanzi with searching eyes. "I don't know what you think you're playing at girl, but Jay was one of us. He may have been an absolute selfish asshole but he was _our_ selfish asshole. You don't mess with the people who race these streets."

"I tried to save his life," Tanzi said carefully. "Look, I don't want any trouble."

"Shame," Ryan shrugged. "'Cause you're going to get it."

"I saw Jay's body!" The one called Marc said. "You-You monster! Used that barbed wire like that… I mean, who does that? Who the hell does that?"

"You are a fool," Naomi spoke out for Tanzi. "Do you think my friend here just decided to wrap barbed wire around Jay's vehicle and his body?"

"Don't call me a fool!"

"Calm down, Marc," Ryan grinned devilishly.

"What are you gonna do to her?" The woman giggled as she hung off of Ryan's arm like a trophy.

"I want to teach her a lesson. Maybe a few broken bones here a few missing teeth there…" His head suddenly snapped to Naomi. "And if you don't leave right now, girl, you'll get involved. Go back into that fancy mansion of yours and ignore any screams you happen to hear."

"I do not think so," Naomi reached into her pocket for her phone. "I am going to call the police. I would suggest you—" The phone was suddenly slapped out of her hand and skittered across the driveway.

"Not gonna happen… You know, I thought Marc here was crazy when he said you were up in the country at a mansion. But what do you know… I guess he has his uses. The good thing about being so far away from town is we can do what we like. Don't worry, we won't kill you. But by the time we're done you'll never talk to the police again. So, girl," Ryan stepped close to Naomi. "Run away."

Naomi stared up at this man and crossed her arms firmly. "No."

"Naomi… Don't…" Tanzi tried to say but Naomi shook her head.

"You know why I make my decisions. You know why I cannot leave you to these thugs."

Ryan sighed. "So be it. I don't mind hurting girls. Becca, go to the boot. I have a little present for these two."

* * *

"They are on their way," Lucas whispered from his position at the side of the manor. Lacey was at his side, shaking like a leaf. They had gone to go find Tanzi and Naomi but instead saw these cars come up the driveway.

"B-But won't they take a while to get here? I mean we're out in-in the country."

"I know, Lacey… I'm going to have to do something," Lucas ran his hands through his hair and cursed. _"Shit_. I can't believe Ryan Thatcher is here. Of all the people… He's bad news, Lacey, really bad news."

"Y-You know that mean?"

"Not personally," Lucas shook his head. "But those street racers are known for dealing in homemade drugs… and Ryan Thatcher has been absolutely furious since someone offed his chemist. They had only mentioned Jay so I didn't realise that he was a street racer… If I knew I could have warned Tanzi that they'd be looking for them… Shit, shit, shit…"

"L-Lucas?" Lacey's eyes watched as the woman at Ryan Thatcher's side pulled what looked like a tire iron from the boot. "We s-should wait for the police…"

"No time, Lacey, you said it yourself. We're in the country." Lucas watched the girl hand over the tire iron to Ryan Thatcher. He quickly leaned forward and pecked Lacey on the lips. "Stay here, okay?"

"Don't," but it was already too late. Lucas had disappeared around the corner and Lacey could only watch, aghast and terrified.


	31. Courage

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Courage**

Inside, Lucas knew that it was an absolutely terrible idea to get involved. He didn't know much but what he did know about the gang Ryan Thatcher belonged to was not good. Lucas had heard the tales of people discovered with a strange new drug in their systems, twisted in pain on the sidewalk. The drug would certainly give you a high but it was ravage your insides and was certainly not safe for consumption. Lucas once knew a boy even younger than he was that had taken the drug out of desperation – they found him face-down in the middle of the suburbs, bleeding from every orifice.

He knew, though, that if he didn't make a move then Naomi and Tanzi would both be in deep trouble. There was rumblings that Ryan Thatcher was a very violent person with a number of disappearances being connected to him. Apparently the fact that he always lost in the street racings got to him and the man had to take his frustrations out on other people. Lucas could not just sit and watch a man like that attack the two women. He took a deep breath as he rounded the corner and strode towards Ryan Thatcher and his thugs.

"Hey!" Lucas called out, loud enough to grab the attention of every person in the courtyard. He could feel Lacey staring at his back but he couldn't turn around, couldn't chance involving her in a man like Ryan Thatcher.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryan demanded, tapping the ugly tire-iron in his hand.

"I'm someone who can help you," Lucas said, hoping the shaking in his voice couldn't be heard. "I have knowledge you want."

"Excuse me?" Ryan seemed confused at Lucas' words.

"I got important information," Lucas came to a stop in front of Ryan, his eyes eying the tire-iron warily. "The kind of information someone like you could make great use of."

"…Well? Out with it, then, boy."

"No," it took everything Lucas had to say that simple word. Ryan's face twisted in anger and Lucas quickly continued, "Look, you guys deal in trade, right? So I want to trade… My information for you guys to just leave. Forget about these two and this manor and just go."

"It better be damn good information," Ryan said. "Because if I'm not satisfied then your blood will run down this driveway."

"Lucas, do not…" Naomi started but stopped in her tracks as Ryan swung the tire-iron, stopping it at Naomi's neck.

"Shut it," Ryan said, his voice full of unsaid threats. Naomi could only nod slowly.

"It is about your Chemist," Lucas said carefully. This drew an immediate reaction. Ryan turned fully aware from the two women to look at the young man.

"Do you know something about what happened?" Ryan demanded.

"I do… but like I said. My lips are sealed until you promise to leave."

"…He's bluffing," the thug called Marc said with a sneer. "Look at him, he doesn't know a thing."

"Shut _up,_ " Ryan demanded. "But Marc here is right. How do we know you're not talking out your ass."

"Your Chemist is named Lou. He worked in the train-yard, making that drug of yours."

"Any addict would know that,"

"I know that the train he was using to make those drugs was blocked off with a broken piece of track and I know that you guys found a jacket stuffed into the pipe."

Marc and Ryan exchanged glances before Ryan looked back to Lucas. "You were there?"

"A friend of mine saw it happen. I know the name of the man who did it and it is someone you know particularly well. So… What do you say? This information is worth you guys leaving, right? You'll be able to take out the man who took down your Chemist."

Ryan seemed to think for a moment. His girl popped her gum and leaned in close to him. "…I think you should go for it, babe. Lou was important to us..."

"I know…" Ryan said softly before looking back to Lucas. "Fine. You have my word. Tell me the name of the man who killed our Chemist and we'll let your friends off the hook."

Lucas had to force himself not to sigh in relief out loud and spoke only the name, "Daniel Gecko."

Marc's head snapped to Ryan. "Gecko?! That crazy bastard was the one who attacked me last year! He was a constant customer."

"I know," Ryan stroked his chin. "He would certainly be the kind of person to try a stunt like that."

"Good information, right?" Lucas said hopefully.

"It was, it was." Ryan nodded. "But that does not stop the fact she killed one of ours," and with that Ryan Thatcher swung his tire-iron in a clean arc, catching Tanzi clean on the side of her head.

At that moment – as Tanzi fell wordlessly to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut – Lucas didn't realise that he had moved until he was on top of Ryan Thatcher, raining punches down on the man. The tire-iron skittered down the driveway as Ryan desperately raised his arms up to block Lucas' wild throws. Most blows were blocked but Lucas managed to get in a good hit on Ryan's jaw just as Marc and another of the goons caught Lucas' arms and painfully wrenched him backwards. Lucas fought but the goons threw a couple of punches into his gut, slowing him down.

"Tanzi!" Naomi had fallen to her knees to look at Tanzi's head. Blood was already flowing from the gash in her skull but Tanzi was still breathing, albeit shallowly. Naomi grit her teeth and cradled Tanzi's head, looking back at Lucas who had been forced to his knees.

Ryan spat a glob of blood to the ground and looked like a demon from hell as he stared at Lucas. "That was a very _big_ mistake, boy." Every word was interrupted by a deep breath. Ryan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something small and sharp. Naomi realised with horror that it was a slender knife with the design of a skull on the hilt. Lucas only looked up at Ryan with spite, hoping that Lacey wasn't watching. He had fought for seventeen years to live. He had lived on the streets, had stolen food just to get by. He had been kicked, spat on, and laughed at for not having a home, for not having a family. Lucas was only glad to he had managed to meet Lacey before he met his end – the only person who showed him true kindness without considering his past or his present. Lacey was only look to his future and for that Lucas would never be able to repay her.

Then something happened with took everyone off guard.

Ryan's girl reached forward and in one smooth motion hooked Ryan's arm, spun him around and slammed him to the floor, sending his knife skittering. She immediately said, "Ryan Thatcher, you are under arrest for assault, suspected homicide, drug trafficking and trespassing. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say maybe given in evidence."

"A-Angel!? Wh-What—" Ryan voice was strangled as the woman dug her knee into his back. The sudden blare of sirens echoed around the grounds as the thugs looked to each other in shock, not quite comprehending what just happened.

"Get on your knees, now!" The woman said firmly. "If you run you will make it much harder on yourself."

The first police patrol car drove up the tarmac of the driveway fast, narrowly avoiding the tire-iron as it came to a halt behind the thugs. Two of them had already dropped to their knees with their hands behind their heads. The other two holding Lucas had let go and decided that the best course of action was also to kneel.

A second patrol car joined the first as a pair of officers ran up to the girl and handed her a pair of handcuffs. She quickly cuffed Ryan tightly as he spat curses. "You were a cop? How long have you—you goddamn bitch, Angel, what the hell are you thinking!?"

"The name's Carol," The woman said calmly as she stood up. She turned to one of the officers of the second car – the pair had started cuffing the thugs. "Call an ambulance, now! We got a severe head injury."

The events that followed seemed almost a blur to Naomi. The thugs were each read their rights and bundled off into the police cruisers to be taken away. Ryan himself was placed in one car and was driven away as he spat curses. The police woman, Carol, had gently pushed Naomi aside to look at the wound in Tanzi's forehead.

"Naomi, how are you?" Lucas asked as he crouched down next to her, looking worriedly as Carol looked over Tanzi.

"I am fine, Lucas, just… shaken…"

"Lucas!" Lacey had run up and hugged Lucas tightly.

"I'm okay, Lacey… Just fine…" As Lucas turned to Lacey, Naomi fell to a seated position. She felt completely exhausted as she watched Carol place Tanzi's head in her lap and could only wait in silence as officers started swarming around the driveway.

* * *

The ambulance had arrived and quickly whisked Tanzi away; Naomi had asked to go with her but they explained that only family members could ride in the back so she had begrudgingly watched the ambulance disappeared back down the driveway. Both Lacey and Lucas were talking to separate officers, evidently giving their statements. Naomi had already given her statement to one of the policewoman, Carol, had been talking to an officer and had finally finished, turning to walk over to Naomi herself.

"I'll take you to your friend," Carol said with a smile as she sat next to Naomi on the doorstep. "I'm sorry I haven't had time to explain what happened. It must seem very confusing."

"Whether I understand it or not, I would say you managed to save Lucas just in time," Naomi replied. Carol's face fell slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't see Thatcher's strike coming. Your friend is hurt because I failed to predict his actions." Carol sighed and suddenly offered her hand. "I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself. I'm Detective Constable Carol Teyern."

"Naomi Collado."

"This is your house?"

"It is. Look, I do not mean to sound rude… but I gave my statement to that officer over there. I just want to get to my friend."

"I understand. I just wanted to apologise for trespassing on your property. This was… an unexpected diversion."

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously, I cannot go into much detail, but as you can guess I've been undercover. We were followed the actions of Ryan Thatcher and the group he belonged to. We were hoping he was coming here to meet someone higher up the food-chain that we could grasp our hooks in. With a mansion like this we figured there was no doubt he was coming to talk to that higher-up. Turns out I threw away my cover for a mistake."

"But you saved Lucas' life," Naomi pointed out.

"I know. I don't regret breaking my cover it just means we're back to square one…" Carol shook her head and quickly stood up. "Sorry, I'm getting off track. Let me take you to the hospital to visit your friend… I forgot to ask her name."

"Tanzi," Naomi replied as she stood up as well. She didn't fail to notice a slight hesitation in Carol Teyern's expression before the Detective Constable smiled again.

"Let's go. We'll be taking one of the cruisers." Carol moved to the aforementioned cruiser as Naomi walked over to Lucas and Lacey, who had been left alone.

"I am going to be going to the hospital," Naomi said to the two of them. "Are you able to watch over the manor? Be here for when the others get back?"

"We should come with you," Lucas said, frowning. "You're in danger…"

Naomi mulled that over for a moment. "I suppose you are correct. I expect she will allow the two of you to come as well. We'll phone Ruby on the way."


	32. Traffic Collision

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **Traffic Collision**

Unexpected traffic had brought Carol's cruiser to a halt and she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel with impatience. Naomi sat in the passenger seat, looking out of the window, clearly deep in thought. Lucas and Lacey both sat in the back-seat behind the Plexiglass separator, trying their best not to feel uncomfortable in the seats usually reserved for criminals.

"So, I'm going to need to talk to a bit more at the station," Carol said to break the awkward silence within her cruiser.

"Why?" Lucas asked with a suspicious look at the police woman. "We've given our statements."

"It's not about Thatcher, I'm afraid. It's about your friend, Tanzi," Carol glanced into the rear-view mirror of her cruiser to watch the expressions of Lucas and Lacey; though both of them looked slightly confused at Carol's question. "Thatcher accused her of murdering Jay Scythe."

"She was trying to save him," Naomi suddenly said, looking away from the window. This seemed to take Carol by surprise and she nearly forgot to drive forward slowly as the cars in front of her moved forward. "Jay had trapped himself and she was trying to free him. Only it was too late. Tanzi was trying to save Jay, not kill him."

Carol thought carefully as she slowly drove down the main road. There was a truck hoisting scaffolding poles and materials one car ahead of them, caught along with them in the slow traffic. It seemed like a lorry far down the road was causing issues. Carol knew that Nathan would give her an earful if he knew she was talking to potential suspects but this seemed too golden a chance to ignore. Jay's body was still burned in her memory – the gruesome and bloody scene that had been left in his Volkswagen. Finally, Carol spoke, "Was Tanzi alone with Jay?"

Naomi turned in her seat and looked directly at Carol. "No. I was there as well," Naomi said firmly, though with just a touch of hesitation, just to make it seem more genuine for Carol's sake. Naomi knew that she couldn't out Ruby quite yet otherwise the police might try to get to her before she could get the answers they needed. Naomi also knew that if the police knew Tanzi was involved then they likely knew there was a second person there as well, hence volunteering herself in that position.

"Naomi," Lucas suddenly spoke out. "You don't need to—"

"It is fine, Lucas," Naomi said, pleased that he spoken. Lucas was intelligent enough to understand what Naomi was doing and those simple words would help cement her story in the police woman's mind. "This is just a conversation." Naomi looked back to Carol. "I do not want there to be any misconceptions. I do not want to hide anything from you. I think the evidence within Jay's vehicle will prove that Tanzi and I tried to save him."

The car in front of the cruiser turned off the road, allowing Carol to drive further inward behind the construction truck. "I appreciate what you are doing but perhaps it would be wiser to wait until we are back at the station? I don't want you guys to think I'm taking advantage of you."

"I am well aware of what I am saying and what the consequences could be," Naomi said. "Surely it was save much time if you asked your questions now rather than wait until we are back at the station. Who knows how long we will be at the hospital and who knows if I will change my mind about talking."

This had the desired effect and Carol watched the ugly black clouds high above. "In that case, why did you two leave without calling the police? The fact that the two of you left is what makes this case so suspicious."

That was the question Naomi had been expecting. She stayed silent a moment and looked back out the window. She was treading on thin ice and knew that she had to get this right in order to persuade Carol and potentially get the police on their side. "I…" Naomi spoke the single word and grew silent. She counted the seconds before Carol spoke again, her eyes on the road in front of her but her attention on Naomi.

"You don't have to say anything, Naomi, if you don't want to. If you require lawyers—"

"No," Naomi interrupted. "It is just that… I fear you may not believe why we did not call you." As Naomi expected, Carol stayed silent to let her continue. "You see…" Naomi let out a deep breath. "Tanzi has these Visions."

"Visions?" Carol echoed, obviously taken aback.

"I hardly believed it myself, truth be told. Tanzi claimed that a group of us belonged on a List. She claimed that Death would try to claim us one by one by causing accidents that would end our lives. Lacey and Lucas here are part of that List. I am part of that List. And Jay was part of that List. Tanzi's visions would direct us to who was next on the List. That is why we went after Jay… only… Death got to him before we could save him."

Carol's eyes never wavered from the road as she responded, "…That does not explain why you didn't call the police."

"Because we were on a time limit!" Naomi made sure to pretend to get exasperated. "Because you would no doubt question and then we would not have been able to go after the others. I mean, look, you do not believe me now, do you? Do you not see why we would not call you? I know, I know, it sounds unbelievable but it is the truth. It has happened a number of times now and had it not been for Tanzi's visions then Lacey and I would be dead already."

Lacey shivered at these words and Lucas gently held her arm and stroked her hair with his free hand.

"I knew it," Naomi shook her head. "I knew you would not believe me…"

"It's not that I don't believe you…"

"You clearly don't," Lucas responded dryly.

Carol shook her head. "I definitely think this requires in depth conversation at the station. This is not suitable for driving."

"We-We cannot waste time," Naomi pleaded, her act nearly convincing herself. She willed crocodile tears to come to the corners of her eyes. "Less than an hour before… before Ryan Thatcher arrived Tanzi had another vision and… and I-I am next…"

"Hey, now, come on…" Carol looked uncomfortable. "You don't need to—"

"I do not want to die," Naomi clutched her arms to her chest and shook. "But going by the way the day is going that it is inevitable. With Tanzi in the hospital… Two of the group have already died…"

"Two?" Carol seemed interested at this, much as Naomi had expected.

"Jay and… and a man named Daniel. She tried to save him as well but-but the man was broken and he refused our help… The ground broke underneath him and he fell to the tracks and now… now he is gone! I do not want to end up like that! I do not—" As Naomi put on her best act of panic, something she had not expected happened in front of the police cruiser.

One of the heavy cables holding down the scaffolding on the truck in front of them suddenly broke free of its bindings as Naomi stared out the window. The cable swung through the air and cracked hard against the windshield, directly in front of Carol. Carol let out a surprised gasp as a crack criss-crossed its way across the glass. She managed to keep control of her vehicle and blared her horn to alert the truck driver, though unbeknownst to her the truck driver was nodding his head to some music in his headphone.

The scaffolding rattled and Naomi drew back in her seat, the act suddenly turning into the real thing as fear struck her stomach. She was deathly aware of the fact that she inside a car and suddenly she could feel every part of it. The engine rumbling underneath her, the windscreen cracking, the tires rolling along underneath her. Then her legs started to throb, right in the middle of her prosthetic limbs.

Carol blared the horn again and cursed as one of the scaffold poles came loose. It teetered for a moment and then fell towards the cruiser like a deadly spear. Carol span the wheel and everybody in the cruiser lurched as she turned sharply, the pole clanging against the tarmac of the road and narrowly missing one of the cars behind the cruiser. "What the hell is that guy doing!?" Carol switching from blaring her horn to flipping a switch, letting the sirens burst out.

Another scaffold teetered and fell towards the cruiser but Carol expertly weaved to allow the pole to harmlessly bounce off the road. The cars behind them had switched lanes thankfully so Carol didn't' need to worry about casualties. She quickly glanced to the left to see Naomi pressed in the seat, her knuckles pure white as they clenched tightly. "It's going to be okay," Carol said firmly as she pulled out to the side of the truck and looked through the driver's window.

Not only was the man not paying any attention with his headphones in but he was constantly glancing at a mobile phone in his hand. The lights flashed blue and white across the drivers face and he suddenly realised what was happening. He looked down at the cruiser and his face turned frighteningly pale. Unfortunately he decided that the next best course of action was to speed up.

"Christ!" Carol had to hang back as the driver turned into a one-way road. "Hang on, guys!" Carol saw past the truck-bed and saw a car on the other end of the road, heading directly for the truck. Knowing what was about to happen, Carol slammed on the brakes and shouted back to her passengers. "Get down!"

The truck had the same idea and slammed on the breaks, the jolt of braking sending the poles tumbling out of the grip of the remaining cables. They slammed atop of the police cruiser; one shattered the sirens, two burst through the rear-view mirror, a fourth tore its way through the ceiling, a fifth narrowly missed the engine and the rest bounced and rattled off the roof.

It was all over as quick as it had started.

Carol coughed through the airbag and pushed the material away, quickly looking to the passenger seat to Naomi. Miraculously one of the scaffold pipes had managed to miss her neck while the other narrowly missed her hips. She was breathing sharply, back and forth. "Naomi…" Carol coughed. "Breath slowly, okay, slowly,"

A moan of pain caught her attention and Carol turned to see Lacey and Lucas in the back, both seemingly unharmed. However Lucas' face was twisted in pain and he was clutching what seemed to be his leg but Carol couldn't see what had happened. Lacey seemed to have whiplash as she painfully whimpered, clutching at her neck. Carol pulled the radio receiver that was thankfully unharmed and quickly called for an ambulance and backup before climbing out of the driver's seat.

She stepped gingerly over the fallen scaffolding and she touched her face, realising that she had a cut on her forehead. Wiping away the blood she moved over to Lucas' door and opened it wide, figuring he seemed to be the one in the worst shape. As soon as the door opened she saw what had happened. The scaffold that had missed Naomi's hip had gone directly through the back of her seat and impaled itself deep in Lucas' right leg. The scaffold that had missed Naomi's neck hadn't managed to pierce through the headrest thankfully, else Lucas would have ended up taking it to the chest judging by the angle.

Carol quickly looked over Lacey again but the scaffold that had pierced the ceiling had harmlessly gone between the two of them. She definitely had whiplash but that was the extent of her injures. Naomi was still in shock but Lucas was certainly the worst of them, yet she still had to check on the driver of the truck and the car in front. "Lucas, listen to me, put your hands against the wound and gently put pressure on it, okay? Don't move it whatever you do. An ambulance is on its way. I need to go check on the driver, okay? Answer me, Lucas."

"G-Got it…" Lucas said through gritted teeth. Blood had already soaked through his trouser leg and was pooling on the floor. "Lacey, are you—"

"…I'm okay…" Came the timid respond as Lacey grasped her neck. "I think I hurt my neck but n-nothing serious…"

"Naomi?" Lucas asked next. When she didn't respond Carol responded for her, "I believe she's in shock but she isn't physically harmed. Try and talk to her, Lucas, okay? I'll be back in a moment," with that Carol double checked to make sure that the scaffold that had pierced the engine wasn't in any danger and moved to the truck, unable to take her mind of what Naomi had said before the accident and the narrow miss that had just happened. Could it somehow be true that Naomi had been telling the truth?


	33. Something to Prove

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **Something to Prove**

The last few days had felt almost like a dream to Jeffrey. Having his life saved and subsequently learning about Death and the List was quite frankly amazing; never in his long life had Jeffrey ever thought he would be involved in something like this. But as they managed to rescue the other survivors Jeffrey realised that he didn't particularly have a place with the group.

Working as a bus driver, Jeffrey was all too aware of his age and the separation it struck between him and the students. He pretended that it didn't bother him but when he caught the laughter or the insults he found his heart falling. That same feeling now applied with the survivors, even though they weren't laughing at him. Ruby and Tanzi were both still young woman and the rest were barely adults, still in college. The fact of the matter was that Jeffrey just couldn't keep up. When he took Paige and Ruby to find Jade he had stayed in the car even though he had found a parking space quite quickly. Neither Ruby nor Paige had offered to wait for him; certainly, there was a rush but even so they didn't seem to show any concern.

The question was simply was he active enough to help the survivors? What happened to Lacey and what happened to Zach… Jeffrey couldn't have saved them had he been in Lucas or Naomi's place.

"I hate to state the obvious," Jeremiah said from his position in the driver's seat. Even Jeremiah must have been twenty to thirty years younger than Jeffrey. "I though you wanted to head in?"

Jeffrey looked to Jeremiah and then around the carpark of Sussex Downs. Jeffrey couldn't lie to himself. He _did_ want to go in. He wanted to get in contact with Isadora and speak to her but… and there it was. That but. Jeffrey couldn't just sit back and let Ruby and the rest be at the forefront. He had been thinking about it the previous night and Jeffrey realised, sitting in the empty carpark with Jeremiah at his side, than he had to do _something_. He was involved now and despite his age he wanted – no, he _needed_ to help.

"There's a change of plans," Jeffrey finally said, drawing a questioning look from Jeremiah. "We need to get Jade to the mansion."

"I thought she didn't want to get involved?" Jeremiah said. "Besides, she got the number of Ruby, right?"

"That's not enough, Jeremiah. After Naomi it will be Jade and what if her band doesn't catch it in time? What if Jade is alone?" Jeffrey shook his head. "Ruby may have taken Jade's no for an answer and I can't."

"So you want to find her and what… take her by force?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. "Look, we both know Ruby would have done everything in her power to try and persuade Jade to come but if she says no then we need to be content with the fact that Ruby can call her…"

"She may have done everything in her power but we haven't done everything in _our_ power," Jeffrey took a breath. "You're a teacher, Jeremiah. You have the power to call her to the college."

"Wait, wait, you do want to force her?"

"I want to save her life! I can't just sit back and…" Jeffrey put a palm to his forehead. "Jeremiah… You got involved with us presumably because you wanted to help us. Then help me. Help me make sure Jade survives what is coming. If that means putting her in a detention or, hell, even calling her parents… I think we have to do it."

"Jeffrey… You know as well as I do that Jade Skysong is a free spirit. You think she'll come even if we did threaten her with detention or tell her parents? The girl has a dream and nothing will get in the way of that. Both of us have seen that's she'd happily quit college to pursue her music."

Jeremiah was right, of course. Everyone around the college knew that Jade's time there was running out. Most just wondered whether it was going to be her choosing to leave or whether she'd get kicked out for taking too many days off.

A sudden tapping on the window drew the attention of the two staff members and were surprised to find none other than Jade herself standing with her arms crossed outside of Jeremiah's window. Jeremiah quickly rolled down the window and Jade leaned forward so she could look at the two men.

"You guys keeping watch on me?" Jade said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Jeffrey asked, not really considering the question.

Jade just laughed. "I haven't left this place yet. I got lessons to get to. Speaking of which, next time you see Paige and the others tell them to at least phone school. Do you know how many people have asked my why the four of 'em haven't come to college for a few days? Too many, that's for sure. Everyone assumes I would know just because we were on your minibus together," Jade laughed. "But seriously, you're not checking up on me, are you?"

"I assume Ruby told you that we were working with her?" Jeffrey asked.

"She told me a lot of things – most of which sounded like she needed to visit an asylum. But hey, the two of you are together so either you've finally found some love, Mr. Jebediah, or you're on an errand for Red."

"We actually didn't come here to keep track of you," Jeffrey said as he got out of the car so he could converse with Jade properly. "But while we have you…"

"Classes, remember?" Jade pointed towards the college building with her thumb. "I have my flunking days down to a science, you know."

"I just don't think you should be alone, Jade,"

"Jeffrey, please. I think you're a cool dude and all but Red explained everything to me. I don't need to hear the same old thing. Besides, I can't exactly be alone at a college with hundreds of students, can I?" Seeing Jeffrey's expression, Jade just sighed. "I got her number. If anything happens I'll call her… but chances of that are slim."

"Why don't you believe what Ruby says, Jade?" Jeffrey asked honestly.

"Who says I don't believe?" Jade shook her head. "Quite frankly I'm sitting on the fence with what Red said. Yes, she explained it well. She didn't seem like she was lying and the fact that the skies about London tore open prove that things can get crazy in this world of ours. On the other hand how can you expect me to accept it just like that? I'm gonna need proof in order to change my plans – and it's gotta be _good_ for me to put off the Skyhawks."

"Are you just willing to wait until someone dies?" Jeffrey found himself getting angry, which surprised him. He liked to remain calm and neutral but something inside of him was frustrated at Jade's carefree attitude. Why couldn't she see – at that moment Jeffrey's mobile rung and he closed his eyes. "Give me a moment, please."

"Sure, sure, I don't have places to be," Jade rolled her eyes as Jeffrey pulled out his phone but nevertheless stayed leaning on Jeremiah's car.

Jeffrey listened to something on the other end and his face grew concerned. "And they're both okay? Thank God… Have you phoned Ruby?" Jeffrey listened again. "Good. As luck would have it I had Jade right in front of me. We'll come by the hospital when we can, Naomi. Okay… Okay. Goodbye." Jeffrey hung up and let out an exhausted sigh, his eyes shut.

"What happened?" Jeremiah asked from his position in the driver's seat.

"Naomi and the others were involved in a crash. Naomi was saved but Lucas was injured. Tanzi is also at the hospital for a head injury but Naomi didn't say what happened. We'll have to get the full story when we go visit them."

"Sounds like you got your hands full," Jade said, turning. "I'll see you folks later."

"You can't go!" Jeffrey stepped forward and Jade turned around, not bothering to hide the irritation on her face. "You heard it yourself, Naomi was nearly killed!"

"She's fine, right?" Jade shrugged. "Accidents happen every day."

Jeffrey couldn't believe it. "You don't seem phased at all about—"

"Do you want me to be?" Jade was clearly getting angry now. She was always one quick to temper. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn, _Mr. Howarth_ , but you seem to forget that I'm not friends with those guys. Sure, we were in the same minibus together but that was one of the only times we've ever interacted with each other. Zach is too busy trying to regain his lost reputation, Naomi tends to be a be cold, Paige speaks to frickin' voices and Lacey is far too timid for me to get along with. Look, it sucks that something happened and Naomi is in the hospital but honest-to-god… It's none of my business. Until someone manages to find me proof that my life is in danger then I am going to continue my day, thank you very much."

And with that Jade had strode away from the speechless Jeffrey.

"You pushed too hard there, if I had to reckon," Jeremiah provided.

"We can't let her go."

"And we can't chase after her."

"If Tanzi is out of action then how can she warn us if she has a vision?"

Jeremiah shook his head. "Jeffrey, don't go down that road."

"What road, Jeremiah? The road of wanting to save a human life?"

"The road of wanting to prove yourself," Jeremiah said firmly. "I know what you are going through, Jeffrey. I know that you think the others don't value you."

"I—"

"Please do me the courtesy of not lying to my face." Jeremiah's tone shut Jeffrey down immediately. "Jeffrey, Ruby and Tanzi both value your presence immensely. Without you backing their story then none of the students would have joined them and likely Zach, Naomi, and Lacey would all be dead now. The fact of the matter is it was you who pulled them over to Ruby's cause and it's because of you that they stayed and believed."

Jeffrey was silent after this before finally nodding. "Thank you, Jeremiah. I've let myself get out of control…" He ran a hand through his white hair. "But the fact still remains that we can't let Jade be in that school without someone watching over her."

"We won't."

"But you said—"

"I said _we_ can't chase after her. While you are a staff member, being the bus driver will make it seem peculiar if you wonder around the school. I will go in and keep an eye on Jade myself. Nothing will happen to her, I promise."

"Are you saying to stay here?" It was happening again. Someone else was putting in the effort and leaving Jeffrey out to the cold. After everything Jeremiah had just said…

"Of course not," Jeremiah smiled widely. "I know it may not be directly helping but you need to go to that staff room and get talkin' with that girl of yours."

"What…?"

"Your happiness cannot be looked past, Jeffrey. If you got a chance to find someone you care about then you need to make sure you don't burn that bridge, despite everything that is goin' on. If you don't keep in contact with Isadora then you'll regret it later. I will make sure Jade is safe. This way you won't have lied to the others, either." Jeremiah clapped Jeffrey on the shoulder. "Jeffrey… You know that being old isn't a detriment, right? You just got to look at it as experience. These boys and girls look up to you; Ruby and Tanzi as well. They see you and they see someone they can confide in, someone they can trust in. You're like the canvas of a painting. Sure, most people overlook its importance but without the canvas then there wouldn't be any art in the first place, would there?" With a wink, Jeremiah beckoned to the school. "So let's go. You talk with Isadora and I'll protect Jade. We'll prove that us old fogies ain't gonna lose to the young ones." Jeremiah chuckled and walked off, leaving Jeffrey to simply look at his back.

The man was right, Jeffrey knew. He was letting the stress of the situation leak out and that wouldn't do, not at all. The other survivors needed an anchor they could rely on when the goings got tough. With his mind made up, Jeffrey followed after Jeremiah towards Sussex Downs.


	34. Nathan Furrow

**Chapter 30**

 **Nathan Furrow**

 _She stood under the lamppost, trying not to fidget. She didn't like to feel nervous but standing on this curb in the middle of the neighbourhood made Her fidget. But they said this was an important test if She wanted to sing for them. The three of them sat in the middle of the road, all wearing different expressions, expressions that seemed to dig into Her in various different ways._

 _Sticks had a lop-sided grin as he lounged on the tarmac, his slender body completely loose and relaxed. Murphy was peering through his shades even though the evening darkness had already descended over the cul-de-sac. And finally there she was, sitting cross-legged with her arms folded. Bethany's expression told the whole story and She felt her throat constrict._

 _"In your own time," Bethany said stifling, refusing to make eye contact. This made Her angry but She tried to hide those feelings. It wouldn't do to snap now, not after all the effort it had taken to get here. She took a deep breath and let the cold of the evening seep into Her skin. She wasn't on a road; She was standing atop a concert hall. That wasn't the sound of bushes rustling but rather the sound of an expectant crowd. And that wasn't the dull light of a lamppost beaming down atop of her but rather the harsh buzz of the spotlights above her._

 _It was now or never. She knew that if She failed then Her future was screwed and She would not let that happen, not in a million years._

 _So She opened Her mouth and sung._

* * *

Tanzi woke slowly, her eyes adjusting to the white ceiling above her. She realised she was lying down on a bed and immediately felt a sense of urgency fill her chest. Looking to the left she saw a white wall with an open window looking out to a grey sky. Looking to the right she saw an empty chair and yet another white wall. A machine sat on a trolley, making a beeping noise. Finally Tanzi looked in front of her and saw a white door with a man in black standing with his hands clasped behind his back.

"…The hell is going on!?" Tanzi demanded, immediately throwing the covers off and throwing herself against the wall. She looked down in shock at the pale blue gown she was wearing. There was no doubt that this was a hospital room, but why was she here?

The moment Tanzi had moved the man in black had unclasped his hands and started to walk over. This struck a nerve and Tanzi stepped backwards, but her back hit the wall.

"It's okay," the man said in a low voice. "I'm with the police. My name is Timothy Yalton."

"Police?" Tanzi peered at the man and realised he was indeed the black vest with 'POLICE' written on the breast pocket. "What is going on?"

"We only want to ask some questions-"

"Questions? About what? Why am I in a hospital?"

"You were involved in an incident, Tanzi, you—"

"What did you call me?" Tanzi interrupted again. She could feel the familiar heat rising within her, the anger she always sought to control.

The policeman, Timothy, looked confused. "That's your name, correct?"

A pulse of pain rang through Tanzi's head and she clutched at her skull with a gasp. She felt bandages and started feeling all over her head. All she could feel was a thick wad of bandages wrapped around her skull. "What did you do to me?" The policeman said something but Tanzi didn't hear anything but white noise. She clutched at her head and gritted her teeth. Perhaps this wasn't a hospital room but rather some other strange room… She had heard stories about people going missing recently; what had they done to her? Was this man even a real policeman or was this all a ploy? The red hot anger flowed into her and Tanzi didn't spare a second to think any longer.

She leapt forward and pounced on the unsuspecting man, bringing the man down hard to his back. Tanzi swung her fist down on the man's jaw and was satisfied with the impact. Immediately the man pushed her off with a curse and reached to his belt but Tanzi was having none of it. She swung her foot with all the force she could muster and kicked the man directly in the groin. He let out a cry and curled up into a foetal position, protecting his head. Tanzi backed up just in time for the door to be thrown open.

Two people rushed in – one unnaturally tall and slender man as well as a woman dressed in a navy suit. The woman immediately knelt next to the first man while the tall man reached towards Tanzi; his lips were moving but Tanzi couldn't hear anything over the rush of anger in her brain. She went to fight back but in one swift motion the tall man grabbed her wrist, twisted around behind her and pushed her hard against the wall with so much strength that Tanzi couldn't even fight out of the grasp.

"Get off me!" Tanzi roared, struggling with all her power but the man wouldn't budge. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"Enough!" The man's voice was quiet but cut through the haze of anger with ease. "Do not fight any longer."

Tanzi let out a growl but let her body grow slack. The man let her go and she spun around, rubbing her shoulder. The first man was gritting his teeth in pain as he was supported by the woman. Then she saw someone in a white coat on the other side of the door and saw movement in the corridor behind. Was this truly a hospital and not some kind of abduction?

"I will excuse your actions only once," the man continued. "On behalf of your injury. Timothy, how are you?"

"…Peachy…" Timothy croaked.

"Good," the man hadn't looked away from Tanzi once and was staring at her with those piercing eyes of his. "Tanzi Sakamoto. My name is Nathan Furrow and I am a Detective Inspector for the Sussex Police."

"That's not my name…" Tanzi breathed, not taking her eyes off this man.

"Oh?" The man raised an eyebrow and pulled a clipboard from the head of the bed. He peered at it before raised his hand and beckoning someone in with a movement of his fingers.

A doctor walked in, looking extremely nervous. She stared at Tanzi with bug eyes.

"Was there any unusual brain activity in the CAT scan?"

"N-No, everything was normal."

"As I expected. You may leave," Nathan turned away from the doctor. "The patient is clearly in good health. I shall call on you once we've finished." As the doctor gingerly left the room again Nathan turned to the woman. "Carol, you mentioned that Tanzi seemed level-headed when she was conversing with Ryan Thatcher. This does not seem level-headed."

Carol moved away from Timothy, who was now leaning against the wall, still visibly in pain, and walked gently over to Tanzi. "Her actions are strange. Nothing like what I saw of her."

"Hm." Nathan put the clipboard back on the bed. "So, what is your name if it is not Tanzi?"

Tanzi looked to the two policemen in suspicion. "Jade."

Nathan and Carol exchanged a glance. "And do you have a surname?" Nathan continued.

"…Skysong… But why are you asking me?" Tanzi beckoned to the chart. "That should have my information on it."

"Jade Skysong?" Carol murmured to Nathan. "That's the name of the vocalist of the Miracle Skyhawks, a band well known around Eastbourne." Carol then raised her voice so Tanzi could hear. "You do not need to lie to us, Tanzi. I have spoken to your friends so you do not need to hide your identity."

"Why would I lie about my own damn name!?" Tanzi demanded.

"I do not think you would," Nathan pondered.

"Sir?" Carol looked to Nathan in surprise.

"She is not lying," Nathan's eyes scanned Tanzi with interest. "She believes that she is indeed this Jade Skysong."

"But the doctor said there was no brain damage, how can she be sincere?"

"Stop talking like I'm not here," Tanzi demanded.

"I think you ought to look at this," Nathan said and pulled the clipboard up again. He handed it over to Tanzi and Tanzi looked bemused as she scanned over the paper. Then her expression seemed to falter and Tanzi hands started to shake.

The clipboard bounced off the floor as Tanzi dropped it with a gasp. She put her hands to her head and sat down on the bed with a whimper.

Nathan stood in front of Tanzi and looked down at her. "Tanzi Sakamoto?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Tanzi looked up at Nathan with wide eyes. "My name is Tanzi…" She said it as if she was confirming it to herself. "My name is Tanzi Sakamoto," she repeated more firmly. "I apologise for… for that…"

"And just what was that?" Carol asked but Nathan put his hand out.

"Please vacate the room."

"…Sir?"

"Take Timothy with you." Nathan glanced back to the officer. "Get him checked out. I'm not convinced he is okay."

Carol looked like she wanted to say more but she kept her mouth shut and walked over to Timothy. "Come on, let's go and make sure you are okay."

"…Yep, that sounds like a wonderful plan," Timothy agreed and let himself be led out of the hospital room, leaving Nathan Furrow alone with Tanzi. The two were silent for moment; Nathan allowing Tanzi to catch her breath.

Finally Tanzi spoke. "I assume you would like an explanation?"

"I am curious as to why you said you were Jade Skysong," Nathan said. "You were not simply spinning a tale. I know when lies are being told to me and you were not telling a lie. The doctor said there was no brain injury so we can rule that out."

Tanzi nodded but suddenly realised something. She looked to the door urgently. "Naomi Collado! Has anything happened to Naomi Collado, do you know?"

"Your friend was involved in a traffic collision. Do not worry, everyone is living. The boy named Lucas is currently in surgery but is otherwise okay. Naomi is currently with Lacey Filih."

"A traffic collision? Who was driving?" Tanzi was relieved Naomi was okay but another fear welled up inside her.

"Detective Constable Teyern, the woman who was in here, was taking them from Naomi's manor to visit you."

"What happened!?" Tanzi asked urgently. "What did they hit?"

"An accident involved scaffolding atop a truck bed," Nathan answered. He hadn't intended to let Tanzi lead the conversation but the events that had unfolded had intrigued him enough that he was happy to follow along for now. "They were hit by a number of scaffold poles but not before my partner avoided a few of them on the road."

Tanzi groaned. "Then what I have to say is even more important. I need to talk to you about the homeless man named Daniel and the man named Jay Scythe."

This took Nathan by surprise though he didn't show it on his face. He hadn't expected Tanzi to be so forthcoming.

"But first, if at all possible, I need to make a phone call. Time is of the essence and a life is in danger. If I can make a few calls, then I will do my best to explain everything."

"A few calls? To whom?" Nathan asked.

"The first is to my friend, Ruby Ascot. She was with me to try and save Jay Scythe. And the next would…" Tanzi took a breath. "Would be to Jade Skysong."

Nathan cocked his head at this information. Just what was the connection between Tanzi Sakamoto and Jade Skysong? And who was this Ruby Ascot that Tanzi claimed to know? And why did she mention saving Jay? Nathan Furrow had many questions and knew that the situation was unusual. Tanzi saying that she was Jade Skysong changed the whole plan and now Nathan needed to know exactly what was going on. He decided that letting Tanzi make these phone calls would be the best thing to do for now. It was clear that she was no longer any kind of danger and that she was willing to cooperate with him.


	35. Playing in a Storm

**Chapter 31**

 **Playing in a Storm**

 _JHowarth:- Good afternoon._

Jeffrey sat back in his seat with a small smile. He was happy to finally be talking to Isadora again. Even though it had only been a few days it felt like a much longer time had passed since he had spoken to her.

However, Jeffrey couldn't help but feel slightly nervous sitting back in this seat. The fan blades had been taken away but the marks in the floor were still there and Jeffrey could feel once again how close he had been to death. The _bing_ of the computer drew his attention back to the old monitor.

 _Isadora33:- Where did you go?_

With that question, Jeffrey suddenly realised that he had never got in contact with her after his accident. To her, it must have seemed like he left in the middle of the conversation, as if he didn't care about her at all. Desperate to explain himself, Jeffrey started typing and then stopped.

How could he explain it all? He couldn't just explain about Death and the List to a relative stranger, could he? He certainly couldn't dump all of that on her shoulders like that, it wouldn't be fair… but if he didn't tell her the truth it meant that he would have to lie to her and Jeffrey despised lying. He certainly didn't want to lie to Isadora at the start of their relationship. After a moment of thinking he continued tapping away at the keyboard.

 _JHowarth:- I am very sorry. I got into an accident and haven't been able to get back to the computer._

 _Isadora33:- Are you okay!?_

 _JHowarth:- I am healthy. It was just a scare in the end. I'm sorry I couldn't get back on until now._

 _Isadora33:- It's fine, Jeffrey. As long as you are feeling okay._

 _JHowarth:- There may be… further complications but for now I've honestly never felt more alive._

Jeffrey leaned back in his chair after submitting this. It was true than in the last few days he felt his life had a little more excitement to it, even amongst the tragedy. Especially after Jeremiah's words Jeffrey almost felt like he didn't want to go back to work even though he knew that day would come after all of this was done. Struck by a strange feeling he continued to type.

 _JHowarth:- I've had conversations with a group after the accident and they've really made me feel like I belong. The majority of them are young people – in fact, all of them must be more than thirty years younger than me but nevertheless it has been a wonderful experience… Well, there's been some sadness mixed with it. Some of the group have passed on._

 _Isadora33:- That sounds worrying, Jeffrey. If anything is going on you know you can talk to me, right? I know we've not known each other for very long but I'd be happy to lend my support if you need it._

Once again Jeffrey felt a pang of guilt and hovered his hands over the keyboard. He couldn't tell her, could he?

But wasn't that what Tanzi herself was doing right at this moment? Only ten minutes before he had received a phone call from Tanzi explaining that she was speaking to the police and was planning on telling them exactly what was happening. Whether or not this was a wise decision Jeffrey couldn't say but either way it took a lot of courage.

Was not telling Isadora simply an act of cowardice?

 _JHowarth:- Isadora… I thank you for your worry. I think you may be right._

Jeffrey took a deep breath. Once he typed the words he wouldn't be able to pull those words back. It was entirely possible that this was break their relationship without the possibility of fixing it. Was telling the truth worth it?

"Lying is worse…" Jeffrey mumbled to himself. He nodded and started typing.

 _JHowarth:- The accident I was involved in was a… repercussion of something that happened earlier. I was driving an overflow of students to a theme park when we witnessed somebody hit somebody else on the road. We learned later that the driver of this car, Tanzi, claimed she had a Vision that foresaw our deaths in an accident, and by hitting that car she prevented the accident from happening._

 _Of course I found this hard to believe but as I told the friend of Tanzi, a woman named Ruby, the skies split over London only four years ago. She had just saved me from nearly dying and quite frankly it was hard to argue against the points she made. That was why I didn't come back on… I've been dealing with this situation. We've been gathering the other Survivors though haven't been able to save a few of them._

 _I know this sounds strange, Isadora, but I cannot lie to you._

It was painfully long until Isadora responded.

 _Isadora33:- Do you believe in fate, Jeffrey?_

This was a strange question after what he had just admitted to. However, before he could type his reply a link popped up followed by a message.

 _Isadora33:- I have never shown myself to anyone in two years. I've shut myself away from the world. This image is a picture of me… not my profile picture but the real me. Please tell me when you look at this photo._

Curious and slightly apprehensive Jeffrey clicked the link and waited for the image to load. When it did he couldn't help but gape at it.

Isadora was looking directly at the camera, with hypnotizing green eyes and jet black hair that cascaded over her cheeks. Her jaw was sharp and her cheeks slightly curved. She would have been pretty, if not beautiful, had it not been for the vicious scar that extended from the left side of her pink lips. It must have been nearly 3cm thick and ran all the way up her left cheek to her ear, where it disappeared under her hair. What could have caused such an injury?

 _JHowarth:- Isadora. If you do not mind me asking, what happened?_

 _Isadora33:- I believe what you told me, Jeffrey, because the same thing happened to me. We are both survivors, you and I, and I believe fate has brought us together._

This took Jeffrey by surprise and he was quick to respond.

 _JHowarth:- You've survived a List?_

 _Isadora33:- Yes. I am the only survivor. My scars were caused by… what happened._

The next message was equally a shock to Jeffrey.

 _Isadora33:- I think I'm ready to meet you, Jeffrey. I cannot leave my house so please come to this address when you can. I'm sorry, but I need to go for now._

Jeffrey was about to type for Isadora to stay but the connection went dead. Jeffrey tried to take in what he had just learned. Isadora had also been in a List? If she had survived then that meant she knew how to stop it? He considered phoning Ruby and the others then and there but quickly threw the thought away.

Isadora had told him in confidence and it was clear the scars on her face and very likely the scars inside hurt her. The fact that she wanted to meet was amazing and Jeffrey looked at the address. He had to meet her and talk to her, of that he was certain.

* * *

Jeremiah leaned on the floodlight, watching the football match with interest. It was one of Jade's free periods and she had gotten together with a group of friends to play the match. There were five on each team and it was clear that Jade was feared as a competitor. It seemed singing wasn't the only thing she was good at. She had scored two goals for her team in the first ten minutes, expertly directing passes between her teammates.

Even when the rain started falling from the grey skies above Jade just grinned and ran through the muddy fields, not caring one iota about the mud splashing up her legs. It seemed her competitive edge sparked the efforts of the rest of her friends, turning the match into a simple lunch-time game to a crowd-garnering match. Other students were lining the field, chatting and pointing, cheering for their favourite players – though Jade clearly got the best reactions.

Jeremiah had been tailing Jade all morning, keeping track of her through her lessons. So far no incident had taken place but Jeremiah knew that it was going to happen soon. Tanzi had gotten in contact with him and Jade's vision, though she wasn't too sure what the clues were. Apparently in her vision Jade had been performing on a roadside. Jeremiah wondered whether whatever was going to happen to Jade was going to happen to her on her way home.

Jade's team had scored again and Jade was quick to tackle the scorer to the ground in a friendly way, lifting the smaller boy up with surprising strength. With a cheer Jade paraded the boy around as if he were a trophy before dropping him back to the floor.

"Three-Nil! What are you gonna do about it!?" Jade taunted, the light rain causing a shine of wet on her face.

The flickering of blue across the sky suddenly attracted everyone's attention and the students all looked up. Moments later the rumble of thunder extended across the sky.

"Perhaps we ought to stop…" One of the opposing team members said but Jade just laughed, flicking her wet hair in the rain, which was getting heavier and heavier.

"What are you, a wuss? Come on! I'm a _girl_. It shouldn't that be hard to beat my team, right? Come on, come on, let's go!"

With that the match continued and Jeremiah tipped his hat to let the rainwater head to the ground. As ten more minutes passed, the rain grew heavy enough that many of the students watching had disappeared inside. The match was still going strong as Jade's competitive edge was getting her teammates through it. The opposing team actually managed to score though that seemed to make Jade fight harder. Jeremiah could hardly believe this was a simple match between students and made up his mind to get out of class more often so he could watch the students outside more.

After another fifteen minutes the rumbling of thunder and the flashes of lightning grew more frequent. Jeremiah was ensnared by the game until somebody tapped his shoulder. He glanced to the right to see Jeffrey under a heavy coat.

"The news said it was going to be stormy," Jeffrey said from under the heavy rain. "But I didn't realise it would be this bad! Is Jade okay?"

"She's doing fine," Jeremiah pointed at Jade, who at this point had taken more than a few tumbles in the mud and was covered head to toe. They watched her dribble the ball, pass it to a teammate and then receive the ball again to kick it into the goal. A cheer went up and Jade high-fived her friends as the opponent growled in frustration.

"That's it!" One of the opposing team shouted. "We're done, Jade. We give in."

Jade checked her watch with a grin. "Still got ten minutes, Ian!"

"We can't win against you…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Jade cried out in glee but the boy and his team were already walking away. Jade just laughed and exchanged words with her team. "Nice work, guys. That'll teach him from taunting us in class." The team parted ways and Jade immediately started jogging towards Jeremiah and Jeffrey.

"You two better not be keeping tabs on me!" Jade said as she got close to the two adults. She wiped her eyes as the rain battered down on her shoulders. "Mr Jebediah, I know you've been following me. I thought I told you guys I needed proof of your dealings."

"The woman we told you about, Tanzi, received the vision telling us that your time is coming up."

"My time is coming up?" Jade laughed. She looked around at the rain-drenched field. "Look, the only time that is up is my free period. I got a class to get to and I'd rather like to dry out a little bit. Stop following me, alright? I know you're a teacher and all but it's kind of getting creepy when you follow a specific girl. People'll start thinking something's goin' on between us and, I'm sorry to say Mr Jebediah, I'm just not into cowboys." Jade leaned on the floodlight and started fiddling with a loose lace on her trainers. "Now—"

Whatever Jade was going to say was interrupted by a sudden flash of blue and a blinding white light. Both Jeffrey and Jeremiah covered their eyes as sparks shot every which way. They stumbled backwards and blinked away the bright light. Jeremiah was the first to see Jade lying spread-eagled on the floor, her eyes wide. For a brief horrifying moment he thought that she wasn't proving before her face suddenly broke out into a grin.

"Haha! Look at that! Jesus Christ!" Jade stayed in position and just pointed to the floodlight. The top was scorched and the bulb had burst, causing that section of the field to get covered in murky darkness of the thunderclouds above them. Marks criss-crossed down the base of the floodlight. "I ain't marked for death! I mean, a frickin' lightning bolt just struck that and I'm still alive!" Jade pushed up to a seated position and winced. "Ouch…"

All of a sudden there was a tearing sound and the floodlight started falling and with a start Jeremiah realized one of the joints had been torn loose by the bolt of lightning. He saw the floodlight falling and made to start forward… but his body didn't move. He could see it as if it was in slow motion, falling towards the grounded Jade.

 _Move! Move, move!_ But Jeremiah found that he couldn't. Jade was going to die and it was going to be his fault. All he had wanted was to help Tanzi and Ruby and learn more about Death and the List but now when push came to shove he couldn't do it?  
Then Jeremiah felt himself pushed to the side and Jeffrey was running forward, amazingly quickly for a man his age. The old man managed to lean down and grab Jade by her shirt, wrenching her with adrenaline-fueled strength. The long metal post of the floodlight crashed into the muddy field, sending a spattering of mud up over Jeffrey and Jade. Jeffrey lost his footing and slid in the mud, falling to the ground with Jade.

Jade was the first to get up, looking shocked at the floodlight. "I…" Her words were lost as another crack of lightning ran through the sky. The field lit up blue and Jade quickly turned to Jeffrey. "You okay?"

Jeffrey managed a very weak smile from his position on the floor, soaked in mud and rain. "I am too old for that… Help me up, please…"

Jade offered a hand and pulled Jeffrey up. She looked at him with a strange expression. "Thank you… Jeffrey, you saved my life. You warned me but… I mean, what are the chances of lightning striking this frickin' floodlight?" Jade shook her head. "You were telling the truth, weren't you?" Then her gaze turned to Jeremiah, still struck still. "And what the hell were you doing!? Why didn't you move? Nice job protecting your student!"

Jeremiah couldn't respond. He had realised why he hadn't moved. It hurt him to admit it but it was nothing but cowardice. He knew that if he had saved Jade, then he would have been added to the List, and more than anything Jeremiah didn't want to. It made him feel sick but he did not want to die and saving Jade would have gave him that death sentence. He merely turned away, unable to meet Jade's gaze.


	36. The Orwell Twins

**Chapter 32**

 **The Orwell Twins**

The journey to the Belle Tout lighthouse north-west of Eastbourne had surprisingly been slow going. The moment the rain had started coming down Zach had turned into a particularly careful driver – or, as Paige would affectionately put it, 'slow as a slug'. Ruby was frustrated as well but she understood Zach's nervousness. He had only been driving for a year and the rain was chucking it down so hard the windshield wipers were working double-time but were still not working perfectly. The black clouds were rolling high above them and blue lightning flickered throughout Eastbourne – one strike even struck somewhere in the town behind them from the looks of it.

Over the course of the journey Ruby had received three phone calls. The first was from Naomi who explained that Tanzi had been injured and taken to the hospital. She was unable to answer Ruby's questions about how injured she was and Ruby had spent those ten minutes or so extremely worried she was going to get another phone call saying Tanzi had passed away.

Only instead the next phone call was from Tanzi herself, which Ruby was extremely happy about. She was even more pleased to hear that Naomi had been saved, though Lucas had been injured though not fatally. However that joy turned to a small amount of anger as Tanzi quickly reported that she was now speaking to a Police Detective, a man named Nathan Furrow. Ruby didn't want her to talk to him but Tanzi was already in the same room as him. Resigned to the worry that the police wouldn't believe Tanzi, she listened as Tanzi explained the vision she had about Jade, though she couldn't piece together the clues. She had, however, got in touch with Jeffrey and Jebediah. She promised that she'd be able to phone again and hung up, though Ruby was very concerned that the police wouldn't believe the tale and lock her away.

As the rain started and the drive went slowly by, Ruby could only wait until the third and final phone call, this one from Jeffrey. He sounded strangely out-of-breath but that was quickly explained by the fact that he had just managed to save Jade. This news was bitter-sweet for Ruby. On the one hand, with Jade saved that meant they had successfully saved everyone since Jay's death. Everyone was working together and it was working just like Ruby had hoped.

It, however, did mean that Ruby was next and that old familiar feeling of deathly expectation had been bothering Ruby for the whole journey. She sat in the passenger seat, staring out through the heavy sheets of rain, wondering if this was to be her last few days of living. If Tanzi was detained by the police, what if she wasn't able to get in contact when she had her vision? Ruby dreaded to think that she was driving to her death but the weather provided a bad omen.

Zach's tongue was sticking out as he drove at barely fifteen miles an hour, concentrating as he squinted through the curtain of rain and the back-and-forth motion of the wipers. After a moment Paige leant in from the back of the car to point.

"There! That must be it."

Zach refused to stop looking at the road but Ruby spotted what Paige had seen. Silhouetted against the grey sky stood a tall tower that could only be the Belle Tout Lighthouse. Lightning flashed in the sky amongst the rumble of thunder and for a moment the white walls of the Lighthouse lit up before being plunged back into the darkness again.

As Zach got closer, Ruby wasn't sure what to expect. Jeffrey's acquaintance, Bludworth, had said that a man the DSI referred to as the Oracle resided here, though what that meant was anyone's guess. He apparently had answers and Ruby had to believe that they would soon discover a way to defeat the List without killing the ones they loved.

Then another pang ran through her stomach and Ruby couldn't help but feel slightly sick. She almost wanted to believe there _wasn't_ another way to defeat the List because if they found out that there was another way, then everything that happened with Sabrina would have been tragically unnecessary. Sabrina's whole life ever since she had killed her former lover in Cornwall had been shaped by the belief that it had been the only way to stop the List. Her actions at Epsilon, the unwillingness to save no-one except for Ruby, the events at the construction site and ultimately her death… it all would have been for naught.

What would Sabrina have done in this situation? Would she have believed that there was another way or would she have refused to believe? No… Ruby stopped herself from thinking that way. As much as it hurt to admit the actions that Sabrina had taken were wrong, despite the fact she believed that the only way to survive was to kill the one she loved. Sabrina had refused to work with the survivors and that meant they died, one-by-one, and corrupted Meagan to the point that the girl had actually worked with the two men, Eugene and Harold, to bring a gun to kill Sabrina.

Everything Sabrina had done had only led to death and destruction… and Ruby was proud that they had only had two deaths – and those were two people who refused to work with them. Daniel and Jay didn't want anything to do with them and because of that they had died… but everyone else, Jeffrey, Paige, the rest, they were still alive. Every person that came up on the List had been saved.

"…Finally!" Zach breathed with a sigh of relief as his car lurched to a stop. The breaks squeaked in protest but held firm as Zach pulled the handbrake. "I hope to Christ this rain has stopped when we head back. I've never been so racked with nerves…" Ruby saw that he was visibly sweating and noted that she really had to learn how to drive.

The Lighthouse was situated on the side of the cliff and the driveway that Zach had parked in pointed directly towards the edge, with only wooden fencing to guard the edge.

"Hey… Look, there's people there," Paige pointed again through the rain and they saw two figures walking towards them, their shoulders hunched and hugging great big coats around them.

"Guess we better go… Ready to get wet?" Ruby smiled and opened the door, stepping out into the torrential rain. It barely took five seconds before she was completely soaked to the skin and regretting the decision not to take a coat, just in case. However, she ignored the cold and the wet as she approached the two figures, Zach and Paige following behind. "Hey there," Ruby greeted as she approached the two figures.

She was startled to see that the faces of the strangers both seemed to be an exact mirror. It was only after a moment that she realised that one was male and the other female, though they had to be identical twins with the way they looked.

"Hello," The male said and beckoned. "We've been expecting you. Come, let us get out of this rain."

"But Paige, I must have a word with you," The female said as she looked to Paige. Paige cocked her head in interest, her hair plastered to her head.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, her voice barely audible over the thunder and the rain.

"You came here to seek the Oracle. I believe that alone explains that we know much," The female twin's eye twinkled. "But I suppose it would be only fair to tell you our names. My name is Willow Orwell, and this is my brother, Ash." Ash bowed slightly, his face a mask. Willow merely smiled. "You chose an interesting day to visit, Ruby." She looked up to the sky, allowing the rain to wash over her. "My father used to tell me that when it rained it meant that the sky was crying, mourning those that it had lost."

"Father had a great many sayings, most of which nonsense," Ash said. "Willow, we do not have time for your tales of the past. Uncle is waiting for the three of us."

"You are right, of course." Willow nodded. Both she and her brother spoke strangely. "Zachary, Ruby, please, follow my brother to the Lighthouse. You shall meet Archibald, our uncle, the Oracle."

"It's Zach," Zach said as he hunched his shoulder. He looked very miserable as the rain pummelled. "And yes, please, let's get inside and in the dry."

But instead of moving Willow looked at him with an odd expression. "But your name is Zachary. That is what your mother chose when you were born. They had waited until the birth to find out your gender. Had you been female, they would have named you Sapphire. That name was your father's choice, naming you after his grandmother who had passed only a few days before."

Zach couldn't even form a sentence to reply to this strange response. He could only stare at Willow, his mouth hanging open stupidly.

"Enough of this. Ruby, Zach, follow me," and with that Ash turned and started walking back to the Lighthouse. Zach immediately followed, desperate to get out of the storm, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Ruby, however, turned to Paige.

"What are you thinking?" Ruby asked, looking suspiciously at Willow, who was watching the sky again.

"I think I should probably go with her," Paige shrugged. "I'm a fan of storms as well so I don't mind being out here. It makes me feel free."

"Yes," Willow suddenly interrupted. "The lightning is a representation of freedom. It is random and chaotic and often causes destruction. Yet, in the end, that is what freedom results in. To be free you must sacrifice the rules of humankind and doing so will drive you to the end of the line." Willow smiled again. "Paige, please, follow me," and just like her brother Willow started walking, except instead of heading towards the lighthouse Willow made her way to the wooden fencing at the end of the cliff.

"Whatever these people are, they are certainly the people we want to talk to," Paige said. "The things they are saying, the fact they know our names when this is the first time we have met."

"So you're saying that this Oracle can somehow read our minds?"

"I doubt it," Paige said as she watched Willow stop at the cliff-edge and opened her arms out as if to take in the rain and the wind. Her coat whipped behind her yet the girl remained firm. "If the name Oracle is anything to go by, at I guess I reckon this Archibald can see the future. Perhaps he saw us coming."

Ruby shook her head, incredulous. "Seeing the future…? It just gets more and more unbelievable…"

"I'd agree with you if I hadn't talked to the sky ever since I was a little girl," Paige smiled. "Go to the Lighthouse. If the Oracle can really see the future then that is a conversation you are not going to want to miss. I'll be fine. You're the one who needs to be worried, after all."

"You're right…" Ruby nodded. "Right. Let's go get some answers." And with that Ruby half-jogged through the rain after Zach and Ash, who were waiting at the wooden door of the lighthouse. Paige watched them for a moment before turning and walking on the driveway to meet Willow at the edge of the cliff. Here, the wind was roaring and the ocean far below was surging like a great beast.

"Paige Calloway… Your father was Irish." Willow said as soon as Paige got close. "He liked to drink every evening at the O'Callaghan pub in Belfast, but stopped when you were born. Had he known what you would become perhaps he would have continued drinking."

"So does your Uncle see the future?" Paige asked out-right. "Is that how you know these things?"

"Archibald does see the future, this is true. But I know your names and I know your past not because of his visions but rather because of the sky."

"Excuse me?" A strange feeling washed over Paige and suddenly she couldn't feel the rain on her shoulders any more.

"The sky tells me what I need to know." Willow's eyes were wide as she looked up at the clouds. "She speaks to me as she speaks to you. For we are of the some blood, you and I. The mother we share is the mother of all, and the sky speaks with her voice."

"What are you…"

"Yet when the storm roils she cannot speak…" Willow turned and placed both hands on Paige's shoulder. "And when she cannot speak it means that we, her children, can." Willow's face had turned serious, the carefree smile gone. "Sister, you have a choice to make. A choice that will change the knots of fate. For when the Doomsday Clock hits zero, you will stand face-to-face with Death himself. The choice you make today at this hour will declare the choices of the future. When the world is overtaken by Pestilence, War, Famine… Death… when the Apocalypse arrives, where will you be, Paige Calloway? Will you stand with those who have the power to fight the Demons of the Apocalypse, or will you stand with the humans who seek only to defend their world? Will you stand with your mother or will you stand with your father?" Willow's voice was quiet yet every word could be clearly heard over the raging storm that seemed miles away. "Will you live? Or will you die?"


	37. Lack Of Evidence

**Chapter 33**

 **Lack of Evidence**

The atmosphere in the hospital room was almost too much for Tanzi to bear. Nathan Furrow sat across from her, sitting in a straight-backed seat, his hands clasped in front of him. His face was a mask that she couldn't read and his eyes just stared at her. Tanzi had just finished telling him everything she knew and the man hadn't spoken once during the whole thing. Now she had nothing more to say.

"What you say could indeed be the truth," Nathan finally said. "The evidence would support it, in fact. What you say is beyond strange yet…" Nathan slowly stood up. "Over the course of my career in the police force I have come across strange coincidences. I am a man of numbers, a man of evidence. If I have a gut feeling I go out of my way to prove it. I have been on three cases over the last fifteen years in Sussex that rings strangely true to what you say. My superiors merely say it is coincidence and as I had no evidence to prove it I left it at that."

"Three cases?" Tanzi asked. "You mean… There were others like me?"

"I do not know if there were others who could… take the personality… of others. But certainly there was an accident where there were a number of survivors and then those survivors would pass away in accidents over the course of the next few weeks."

"If you encountered this before why have you not doing anything to prevent it?"

"What would you have us do?" Nathan asked. "How do you expect me to prove that the accidents of the survivors were linked with the survival of a previous event? How could we say it any more than simple, tragic accidents? No one ever came to us like you did, claiming to have visions. Often we would have eye-witness account of the same person in different scenes of the accidents but there was nothing concrete. We could only conclude that it was tragic happenstance."

"So you believe me?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say I believe you. However, I understand that it is a possibility. At least as far as survivors of an accident perishing after the fact. You talk of a List, of Death, of fighting to prevent it… Without evidence I cannot possibly accept such a thing."

"You saw what happened to me, though, when I took on… took on Jade's personality," Tanzi replied. "You know that is not natural. You know I wasn't putting on an act."

"I _suspect_ you weren't putting on an act," Nathan corrected. "I have a talent for knowing when someone is lying and I don't believe anything you have told me thus far is a lie. It doesn't mean it's not true, it's just that you believe it is." Nathan paced over to the window and peered out into the storm-filled sky. "It is clear I must talk to William Bludworth. He has always been a strange fellow but I try not to pry into people's histories if they are not suspect. You say he has a room with investigations… then this would be the evidence I require that would allow me to believe your story, no matter how strange it may sound."

Tanzi hoped that William Bludworth wouldn't hate her for telling Nathan about him and the words he said but she needed to tell the whole truth. The moment she hesitated, lied, or held something back from the Inspector then she knew he would cast her story to the side. So she had told him everything about William Bludworth's story as well as his documentation.

"The world has become a strange place…" Nathan continued as he looked at the storm. "Many have forgotten about the sky above London but I remember what I saw. I remember what I felt. I remember feeling that there is so much we do not know, so much we cannot fathom. Over the last four years I have wondered how it was possible for so many people to see so many different things all in the same place, all at the same time, even if it was recorded. I knew something was wrong… I allowed myself to open my mind. Tanzi, if William can provide me proof then I will be willing to take it up with my superiors and see if we can open a case on the events surrounding you and, I suspect, many others."

Nathan turned for a response but found Tanzi sitting wide-eyed on the hospital bed, her pupils unfocused. It was like she was staring all the way through the hospital room walls and to somewhere far, far away.

* * *

 _She was standing on a doorstep, a little girl, not knowing why She was here. The stars twinkled above Her and two adults stood beside Her. One was a man wearing black. The other was a woman in a police uniform. Another adult stood in the doorway of the building, a friendly old lady with a smile on her face._

 _"Welcome to Greenwood," the old woman smiled. She wasn't certain what to make of her but at least she seemed friendly enough. She crouched down to look Her in the face. "What is your name?"_

 _"P-Paige…" She responded, full of trepidation and fear. She looked to the man in black and tugged at his coat. "I want my parents. Where are they?"_

 _The man exchanged a glance with the police officer before looking back down at Her. "Paige… We spoke about this."_

 _"You said they'd gone away… I want them back! I want to go home."_

 _"This is your home now," the man continued. "Greenwood is the best orphanage in Sussex. You might get new parents—"_

 _"Isaac!" The police officer scolded but the damage was done._

 _"I don't want new parents!" She cried out, tugging harder on the man's coat. "I want MY parents... Take me to where they've gone; take me away from here, I don't WANT to be here!"_

 _"Paige…" The old woman sat down on the doorstep and patted a spot next to her. She reluctantly sat down and crossed Her arms over Her legs. "What Isaac here means when he says that your parents are gone is that they've… they've passed from our world. Do you know what that means?"_

 _"I-I know…" She sniffed. She knew what happened but She just didn't want to accept it. It just wasn't fair and perhaps if She refused that the crash had happened then She wouldn't feel quite so sad. "I j-just want… I just want them back…"_

 _"I know you do, honey, I know you do…" The old lady wrapped her arms around Her and pulled Her in. Before She knew it, She was weeping into this lady's sweater, Her whole body rattling with the sobs. "I can't promise the pain will go away but I promise that you will have a home here… It won't be the same, Paige, and it won't be easy. You'll have to be strong and wise. Can you do that?"_

 _She pulled away and nodded hesitantly. "The voice says that she'll watch over me."_

 _"The voice?" The old woman looked at the man. The man looked down at Her sternly._

 _"Paige… You know you've outgrown that…"_

 _"She's not imaginary!" She cried out and stood up. "You just can't accept it because you can't see her!" And with that She ran into the building, wanting more than anything to find somewhere to hole up and listen to the comforting words of that voice in the sky._

* * *

"Tanzi?" Nathan asked again as Tanzi suddenly moved, her head looking left and right. Her face seemed confused and Nathan realised that this was all too similar to what had happened before.

"Where am I?" Tanzi demanded, looking around. "Who are you?"

Nathan sat back down on the chair and decided to take this chance to investigate just what happened to Tanzi when she became like this. "My name is Nathan Furrow. May I ask your name?"

"Paige… Why am I here?" Tanzi looked around.

"Paige?" It wasn't Jade this time. Was this some kind of multiple personality disorder? But he had never seen it to this extreme. "You are in a hospital, Paige. You had an accident."

"An accident?" Tanzi narrowed her eyes. "What kind of accident? I was at…" Tanzi put a hand to her head. "I was…" Her eyes widened in worry. "What's going on!?" Tanzi threw off the covers and stood up, ignoring Nathan as she ran over to the window. She wrenched the window open and instantly the sound of the storm outside overcame the room. "What happened to me?" Tanzi listened for a moment. "Hello!?"

Nathan watched with interest, linking his fingers together.

"…She's not there…" Tanzi muttered. "She's never ignores me before…"

"Who, Paige?"

Tanzi turned back to Nathan and folded her arms. "Nobody."

Before Nathan to ask further questions there was a knock on the door. He sighed and stood up, opening the door to find the survivor named Naomi Collado standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"I am sorry… I was hoping to speak to Tanzi. Some of our friends have come back and I wanted to let her know…" Naomi looked suspiciously at Nathan. "You have been in here an awful long time."

"I've been asking questions of Miss Sakamoto."

"Without a lawyer?" Naomi pushed her way into the room and Nathan allowed it. "I think you are done with your questioning." Naomi looked to Tanzi in the corner and walked over. "Tanzi, how are you feeling?"

Tanzi turned and looked at Naomi with a bemused expression. "What did you call me?"

Naomi looked to Nathan for a moment before looking back to Tanzi. "Are you having one your visions?"

"Excuse me? Visions?" Tanzi cracked a smile. "I've never been accused of that before."

"So you think you are Ruby then…" Naomi muttered but Tanzi caught wind of what she said.

"My name is Paige! Why do you keep calling me strange names?" Tanzi chuckled as she moved to the door. "Look, I think I'm going to get out of here. You can't keep me here against my while so… see you later."

"What do you mean you are Paige?" Naomi grabbed Tanzi's arm tightly. "Ruby is next on the List. Not Paige."

Tanzi faltered for a moment. "Ruby…" She muttered. "I don't know a… a… argh!" Tanzi drew back as if shocked and sat back down on the bed. For a moment she remained with her head in her hands before she looked to Naomi and then back to Nathan. "What did…? I was… I was Paige?"

"That is who you said you were," Nathan confirmed. "So you have the capability of 'becoming' more than one person?"

"No, no, that's not right…" Tanzi shook her head. "Ruby should be next…" She suddenly looked to Naomi. "We need to phone Ruby, warn her that it's Paige next, not her."

"I thought you said that Ruby was hit by the train when saving you and Paige?" Naomi questioned.

"She was! Ruby was undoubtedly killed before Paige or I but that memory I just had, that vision, it was clearly Paige. It was…" Tanzi suddenly let out a cry of pain and clutched at her skull again. "Phone her! Phone Ruby…"

Naomi had already been pressing numbers as Tanzi spoke but as she shook her head. "I have got no signal. This storm must be interfering."

"No, no, we got to get to her. If they think Ruby is next then Paige will be got off-guard… Ah!" Tanzi let out a moan, the pain in her head clearly more than she could handle. "We have to get to the Lighthouse, we must warn them!" Tanzi's face was pale and covered in sweat. She turned to Nathan. "You-You said you were open to believing me… help us, please… Can you get to Belle Tout Lighthouse?"

Nathan crossed his arms. On the one hand Tanzi's reaction was definitely genuine. She was panicking and had somehow managed to take on the personalities of two different people. Yet could that be a reason to blindly help them? As he had said to Tanzi before, he required evidence. He couldn't just act. Yet if a person's life was truly in danger… Nathan frowned. He despised being unsure of anything. As a Detective Inspector, his job required a clear mind, decision making skills as well as investigative ability. As a member of the police it was his duty to help people…

"The Belle Tout Lighthouse?" Nathan repeated.

"Y-Yes… She's there with Paige…"

Nathan took a deep breath. It had been a very long time since he had made a decision with no evidence to back it up. Tanzi clearly believed that this Paige was in danger; there was no doubt about that. Everything was so strange, so peculiar… yet Nathan had to admit there was a part of him that wasn't only _open_ to believing Tanzi's words but rather _did_ believe in them. Whether it was because of the personality's she had taken on or because of the skies opening up four years ago, he knew that the world wasn't as black and white as it seemed.

"Fine," Nathan finally said, standing back up. "I will pick them up and bring them back here." With the decision made and a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, Nathan swept out of the room.

* * *

 _ **A/N:- Only one more chapter 'till the final Interlude, and then on to the final Act. Things'll be gettin' intense!**_


	38. Nectar of the Gods

**Chapter 34**

 **Nectar of the Gods**

The inside of the Belle Tout Lighthouse was completely circular with no divides. The room was filled to the brim with odds and ends and antiques; there were animal heads, old propaganda posters, toy dolls, model airplanes hanging from the roof, an old Christmas tree sat in between a grand piano and a fridge that was wide open and clearly not plugged. It seemed every free bit of space around the edges of the room was occupied by these strange items.

The middle of the room itself was relatively clear, filled with many different coloured carpets of many different kinds of materials. A kettle sat boiling away directly in the middle, smelling faintly of honey, while the Oracle himself sat in front of the kettle, sitting amongst his pitch-black hair that was so long that it pooled around his crossed legs. The hair had been split at his face by many different coloured clips to show off a sharp jaw and piercing green eyes. His chest was bare and there was no evidence he was wearing anything else under the waterfall of hair. The Oracle certainly suited his horde of mismatched items.

"Thank you, Ash," the Oracle sat in a soft voice that commanded attention. Ash nodded from behind Ruby and Zach and stood in front of the door, his arms crossed, as if he were standing bodyguard for his uncle. "Ruby Ascot. Zachary Dryer. Please, have a sit."

Ruby and Zach looked to each other, not entirely sure what to make of this man and this room. The man lifted very thin arms and beckoned to the carpets. With that Ruby and Zach moved forward and sat down in front of the kettle; the honey smell grew in intensity until it was almost sickly sweet as it invaded their nostrils.

"Shouldn't we wait for Paige?" Zach asked uncertainty as he sat down cross-legged. Ruby chose to sit with one-leg spread out in front of her to ease the aching of her lower back. All the recent movement over the last few days had been slowly nagging at her old injury.

"Ms Calloway is not necessary for this conversation," the Oracle said as he peered at Zach with those green eyes as if taking in every inch of Zach's appearance. Zach squirmed under the gaze as the Oracle swung his head towards Ruby to look at her exactly the same way. "Archibald Orwell. My name, that is."

"It's… good to meet you," Ruby said as his eyes washed over her.

"No need for formalities. Time is short as it is." Archibald's hair rippled as he raised his hands to steeple his fingers over bony knees. "Bludworth sent you to me. His intent is to learn more but his time is short and he shall learn nothing more of me nor of Death and his List." Archibald let out a small sigh. "His family name is infamous yet flawed… his generation is the last. Mere peasants cannot look for knowledge if they do not understand the words. Ask me your question, Ruby Ascot, and I shall answer."

"William Bludworth said you had answers. I can only assume that means you know of a way to stop Death. So I guess my question is what can we do to stop this List and save our friends?"

"There are many ways to stop the List. One can kill a loved one in order to save oneself. One can drink from the Chalice of Life. One may wield the seven totems of the seven levels." Archibald looked in between Zach and Ruby as if ignoring them. "All three of these have their faults. Saving one is not nearly as proficient than saving the group. The Chalice has long been lost to the Al-Sharqiyya. The seven totems still reside with their owners and the Department of Supernatural Investigation know not their power."

Ruby could only listen. She could barely understand Archibald's words.

"No. For you and your friends, the Nectar of the Gods is your answer."

"The… gods?" Zach couldn't help but ask. "Are you saying gods are real?"

Archibald shook his head, his long hair sweeping back and forth. "Perhaps there once were but this Nectar was so named because of the properties it instilled. To drink the Nectar is to ward off all unnatural death. The drinkers would all die old and content. For millennia it had been consumed by the DSI… at least those that came before. They would drink it for their selfish desires and so they could stand over the peasants underneath them."

"So we just need to find this Nectar?"

"No. The Nectar was depleted over one hundred years ago. The source dried up and the fear of death seeped back into that ignorant group." Archibald gently stood up, his hair rising with him but still remained trailing on the floor even as he stood. "What the DSI did not know… what _I_ kept from them… is that the Nectar can be found… if one knows where to look." Archibald pulled a long metal rod from the floor and took the lid of the kettle. Yellow steam immediately floated out and seemed to coat the room in a yellow haze. "Every year of all of existence, the skies split for but a moment as the binds that tie this world and their world are shaken. Each year was the second of the Doomsday Clock… Yet Death's actions in the last two thousand years has sped up the seconds to twice a year… three times a year..."

"Was that what happened in London?" Ruby asked quietly. She could still remember what she had seen when the sky split wide open with Sabrina's head on her shoulder.

"Yes," Archibald confirmed.

"But Lisa Valentine said that was the first time something like that happened."

"I told you, the Department are ignorant. The cities of the world make up a very small part of it. Most often the sky would open in the vast deserts, the deep seas, the entangled jungles. Over towns and villages and farms… The DSI may have many eyes yet even they do not have enough to watch everywhere at once." Archibald peered up the ceiling. "At least that was the case until two years ago." He shook his head. "But nevertheless, a small amount of Nectar leaks from these rifts and I collect them to give to those who truly deserve it."

Archibald reached into a fabric bag and pulled out five very small circular containers, almost like marbles. He reached with his other arm and picked up some metal tongs. He put one the spheres within the tong's grasp and gently lowered it into the kettle. "Ruby Ascot… this group of yours is a group that truly deserves it."

"I'm not going to pretend I have any clue what you are talking about…" Zach said, his voice shaking slightly. "But what makes us so worthy of this… this Nectar. I mean, surely there are many people that can do good for the world by living to an old age. Scientists and philosophers…"

"I care not for the good of the world," Archibald said simply as he raised the sphere. It was now filled with a bright gold liquid that seemed to emit its own light. It was hypnotizing to look at and Archibald gently set it to the side on a small plate. "I merely care for the balance." He lowered another sphere within the golden liquid. "As you may have guessed, I have seen the future. Yet I do not see one future – I see many. Most people's futures end every single time in meaningless death." Once again he pulled the sphere of gold up and placed it to the side. "All eight of the names on the List I have seen fighting against that which threatens humankind."

It took a moment for Ruby to realise it but she looked to Archibald strangely. "Eight?" She frowned. As far as she could tell, there should be ten on the List. The eight survivors from the original list; Jeffrey, Tanzi, herself, Zach, Naomi, Lacey, Jade, and Paige. Lucas was put on the List when he saved Lacey and according to the phone call from Naomi the policewoman who was driving had saved them. That must mean that policewoman was on the list. "I count ten."

Archibald smiled for a moment as he crafted another golden sphere. "Do you count yourself, Ruby Ascot?"

Something strange washed in Ruby's stomach. "Of course. I was killed in Tanzi's vision."

"You were killed?" Archibald shook his head. "No. You killed _yourself_ in sacrifice. You saved your friends lives at the cost of your own. Death looks favourably upon those who are willing to meet him early."

"What… You can't mean…" Ruby found her hands shaking. All this time… had she not been on the List? Had her life not been in danger? But did that even change anything? Surely she would have helped Tanzi regardless yet… yet… _Would you really have gone through it all again had you a choice?_ That small voice scared Ruby. This Oracle couldn't be telling the truth. There was no way…Yet Ruby knew within her heart that it was true. After all, there was someone four years ago that had strangely not followed the apparent rules of the List. "Lily…" Ruby muttered to herself.

"Indeed," Archibald nodded, crafting the fourth golden sphere. "Lily Talbot sacrificed her life to save Gerald Ryoushi." Seeing her expression Archibald smiled softly. "The musician known as Bridge. By saving his life, Lily got Death's favour and was granted freedom from the List."

Ruby blinked slowly. Part of her had always wondered about Bridge having his accident that burned the side of his face when Lily should have been first. Yet at that time she hardly knew anything of what the List meant. Even Sabrina knew little. To think that she had been exempt from the List and yet she still ended up dead… though Ruby had to admit that even if Lily had known she was not on the list, there was no doubt she would have acted exactly the same in order to help out Bridge.

"That's great news, Ruby!" Zach said with a wide smile. "You don't have to worry about your turn now, right?"

"My turn…" Ruby said. Then her throat suddenly dried up and a knot formed in her stomach. "Without me that would still be nine. Why eight?" She stood up and turned to Zach. "We need to get Paige."

"Do not fret. Her future is set." Archibald set as he made the fifth and final sphere.

"Are you saying she is going to die?" Ruby found her breathing growing more frantic. Archibald merely inclined his head. "Bullshit!" Ruby turned and strode towards the door where Ash stood form. "Get out of the way!"

"No."

"Are you kidding me!?" Ruby asked incredulously. "Move! She's is still alive so we can still save her!"

"No." Ash repeated.

Ruby found anger rising within her. After everyone after Jay had been saved… Lacey, Zach, Naomi, Jade… After all the victories… after all the progress… after finally finding out how to stop Death, Paige would have to die? Ruby couldn't allow that. "Move. Right now."

Ash merely smiled grimly.

Ruby responded by smashing her head as hard as she could into the bridge of Ash's nose. The boy dropped wordlessly, the blood already gushing from his nose but Ruby didn't stop to think about the violent action she had taken. She threw open the door and stepped into the wrath of the storm outside. Wind and rain whipped around her as she peered to the Cliffside where two figures were still standing. "PAIGE!" Ruby roared but her voice was snapped away by the wind. Gritting her teeth, she started forward.

In her rush, Ruby's foot caught on the edge of the tarmac and she fell roughly to her knee. Cursing, she went to move when she saw something moving in the corner of her vision. She looked with dread to see Zach's car was slowly moving… "No…" Ruby moaned and pushed herself to her feet. It seemed like Zach's Polo had somehow managed to lose grip of its handbrake and was moving faster down the incline of the cliff. "PAIGE!" Ruby cried out again as she moved towards the two figures.

Willow had now stepped out of the way and was standing with her arms behind her back. The car was moving too fast and Paige was not moving for some reason, her hair whipping in the wind. Ruby wouldn't make… she desperately turned to Willow. "SAVE HER!" Willow turned, evidently hearing Ruby's cry. Yet she made no move. "No…" Ruby's voice caught in her throat and she tripped again. She fell roughly to the tarmac, scraping her elbows. She looked up and found herself looking over the tarmac, through the sheets of rain, at Paige.

Paige raised a hand to her head in a mock salute, a force smile on her face. Then she seemed to take in a deep breath and turned back towards the car.

The impact was muffled within the storm and Paige was hit directly in the stomach by the vehicle. Both the Volkswagen and Paige were pushed off the side of the cliff. Lightning blasted off the coast, lighting the sky up in blue and silhouetting the twisted form of Paige. She fell away from the Volkswagen and disappeared below the cliff-edge.

Ruby was speechless as she desperately crawled to the edge of the cliff to look down at the roiling waves below. The car was sticking half out the water, crumpled and broken. She looked desperately around for some hint of Paige – maybe, just maybe, she had hit the water and…

Paige's form was clear on the top of a jutting out stone. Her arms and legs were twisted and her body was bent unnaturally. The side of her face was completely covered in crimson. Even from here, even being an optimist, Ruby could tell that Paige was clearly dead. "N-No…" she croaked. A form walked up beside her and Willow put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"She made her choice," Willow said as if that was that was any form of an answer. Something snapped within Ruby and a rage she had never felt welled up within her.

She shot up to her feet and grabbed Willow's collar. Ruby lifted the smaller Willow with surprising strength and let the wind and rain whip at Willow's face. "You could have saved her! You had time!"

"The future was set."

"BULLSHIT!" Ruby roared, tears streaming down her eyes. "If you hadn't talked to her… if your brother wasn't blocking the door… if the damn Oracle wasn't speaking to us…" The anger left her as suddenly as it arrived and she gently dropped Willow back down to the cliff-edge.

"It was the necessary option." Willow said calmly as she looked sadly at Ruby. "Had Paige been saved then too much time would pass and the chance would be lost."

"What… What do you mean?" Ruby asked, scrubbing the tears away from her eyes.

"Saving Paige would have meant the lives of the survivors in the hospital and my uncle could not let that happen."

"The… hospital?" Ruby asked weakly. She felt like all her strength was gone.

"Ruby… Five of the survivors on the List are required to make it through today. If they all died then the world would fall to the Demons."

"The…" Ruby shook her head. "I can't… I can't do this… Demons?"

"Not now," Willow said gently as she turned to see Zach running up to them. He looked pale and held a bag in his hand. "Your friend has news."

"Zach…" Ruby said as she turned towards the student. "Paige, she… I couldn't…"

"He said it was unavoidable…" Zach said sadly. "But… Ruby, I know this is shit timing but… we have a problem."

"What… What now?" Ruby asked, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"He only made five."

"What?"

"Five… There is only enough Nectar to give to five of us." Zach's expression was grim as the storm raged on over Eastbourne. "He said only five of us would survive whatever happens at the hospital!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:- And with that particular bombshell, the pseudo Act IV is done and dusted. One more interlude, a few more chapters, and this journey is at an end and I am excited to finish before the year is done. Thanks as always for readin'!**_


	39. Interlude - Despair

**Interlude**

 **Despair**

The early morning sun shone bright through the glass window, lighting up the small room and making one of the two figures on the small bed groan. Unravelling herself from the covers, a woman with long, curly black hair stomped over to the window, pulled down the blinds to block out at least some of the sun, and then looked at the white clock ticking silently away on the wall. "Damn…" The woman muttered in a soft voice. She sighed and walked back over to the bed, giving the man a light shove on the shoulder. "Get up, it's nearly six."

Jason opened his eyes and looked upon the form of Riccio, dressed in her loose pyjamas with her tangled her and sleepy eyes. It was a look that only he had seen across the whole of the DSI. "Morning, Ellie," Jason said as a way of greeting. Riccio frowned at the name as she walked over to the cupboard pushed in the corner of the room. Jason watched her dress for a moment before catching sight of a figure in the other corner of the room and for a brief moment felt a brief wave of guilt wash over him.

Then he took a deep breath and looked away from Maylene's unreadable expression to focus back on Riccio. It had been two years since he had visited his parents and admitted his guilt and those two years had been filled with many surprises, the first of which was learning that he and Riccio had got on wonderfully. After a night out – celebrating Rhino's birthday – Riccio had actually gone up to him to talk while Rhino and Wasp lay unconscious from the drink and Berlin stood outside in the cold air.

The fact that Riccio even spoke more than a few sentences was fascinating but Jason quickly learned that Riccio had watched him ever since he joined and that she found him intriguing. They had got to know each other with harmless conversation and Jason hadn't even realised he was talking to another woman closely until that night, when Maylene had clucked her tongue at him disapproving. It was during that night that Jason realised that he was attracted to Riccio in some particular way and that scared him. After all, the last time he had been in a relationship, it had ended in blood and ghosts.

Riccio seemed to understand this and they only talked sparingly over the next few weeks. But the allure of the mysterious Riccio was strong and the fact that she – along with the three team members – were constantly around him meant Jason couldn't put his mind off it. Maylene was always there, always watching, always judging but Jason soon learned that he couldn't let her stop him. This was a different life… he had thrown away his old one when he admitted his guilt to his parents. Could it hurt to get attached to Riccio?

After all, the missions they took, the constant threat of death, companionship was hard to come by. The DSI didn't have any rules about fraternization and so Jason had decided to take the plunge and soon enough he and Riccio got together and it was… strange, to say the least. For one thing, Riccio had only revealed her real name but didn't like Jason using it. She said that she had grown accustomed to 'Riccio' and preferred to be known as such. Jason didn't mind, Riccio had a nice ring on the tongue.

For a while it had been slow going. They were a couple, certainly, and they had feelings, but it wasn't until an infiltration mission gone slightly awry that Jason realised that he loved her… and it seemed, the moment he realised this, Maylene had disappeared. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad but it at the very least made it easier to deal with his guilt and to spend time with Riccio.

"Come on, we leave in fifteen and Berlin will have our hides if we are not out there," Riccio said as she threw Jason's clothes on his bed. Resigned to his fate, Jason got up and got dressed. The mission they were heading out on was one Jason had been waiting for in worried anticipation. With Berlin, Riccio, Wasp, and Rhino, with Joshua as a handler, they had infiltrated secure locations to gather Intel, interrogated potential holders of knowledge, and even kidnapped a high profile target who apparently had answers the DSI were looking for.

This mission was different. This mission was an assassination.

* * *

Dressed all in black, the team of five crept through the alleyway as silent as ghosts. Wasp led the group, her head swivelling back and forth. Berlin came next; tall and confident as always. Next came Riccio as cool and graceful as ever with Jason coming up behind her. Finally Rhino followed up behind, large and imposing.

Wasp came to a T-junction of the alley and came to a stop. The tall buildings around them cast the alley in shadow and Riccio and Jason were able to sweep past the junction to the other side. All five of them carried only two weapons each – a knife and a pistol. They weren't expecting a fire-fight and carrying any bigger guns would just make the mission harder. Jason drew his pistol along with Berlin and tried to get his anxiousness under control. In all his time with the DSI he had yet to kill a man, even though he had been trained for the situation.

With two fingers Wasp motioned down the alley and then held up two fingers. There were two guards for the door they were heading for. Riccio picked up a can from the floor and tested the weight. She nodded to herself and threw it in a high arch that would make any baseball player proud. It soared over the heads of the two guards unseen and hit with a clatter that made the two guards look away. In that instant Riccio and Wasp, the two fastest members of the team, shot forward.

Riccio grabbed the first guard around the neck and choked him as Wasp zipped past to take down the second guard. The two men struggled but it didn't take long until they were gently laid to the ground by the two women. They quickly flipped them over and tied their wrists with zip-ties before depositing them against the opposite wall. The mission was only one target so there was no need for unnecessary blood.

As Riccio and Wasp dealt with the bodies, Jason and Rhino stood on either side of the door as Berlin got to one knee to inspect the lock. After a moment he stood and turned towards the ladies just in time to catch a key thrown to him by Wasp. With a nod Berlin gently inserted the key into the lock and turned it with a small click. Berlin stood back and this was Jason's cue to step forward and push open the door into the small room. He stood to the side holding the door open for Rhino, Berlin, Riccio and Wasp to pass through.

The five stood in the room as Wasp looked at the three doors. Jason knew she was looking at the blueprints in her head – Wasp had a talent for remembering images. She nodded and approached another door, this one leading to a stairway. She kept low and out of sight as a guard stood outside the fourth floor's door. The moment his bored gaze wondered off Wasp struck like her namesake, catching the man around the throat with her thin yet strong arm and pulling him to the ground, choking the consciousness out of him.

Clearing the apartment floor went smoothly. There weren't many guards but the five of them dispatched of the ones they came across with ease. It was all going smoothly until the five moved down a corridor as a man suddenly opened the door ahead of them and connected eyes with the shadowed figures. He managed to shout, "SOMEONE'S—" before a swift strike to the nose from Rhino took him down. But the damage was done.

Riccio and Jason hid behind the door as it was swung open and two guards holding small pistols ran through. Berlin and Wasp had put their backs on the other side of the door so the two guards ended up face to face with the large and imposing Rhino.

"Don't make a move!" One of the guards demanded, his pistol pointed to Rhino. The second guard knelt down to inspect the unconscious body in the doorway as the first guard waved his pistol to Rhino, evidently assuming it was only one man. "Hands up, now!"

Rhino just shrugged and Riccio and Berlin acted instantly. Berlin got behind the first guard and kicked the back of his knee, knocking the guard down before putting one arm around the throat and choking the guard. Riccio took a more violent approach and kicked the open door with all her strength. It swung directly into the side of the head of the guard and he let out a shout of pain as he fell to his back. He managed to swing his pistol and squint through bloodied eyes as Riccio moved in for the attack.

BANG!

The gunshot was far too loud within the confines of the room but it was a wild shot, harmlessly dissolving a segment of the wall. Riccio's knee met the man's nose and the guard was down for the count. As soon as she had done this another gunshot rang out, shattering a lamp on the table next to her. Riccio dived out of the room as a third guard followed her out of the room. He raised his pistol but Jason took the chance to catch the man's arm and throw his pistol to the ground before twisting the guard around and pushing him to the floor. He cracked the man on the back of the head with his own pistol with a satisfying _thunk_.

Jason looked up as Berlin made a gesture which meant they were changing sneaking to assault. Riccio, Rhino, and Wasp all drew their pistols and entered the room. It was a simple apartment with three different rooms, a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. It took seconds for the five to look into each room but unexpectedly there was nobody else. They gathered back in the room and looked confusedly at Berlin. Berlin's eyes were unreadable above his face mask and he moved back to the door.

At that moment there were a series of four loud shots and the door of the apartment splintered into pieces. The group split in two away from the ferocious gunshots – Riccio and Jason to the left and Rhino and Wasp to the right. Berlin himself dived to the floor and put himself flat as the bullets made fist-sized holes in the plaster wall. It was clear that was no normal weapon. If Jason had to guess it was a .50 Kal assault rifle by the size of the bullets.

"I don't know who you people are!" A voice sounded through the wreckage of the door, somewhere down the alley. "But you won't get me! I found your little informant and he sung like a damn canary! You walked into my trap, you fools!"

Berlin quickly rolled towards Rhino and Wasp and motioned to his arm where blood was pulling against the floor. Instantly Wasp started inspecting the wound, being the most proficient medic on the team. It seemed like a glancing blow but Jason's attention was put back to the voice.

"Come out slowly and I'll make sure your deaths are swift!"

In reply Riccio moved to the doorway and quickly swung her pistol through one of the holes in the door, letting off a number of shots before quickly moving back as another volley of shoots shattered the door completely but missed the five, smashing harmlessly against the far wall. They were the sound of pain from the corridor.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it to be!" The voice shouted out again. "I hope you've got identification so they can recognize your corpses!"

Berlin quickly gestured for everyone to get down as Wasp had rolled up his sleeve. After a moment there was a deafening noise as the .50 Kal fired rapidly, tearing through the thin plaster walls of the apartment. All five got down on the floor as the bullets tore through furniture, lighting, and walls. The torrent of bullets seemed to last for far too long until finally they came to a stop.

The apartment was a complete mess but the five DSI members were uninjured. Jason himself was quite shaken having never been under such deadly fire. They remained unmoving as it was clear their target was waiting for movement.

At that moment Jason heard a tearing sound and glanced up to the ceiling above him. A number of bullets had torn through the ceiling and he could see it buckling. He barely had time to think, ' _Not now!',_ when what must have been a heavy refrigerator from the apartment above plummeted down amidst rebar, concrete and plaster. Jason was too slow to act but Riccio did her job as his protector, grabbing his shoulders and throwing him to the side away from the heavy refrigerator.

Riccio herself hopped back to avoid injury herself; only realizing too late that she was standing in the doorway. Riccio raised her pistol in an instant and swung to the open doorway, managing to let off one shot before three heavy shots fired into her. One took her in the leg, the next in the stomach, and the third in the shoulder. As the last shot died out and Riccio crumbled to the floor, Berlin motioned to Wasp and Rhino. They immediately moved out into the open for the risky manoeuvre and fired their weapons out into the corridor. They must have hit their targets as the .50 Kal didn't fire again. Wasp and Rhino quickly made their way out into the corridor as Jason ran over to the fallen Riccio, his stomach curdling.

Riccio was breathing heavily under her mask, blood already pooling on the floorboards underneath. The shot to her leg had nearly severed her knee and it was hanging by nothing but sinew, shattering the bone. Her shoulder was in no better shape, shards of bone peppering her black jacket. But it was the wound in her stomach that was clearly the worst. The wound was dark and oozing amidst her black attire, but it was clear the damage that was done.

"Ellie!" Jason let his voice out in his horror despite the fact that when on a mission they were not to speak and especially not say their real names. But Jason had no time for rules as he tore Riccio's mask from her face. Her skin was already pale but her eyes were still bright. She grit her teeth as she stared at Jason. Her mouth opened but she was unable to say a word. Jason felt useless as he knelt over her, unsure of what to do.

Berlin was suddenly there and had turned Riccio slightly. After a moment she coughed up a scary amount of blood before Berlin gently held her.

"F-Fuck…" Riccio managed to say as blood dribbled down her lips. Her voice was etched in pain as she looked up to Berlin. Berlin's eyes were grim as he gently nodded. Riccio closed her eyes for a second as if there was some kind of secret agreement between them. "Quebec… Jason." She said, turning back to Jason. "Time is short…" She drew in a rattled breath. "You need to kill me."

Whatever Jason had been expecting it hadn't been that. He looked down at the mortally injured Riccio stupidly.

"Don't…" Riccio coughed again, blood spitting out. She wiped her mouth with her good arm and grabbed Jason's wrist. "…be an idiot. Get control of yourself! Get…" She coughed raggedly again and opened her mouth again but nothing came out. She looked furious as she moved her head desperately to Berlin.

"…Okay, " Berlin said with his thick German accent; his words a rarity even outside of missions. He looked to Jason. "You must do as she asks, Quebec."

Jason found his voice, finally. "W-What… What do you…"

"You must end her life," Berlin clarified. "Before it is taken from her."

Jason felt like his mind was slipping away into blackness and he could barely comprehend the situation. "I… I… How could you ask that of me… Ellie…"

Riccio's grip grew tighter and she struggled to speak for a moment before finally getting the words out. "You kill me… Death stops hunting you."

"W-What do you…?"

"Killing a loved one stops it…" Riccio said frantically. "These last two years… we've got that connection…" She coughed a bloody cough once more. "I knew it would come… eventually… There was no way you were… were gonna off your parents, af-after all…" She was sweating now and seemed feverish. "Not like us… not like…"

"Ellie, I'm…" Jason looked at Berlin for answers but the man was silent now. He saw Wasp and Rhino standing against the wall, both looking aghast and shaken. Then there she was, standing right next to them, her face a mask. He closed his eyes and felt the hot tears gather in the corners of his eyes. "I can't do that, I can't… If it's mercy you want… surely Berlin or Rhino or Wasp… I-I can't, after all this time, I can't—"

"It has to be you!" Riccio spat, her voice strong for a moment before faltering. "…Please… I'm dead anyway. Kill me and you'll never have to worry about dying again…"

Jason shook his head desperately. "I can't do that!"

"We've done it!" Riccio grunted, forcing strength into her voice. "You don't know the rules… the rules of the List, do you? When somebody saves somebody else they come on the List… So do you know why we haven't been targeted ourselves? It's 'cause we've sacrificed those to save you."

Jason looked at her, something screaming in his brain.

"We've killed for you, Jason!" Riccio hissed. "We… killed… the ones we care for… to ensure we didn't get put on your fucking List… We-We-We…" Riccio's voice disappeared into a coughing fit and her leg and arm started twitching. Her eyes rolled around wildly as Berlin held her tight. He looked to Jason.

"This is your only chance, Jason."

Jason couldn't react. What did Ellie mean? They killed the ones they loved? To make sure they weren't put on the List? He had heard that before… where? That was right… Ruby, the one other survivor from the Epsilon incident. Joshua had mentioned that she wasn't in danger because she had killed someone she loved… so was Riccio saying that all of them; Wasp, Rhino, Berlin, herself… they had killed, for him? "W-Why!?" Jason croaked. "Why am I that important?"

"Your potential," Berlin said gently as he held Ricci down. Her breathing was growing more and more frail as the seconds ticked by. "The ones we killed were on the brink of death themselves. My wife was on the later stages of cancer. Rhino's grandmother was ailing. Wasp's brother was injured in the line of duty. The victims all agreed to it so it wasn't murder, Jason. Just like this isn't murder," Berlin's voice was cold as if there was no emotion behind his words. "Riccio doesn't have long, Quebec. You must end her life and we can finally stop Death from coming after you."

"H-Her name is Ellie…" Jason said bitterly as he looked down at Riccio's form. How could this happen? How could she be so alive just this morning and now so… broken.

"I know what you are thinking," the female voice said and Jason looked up through tear-filtered eyes at Maylene.

"Don't."

"You allowed yourself to love again, Jason, and now you're going to have to kill the one you love again."

"I said don't!" Jason roared but hadn't the strength to keep up his anger.

"This isn't the same as me. You killed me out of anger," Maylene said quietly. "This will be mercy."

"Why…" Jason choked. "Why do you… support this… All you've done is watch me, judge me, guilt me all the way through this relationship."

Maylene shook her head at Jason as if he were a small child. "I was not watching you, Jason, not judging you. I know who you are. I was watching her," she pointed down to the unmoving Riccio. "I was judging her. To see if she was worth you. To ensure her love was true… and it was."

"This is… this is too much… I can't…"

"Do this out of love, Jason," Maylene said firmly, kneeling down next to him. "Do this for your future. This will stop Death's grasp on your life and you can make the choices you need to make. Riccio sacrificed her life for your life. Don't squander it. She doesn't have long. Decide, Jason."

Jason was speechless and was surprised to find his hands fumbling at his belt, pulling the knife free from its holster. It was as if wasn't controlling himself as he raised the point against Riccio's heart and just stared at it. "I can't…" he said weakly. "I can't do this again, Maylene."

"It's not the same," she repeated.

"Killing is always the same," Jason moaned.

"You loved her. Do this, Jason. You wanted to gain my forgiveness, did you not? If you don't do this then you have no hope. If you can't discern my death and Riccio's death then what use are you?"

"Quebec," Berlin warned. His fingers were on Riccio's neck, measuring her pulse. "You must do this now."

Jason stared at his hands clenched over the hilt of the knife. Could he do it? Could he plunge that knife down into the chest of the one he had managed to love? Never had he expected to love again after Maylene but somehow Ellie had drawn it out of him. Was Maylene right? Was this a completely different situation? Killing out of anger, killing out of life, was it really so different?

Then Jason felt something cold and saw a pair of hands above his own. He looked shocked at Maylene and realized this was the first time he had felt her since she had appeared before him. Her palms were ice cold yet somehow he could feel the warmth of her intentions. Maylene was right. Riccio had sacrificed her life to save his. If he remained on Death's List then her sacrifice was worthless. His life had changed so dramatically within the last four years… this was just another step in this screwed up life of his.

His mind made up, Jason pushed down hard on the hilt of the knife. It slid easily down into Riccio's chest and her eyes suddenly opened wide. She stared at Jason with those wide eyes of hers and Jason couldn't look away. Then her lips twitched and Riccio seemed to smile as the last breath left her. Then she was gone and Jason collapsed over her body, letting out a primal moan of despair.


	40. Calm After The Storm

**Chapter 35**

 **Calm After The Storm**

The door to Belle Tout Lighthouse was thrown open and Ruby stormed directly to the centre of the room where the Oracle sat by the now-empty kettle. Ruby sent an errant kick at the kettle, sending it clattering against the wall.

"What is this!?" Ruby asked with intensity, her face filled with a myriad of emotions. She gestured to the door, where Zach was following close behind, clutching the leather pouch to his chest. "FIVE!? You're asking me to choose _five_ people to live!?"

"You assume you make the choice," the Oracle said absently.

"You said you… saw, or whatever the _fuck_ it is you do, the eight people on the list!"

"I did," Archibald said. "But not at the same time. I have seen all fifty-six possible combinations of the survivors. It doesn't matter who of the eight survive, only that five of you do. That was why Paige Calloway sacrificed her life."

Ruby couldn't find the words and grabbed at her hair, pacing back and forth. Finally she whipped her head back towards Archibald. "…Five?" She asked again, exhausted. "You couldn't have made eight of those… capsules?"

"The Nectar is very volatile. Too little will do nothing. Too much will destroy you. Five is all that is allowed."

"…Hah…" Ruby's face suddenly broke into a grim smile. "…Hahah… Hah… You're saying… You're saying that no matter what happens… no matter what _I do_ … three people are going to die?"

"Three on the List, yes," the Oracle said simply.

"…I… There is no… no other possible future?"

"Now Paige Calloway has made her choice, the only possible futures are the survival of the five in the list."

"If you can see every possible future then what happens if we lose the capsules!? If I suddenly get in an accident, surely there are more! Surely we can save them, surely we can—"

"To play against fate is very dangerous," Archibald said. "Now, there is a car that will arrive in twenty seconds. You will want to save your friends. The fate of the world relies on it."

"…Five…" Ruby repeated, shaking her head. She had started pacing back and forth, her hands still weaved into her red hair. "How… How can we make that choice…? What do I do...?" She looked desperately at Zach who was standing grim-faced, the pouch still clutched carefully. " _What do I do?"_

"I think the first thing we should do is go to that car he mentioned, work our way from there," Zach said after a moment.

"Well… You'll have to take one of those…" Ruby breathed. "You came here. You deserve it."

Zach just shrugged. "My life against theirs? I can't judge that. Come on, let's go. We'll have the trip to decide what we do."

"But…"

"You'll drive yourself crazy if you think of every possible outcome," Zach said gently, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Just look at what it did to this guy."

"The man in the car is Nathan Furrow," the Oracle continued quietly. "Tell him an officer by the name of Carol is in danger. Tell him that you have no time to waste and that all the lives at the hospital are in danger. He will listen and wait for further explanation. The man's sense of duty is strong. He will get you there. " With that said, Archibald Orwell closed his eyes and said nothing more.

Ruby and Zach turned and walked towards the door; Zach trying to hide the shaking in his hands and Ruby practically stumbling her way there. When they opened the door they found Willow and Ash waiting for them. Ruby regarded both of them with a hateful gaze and walked straight past them towards the road where a car had indeed stopped and a tall figure was getting out. Zach paused to ask, "What are you two going to do?"

"What we've always done," Willow said with an airy smile, as if someone hadn't just been thrown off a cliff in front of her. "We will care for our uncle."

"Do you not care about any of this?"

"More than you may think," Willow answered gently. "Zachary… Do try to survive. You possess great heart and that will no doubt be useful."

"Yeah…" Zach didn't meet Willow's gaze. "I doubt I can make that promise. But thanks anyway," He stared at the pouch for a moment. "Thanks for the information, as well. What happened with Paige…" Zach shook his head. "I can't even think about that now. Too much is going on and I feel if I try to sit down and _think_ it through then…" He let out a short laugh. "But you gave us vital information, you and your uncle. Ruby is not on the list and… well, call me an optimist…" He raised the pouch. "Five is better than none, in my estimation." He let out a breath. "Goodbye," and with that Zach was gone, heading to the car.

Willow looked to Ash. "Give them safe passage, would you?"

"Of course," Ash nodded through his horribly bruised nose and closed his eyes, lifting his hands in front of him as if feeling for something that wasn't there… and strangely enough, the rain started to grow thinner and the thunder stopped rumbling. A last flash of lightning lit up the black clouds before they seemed to part and a ray of sunlight shone bright down on Ash, before widening further and further.

* * *

Jade, Jeffrey, and Jeremiah all strode through the entrance of the General Hospital, Jade in front, Jeffrey next to her and Jeremiah pulling up the rear, looking strangely occupied.

"Urgh… despise hospitals," Jade shuddered as she peered around the waiting room. "The idea of waking up with no idea where you are after an accident… I'd probably get violent, if it were me."

"Over there," Jeffrey said, pointing to Naomi, who was standing in the corner, watching the doors. She smiled at the sight of Jade and moved to meet her in the middle. Jeffrey himself hung back a moment to speak to Jeremiah. "How are you doing?" Jeffrey's eyes clearly told Jeremiah that the man had seen his hesitation back at the school.

"I'll be fine," Jeremiah said gruffly, pulling the rim of his hat over his eyes.

"I hope so," Jeffrey replied, concerned, before meeting up with Naomi as well. "How are you?"

"I am okay, thank you," Naomi replied. She looked to the receptionist and caught eyes with them. The receptionist seemed to nod at some previous agreement and Naomi started to walk. "I will take you to Lucas' room. He has been told not to move at the moment but Tanzi has been allowed to. Lacey is there as well as two others." Naomi turned to Jade as they walked. "It is good to see you."

"I still think it is all crazy," Jade shrugged. "But hey, I'm willing to listen now. A strike of lightning will do that, I suppose. If I'm not convinced though, I'm out of here."

"That is fair enough," Naomi said as she led them up some stairs.

"What is this about two others?" Jeffrey asked.

"Two policemen," Naomi said and upon seeing Jeffrey's expression, expanded, "One of them is on the List. Their boss, a detective inspector, managed to convince them to stay while he went to the Lighthouse to warn Paige that she is next."

"I don't like the police," Jade frowned. "Never liked me making noise in public, least not when I started. Most of them are fans now, though." Then her face lit up. "Maybe these two are fans?"

They reached the door to Lucas' room and Naomi led them inside. Lucas was leaning on a mountain of pillows, dressed in a hospital gown and look a little pale and worse for wear. He was hand-in-hand with Lacey, who sat next to him. Tanzi stood in the corner, her head wrapped with bandages. The two police officers Naomi had mentioned also stood in a corner. One black-haired man and the other a female.

"This is Carol," Naomi made the introductions. "That that is Timothy."

"Hi there," Carol greeted kindly and offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Despite the _crazy_ situation," Timothy said with a sigh as if he clearly didn't want to be.

"Timothy," Carol scolded. "You know Nathan. If he says something is up then you _know_ something is up."

"Or maybe all that time being a stick in the mud has worn off and he's finally got a sense of humor," Timothy scowled. "I bet he's at a bar, drinking and laughing."

"That man never laughs," Carol smiled as Jeremiah, Jeffrey, and Jade all filtered into the now crowded room.

"Thanks for coming," Tanzi said to Jade as the others started talking amongst themselves. "I appreciate that this is all a bit strange."

"It is…" Jade looked around the room. "I'm always up for meeting new people, though."

"Yes," Tanzi looked strangely at Jade. "I understand your fear of being alone."

"Excuse me?" Jade raised an eyebrow at Tanzi.

"Sorry…" Tanzi looked away. "That was unnecessary."

"I assume you want to talk to us then?" Jade said, plopping herself down cross-legged on the floor.

"Not yet," Tanzi replied. "We're waiting for news from Ruby. I can't proceed until I know Paige is safe."

"With Nathan on the case, she'll be fine," Timothy said cheerfully. "The man is a miracle worker, I promise you that… as long as you stay on his good side."

"If he gets there on time…" Tanzi said grimly, looking through the window as the storm seemed to disappear as if it were never there, leaving pools of water across the car park. She closed her eyes and could imagine the life she had briefly lived when she had her vision and took her thoughts. "Please make it… You've gone through so much to lose it now…"

* * *

Whistling quietly to himself, Bobby Yates ran his hands across the fence, tapping each rung in turn. A small group of students milled behind him, chatting to themselves. They were walking down a path that led to a pedestrian entrance to the General Hospital. He was clutching the strap of a backpack on his shoulder and had an unlit cigarette in his mouth. As he came across one of the entrances that led into the hospital grounds itself, Bobby stopped and turned back to his crowd of students.

"Spot check, guys," Bobby said as he faced them. "Did everyone bring what they were asked to bring?"

One by one they all drew out the same item – a cigarette lighter. One of them, larger than the rest, looked strangely at Bobby. "I don't understand why you asked this of us, Bobby."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at him. "Neil, Neil, Neil… Please. You know better than to ask what my intentions are." He looked to another student who stood out among the rest. Her hair was pure white, with two thin white braids running down the front of her face. Her eyes were a bright blue and her whole appearance gave off an icy aura. "Marianne?"

Marianne nodded at the unasked questioned and reached up to place a hand on the taller Neil's shoulder. "You must listen to Robert, do you understand?" Her voice was quiet but upon hearing it Neil straightened up and held the lighter out further without a word.

"Put away the lighter, Neil," Bobby said, crossing his arms. Neil put the lighter back into his pocket without a word. "Break the little finger on your left hand," Bobby said again and leaned on the balls of his feet. Once more, with a slightly glazed look, Neil wordlessly obeyed. He lifted his left hand, grasped his little finger with his right and pulled back without hesitation. The _crack_ didn't even draw the attention of the smaller students and Neil didn't seem to feel any pain. "Good boy," Bobby patted the big man's arm before turning back to Marianne. "Thank you. Guess the bigger they are the more they resist."

"I guess," Marianne replied simply.

"Let's go," Bobby said and started whistling low again as he led the group through the some kind of back road, perhaps a surface road, with many full bins and leaves littering the ground. They stopped at an unmarked grey door and Bobby experimentally pushed against the door. "Locked… I suppose I should have expected as much." Bobby stepped back and wordlessly Marianne put her eye against the keyhole. She nodded to herself and took out two small pins from her pocket. She fiddled with the lock for a moment before nodding to herself and standing back. "Thank you," Bobby smiled and pushed the door open.

Bobby let his crowd of students down the small stairs and didn't even pause before opening the door at the bottom. "One locked door… sloppy…" He entered the empty morgue and looked around. He ignored the office door and its darkened windows and approached another door in the corner, half-hidden in the shadows. "Perfect," he pushed but it was another locked door. "Marianne, if you please."

Once more unlocking the door with expertise, Marianne stepped back to allow Bobby to lead his crowd through the door. They walked through a thin corridor filled with a faint humming and a number of pipes running across the ceiling. Bobby simply walked to the end of the corridor where a large square room waited, with a number of grates on the floor. He approached one particular one marked with a red pipe and smiled. "Perfect," He tested it with a quick pull. "Alright, Neil, prove your worth."

Neil, broken finger and all, knelt down next to the grating and grasped the grating; his finger still bent horribly and going purple. He grunted and pulled with all his strength before the grating popped off. The rest of the students had surrounded the back-half of the room, all staring inside. Neil stood back to join them as Bobby placed his bag on the ground and unzipped it, pulling out a long metal rod that had been sharped into a steak. Then he pulled out an claw hammer and crouched down by the pipe.

He placed the stake against the red metal of the pipe, "Here we go…" He smiled. "Gently does it…" With a practiced strike, Bobby cracked the hammer on the end of the stake. It instantly pierced the pipe and almost immediately there was a loud hissing. "Wonderful!" Bobby grinned, pulling out a cloth and wiping down the handle of both the stake and the hammer, leaving it on the floor. "Pick that up," he said to Neil, who obediently picked both items up.

"Well now, this is interesting," a voice rang out and Bobby immediately whipped his head to the entrance of the maintenance room, where a one-armed ebony-skinned man stood with his one hand in his pocket. His eyes were completely black and gleamed in the dull light of the maintenance room. "I wasn't expecting visitors today."

Bobby recovered from his shock at the unexpected visitor quickly and stood up, dusting his knees. He crossed his arms and nodded to William Bludworth. "Nice eyes," he said, peering in the black depths. "What are they, huh? Contacts?"

"What are you doing down here?" William asked, ignoring the question.

"Take a wild guess," Bobby said, motioning to the gas pipe which was still hissing. "I'm actually glad you happen to be here, Bludworth… Oh yes, I know who you are." Bobby opened his arms wide. "I can kill two birds with one stone! Death'll certainly be happy with your head on a pike!"


	41. Light It Up!

**Chapter 36**

 **Light It Up!**

"You speak to Death?" William Bludworth asked carefully as he looked at the crazed eyes of Bobby Yates. "That is not possible."

Bobby's smile only widened as he dropped his arms. "Who are you to say what's possible, Bludworth? Your family was always terrible at that part." He scoffed and shook his head. "Quite frankly, it's insulting. You guys always gave advice to visionaries and that advice would often get them killed. A lot of good lives were lost 'cause you Bludworth's figured you knew better than anyone else."

"Don't insult the name of my family," William said firmly. "We help people defend against Death's vile schemes."

"Ha! You try, I'll give you that," Bobby's eyes gleamed. "But I'm sorry, Bludworth. I'm on a little bit of a schedule, so…" Bobby shrugged and raised his arm. "Get 'em out, guys." All as one, the rest of the students brought out the lighters and held them out in front of him. William looked at them warily with his black eyes as Bobby turned to Marianne. "You best get out of here. I'll meet you in Pluto."

Marianna nodded without a word and turned, heading through the doorway and leaving the group below in the maintenance room that was slowly filling up with gas.

"You do realise this gas pipe connects with many across all of Eastbourne," William said slowly, not liking the fact that these other students seemed to be acting exactly the same as the other.

"Oh… does it?" Bobby's words were thick with sarcasm. "You know, for a Bludworth, you're extremely stupid. Besides…" Bobby looked up and down William's body. "What the _hell_ is up with all of this? Are those contacts? Are what, did you get mauled by a tiger or something?" Bobby grinned again. "Or is it just make-up to make you seem more mysterious. You Bludworth's always did like your mysteries. Well, I reckon it's a mystery that you people have a hard-on for dead bodies. I'm pretty certain anyone with the name Bludworth is destined for morgues. That a choice? Or just because you can't kill what is already dead."

"How do you know of us?" William asked, starting to get a little bit desperate to prevent whatever it was Bobby was planning. A bead of sweat ran down his head and he fought to keep his composure.

"When Death comes up, you Bludworth's come up as well. It isn't a hard connection to make if you look hard enough. Besides, your research draws all kinds of attention. Sure, the DSI may not realise what is under their noses but there are other forces that does get interested."

"So that's it…" William nodded to himself. "You want to destroy my research?"

Bobby stared at William for a moment before suddenly bursting out laughing. He actually clutched his gut and had to fight for control again. William could only watch as the young man finally wiped tears from his eyes and spoke again. "Are you that desperate for meaning, Bludworth!? What the living _fuck_ could I care about your research?" Bobby motioned around the room. "I'm not here for your research and I'm not here for you, Bludworth. You're just a booby prize," Watching William's expression, Bobby seemed to grow more gleeful.

"You _really_ believed that I was here for you? That's brilliant! That's the problem with you Bludworth's: your pride. I reckon that's why you get involved with visionaries and the List. You just want that attention, you want to feel useful. Well, sucks to be you, Bludworth, but this ain't about you… Oh, I know, it hurts to hear. But I'm afraid, much like your life, your death will have no meaning…"

"People will realise I'm missing,"

" _I don't fucking care,_ " Bobby hissed, exasperated. "I could give two shits about who realises your dead cause at the end of the day you'll just be a pile of meaningless ash. I'm surprised you know people, Bludworth, honestly."

"You think I didn't share my information?"

"I _know_ you didn't share your information," Bobby said, seemingly getting impatient. "You Bludworth's don't share."

"You shouldn't match me with the rest of my family," William said carefully. This drew Bobby's attention and he cocked his head for a moment at the mortician.

"I don't believe it… you actually did tell someone? The fact that a Bludworth would share any kind of information is a miracle."

"They know about Egypt. They know about the time Death was killed-"

"Oh my _god_ , stop talking!" Bobby shook his head and walked directly in front of William. "I know, I know, you're desperate, aren't you? You're trying to delay my plans. Well, I've gave you a bit of conversation but I must be getting on… Guys!"

"You'd kill yourself as well!" William said, taking a step away from Bobby. He looked to each of the students. "You would kill yourself… You would really throw away your life?"

Bobby started to raise his hand but then stopped. He seemed to be thinking of something and looked away from William. "You're right… It would be throwing away my life, wouldn't it? All I've ever done in my life is listen to the voice in the sky… I've only ever done what they have told me…" He looked down into his hands with a strange expression. "Am I just a tool, to be used on a whim? Do I not have a mind of my own, can I not make my own decisions… hahah… am I… am I having an… existential crisis… hahahahah… _Christ_ , Bludworth, really!?" Bobby let out a bark of laughter again and tapped William on the chest.

"You think I came down here, broke into the morgue, got into the maintenance rooms, and burst open that pipe just to bow out now? Come on… You think you could say _anything_ to dissuade me? Fact is, Bludworth, it's already been decided and you, my friend, forgot one simply thing. Sure, these idiots will die… sure, _you_ will die… but me?" Bobby's eyes gleamed. "I've gone through it before, you know. This dying thing. It's not all that cracked up to be. So… you may be going to Hell but I think I'm gonna stay up on this world and see how it all pans out." He grinned a wild grin and threw his arms out again. "Light it up!" He demanded and all as one the students clicked their lighters.

William barely had time to even think about what was about to happen before the open flames touched the gas that had been slowly filling the room and in an instant a ferocious fireball bloomed, taking the students, Bobby Yates, and William Bludworth in its fiery grasp before blowing outwards in an instant.

* * *

The first explosion had sent the entire hospital room shaking and the survivors instantly clutched for anything in sight to stay upright. Naomi put her hands against the wall as Lacey and Jade held Lucas in place on the bed. Carol managed to grab Tanzi just before she fell while Timothy helped Jeffrey stay upright. Jeremiah looked desperately around the room.

"What was that?" He asked just as the room shook again as another explosion roared from somewhere underneath them. They could hear screaming from below now. Timothy quickly moved over to the door and flung it open, looking up and down the corridor. A third explosion from somewhere underneath them caused a massive crack to run through the corridor, sending Timothy to the floor.

"A bomb, it's a bomb," one of the nurses cried as they ran down the hallway, completing ignoring Timothy sprawled on the floor. Other patients and staff ran desperately down the hall. Timothy watched, his mouth agape, as the floor opened up at the end of the corridor and a patient in a gown plummeted down with a scream. He finally gained his senses and stood up. "We need to move! Carol, get Tanzi. Lucas, can you stand?"

"What's going on?" Tanzi asked as Lucas nodded weakly. She walked over to the corridor as Lacey and Jade helped Lucas painfully to his feet. "My God…"

The floor seemed to split open near them and the room seemed to start falling away. "Go! Now!" Timothy yelled desperately as he grabbed Tanzi and practically threw her across the widening gap. Everyone was speechless among the sound of screaming below them, the crumbling of the walls and the floor, and the strange crackling that must have been fire from below. Timothy next helped Jeffrey across with an assist from Carol. The two police officers helped Naomi then Jeremiah across before taking Lucas from the two girls.

"Go on, across, now!" Carol said and Jade didn't wait to jump over the gap that was now a good metre wide. "Lacey, come on, go."

"L-Lucas," Lacey muttered, her face completely pale.

"Go," Lucas said painfully and Lacey bit her lip before being helped across by Carol from one side and Naomi from the next.

"This is gonna hurt but we got to get you across," Carol said as she and Timothy boldly lifted him and carted him over the gap into the waiting arms of the survivors. The boy let off a cry of pain but he was passed over safely.

There was a great roaring of tearing concrete as the whole room lurched again as it fell away from the corridor. Carol and Timothy managed to hold onto each other to stop themselves from falling and Timothy pushed Carol. "Jump!"

Carol jumped and managed to land on the relative safety of the now torn apart corridor. She turned to help Timothy but the room suddenly lurched one more time. A large section of ceiling collapsed with sparks from the lighting and Timothy looked up just in time to see the strip of plastic whack him upside the head. He cursed and fell backwards and then the room tore completely from the foundations.

The survivors could only watch open-mouthed as the room fell down in a crumbling heap of concrete, plaster, and flooring; Timothy was completely covered in debris as the whole side of the hospital fell into itself, sending a great plume of dust up and out.

* * *

Inside the police cruiser was a silence that stretched across the whole vehicle. Nathan Furrow was silently driving, his lips thin and his eyes staring straight ahead at the now clear road. Both Ruby and Zach sat in the back of the cruiser, silent as corpses. Ruby was staring out the window, her eyes moving rapidly as if she were reading an invisible book. Zach had crossed his arms and his foot was slowly tapping up and down on the floor.

Much as the Oracle had said, once they had told Nathan Furrow that the officer name Carol was in danger, he had practically thrown them in the cruiser and drove off. He could only assume that there was some kind of bomb at the hospital judging by the fact that they had said that all the lives would be in danger at the hospital. The last few hours had completely turned everything upside down and while he wasn't certain what was happening with Tanzi Sakamoto and now this threat at the hospital, he knew that he had to get there. Thankfully, the weather had cleared quickly and he was able to put the sirens on and drive as fast as was safe through Eastbourne.

As they drove down the main road that split through Eastbourne and headed for the General Hospital, Ruby suddenly pressed her hands against the window.

"No…" Her voice wavered as she looked ahead. Nathan and Zach both followed her gaze to see a massive amount of black smoke coming from the direction of the hospital and they could also hear a strange sound, like repeated muted pops. It wasn't only the hospital, though. There was black smoke coming up from various other spots in the horizon.

Nathan focused back on the road and his eyes widened a moment. At the end of the road, a fireball had suddenly blown out a hole in the tarmac, showering the sidewalk with debris and flame. He barely had time to comprehend the fireball before another one blew out a hole in the tarmac ahead of him. He finally realised what must be going on.

"…Gas pipes…" he muttered to himself and then had another realization; he was driving straight on top of one of the main gas pipes… that was what those smaller explosions on the road were! "Hang on!" Nathan exclaimed to his passengers, wrenching hard on his wheel and stepping on the brakes, throwing his car into a drift. Just as he pressed the accelerator to drive down a smaller side-road the ground suddenly erupted down underneath the car. For a moment flames licked at the window before the whole car lurched up into the air.

The police cruiser and its three occupants span three times in the air before crashing down hard on a low brick wall as fireballs erupted all around them, tearing through the road and the houses surrounding them.


	42. Ruby's Rage

**Chapter 37**

 **Ruby's Rage**

The sound of sirens brought Zach out from his dream, causing him to groan groggily and open his eyes. The last remnants of the dream – something involving a candle-lit dinner and a lovely Spanish lady – disappeared as he focused in on his surroundings and it all came back to him like a punch to the gut.

He was still strapped in the back-seat of the police cruiser, his neck aching dully. The window to his left had a long crack running down its length and he could see a pile of loose bricks blocking his door from opening. He turned his head to the front of the cruiser to see Nathan Furrow's long frame slumped against the remains of an airbag, covered in dust but breathing slowly, judging by his back moving up and down.

Finally Zach turned to the right and his stomach jumped a little bit at the stark redness of the blood sticking to the floor and roof of the passenger seat. The entire left side of the car had been ripped and torn at by the explosion, as if a large and ferocious animal had tried to get inside. Ruby herself was motionless in her seat, her seatbelt snapped in two and half slumped out into the open air, the left side of her body coated in blood. It took Zach a moment to find the origin of the blood but finally he spotted the three twisted metal shards of the chassis sticking into Ruby's side. One had impaled itself in her ribcage, one in her leg, and finally the other in her shoulder blade, just below the neck.

The blood was still pumping, Zach could see, slowly spilling out of the three horrifying wounds. He felt the panic and the bile rise in his throat and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to scream. Then he took a deep breath and quickly looked around for the small leather pouch. For a horrifying moment he thought that he had somehow lost the five capsules but then he spotted them, tucked under Nathan's seat. He scooped them up and peered inside, the golden glow inside calming him down.

"Ruby?" He called out, finding his voice. He managed to manoeuvre himself so he was looking over Ruby. Up close her skin was pale and small beads of sweat dotted her skin. "Ruby, can you hear me?" There was no response to Zach's question. He grit his teeth and gently shook her right shoulder, taking care not to disturb the injured left.

Still nothing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He chewed on his lip, unsure of what to do. He looked to Nathan but the Detective Inspector was clearly out of it. Then he looked back to Ruby and understood the answer was held in his hand. Zach reached into the pouch and pulled out one perfectly round capsule, feeling the strange warmth of it and letting the small glow shine. Just looking at it, Zach knew that the Oracle must have been telling the truth about its powers, no matter how crazy it sounded. This capsule held power… power to save lives.

Zach knew he couldn't think about the repercussions of the meaning behind using one of the capsules. All he could think of was what was in front of him and that was a severely injured woman. He gently pushed the capsule against Ruby's lips, parting them. He frowned as he tried to figure out how to get her to swallow the capsule when the capsule suddenly seemed to dissolve into golden liquid. The liquid ran into Ruby's throat as if it had a mind of its own, disappearing into the darkness.

Almost instantly Ruby's eyes suddenly opened and she let out a gasp. A faint gold shimmered in the whites of her eyes before it disappeared and Ruby focused her gaze on Zach. "What…?" She moved and suddenly cried out upon disturbing the shards of metal stuck in her side. "Christ!" She spat the word out before looking back at Zach. "What-What happened?"

"…It worked…" Zach said in a whisper, already seeing the colour come back into Ruby's cheeks. She may still be injured but it was clear she wasn't at death's door anymore. However, Ruby's eyes narrowed at Zach's words.

"…Worked?" Her breathing grew quick as she looked at the pouch in Zach's hand. Then she slowly looked back up to him. "You… You didn't…"

"I had to-"

"Tell me you didn't!" Ruby's voice was frightening as she moved, tugging at the shards embedded within her. "Zach!?"

"I had to," Zach repeated firmly.

Ruby's eyes widened and she grit her teeth, breathing a long breath in and letting a long breath out. "I…" She seemed to be finding it hard to find her words. "…wasn't… on… the List…" Ruby closed her eyes for a moment before twisting her body. In one sharp movement the twisted metal was wrenched from her side and Ruby let out another cry of pain. Blood splattered against the seats but Ruby didn't seem to care. It must have been the work of the Nectar as she managed to climb out of the side of the car, standing upon the loose bricks of the broken wall.

Standing tall, Ruby looked down on herself. Blood stuck her clothes to her skin and the three wounds were clear on her side but they only throbbed dully. It was as if she had merely stubbed her toe, instead of being pierced. Then she turned back to Zach and with half of her face coated in blood and the fierce expression in her eyes, she looked like a wild animal. Her shoulders heaved as she fought to control her breathing.

Finally, she looked up to the sky and let out a wordless cry of anger that was filled with unsaid emotion. Every frustration she had felt over the last few days rang out over the immediate area, the deaths of Daniel, Jay, and Paige, the fury at the Oracle's twisted sense of duty, the intense anger at Zach's usage of the Nectar. Finally Ruby's voice stopped and only the echoes could be heard.

Shaken, Zach slowly pulled himself out of the car as well, standing in front of Ruby, whose face was still pointing to the sky. "Ruby—"

Her knuckles slammed into his jaw and took Zach completely by surprise. He span and stumbled backwards, tripping over the bricks and landing heavily on the pavement. She lunged on top of him and Zach couldn't even fight as she pushed her hands against his shoulders, pushing him flat against the pavement.

"I wasn't on the List!" she said again, her voice filled with venom. "Why did you use the Nectar!? I wasn't destined to die, Zach! There were only five, five capsules to save five of the survivors and now we can only save four of them!"

"You were in-injured…" Zach tried to say but Ruby dug her nails painfully into his shoulders. He winced and shut his mouth.

"So what!? So what if I was injured!? It was just a normal injury, a normal accident, I could have survived it! I would have fought through it! _I wasn't on the List!"_

"What would you have me do?" Zach found an anger rising in his chest now. "You were bleeding out, you were pale, you were _dying!_ You expect me to just ignore that?"

"Yes! The others on the List are more important than me!"

"Bullshit!" Zach responded, staring above at Ruby's face mere inches from his own. "You're saying your life is less important than there's?! Fuck if I can make that decision, Ruby. All that mattered was the then and the there and that was you bleeding out and dying! I could stop it and I did!"

"Signing someone's death warrant!" Ruby roared. "Only four, Zach, do you realise that! You've doomed one more!"

"Hell if I have!" Zach had enough and pushed against Ruby, throwing her to the side. He managed to get to his feet, standing his full height to look down at the smaller Ruby. "Do these capsules mean you've given up on every other possibility!?"

"There is no other possibility!" Ruby ground her teeth together. "You know that!"

"I don't know that! You don't know that! These—" he raised the pouch of Nectar. "Are a way of _saving_ four of our friends, not _dooming_ four of them! This just means we have to figure out how to save four survivors, not eight, right!? We're not going to stop helping them just because of this Nectar, right?"

Ruby let out a growl and seemed to lose all sense of reason. She lunged for Zach again and swiped at his face. One nail caught his cheek and tore his skin, causing Zach to curse. "We had a _guarantee_ for five lives! You screwed that up, Zach! You wasted it!" She lunged again but Zach managed to back up into the road.

"Don't be so stupid!" he responded. "Wasted it?! Wasted it on what, huh? Wasted it on the lady who saved all of us!?" He shook his head. "Without you there wouldn't even be four survivors! There'd be none at all!" Zach stepped forward and grabbed Ruby around the collar, looking deep into her eyes. "Ruby, we hardly know each other but from what I do know of you, you're a fucking hero! You may think I'm wasting it on you but do you think the others would think that?! Do you think _Tanzi_ would think I was wasting it, saving you?"

"And now you've traded my life for hers!" Ruby dived forward and tackled Zach to the floor. He managed to roll on top of her and pin her hands to the street. Ruby struggled but Zach was too strong.

"You're not thinking straight, Ruby! We can save Tanzi, we can save the others! We just need to—oomph!" Zach fell to the side, his eyes watering from the knee Ruby drove into his crotch. She got up and for a moment Zach could swear he could see gold shining in the veins of her neck.

"I fought so hard, Zach! I fought so _fucking_ hard just to see Paige die!" Her eyes were bulging now as the fury that was in Ruby grew. "I didn't _ask_ for this!"

"I didn't say you did!" Zach said as he got to his knees.

"What the _fuck_ did I do, huh, to deserve all of this!?" Ruby seemed to ignore Zach and ran her hands through her red hair. "I was innocent! Then Epsilon happened… and Sabrina… and it all got so.. so fucking goddamn _fucked_! I survived by a fluke!" Ruby was crouching over now. "Now it is happening all over again! Everyone is dying and I'm just here to watch!"

"We can stop it," Zach insisted but Ruby wasn't listening to reason. She whipped her head towards him and he saw the strange gold lines running through her again, following down her veins. "Listen, Ruby, listen to me! We have four capsules, okay, we can save four of them! But we can save the other four, right, we can… we can search for those rifts, can't we? The Nectar of the Gods still falls, every year. If we can save the other four, if we can keep them _alive_ then we can still save them! And what about the other things he mentioned, the Chalice of Life, those Totems…"

"Why did I even try!?" Ruby cried out. "I should have let Death take us all when Tanzi had the vision! Saved us from this doomed future! Chalice of Life? Totems? The Nectar?! All useless… All futile…"

"Ruby! I don't know what's got into you but you need to listen to me!" Zach backed away as Ruby approached. "The Nectar has done something to you… right? You're just freaking out because of the Nectar… That's something you can fight, right? That's something you can fight!"

Ruby paused for a moment, her breathing wild.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it!" Zach smiled hopefully. "It's… It's just some kind of aftershock, some sort of side-effect. Fight it, Ruby… We got to get to the Hospital, we got to save them!" Zach raised the pouch of Nectar capsules. "And we can!"

For a moment it seemed as if he had gotten through to Ruby… then her face turned into an intense grimace. "Why even try?" She whispered and leaned down to pick up a brick. She tested the weight before suddenly throwing it at Zach. It crashed against his shoulder and Zach cried out in pain, falling to the floor again. _It's driven her crazy…_ he thought desperately as he watched Ruby pick up another brick. _The Oracle screwed us over…_

"End it now… End it now to avoid days of futility…" Ruby said in that whisper and walked over to Zach. She hefted the brick up and Zach brought up his hand in desperation to block the attack.

BANG!

The gunshot rattled past them and Ruby stepped back in shock.

"That is enough!" Nathan Furrow was standing next to his police cruiser, gun held in his long fingers. "The first was a warning shot. Drop the brick, now!"

Ruby stared at Nathan and suddenly broke out in a grin. Only it was a grin that didn't reach her eyes. "But if I don't… If I don't then Death will anyway… Like Daniel… Like Jay… Like Paige... Heheh…" Ruby chuckled madly. "Names on a List… Heh… Eddy and Corey… Bridge… Heheheh… Jason, Meghan, Trenton… Sabrina… They died no matter what I did! You'll die no matter what I do! So enough is enough! I'm done playing by Death's rules!" And with that Ruby went to swing her brick down towards Zach one more time.

BANG!

This time a spray of blood came out of Ruby's neck. She stumbled back in shock before falling to her knees, her hands desperately clawing at her neck. The gold in her veins seemed to dissipate and Ruby's lips quivered. However the blood stopped flowing and Ruby could only shiver wildly. She clutched at her neck and looked to Zach. "I-I-I… I…" She blanched and suddenly doubled over, letting the little contents of her stomach out all over the road.

"My God…" Nathan muttered from next to Zach, having moved up. "Those Capsules of yours… They are real. No one would be standing after a shot to the throat. Yet she... She still talks…"

Ruby finally looked up, wiping her mouth. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Tears ran down her face, intermingling with the blood. "I-I don't know… I don't know what came over me… I-I…"

Zach forced a smile. "You're you, right? You're not crazy anymore?"

"I felt… I felt so… strange… like… like the self I keep buried away took control and… and…" Ruby held herself close and shivered. "Tanzi… the others… Zach, you-you must go and save them… you _have_ to save them…"

"Ruby, you're…" Zach started but a thin hand clamped on his shoulder. He looked up to Nathan Furrow, who was wearing a peculiar expression.

"Sounds to me like you have to run," Nathan said as he looked to Ruby before looking around at the numerous black plumes around Eastbourne. The sirens of other emergency services echoed around at results of the explosions. "I cannot pretend to understand what is happening but it seems to me like you and those capsules of yours must make it to the hospital. I will make sure Ruby is kept safe."

"But…"

"P-Please…" Ruby looked to Zach desperately. "Save them… Save them…"

His stomach tying itself in knots at the choices he would have to make, Zach nodded grimly. His throat was so dry he was unable to get any words out so he turned his back and started running towards the direction of the hospital, hoping against hope that everybody was okay.


	43. Collapse

**Chapter 38**

 **Collapse**

Carol stood still as a statue as she stared down at the wreckage that had been one side of the General Hospital. There was no sign of Timothy among the concrete, plaster, and glass but Carol knew that there was no possible way he could have survived such a fall. Crushed underneath tons of rubble… Alone, in the dark, unable to speak… She felt her throat constrict and Carol felt her hands slowly shake.

Then a gentle hand pressed against her shoulder and Carol heard Tanzi Sakamoto's voice. "…I'm so sorry…" For a moment Carol wanted nothing more than to scream at this girl for getting her and Timothy involved in all this strangeness before she managed to subdue that feeling and clench her fists tightly. She was an officer of the law and there were lives in danger. She would mourn later.

"We need to move," Carol said as she swung on her heel to face down the survivors. Lacey was supporting Lucas, Jade was peering to the end of the corridor, Naomi stood with her arms wrapped around herself, and Jeffrey was looking dismayed while Jeremiah's face was cast in the shadow of his hat. Finally there was Tanzi who had grown very pale. Carol could clearly see these people needed someone to make the decisions. She immediately started down the corridor that was now open to the sky, creaking ominously underneath them. "Follow me!"

The air was cold up on the top floor of the hospital as it filtered through the broken walls of the corridor and the floor itself seemed to move with every step. They could hear crying and screaming and the sound of sirens but they forced themselves to focus on the matter at hand. Carol led the way and Jeremiah took the rear, walking slower than the rest.

"Alright, careful now," Carol continued as they turned away from the gaping hole in the walls to continue down another corridor. "Lucas, how are you doing?"

"…Fine…" he said in a low voice but it was clear the pain of his injury was still intense. Supported by Lacey, he just about managed to walk on his own.

"Good man," Carol nodded. "Alright guys, keep going. We'll make it to the stairs and—"

Whatever Carol was about to say was interrupted by a great wrenching sound, like the hinges of a great door. The corridor shook and the survivors pushed themselves against the walls as the whole building shook. Plaster rained down from the ceiling above them until finally the shaking stopped for a moment.

"The place is going down…" Jade muttered. "Christ…"

"We must continue onwards," Naomi said resolutely. She glanced to Tanzi in front of her and realised that she had doubled over, clutching at her head. "Tanzi?"

"Ah…" Tanzi's face was a deep grimace and sweat beaded on her forehead underneath her bandages. "I-I…"

"What's wrong?" Carol got close to Tanzi and grabbed her arm.

Tanzi looked up and in a pained voice said, "We-We need to move… The floor…" However, as soon as Tanzi said these words the tiled floor underneath their feet seemed to buckle and Tanzi's leg went straight through. She let out a cry of pain as the foundations underneath tore at her skin and the hole opened up further, giving her an ominous view of a ruined room one floor below. The floor of that room had also opened up, making one huge drop. Then the floor underneath Tanzi buckled one more time and for the briefest second she found herself in free-fall…

…Until Carol and Jade both managed to grab her arms just in time, painfully hoisting her out of the widening hole and to the floor. They watched as the floor fell away in front of them, splitting the group completely in two. On one side were Carol, Jade, Naomi and Tanzi while the other consisted of Lacey, Lucas, Jeffrey and Jeremiah. The corridor shook again and the floor fell away further, forcing both groups to back away.

"Go on," Jeffrey called out over the increasing gap. "We'll find another way down!"

"J-Jeffrey…" Tanzi was clutching her head again as Carol practically pulled her away. "You're next! You're…" Then Carol was forced to pull Tanzi around a corner to stop from falling down the widening hole, leaving Jeffrey to look at them with fear glistening in his eyes.

"We need to go," Jeremiah was the one to finally speak, pulling Jeffrey away to rush down to the other end of the corridor. He had hooked one arm under Lucas to help Lacey get him moving. The walls were crumbling now and it seemed the whole top floor of the hospital was giving way. "I know where the maintenance stairs are."

Jeremiah grimly led the three others down the hallway but suddenly stopped as they came across another fallen hole in the corridor. Letting out a curse, Jeremiah motioned to the room at the side. "Come on, come on, in." Lucas and a very scared looked Lacey went into the room first, followed closely by Jeremiah. Jeffrey took up the rear, stepping into the room just in time to watch the rest of the corridor crumble down to the third floor below.

Lucas let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees, his injured leg letting out a flare of intense pain, dropping from Jeremiah and Lacey's grasp.

"L-Lucas," Lacey knelt down next to him. "We-We have to move, please…"

Lucas didn't say a word but they could see that a crimson stain was widening on his gown. He was a deathly pale and his skin was cold to the touch.

"Come on, son," Jeremiah hefted Lucas up. "You gotta be strong,"

"I-I… I can't…" Lucas breathed painfully. "I'm… slowing you down…"

"Shut up!" The words from Lacey surprised Lucas and the two adults. Both Jeffrey and Jeremiah had never heard the girl so forceful. Lacey grabbed Lucas' other arm and practically pulled him to the door of the room. "We're not leaving you behind, Lucas!" Her bottom lip was trembling, betraying her fear, but it seemed Lacey had found strength in Lucas' weakness. "If we're careful we can lower ourselves down to the next floor, right?" She looked to Jeremiah and Jeffrey. "You can help me get Lucas down?"

"Of course," Jeffrey nodded.

"No other way out this place…" Jeremiah muttered. He wiped his sleeve on his forehead and nodded to himself. "Okay, Lacey, we'll help you down first. Then you can grab Lucas' legs."

"O-Okay," Lacey nodded and shakily got to her knees.

"Just drop carefully," Jeffrey soothed as he grabbed one of her arms. Jeremiah grabbed the other and the two adults made sure their grasps were true. "We won't let you fall."

Lacey took a breath and allowed her legs to go over the edge of the broken hallway. Then her body-weight took over and she let out a surprised gasp as she fell before her body jerked as the two adults kept hold of her. She peered up and nodded. "L-L-Let go…"

Jeremiah and Jeffrey both obeyed and let go, letting Lacey drop softly to the floor below. She landed safely and looked up. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Lucas, you ready?"

"…Not at all…" Lucas managed a weak smile. They could see the blood dripping from underneath his gown now. It seemed as if his stitches had come loose in all the rushed movement. "…But hey, it's either that or nothing at all, right?"

"Got it in one," Jeremiah approved. He grabbed one arm and once again Jeffrey grabbed the other. "This is gonna hurt,"

"As if it doesn't already," Lucas said as he sat on the edge of the broken corridor. Then, with the support of Jeremiah and Jeffrey, he slowly lowered himself down towards Lacey. When his feet were close enough she hugged them close to guide them down. Lucas let out grunts of pain as he was lowered all the way down before finally being let go. He hit the floor with Lacey's help but stumbled. Both he and Lacey nearly lost their balance but managed to use the wall to support themselves.

"Jeremiah, go on. We'll get you down next." Jeffrey said as he peered around the room.

"You up for it?" Jeremiah asked carefully.

"I may be old but I'm still strong… For now, at least," Jeffrey did seem to be breathing heavily. All this exertion was certainly a lot more than he had ever expected. At least this part of the hospital didn't seem to be breaking down as much now.

With Jeffrey's help, Jeremiah managed to make it down through the broken fourth floor corridor to the third floor corridor, landing safely beneath. However, as soon as Jeremiah landed there was another horrible creaking sound. Jeremiah looked up to Jeffrey. "Come on now, quick!"

However the hospital shook again and Jeffrey suddenly lost his balance. In one awful moment he seemed to curve neatly in the air before landing with a thud on the third floor corridor, right in front of Jeremiah.

"Jeffrey?!" Jeremiah felt his stomach twist as he kneeled down in a hurry. But then he saw Jeffrey's pained expression light up with an equally pained smile.

"I'm okay… Just a small fall…" Jeffrey coughed with his back flat against the floor. "I'm—"

Whatever Jeffrey was about to say was cut off by a chunk of ceiling the size of a bowling ball crushing against Jeffrey's skull, sending a bright spatter of blood against Jeremiah's face and white suit and hat. Jeremiah fell to his rear in shock, staring at the twitching corpse of his co-worker and friend. "J-J-Jeffrey…?"

Lacey let out a small gasp and lost balance. This time it was Lucas who managed to keep her from falling, even though it seemed to take most of his strength.

"Oh-Oh God…" The worn face of Jeremiah was quivering as he stared down at the blood-drenched floor, the puddle slowly spreading over the rubble. "I-I…"

"Jeremiah..." Lucas' voice was strained as he spoke but it still drew Jeremiah's attention. The teacher looked crest-fallen at the orphan. "We… We need to move… right?"

Jeremiah took a deep breath and slowly stood up. He had to stay strong, for the two children if not for himself. "Yes… Of course, yes. We can reach the stairs if we go this way," Jeremiah said and took one last glance at the old bus-driver. Then he turned away and grabbed Lucas' arm. "Who is next on the List?" Jeremiah forced himself to ask.

The two teenagers were silent for a long moment as they limped down the corridor before Lacey's voice finally spoke up. "M-Me…" It was quiet but filled with dread.

"Not if I can… Help it…" Lucas said firmly as they moved down. As they walked down the corridor they passed a number of motionless bodies. Whether unconscious or dead Jeremiah couldn't guess but he knew that they couldn't stop to check. The hospital was still unstable and he needed to get these two out… and he himself needed to get to the Morgue.

 _William… Be safe…_ Jeremiah thought resolutely as he stared straight ahead. _Be alive… Please…_

As they got closer to the stairs that Jeremiah was leading them to they started to smell burning and indeed black smoke had started to layer against the ceiling. Though they didn't know where the source of the fire was. "Stay low," Jeremiah said, pulling Lucas down slightly. The boy was sluggish but was still showing incredible endurance as he forced himself to move. "Hopefully the stairs are unaffected by wherever this fire is…"

Finally they reached the doors that led to the stairs. Jeremiah pushed them open and managed a relieved smile to see that while black smoke was billowing up the stairs there wasn't any visible fire.

"Alright, we're nearly there," Jeremiah said. "Down this way and we'll meet the others and get out of here…" He nodded to himself.

A crack from above made the three look up to see the stairs above them suddenly crumble and fall. Jeremiah had no time to cry out a warning but threw his weight forward – directly down the stairs. All three of them tumbled forward painfully and rolled down the first set of steps as the stairs above crashed down. They hit the landing and came to a stop but seemed to have avoided the worst of the fallen stairs. Lacey had her back against the wall with Lucas by her side while Jeremiah had hit the corner.

"Are you okay?" Jeremiah asked, overshadowed by a scraping sound. The railing of the stairs were still hanging above but the weight was too much. It snapped and swung down in a great arc, heading directly for Lacey's chest.

"NO!" Lucas shouted and practically shoved Lacey with his shoulder from his sitting position. It was enough for the railing to miss Lacey but Lucas let out a great shout as the metal railing went straight through his shoulder and into the wall behind, practically pinning him against the wall.

"L-Lucas…" Lacey was shaking at her brush with death.

"I-I-I told you…" Lucas said through gritted teeth and intense pain. "I won't let you die! No matter what!"


	44. Choices

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

 **Choices**

"FUCK!" Jade let out the furious shout as she slammed her hand against the wall. She, Carol, Naomi and Tanzi had reached the end of the collapsing corridor, separating from the other four but a pile of rubble had blocked the fire-exit that led to the stairs.

"Calm yourself," Naomi said though the nerves were showing on her pale face. "We have time to think. The floor has stopped falling." It was true that the floor had stopped crumbling down but there was only about three meters of space left for them.

"How is your head?" Carol asked Tanzi in concern, leaning the injured woman against the wall. Tanzi managed to smile painfully.

"I don't think… words could adequately describe the pain…" Tanzi muttered. Her eyes seemed slightly unfocused as she looked around the small space, shakes running up and down the walls.

"We have to move this rubble," Carol suggested, moving over to the large chunks of concrete. She tested the weight of one and barely managed to move it a centimetre off the ground before dropping it again.

"They're too heavy!" Jade paced back and forth. "I can't believe this… I can't believe I got wrapped up in all this." She was breathing heavily, though whether from her anger or her fear the others couldn't work out. "I can't die here, I can't even think of it!"

"You're _not_ going to die," Carol said firmly. "Come on, help me with these. If we lift them together then we can move it out of the way. If we work quickly we can move before this building starts falling again."

The three woman worked together to move the rubble, with Tanzi watching from the side, too worn out to help. Each piece of concrete was a struggle to move to the side but after a number of tense minutes they finally stood back, sweating but successful.

"Good work," Carol breathed, trying the handle of the stairway door. "Come on…" She pushed but the door wouldn't budge.

"The hinges are twisted," Naomi noted, peering at the side of the door. "It seems we are still trapped—"

"Out of the way," Jade demanded, standing in front of the door. Carol moved out of the way just as Jade slammed her shoulder hard into the door. It moved slightly but refused to open. "Come on!" She tried again, slamming herself into the door with reckless abandon. Once again she bounced off and rubbed her shoulder.

"Jade, stop, you'll dislocate—" but Carol's warning was interrupted by Jade running full speed into the door with her shoulder. With a great BANG the door was forced open and Jade plummeted forwards. She hit the railing of the stairs with her stomach and nearly went up and over had Carol not managed to grab her legs and pull her back down. Jade clutched at her stomach but was grinning triumphantly.

"Got it!" She breathed, shakily getting up to her feet. "Thanks for the save, though… Ah!" Jade winced and clutched at her shoulder, hissing in pain.

"What did I say?" Carol scolded, quickly looking over the shoulder. "Yes, it is dislocated."

The building shook again and the four of them fought for their balance, using the walls and the rails of the stairs to their advantage. Jade cursed again as her shoulder hit into the wall while Tanzi bent over, clutching at her head.

"Tanzi?" Carol put a hand on Tanzi's shoulder and Tanzi looked up, shaking.

"W-W-What's…" Her eyes flashed in fear as she looked around the stairway. "I-I-"

 _SLAP!_

The sharp sound echoed around the stairwell as Naomi's open palm struck Tanzi's cheek.

"What are you doing?!" Carol was quick to turn to Naomi but Naomi ignored her, kneeling down to check on Tanzi.

"Tanzi?"

"Yes… Thank you…" Tanzi's cheek was already turning red but she took Naomi's proffered hand.

"I did not have time to talk her out of it," Naomi said to Carol as if that was any kind of explanation.

"Lacey is next," Tanzi confirmed, feeling as if a bell was being rung between her ears.

"Does that mean… Jeffrey?" Naomi asked.

Tanzi could only shrug. "I don't know… I just know that, whether saved or not, his turn has gone by."

"Then let's move," Jade said, leading the way down the stairs, clutching her arm tightly. "Let's get the fuck outta here."

Following her lead, Carol, Tanzi and Naomi made their way down the stairs, noticing it growing hotter and hotter as they reached the ground floor. Opening the stairway door they found why. A great fire was burning across the reception and waiting area, the flames reaching against the ceiling as if trying to make its way through. The intense heat was almost too much and the black smoke attacked their eyes.

"Down to the floor," Carol commanded and the others followed suit.

"Shit!" Jade cursed again. She peered at the fire and could clearly see there was no way to get through. It seemed as if even the floor was burning. Trying to get to the main doors would result in a very fiery and very painful death. "SHIT!"

* * *

Panting heavily, Zach wished that he worked out more. Feeling his legs aching he pushed the pain away and pressed himself to move faster. _Nearly there!_ Zach told himself as he followed the road down to the hospital. As he ran he passed by burning buildings, injured civilians, and gaping holes in the road but he couldn't stop for any of it. He had to make it to the hospital, had to make it to Naomi and the others.

"Help!" A man suddenly came from nowhere, grabbing Zach's shirt. Nearly falling facefirst into the tarmac, Zach managed to force himself to a stop to face the man.

"I-I can't, I need—"

"My son!" The man wailed, motioning desperately to his home that was burning brightly. "He's in there! Help me!"

"I'm sorry!" Zach cried, forcibly pushing the man's hands away. He closed his eyes as he sprinted away, suppressing the intense guilt rising up in his stomach. The man's wailed curses drifted away in the distance as Zach ran. It just wasn't fair – he had the key to a person's survival in his pocket but there was no way he could stop for anyone. Ruby was one thing but the rest… the rest weren't on a List. They had a chance. That boy in that house may make it out. The survivors in the hospital wouldn't if Zach didn't get there in time.

At least that was what he told himself, to stop the guilt from overcoming him.

He reached the carpark of the hospital and saw a massive crowd of patients, staff, and visitors. Nurses and doctors were doing their best to treat the injured, as did a number of the other injured people. As he ran through the crowds he could hear crying, pleading, and screams of pain. The bright allure of blood forced Zach to see a number of horrible injuries. An arm bent the wrong way with the bone sticking out, a man with lacerations across his face, a child with horrible burns…

Then he forced himself to a halt, sucking in air, facing the fire on the ground floor, a terrible feeling rising within him. "No, no, no, no…" Zach got closer, feeling the warmth of the fire. He held the pouch in his hand and peered through the fire. "Come on, come on! This isn't…"

"Hey, you, get away from there," A man grabbed his shoulder. "It's too dangerous."

"My friends are in there…" Zach breathed helplessly.

"I know," the man comforted. "But you can't play the hero. No-one can get through those flames."

Zach stepped back away from the man and looked at the pouch in his hand. It was true, those flames would tear at him in an instant and then there would be no hope… As he could see it there was only one way to get the Nectar to the others and it was something he had been hoping not to do. His life wasn't worth theirs; that was what he had told himself.

He pulled one of the four remaining golden capsules from its pouch and peered at it. He couldn't wait anymore; it was the only way. He threw the golden capsule in his mouth and felt it dissolve and then a strangely warm liquid run down his throat.

It was like a drug working in his system. Zach looked down to his hands and saw the veins of his wrist glowing slightly with gold. However, unlike Ruby who had felt intense anger, Zach felt… confident. Yes, this was the right decision. With this he could save them. Then Zach took off again.

"Hey!" The man cried out again but Zach dived straight through the doors of the hospital into the depths of the fire.

The flames grabbed and tore at his skin but Zach watched in amazement as the blackened skin seemed to instantly heal as if the flames were nothing but an illusion. He could feel the heat, feel the pain but knew that it wouldn't stop him. He pushed forward and finally exited the intense fires, skidding to a halt. He patted out a number of small fires on his shirt and grinned triumphantly. This feeling was amazing!

" _Zach_!?" The disbelieving voice came from the side and Zach turned and was elated to see Naomi standing there, with Tanzi, Carol and Jade next to them.

"You got _balls_ , Dryer!" Jade grinned widely, slapping Zach on the shoulder. "Running through the fire? Badass, man!" Then her grin faltered slightly. "Though I don't see how that's gonna help us."

"This," Zach raised the pouch. "This is Nectar. It will save us."

"Nectar?" Naomi asked, confused.

"Look, look," Zach pulled out all three glowing orbs. "Eat this and death won't be able to claim us anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Carol looked the orbs sceptically. "How could you say—"

"I'll show you!" And with the bravado that Zach felt in his chest he thrust his arm into one the close fire. The fire licked and tore at his arm, blackening the flesh. Then Zach brought his arm out, shook out the flames, and held the limb in front of the others triumphantly. The black of the skin slowly disappeared before their eyes and just like that Zach's arm was healed as if it had never been born.

"I don't know what the fuck that was…" Jade said, open-mouthed. "But I want some of it!"

"Here," Zach didn't give it a second thought as he gave Jade one of the capsules. Jade threw it in her mouth and shivered as the liquid ran through her.

"Oh man…" A glint of gold in Jade's eyes confirmed the effects of the capsule. "That feels _good_ ,"

"Zach!" Naomi grabbed Zach's arm tightly. "Tell me there are more than those three… two you have now."

That statement instantly brought Zach back to his senses and he felt that bravado and confidence disappear as quickly as the burns had to his arm. He looked at the two capsules and then to the three survivors in front of him. "No… There… There are just these two."

Carol immediately took a step back. "Naomi, Tanzi… you two should take that."

"What about the others!" Tanzi immediately said, looking around the flames.

"Others?" Zach started to feel even worse. He had hoped – grimly so – that Jade, Carol, Tanzi and Naomi were the only survivors left. "Who?"

"Jeffrey, Jeremiah, Lucas and Lacey, they are still inside. We had to split up," Tanzi said wildly. "We have to get them, we have to – AH!" She doubled over and clutched at her head. Then she spun on her heels without a word and ran towards a different set of double doors.

"Tanzi!" Carol quickly ran after her, leaving Zach, Jade and Naomi to look at each other.

"Guys," Jade said as gold ran through her veins. "I hope you don't mind… but I'm getting the _fuck_ outta here." And with that she ran through the fires that way Zach had come in, disappearing and leaving Zach alone with Naomi.

Zach offered one of the gold capsules to Naomi. "Come on, take this."

Naomi eyes the capsule uncertainly. "If I take this then there will only be one left… I believe it is very likely that those who do not take this… Nectar of yours will die."

"Yes," Zach could give no other answer. While he wanted to save the others, even if temporarily, he had no idea how and time was ticking. "Naomi… we have the here and now. You can take one of these Nectars and we can save your life now…"

"That would be selfish of me to do that when the others…"

"Just ran back into the hospital." Zach bit his lip. "I wouldn't… I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't ensure your survival. If you want to talk selfish then hear this… I came here to save _you,_ Naomi. I want to save the others but you… you're the most important to me." Zach pushed the capsule into Naomi's hand, his eyes looking firmly at her. "Take it, Naomi. Take it and get the hell out of here. I will try to save the others… try to get them out of here. Please…"

"I suppose we cannot make the choice between human life," Naomi said slowly. She closed her eyes and thought back to when her parents crashed the car. Back to when she thought she was going to die and woke up without her legs. If she didn't take the Nectar that Zach preferred now would mean almost certain death and could she really risk that? After all, she hardly knew Carol, Tanzi and Lucas… and while Jeremiah and Lacey were both at school she couldn't say that she knew them either. Was it worth her life to offer one of them the Nectar?

Then she realised that while she would risk her life in the heat of the moment she couldn't do the same when she had time to think about it. At the end of the day the simple fact was that she didn't want to die. With her mind made up, Naomi opened her eyes and popped the capsule in her mouth, letting the liquid flow down her throat.

Then both she and Zach looked at the last remaining capsule in his palm, wondering if the choices they had made were the right choices.

* * *

 _ **A/N:- This is it, guys! The final countdown, so to speak. Three more chapters to go. Ruby, Naomi, Jade, and Zach have all taken the Nectar and have guaranteed survival from unnatural death. The question now lies in the survival of our five remaining survivors in the hospital: Lucas, Lacey, Jeremiah, Tanzi and Carol. Thanks as always for reading, and see you next time!**_


	45. Burn

**Chapter 40**

 **Burn**

"Stop! You'll get hurt!" Carol called after Tanzi, rounding the corner to follow her. "Tanzi!" There was no response from Tanzi, who had darted through a set of double doors that seemed to lead to another set of stairs. "Hey!" Carol followed Tanzi up the stairs and finally came to a stop upon seeing the sight in front of her.

Lucas was motionless against the wall, the ruin of a stair rail thrust through his shoulder and looking _very_ pale. Lacey knelt next to him, tears in her eyes as he clutched his hand. Jeremiah also knelt next to Lucas, a hand on his shoulder.

"Lacey!" Tanzi cried as she reached them. Lacey turned, surprised at this outburst, and even more surprised when Tanzi enveloped her in a deep hug. "You're okay!"

"H-H-Huh?" Lacey eyes flittered around wildly as she pushed Tanzi away. "W-What? Tanzi?"

Tanzi's eyes narrowed for a moment and turned to look at the fallen Lucas. After staring down at him for a moment Tanzi drew back as if struck by an electric current. She clutched at her head again and let out a small growl of pain. Then she straightened up with wide eyes and looked to Lucas. "No, no… Is he…?"

"He is barely breathing," Jeremiah informed grimly. "He hasn't got long left."

"He'll be fine!" Lacey said with a fierce expression on her face. She had knelt back down to Lucas and grabbed his hand. "You'll be fine… You'll fight through this…"

"Where's Jeffrey?" Tanzi asked, realizing the old man wasn't with the group. Jeremiah didn't respond but seeing his face Tanzi got the answer. "He's…" Tanzi squeezed her fists tightly as her words flickered out. She was biting her bottom lip and seemed to be resisting the urge to cry or shout.

"We have to get you out of here," Carol said as she knelt down next to Lucas to look him over closely. It was as Jeremiah said – Lucas was barely breathing and his skin was clammy. Even as she listened his breath was getting slower and slower. She took his pulse and could feel the heartbeats slowing. It wasn't a matter of minutes. It was a matter of seconds.

"I-I can't leave him!" Lacey resisted as Carol grabbed her arm. "I can't!"

"Lacey, there is a fire downstairs and it is spreading rapidly. It will not take long to spread," Carol said firmly. "Lucas is—"

"He's not!" Lacey practically shouted as the tears ran freely down her cheeks. Jeremiah, Tanzi, and Carol could only look at her sadly. "He's… He's not… He's…" She sniffed and hugged Lucas' neck tightly, reaching over the rail impaling through his shoulder. His head lolled to the left and hung like a ragdolls. Carol took his pulse again but this time she could feel nothing. She tried at his neck but even then she could feel nothing. Putting her ear to his mouth Carol could hear nor feel his breath.

"He's gone, Lacey," Carol said softly. "We need to go."

"I-I-I can't leave him here! In this hospital, to get buried under rubble, to get burned, I can't!" Lacey cried. At her words the building shook again and parts of the stairs above them started to fall again. "H-He doesn't deserve that!"

The sound of footsteps drew the attention of Jeremiah, Carol, and Tanzi as Zach appeared. He cast his gaze over the scene and immediately his face fell. "No…" Then he looked around again. "Jeffrey?"

Tanzi shook her head.

" _Shit_ …" He was holding that strange Nectar in his hand, Carol could see, the orb glowing in his palm.

"Did Naomi take the other one?" Tanzi asked carefully.

"She did."

"So that's the only one left?"

"It is."

"What is it?" Jeremiah asked, looking at the orb in Zach's hand. Lacey had started sobbing on Lucas' shoulder as he spoke.

"This… This will save either Tanzi, Carol, or Lacey from the List. The Oracle at the Lighthouse made it… Jeremiah, you're not on the List so as long as we get you out of here you won't need to take it."

"Save them from the List?" Jeremiah didn't seem to believe it. "How is that possible?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Zach said truthfully. "It… _heals_ injuries from what I've seen."

"It's true," Carol said with a sigh. "He stuck his hand in the flames and I watched the skin heal. Whatever it is, it works."

"It-It… It heals?" Lacey's voice was strange as she looked up from Lucas. Her eyes were filled with desperation. "If it heals then… Then can it… Can Lucas…"

"I'm not sure it works like that," Zach said.

"Not sure means not sure… we can try, right!?" Lacey got up to her feet. "We can give him that thing and-and he could live again?"

"That's a dangerous thought process," Carol warned but Lacey was having none of it.

"We're still alive! We can make it out of here!" Lacey insisted. "Please, Zach, please! Save him! Save Lucas!"

"That's too big a risk," Jeremiah said. "If it truly rescues you from the List then it would be better served on you, Carol, or Tanzi."

"I don't care about me!" Lacey growled and suddenly darted forward. Without warning she grabbed for the capsule and Zach instinctively pulled it away only for Lacey's fingers to catch it and knock it away from both of them. Their heads turned to watch it arc through the air and hit the floor near the top step of the stairs, unbroken. It rolled for a moment and started falling down step after step. "No!" Lacey cried madly, diving after it.

"Lacey!" Zach quickly followed her down the stairs.

"Jeremiah, Tanzi, let's go," Carol said as Zach and Lacey went after the Capsule.

"Agreed," Jeremiah said. He looked to Lucas one last time before suddenly kneeling down and pulling off his white cowboy hat. "I wish I got to know you better, son. You must have had a hard life not having a home, not having parents." With one last look at the hat Jeremiah placed it atop Lucas' head. "That was given to me by my grandfather and I've worn it through all the hard times. I'm sorry." With those words, Jeremiah stood and followed Zach and Lacey down the stairs.

"Tanzi?" Carol stepped forward but Tanzi had one hand on her head again. "Another one of your visions?"

"Carol?" Tanzi's eyes had clouded over for a moment but now they focused back on Carol. Tanzi squeezed her eyes shut. "No, no… You're next, Carol, you need to get out of here…"

"Not without you," Carol said firmly and grabbed Tanzi around the shoulders. "I'll help you. Come on." The building shook yet again and a larger chunk of concrete landed at Carol and Tanzi's feet. "Go, go!" Quickly, Carol helped Tanzi down the set of stairs. As they reached the bottom, they saw that Lacey was pushing Zach against the wall.

"Give it to me!" She cried out. "Zach! Give it! Lucas can still be saved, Lucas can still live!"

"Lacey, stop it! You need to think this through!" Zach retorted.

"Listen to him," Jeremiah said as he stepped forward and grabbed Lacey around her small waist. He pulled her easily away from Zach but that didn't stop Lacey from beating her hands against Jeremiah's burly arms.

"Get off me! Get off me!"

"Calm down, Lacey." Jeremiah said as he pulled Lacey further away. "You need to calm down!"

"NO!" Lacey roared and thrust her sharp elbow deep into Jeremiah's gut. He loosened his grip in pain and that was enough for Lacey to run forward and dive at Zach again. Her hand slammed into his and there was a sudden _CRUNCH._

Zach's eyes widened and Lacey froze as a golden liquid dripped down Zach's arm.

The last capsule had broken.

At that moment, as if Death himself were laughing at his luck, a great crack spread through the floor underneath them.

No one had time to shout before the floor capsized in on itself and all five survivors plummeted down into the basement below, one floor down.

Zach landed painfully and immediately felt the intense heat. He looked around desperately to see that the entire basement was bright with fire that was roaring at his eyes. Zach looked around and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Jeremiah had pushed himself up against the wall but the flames were already creeping up his clothes. He beat away at them but in this vortex of fire there was no hope to put the flames away. Jeremiah's skin was already blackening and his roars of pain mixed with the other screams.

Zach turned and saw Lacey crouching on the floor, cackling madly as the fire ate at her skin and clothes. Her long blonde hair caught instantly and went up instantly.

The smell of burnt flesh was too much and Zach turned again to see Carol beating her hands fruitlessly against a charred door, the metal bent and twisted. She was coughing and hacking from the smoke though had managed to find a spot away from the fire.

An arm grabbed Zach's own and Zach's head snapped again to see Tanzi desperately grabbing him. Her eyes were wide with fear and was reflecting the fire darting around them. "Ruby!" Tanzi cried, the tears sizzling in the intense heat of the basement room. "Tell her… Tell her…" Tanzi coughed violently and fell to her knees by the sheer heat and the black smoke.

 _BANG!_

Zach looked to see Carol had smashed her fist against the door and the door itself had managed to budge though at the cost of Carol splitting open her knuckles.

 _BANG!_

Again, Carol smashed her full weight into the door and it moved again. Carol turned into the room. "I've nearly got the door! Come on, come on!" Then she turned and gave it one more massive shove with her shoulder—

The moment the door opened flames whooshed in and engulfed Carol in an instant. A horrible, guttural scream sounded as the flames ate away at the policewoman but they were cut off as her form crumpled to the floor, still burning.

Zach's hands were shaking and he felt a sharp pain in his left hand. He raised it and opened his palms to see the shattered remnants of the capsule – and a good amount of the liquid itself. In that instant he hoped against hope that he'd be able to save at least one of these people. Falling to his own knees, ignoring the dulled pain of the fire and trying to see through the black smoke, Zach managed to see Tanzi laying back on the floor, her eyes still wide.

"Please, please…" He put his hand against her mouth and let the liquid drip into her mouth. "Be enough… be enough… please, please…" Zach pleaded. The last of the liquid disappeared down Tanzi's throat and he turned again to look at Jeffrey. The man had fallen to his rear and had his head between his knees – and he was completely engulfed in fire. His skin was already blackening and his clothes had fused to his skin. If he was alive it was only barely and certainly not for long.

Then he turned to Lacey and found she was in a foetal position on the floor and in much the same condition as Jeremiah, the flames eating into her. Every so often Zach heard an "Eh…" like the last vestiges of her crazed laughing before even that died away. Zach's bottom lip quivered as he looked to the burning forms of Carol, Jeremiah and Lacey and felt something rise in his stomach. He turned away and let the contents of his stomach out on the floor, letting the smell of it join the stench of burnt flesh.

"Tanzi…" Zach croaked and looked at the girl again. The fire hadn't touched her yet she still wasn't moving. There had to be enough Nectar… There had to be! "Please…" Zach pleaded. "Live… Let her live… Let one of them live…" His face twisted as he started feeling woozy as he inhaled the black smoke. "Let her live… Let her… Let her…"

Strangely enough, before Zach felt his consciousness slip away, he could hear footsteps very faintly. He fell to his side and saw a strange black figure approaching him. The black figure faded away and Zach closed his eyes, feeling the failure settle in. Carol… Jeremiah… Lacey… All torn away in one simple act of violence… He had this power within his veins and even then he was unable to save them… Even Tanzi… That Nectar may not have been enough and now… now…

"… _only two…"_ Zach heard the muffled voice as he fought to retain consciousness though he was now unable to open his eyes.

"… _get them…"_ These words were followed by a strange spraying noise.

"… _place is gonna fall… out of here before… does…"_

 _"…alive… after all this…."_

 _"…Nectar? Unbelievable…"_

 _"…Must be alive…"_

 _"…Go… now…"_

And with that, Zach finally slipped away into unconsciousness in the burning basement, wondering if this strange power of the Nectar would keep him alive even if the hospital collapsed above him.

* * *

 ** _A/N:- Took a big risk with this chapter... Hope it worked out well. Was certainly a hard choice but at the end of the day, Death will get his victims, no matter what. Phew... Two more to go! Thanks as always for readin'!_**


	46. Loss of a Loved One

**Chapter Forty-One**

 **Loss of a Loved One**

The General Hospital car park was swarming with activity as Nathan Furrow led Ruby through the front gates. There were patients that had been evacuated, some still on their gurneys, some bandaged, some bleeding, all wearing the same expression of shock and dismay on their faces. The men and woman that treated them were a mixture of nurses, doctors, and even civilians. One doctor in particular seemed to be making the rounds, giving directions to the civilians about how to wrap bandages or apply pressure to the wound.

Ruby's eyes looked past the throng of people in front of the ruined hospital to find a fire engine spraying down the flames as best as they could. There were a couple of police cars and an ambulance as well, though the emergency services were spread thin throughout all of Eastbourne. Certainly the road she and Nathan had walked down had been full of burning homes, crying children, and destroyed property. Whatever had happened was clearly a disaster the likes of which the town had never seen.

Suddenly Nathan put a hand in front of Ruby's chest to stop her and Ruby looked at him, too exhausted to get irritated. The events of the car crash and the Nectar that she still felt in her veins had taken her down a very dark road in her mind. After Zach had left and Ruby herself had been shot by Nathan, the shock of it all froze her. Feeling the skin stitch itself back together and the bullet popping out as if it were just a toy was disconcerting at best. Knowing that Nathan had shot to kill was also particularly worrying but Ruby knew that she hadn't been an angel either.

"Something's wrong…" Nathan said as he peered behind one of the fire engines. Ruby followed his gaze to spot two black SUV's nearly hidden in the shadows of the ruined ambulance bay. They were big monsters of vehicles, clearly from American origin. A man leant on the front of the first car, watching the doors of the hospital with a gleam in his eye. He was a strange one, Ruby could tell instantly. It wasn't just the fact that he was wearing a strange t-shirt that depicted the twisted faces of drama, nor the fact that a small smile seemed to be playing on his lips despite the ruins of the hospital in front of him. It was the way he held himself, the aura he exuded. To see that in such a young man was peculiar.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked, her voice raw. All that shouting and screaming at Zach had taken its toll. "Some kind of police?"

"Those aren't British vehicles," Nathan said, his eyes peering suspiciously at the vehicles and the young man. Then, more to himself than Ruby, "…Not Secret Service, either."

Before they could contemplate any further as to who the man represented, a voice called out over the crowd, drawing their attention. Ruby turned and managed to break out a weary smile as Naomi approached. Naomi herself seemed in pain as she hobbled over to them with a limp. She stopped in front of Ruby and for a moment grasped on her knees in pain before straightening up. "Ruby…" she breathed.

"What happened? Is everyone okay? Where's Tanzi?" Despite her exhaustion, Ruby found the questions firing out one after the other. "You're not…?" A lump formed in her throat as Ruby searched around Naomi for any sign of the others.

"No, I am not the only survivor," Naomi answered Ruby's unfinished question. "Jade is over there," she gestured with her hand to one of the lampposts jutting out in the car park. Jade was leaning against one, a phone to her ear, talking rapidly. "She got out safely. Zach is still inside the hospital, trying to save the others. I-I am afraid I do not know the situation. I was with Tanzi and Carol and they were fine when I last saw them. Tanzi ran off – she wanted to find the rest. We were split up but… but I am not sure if they are alive. All I know is Carol ran after Tanzi and the two of them were at least alive last I saw them. Zach followed and he asked me to find you."

"Does he have the Nectar on him?" Ruby asked carefully. She was relieved that Tanzi was okay but extremely worried about the fact that everyone was still in that hospital that was still letting off black smoke into the air.

"One," Naomi informed her. "Zach had to take one in order to make it to us in the first place… then Jade and I took one."

"One…" Ruby repeated and for one brief, terrifying moment, she wished against anything else that Tanzi would take the last Nectar capsule – even if that did mean the deaths of the others. Then she shook her thoughts away. It wasn't fair to think like that.

"Ruby, those capsules, this Nectar… What exactly is it?"

"I don't really know," Ruby admitted. "The Oracle, the man in the lighthouse, he claimed it was the Nectar of the Gods. He claimed it would get us off the List and, at the very least, that seems to be true."

"I saw Zach put his hand in the flames," Naomi said, her eyes wide. "I saw his skin burn and blister and then I saw it go back to normal. When I escaped the hospital, I myself was burned but I healed. How is that possible?"

"The world is always expanding," Ruby said. "I experienced the same sensation of being healed from my injuries. The Nectar is the cause of it. It feels ridiculous to say it but it may be some kind of ma—"

"Look," Nathan's sharp voice interrupted them. He had been watching the man by the SUV's all throughout Ruby and Naomi's conversation and the man had finally made a movement by putting a phone to his ear. At that same moment there was activity at the hospital doors. Slowly and surely, the conversation in the car park started to quiet down as heads turned towards six figures emerging from the flames.

Four of the figures were dressed completely in black and easily drew the majority of the attention. They wore the same black suits with the same black masks though had different identifying marks. A small figure had yellow highlights and yellow-tinted goggles, another was huge like a great oak tree, one strode smoothly, and the other wore a black hood pulled tight over their head. While the civilians and staff alike ogled these men in black, Naomi and Ruby's attention was drawn to the two other figures.

The man in the black hood was grabbing the arm of a bedraggled man who was covered in ash and whose clothes were burned in spots and frayed at the edges. For a moment he seemed a stranger and then they both realised that it was Zach. But it wasn't the Zach they knew – the teenager who always seemed confident was a glint in his eye. In fact, there was no feeling at all in his eyes. They were hollow and blank and seemed to stare straight ahead into nothingness. His free arm was twitching at his side and he had to be pulled along by the man in the hood to move at all.

"Zach…" Naomi breathed in horror, unable to take her eyes off of his devastated state. Ruby, however, could look past Zach to see a form held like a babe in the arms of the biggest member of those men in black.

It was Tanzi and she was clearly in worse shape than Zach. Her eyes were closed, her skin was mottled with burns, and her hair had been burnt short. With her pale skin and the fact her chest didn't seem to be moving, Ruby felt like the weight of the world had suddenly slammed upon her shoulders. She felt her legs buckle and found herself falling to the floor, all strength seeping from her body. "No…" she moaned, her head bowed. "…Tanzi… No…"

"The others," Naomi managed to say, unable to move herself. "I do not see the others…"

In their shock and their grief, neither of the two women could move themselves. Naomi standing and Ruby on her knees. Nathan himself had his fists clenched, looking for any sign of Timothy or Carol. Timothy was one of the finest officers on the force and Carol had been a good friend – truly, one of Nathan's only friends – in his career. She was perhaps the only person to chip through his ice-cold exterior to see the man within.

All three could only watch as the men in black approached the sole ambulance, guiding Zach and carrying Tanzi. The small figure opened the back of the ambulance and the big man stepped inside with Tanzi. The man in the hood gently forced Zach to sit on the curb and crouched in front of him. While they couldn't see any mouths moving because of the masks, they knew that the man in the hood must have been talking to Zach.

"Only going to watch?" A voice rang out, seeming obscenely cheery because of the circumstances. Nathan's head was the only one that turned to the young man in the strange shirt. Ruby's head was bowed as her emotions overcame her and Naomi could only stare at the near-comatose Zach. "I would have thought you would have been rushing to your friends?"

"Who are you?" Nathan words were thin and full of venom. He had no idea of this strange man and he disliked that fact.

"Joshua Valentine, at your service, Detective Inspector," the young man, Joshua, tipped his head. "We will have to speak shortly." Then he knelt down in front of Ruby and a sympathetic expression filled his face. He gently placed a hand on Ruby's back and leaned in close. "Ruby… Tanzi is alive. She is… hurt, but she is breathing."

Ruby raised her eyes towards Joshua for one long moment. Joshua Valentine straightened back up and offered a hand. Ruby took it with her own shaking hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "A-Alive?"

"Go," he glanced to Naomi. "The both of you. Go on, my men won't hurt you."

With that, Naomi and Ruby needed no more prompting. They walked fast enough that they were practically jogging across the car park, towards the ambulance, relief flooding their faces. It was a selfish relief for both of them. For Ruby, Tanzi was alive and at the very least breathing. _Tanzi was alive!_ Naomi was relieved that Zach had come out again even though he looked absolutely terrible or, Naomi would even go so far as to say, traumatised. Neither spared a moment for the missing members of their group.

"Zach!" Naomi called as she reached the curb. The man in the hood only looked at her briefly before laying his eyes on Ruby. "Zach! Are you okay?" Naomi knelt down in front of Zach and looked at Zach. Zach's eyes at least flickered towards her but it was clear whatever had happened in the hospital had broken him. Those eyes, the gaunt face, the pale skin… It hurt Naomi to see him like this, the man who only twenty or so minutes ago had been full of confidence and bravado. "Zach…" Naomi repeated sadly.

"Let me see Tanzi!" Ruby demanded of the small figure with yellow highlights that was standing by the hospital. "Please!" The goggles-wearing figure, who was a woman now that Ruby was close enough to see, glanced at the other man for a moment. Ruby's gaze turned to him and he looked at her. "Please…" Then the man nodded slowly and the woman opened up the back of the ambulance door.

Ruby climbed into the back of the ambulance frantically and found herself staring at the huge man who had been carrying Tanzi. He had squeezed himself in the corner and was peering down at Tanzi's face. He only gave a glance to Ruby before continuing to survey Tanzi. Ruby herself followed his gaze and stared in amazement at Tanzi.

It was slow going but it was at least obvious enough to see with the naked eye. The burns across her face were slowly disappearing, fading away at a snail's pace. The black on her hands disappeared as did the small cuts and bruises. For a moment Ruby was confused. These effects must have been that of the Nectar but it wasn't happening as fast as it did for her. But that confusion gave way for absolute relief as she stood over Tanzi.

"You're okay…" Ruby croaked to the unconscious Tanzi. "You survived…"

The huge man glanced to Ruby one more time before nodding to her and squeezing his way past to exit the ambulance. He closed the door behind him, leaving Ruby alone with Tanzi.

"Tanzi, I…" On the way to the ambulance, Ruby had a hundred things to say to her. But seeing her on that gurney, unconscious, healing but still in pain, Ruby felt all those things disappear. Instead, she reached down and grabbed Tanzi's hand, clutching it tightly. There were no words and for a long moment Ruby allowed herself to simply hold her close friend, wishing that this had never happened, that Tanzi had never had the vision and that the accident never took place.

Then finally, it hit her. The others… If these strange men in black had brought only Zach and Tanzi then that must have meant… Ruby fell back into a plastic seat on the wall of the ambulance, still holding onto Tanzi, and looked up at the white ceiling. Lucas… Jeffrey… Lacey… the policewoman, Carol… even Jeremiah who wasn't on the List… all dead. All names for Ruby to add. The survivors of Epsilon that had died and the survivors of the road accident on the bridge that had died… more names, more guilt, more pain.

"…It-It isn't fair…" Ruby said slowly, squeezing Tanzi's hand. "It isn't… Isn't fair… I tried so hard… _We_ tried so hard and in the end… In the end they still died… With Paige and now… the others… still… still failed to save them." Ruby had started shaking. Though it wasn't the shaking of anger that she had felt when the Nectar had taken a hold of her. It was the shaking of grief, the shaking of sadness, the shaking of absolute failure to save the lives she had promised to save.

Again, she had failed. Just like Epsilon before.

For a while Ruby sat staring despondently at the ceiling with Tanzi lying beside her, the wounds all healed yet her eyes still closed. She barely moved when the ambulance door opened again and the man with the hood climbed in. He closed the door behind him and then sat without a word on the other fold-down plastic seat. He looked to Ruby closely and finally Ruby looked back at him.

"What?" She croaked. "What do you want?"

Once again, the man didn't say anything. Then he raised one gloved hand and pulled off his mask – revealing a surprisingly young man with a handsome face complete with a square-jaw and dark amber eyes. His hair was long for what Ruby presumed to be some kind of a soldier, curling past his eyes and nearly touching the nape of his neck.

"Do you know me?" The man asked in a gentle voice.

Ruby looked at him, brought out of her misery for a moment to be surprised. Know him? She was certain she'd remember a man like him. She shook her head. "No. Should I?"

"I suppose not. We never met." The man admitted with a small sigh. "Yet my life was changed because of your actions, Ruby."

"You know my name?" Ruby asked suspiciously.

"I do," the man nodded. "And you know mine." He paused for a moment then breathed out loud. "Jason Ryan."

Ruby stared at him for a long moment. "…Jason…" She played the word on her mouth. "Jason Ryan?" Her eyes widened. "No, you're supposed to be dead. We never found you. At the building site, when the accidents continued, when the List continued… you had to be dead."

"I was saved at the last moment," Jason said. "By chance, I suppose, in a way. I was researching the DSI."

"Them?" Then something within Ruby seemed to click. "Is that who you are? You and those others? Are you part of the DSI?"

"We are though I can't talk much more about them. Truly, I shouldn't be talking at all while I am on a mission though Berlin has granted me at least this much. To see you Ruby, there was no way I couldn't thank you for everything you did at Epsilon."

Ruby pressed her lips tightly together. "I didn't do a whole lot of anything. Everyone at Epsilon died."

"Everyone but you and me. Yet you pulled that fire alarm and you made me leave the concert hall. That set in motion a chain of events that led to the man I am now. And Ruby… The man I am now is a man that I never thought I would be." Jason glanced to the door for a moment then let out a sad smile. "My journey has been one of learning and tragedy yet it has been one of self-discovery. I was but a boy at Epsilon but because of you and what you did – despite the people holding you back – that boy is gone. I've accepted my faults… admitted my sins… and I've been able to move forward.

"Ruby, I know what you are feeling. After what happened at the hospital, the deaths of the survivors… I know you must be thinking that you failed." Jason leaned forward intently. "Let me tell you, from a survivor _you_ saved… you haven't failed." He gestured towards himself. "You didn't fail me." He gestured towards Tanzi. "You didn't fail her." Then he gestured to the window. "…Naomi, Zach, Jade… You didn't fail them. You saved their lives and because of you they will get to live for a very long time without the risk of injury or death. Do you know what people would do to get a hold of what you had? The Nectar of the Gods…" Jason shook his head sadly. "A rarity… One that could have its uses."

"I didn't make the Nectar," Ruby said stiffly.

"No. Yet you accepted it from that so-called Oracle. You trusted Zach with it and he got it to the rest. It all goes back to you, Ruby. Going to the school and saving Jeffrey. Helping Tanzi with her vision. Your experience meant that instead of two survivors… this time there are four. Four human lives is _amazing_ when it comes to this List, Ruby. I've learnt a lot about it in my time at the DSI and do you know have many people have died to the List? Eighty-seven percent of survivors are killed. Visionaries included. But that thirteen percent is because of people like you… People who never gave up, who kept on fighting, and who found a _solution_.

"I am truly sorry for the deaths of those survivors, but don't let their deaths weigh you down, Ruby. Let the survival of Tanzi, of Naomi, Jade, and Zach, of _me_ , let our survivals bring you up. You've fought so hard even when you weren't on the List for you to give up now. _Don't_." Jason looked down to Tanzi. "You need to keep smiling. For Tanzi. For yourself. Keep smiling and keep moving forward. Don't let Death have the upper hand. Don't let him have the last laugh."

Ruby found herself looking at Jason for a long time. Once again she was unable to form the words she wanted to say. Instead, she found herself bowing her head and feeling the weight finally sliding off her shoulders. "Thank you." Then she looked up. "But why are you here? I didn't call Lisa."

"We were on a mission," Jason said. "Well, two missions, really. The first was to capture a high priority target, though that's impossible now. The other was… well…" Jason glanced away for a moment as he spoke. "To acquire Tanzi Sakamoto."

"…Excuse me?" Ruby's voice was quiet yet deadly.

"I understand this may come as an unwelcome shock yet… you realise that Tanzi Sakamoto has a power, correct? That her visions aren't just like normal visions."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked with narrowed eyes.

"She takes on the personalities… the memories… the _lives_ … of those in her vision."

"I think you're speaking out of your—"

"He's right, Ruby…" Her voice was timid and quiet yet Ruby heard it all the same. She turned to look at Tanzi on the bed and her eyes were open. "He's right."

"Tanzi?"

"I didn't tell you… I didn't want to worry you. You had so much on your plate." Tanzi tapped her head. "You said it was strange that I… _experienced_ … all those deaths in my vision in the first place. Well, over the course of the visions I've had regarding the List… each time I became more and more like the people I saw. For a while I saw their memories… then I experienced them… then I _became_ them… I saw into Jade's mind… into Paige's…"

"…Tanzi, you… you dealt with that… all on your own?" Ruby's voice cracked slightly.

"Naomi found out as well so I was able to tell her…" Tanzi said. "Nathan Furrow, the Detective Inspector, he knew as well. In the end, it was because of my… my _ability_ that he even agreed to find you. Seeing me change my personality so suddenly intrigued him. I think he got more than he bargained for though…" She chuckled weakly then glanced to Jason. "What do you want to 'acquire' me for, if I may ask?"

"That ability of yours is more than the Vision. Is more than the List. It is something else." Jason peered at the door again for a moment before nodding. "You are not the only one with abilities like these. We, the DSI, have discovered a smattering of people who have strange powers over things that should not be possible, that break the rules of all known logic. Truth be told… I am one of those people."

"How so?" Tanzi asked.

"I see ghosts…" Jason admitted quietly before correcting himself. "Though, not all ghosts. The ghosts of those-those that I've killed." He looked at the door again. "You can't see them but there are two more ladies in this ambulance, watching over me. Both of them I love. Both of them I killed. I didn't know what these ghosts were until the DSI explained it to me. They helped me understand it. Helped me control it." He turned to Tanzi again. "That is what we want to help you with, Tanzi. We want to help you control your power, to understand it and to develop it. We want you to come to the DSI. We want you to join us."

"No!" Ruby stood up but Tanzi touched her on the arm, sitting up herself.

"Ruby…" She said. "I thank you for standing up for me but please, let me make this choice. I know you want what is best for me… but so do I, though I fear they may be two separate things."

"Don't," Ruby said, looking into Tanzi's eyes. "Please, don't… I just got you back… I just…"

"I have to go with him," Tanzi said firmly. "I have to go to the DSI and understand these powers. I think this Nectar is helping me deal with the pain but in that hospital I could barely move. Each time I had a vision I had those memories. Every vision gave me a new set of memories and my brain couldn't hold onto them. I started to lose sight of who I was and what I was and that…" Tanzi shivered. "That scared me more than anything. I thought I was becoming like my mother. Not knowing who I was. Not knowing who the people around me are." She stood up off the gurney and faced Ruby. "I am scared, Ruby. I am scared that this power of mine will make me forget about my life. I am scared that I will wake up one morning, see you and not know who you are."

Ruby dropped back into her seat, defeated. Tired, she looked to Jason. "When… When would you go… When would you take her?"

"We would have to leave immediately," Jason said. "We can pick up your things later but the DSI are a quiet organisation. Our presence here has already been noted by that Detective Inspector. Our handler is weaving a story as we speak, though I doubt he'll be utterly convinced."

"Immediately…" Ruby whispered, shaking her head.

"Jason… Can you leave us?" Tanzi asked.

"Of course. Don't take too long. Are handler will get antsy." With that, Jason pulled back on his mask and left the ambulance, once more leaving Ruby and Tanzi alone.

"Ruby—" Tanzi started but was interrupted by Ruby suddenly standing up and pulling her in for an immensely tight hug.

" _Thank you_!" Ruby croaked. "Thank for you for being there for me. When I came to Eastbourne I wanted to run away from everything that happened to me in London. To run away from Sabrina, to run away from it all. You were there and you were brilliant and you were able to make me continue living my life. After Sabrina… after seeing the sky split open… I thought that my happiness was over. Never did I think I would find it again. Tanzi… Tanzi, you are my happiness… I appreciate… appreciate _everything_ you've done for me… So much more than you know… I understand why you have to go. This world is so crazy right now so I understand… so thank you."

"I should be thanking you," Tanzi said, pulling away slightly so she could place her forehead on Ruby's own. Her hair was still burnt short yet what little remained intermingled with Ruby's own red hair. "Without you to guide me I would never have acted upon that vision and we would have all died on that bridge. Without you to keep me going I would have given up a hundred times over. Without you I would have been so lonely, so immensely lonely. I ran away as well and there you were, ready to listen to my problems and be there for me. It was amazing beyond words. You have nothing to thank _me_ for. Nothing at all. I don't know how long it will be but I will come back. When I do, I hope you're there, smiling the greatest smile you can possibly manage." Tanzi put a hand against Ruby's cool cheek. "Jason was right. You don't deserve to be unhappy. You've done so much for so many people. Ruby, it goes without saying but… you're a hero. A hero to the people you've saved. A hero to _me_."

A brief knock on the door interrupted them and Tanzi pulled away. She looked sadly at Ruby before letting the sadness disappear and smile widely. "It's a new chapter in our lives. Yet no matter what happens, you need to smile!" And with that, Tanzi left the ambulance and for the second time in only a few short years, Ruby Ascot had to watch someone she loved dearly leave from her life.

* * *

 _ **A/N:- And so, once more, Ruby is left alone. Tanzi, Ruby, Zach, Naomi and Jade. They survived the Elimination Game and will move forward with their lives - lives which have been changed dramatically. One more chapter to go - the Epilogue - and things'll come to a close! Thanks as always for reading and see you next time!**_


	47. The Place Between Life and Death

**Epilogue**

 **The Place Between Life and Death**

The mists swirling around the bleak blackness was a familiar sight for Bobby Yates as he looked at his hands with a smile playing on his lips. Only moments before he had got to look at that glorious expression in the eyes of William Bludworth before he blew them all sky-high. By now the majority of Eastbourne would be in chaos as the gas lines erupted through the roads, under houses, and other buildings of importance. The hospital itself would likely collapse entirely.

The only regret Bobby had was that he wasn't there to witness it. _Ah well_ , Bobby thought to himself as he started walking in no particular direction. He didn't have any kind of place to get to, it was just better to pass the time by walking than it was standing around. The endless mists swirled around his ankles as he thought to himself. _Marianne will tell me all about it._ Bobby started whistling as he walked and basked in the pure noise. Down here there was nothing in the way to stop the noise and even one second of whistling seemed to last forever.

Waiting for his time to come, Bobby continued walking with his hands thrust in his pocket, wondering just what kind of chaos it was up in Eastbourne. Suddenly he paused and his mouth fell open in complete shock. "What the fuck?" He announced, his voice louder than it would usually be. He was staring at a figure sitting down within the mist. Maybe he'd finally lost it, doing this so many times. But every single time Bobby had been down here he had never met another soul. He had assumed this was his own personal Limbo but now… now there was someone else? His shock was replaced with glee as he ran over to the figure. Could it be, someone like him?

Then that glee dripped away into surprise again as he looked down at the sitting figure. It was a girl and not just any girl.

"Calloway?!" Bobby exclaimed, taking a step back. "Paige Calloway?!" He thrust his finger at her with wide eyes. "The fuck are you doing here!?"

Paige slowly opened her eyes and her eyes stared daggers at Bobby, filled with some kind of unimaginable anger. "Great. Wonderful. My personal hell wasn't enough, now you have to throw the asshole at me."

"Hey, hey, who're you callin' an asshole!" Bobby said, affronted. He crouched down in front of her and narrowed his eyes. "You really here? Or am I freaking out?"

"You speak like you're not a figment of my imagination," Paige said in that strange voice of hers.

"Nobody calls me a figment of imagination! Don't you know where you are, Calloway?!" Bobby gestured around the misty darkness.

"Seeing as I just got hit by a car hard enough to feel my bones break and careened off a cliff, I can only assume I'm dead. Seeing as I'm somehow still walking and talking yet in this place that can't possibly be real, I figure this is what happens after death." Paige slowly got to her feet and looked at Bobby. "I never expected it to be like this, that's for sure. Now leave me be, whatever you are. I figure an eternity of rumination on my pitiful existence is hell enough."

"Hell?!" Bobby's face broke out into a particularly large smile. "This ain't hell, Calloway! This is paradise for people like us! You're only here because you're like me!"

"What are you talking about?" Paige sighed, turning her back on Bobby. "Is this supposed to be some kind of torture?"

"Fun fact – I just died as well. Blown to smithereens by an explosion not one foot in front of me. I bet my guts are plastered against what remains of the walls." Bobby walked forward and clapped a hand on Paige's shoulder. "So stop, Calloway, and speak to me. This ain't Hell and you ain't dead."

Paige whirled around, infuriated. "I made my sacrifice!" Her voice raised and was extremely loud in the otherwise silent misty surroundings. "Willow told me what to expect but she was talking nonsense! I didn't die to be reborn again! I died to save my friends! So get the hell out of my mind or… or whatever the fuck remains of my mind and just go!"

"So you _do_ know!" Bobby exclaimed, still extremely gleeful upon meeting someone like him. "That's absolutely brilliant, though I have no clue on who this Willow is. Calloway, your friend was right, you will be reborn!"

This time Paige squeezed her fists shut. "Impossible."

"Hahaha! Impossible?! You kiddin' me, Calloway? You think you are dead yet here you are talking to me. I always found you intriguing, Calloway, because you talked to voices. I always thought you were a loner looking for some solace. Nothing gets people away that saying you hear voices, after all. You being here means that the voices were real, though."

"I can't accept-"

"The voices you heard came from the sky, right! Sounded like a woman." Paige's eyes widened at Bobby's words. "Oh yeah. Spoke to you when you were a kid, was there when no-one else was. The voice in the sky would listen to anything you had to say like a personal diary. I know what that feels like – I lived that. I do what I do because of that!"

Paige crossed her arms, resisting Bobby's words. What Willow had told her on top of that cliff had been outright nonsense, it had to be. She had said that her death wouldn't end in darkness, that she would come back.

"Look at you, Calloway, you're forcing yourself to look away from what's right in front of you! Us humans, we know fuck-all about how the world works, you know?"

Paige frowned. "Then what is this? Where is this?"

"I like to call it Limbo. I don't think it is the real thing, but hey, it's the place between life and death, that's for sure. It's where I come when I die and where I leave when I go back."

"You're telling me you've done… _this_ … before?"

"Oh yeah, Calloway, definitely! That voice you heard, she has a plan! A plan to solve every problem human-kind has ever had! I'm part of that plan and you… you're part of it now, too, I can see that. I bet she sent you to me so we can work together!"

"I'd never work with a person like you, Yates. You're scum," Paige shook her head. "The voice didn't send me here… though you sound like you know what she is."

"She's _Death_ , don't you see!" Bobby grinned. "Motherfuckin' Death itself!"

"That can't be true," Paige said, despite herself. "She talked about the List as if it wasn't part of her."

"List? The hell you talkin' about? Hahah… man, Calloway, I love the fact that you're nuts! More things we have in common." Bobby looked up and down Paige's body not hiding his gaze at all. "Great lookin' too. Come on, we can share Death's mission! Together we can change the world!"

"Fuck Death," Paige spat and then glanced to her legs. They were slowly fading away, impossibly, in the mist.

Bobby's grin disappeared at her words instantly. "So you choose Life then. You'd be on the wrong side."

Paige watched Bobby as her waist followed her legs. Willow had talked about the choices as well. About demons and an Apocalypse and a Doomsday Clock. She had talked about Life as if it were a person, the same as Death. She had mentioned the Four Horseman and the role they played in that ridiculous fantasy of hers. Willow couldn't have been telling any semblance of truth, could she? Yet here she was, in this strange misty world, speaking to a man who claimed to have just died and certainly didn't seem like a figment of her imagination.

"Of course you'd be," Bobby continued, shaking his head. "Well, Calloway, I know of you now. If you plan to fight against me you're gonna be in for a world of pain. You can't die but you can suffer and I'll make sure it lasts for eternity. Death has the future of the world in its sights and any who don't work with her works against her."

" _Fuck Death,_ " Paige repeated as her torso faded away. She looked Bobby straight in the eyes as she continued, "Fuck Life too. I'll make my own choices," and with that defiant statement Paige completely faded away in front of Bobby's eyes.

"Calloway…" he muttered, staring at the space she had just been in. "I'll find you. Count on it."

* * *

Paige's eyes shot open and she found herself staring up into the blue, cloudless sky. It was almost blinding after that dark misty place she had been… or had she been? She could hear the gently _swoosh_ that could only be water. A small smile played on her lips. It _had_ been a dream. A twisted dream but a dream nevertheless.

She pushed her hand against the strange metallic surface underneath her and pushed. Almost instantly a lance of pain shot through her and Paige let out a small guttural growl. Almost instantly a face popped above her – the familiar face of Willow Orwell.

"You mustn't move, no, no, no." Willow said, placing her hands against her shoulders, pinning her down. "It is too soon."

Paige tried to say Willow's name in surprise but the voice wouldn't come out. In fact it hurt to open her mouth. Instead she moved her head very slightly and another electric shock of pain ran through her.

"You're in no condition, Paige." Willow looked strangely exhausted. She still spoke strangely but there were black rings around her eyes. "You'll recover but it will happen slowly, so stay still and just lay there. I'll get you some fresh water so just hang on a moment." With that Willow disappeared from Paige's view and Paige's eyes flickered left and right.

What did she mean, in no condition? Paige forced her head up despite the intense pain to look down at her body and what she saw would have made her scream had her voice worked.

Both legs were twisted in various unnatural directions as if someone had gone to town with a sledgehammer on her limbs. One arm had nearly folded in on itself with the white bone thrusting out of her skin. The other arm hung loose though was covered with uneven slices. Strangely enough there was no blood at all and Paige's eyes rested on her stomach and saw a huge gouge as if a beast had taken a bite out of her. She could see the muscle and something that strangely looked pink and glistening and she had a small suspicion that she was looking at her small intestine.

She had to look away from the wreck that was her body. Instead she tried to look around as best she could with her limited mobility. It was clear that she was on some kind of small boat, a fisherman's trawler. She could see Willow speaking to another figure that had to be Ash in the cabin, their voices too quiet to hear. Paige looked back up to the sky and let out one long breath.

What in the world was happening? The injuries she had, there was no way any normal person could survive them. Was that conversation with Bobby Yates truly real? It seemed impossible yet here she was, lying on the deck of the boat with fatal wounds.

"You there…" Paige whispered, her voice painful but finally working. She peered into the cloudless sky and waited for that familiar voice to wash over her. Bobby had said that the voice belonged to Death but Paige was sure that wasn't true. The voice, whatever she was, didn't seem like it. But then again, who was she to say what Death was? "Hello?" There was no response. "HEY!" Paige yelled out loud, the words tearing at her throat, her voice echoing over the boat and the waters surrounding it.

Nothing at all. It was clear enough.

The voice was gone.

* * *

Deep in the ruins of the Eastbourne General Hospital, a great chunk of concrete fell to the side amidst other rubble and numerous bloodstains. With a groan, Bobby Yates squeezed his fist shut and slammed it against another concrete piece in an attempt to distract himself from the pain. "Always fuckin' hurts so damn much!" He cursed as he stared down at the condition of his body. The only limb left to him was his arm. There were only ragged stumps where his other arm and both legs should have been. In fact, that arm over there might have been his… or at least may have been one of the other students. Bobby wasn't too sure.

He could already feel his body at work and smiled. Every time the recovery process was quicker and that was something he was immensely grateful for. He grinned and leant his head back. "Paige Calloway… Gonna find you… Gonna make you mine… That's the damn truth, oh yeah…" He closed his eyes to relax. "We'll rule the whole damn world…"

* * *

 _ **A/N:- There we have it. With Paige and Bobby resurrections, the world contains so much more than we mere mortals could hope to guess. Elimination Game is over and man, did I enjoy it. Learnt a few things regarding my writing style and things I tend to do, so I can improve on it the further I go.**_

 ** _I'll be taking a short break over Christmas but look out for the Prologue of Final Destination: Last Laugh, the final book in the Final Destination trilogy and the third book of the World's End Chronicles on January 1st on Monday! It's gonna be a hell of a time!_**

 ** _Thanks you all for reading, hope you've enjoyed it and I hope you'll continue to enjoy the World's End Chronicles! See you in the New Year!_**


End file.
